Super Smash Bros Mayhem!
by Lord Zero master
Summary: What happens when six friends get sucked into the Super Smash Bros. Brawl game to save it from an impending evil? Action with comedy along the way! Who will win, good or evil? Or will neither of them win due to stupidity!
1. Why must video games always act weird?

Disclaimer:

Me: Now usually I would do the disclaimer myself but I'm too lazy, so! I'm gonna have a brawl character do it.

Waluigi: Wah hah hah!

Me: Um… Waluigi your not really a brawl character, and your not even signed up to do it.

Meta Knight: That's right I'm doing it! –smashes a smash ball and covers Waluigi in his cloak- Behold…. –a slash goes across the screen and sends Waluigi flying-

Me: Okay well that's nice but I don't really want to make the disclaimer to long.

Meta Knight: Fine don't write my epicness!

Me: Don't worry you'll get your epicness some day.

Meta Knight: Fine, LZM (Aka Lord Zero Master) Does not I repeat he does not own anything Nintendo related.

Me: Right and enjoy the show!

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. Mayhem!**

**Chapter One: Why must video games always act weird?**

So it was a normal day for these 4 friends, Ramiro, Carlos, Jonathan, and Danny. They were at Carlos' house playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Jonathan kept owning them as three different characters, Jigglypuff, Kirby, and Luigi. While Carlos stuck to Snake, and Fox, Danny was playing as a variety of characters with his latest character being Captain Falcon. Ramiro since he was still beginner was still doing not so good but he did do good with Meta Knight, Ike, and Pit.

The current line up was, Carlos as Fox, Jonathan as Kirby, Danny as Captain Falcon, and Ramiro as Meta Knight. The stage they picked was the Hyrule Temple. But right when they picked it the screen loaded and the lights went out at the house, a strange whirling, some screaming and yelling later, showed that no one was in the room.

**-Meanwhile at Hyrule Temple-**

"I told you Falco I don't know where Fox is." Said Princess Zelda who was talking to Falco because Falco was trying to find Fox, he seemed to have disappeared while they were sparring, so Falco decided to traverse through the different area's and ended up at Hyrule Temple, that's when he ran into Zelda.

"Are you sure?" The blue feathered bird replied while crossing his arms.

"Yes I'm sure it's not like their going to fall out of the sky any minute now." Zelda replied, and in that next couple of seconds 4 people fell from the sky. They were a pink blob, a tacky dressed guy with a red helmet, a blob wearing armor and a sword, and a Fox wearing futuristic clothes.

"Um Zelda, are you sure your not a witch? Besides I asked for Fox, not Meta Knight, Kirby, and freaking Captain Falcon, he's not even an animal."

"What are you talking about?" Zelda asked completely oblivious to the new people.

"The people who just fell out of the sky behind you, are you even paying attention?" Falco said pointing at the pile of smashers, Zelda turned around and looked at them for awhile before rushing over to them.

"Are you all okay?" She asked concerned.

"Ugh... What happened..." Ramiro said sitting down and then noticing Zelda, and Falco. "Whoa, where the heck am I, and why am I so short? Wait no! I can't be the midget again!"

"Calm down Meta Knight, your not acting like yourself." Falco replied weirded out.

"Meta Knight? My names Ramiro, not fucking Meta Knight, if I was Meta Knight then that would be awesome but I'm not."

"Um... Meta Knight are you okay? You're not Ramiro your Meta Knight." Falco replied getting slightly more weirded out.

"Oh great, I'm having one of those dreams again."

"Dreams, what are you talking about?"

"Oh well I'll just wake up by falling off the edge." Ramiro replied walking over to the edge when he jumped up he accidently went higher because his wings accidently opened up made him glide in the air. "What the heck... Okay well this is interesting... why am I flying around like Meta Knight."

"Cause you are Meta Knight!" Falco replied.

"Whoa cool I'm Meta Knight, oh no... this couldn't be, I was sucked into the video game! Ahh this is my dream all over again! But slightly cooler."

"That seems logical." Zelda replied as Meta Knight landed next to them.

"So exactly why am I here? all I remember is playing a match of brawl with my friends and now I'm here."

"Oh well first so Falco doesn't go crazy while explain it, he should head off." Zelda Replied.

"Um I'm not going anywhere without Fox."

"Well then." Ramiro said pulling out his sword, "Do you want me to flambe you, so you can become a nice tropical bird dinner."

"I can beat you up right now if I wanted to." Falco replied.

"Oh so Falco the bird is chicken, bawk bawk bawk!"

"That's it both of you, stop acting like children." Zelda said getting in between the both of them.

"Hey what happened...? Did we get stoned or something? And who's the lady?" Danny asked getting up and noticing Meta Knight was staring at him.

"Danny, shut up." Ramiro replied.

"You be quiet Ramiro."

"Both of you be quiet already." Zelda replied.

"That's it I had enough of this weird fest." Falco replied jumping off the edge heading to parts unknown.

"Ugh, what the hell happened?" Johnathan said realizing he was as short at Meta Knight, "Can someone explain why Meta Knight is here and why am I as short as him?"

"John, it's me Ramiro." Ramiro replied.

"Oh God I'm having a dream again aren't I?" Said Carlos who was Fox waking up.

"No, no your not, and apparently your fox." Ramiro replied.

"Aww man why couldn't I have been Snake or Ike, he would've been so much cooler." Carlos whined then realizing he had a gun, he took it out and shot Danny off of the stage. "I'ma firing mah Lazor!"

"Dude this isn't the game he doesn't respawn back, he goes somewhere else." Ramiro replied.

"We'll go after him, I'll tell you all what happened while we get there." Zelda replied jumping off the edge followed by John, Ramiro, and Carlos.

Meanwhile watching them from behind some pillars were two known villains, Bowser and Wario, "Hey Bowser you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You mean following them and capturing the princess for Ganondorf so he won't be pissed anymore?" Bowser asked wondering if he thought the same.

"Oh I was going to say grab a bite of pizza and then report back to the others but um that works too." Wario replied.

"Do you ever think of anything besides pizza?" Bowser asked slightly annoyed.

"Um let's see no not really but still let's follow them." Wario said hopping up and walking off the wrong edge.

"You idiot that was the wrong ledge, why the hell do I have to be working with this guy." Bowser said to himself while jumping down after Wario.

**-Meanwhile at the Mario Cart Circuit-**

Danny was walking across the street after watching for incoming cars. After that he left the area in search of Carlos so that he may kill him.

Several minutes afterword's Zelda, Ramiro, Carlos, and John got to the track, "So what are we waiting for?" Asked Ramiro, he then started to run across the street when he got hit by a shy guy driving a cart, "I should've payed more attention." He then tried to get up but got run over more by more shy guys. "Oww... that freaking hurts!"

"Eh Ramiro this is the first time we see you cross the street without looking, good thing were in a game not in real life." Carlos replied.

"Carlos, shut up." Ramiro said crawling to the other side of the road now safe from the cars.

John decided to do something else, he puffed up and floated across the street.

"Wait how are we supposed to get across?" Carlos asked.

"We wait for them to finish their next lap across here and then run for it." Zelda replied.

"Okay we'll be going." Ramiro replied running straight forward followed by John.

"Well this'll be a while." Carlos replied. "So... what you explained is that a portal you were testing accidently brought us here?"

"Yes, that's exactly what happened, unfortunately I don't know how to get you guys back to your world so your going to have to stay here for now."

"Sweet no freaking school." Carlos replied.

"Your taking this well."

"Hell yeah, I don't even think I need to sleep, ah forget it I'm running across the street without looking both ways." Carlos said running across the street before a red shelled spike turtle hit him, there was a Koopa in a cloud throwing them. "Ah I hated these things when I played Super Mario for the game boy and I hate them now!" Carlos said running in the direction Ramiro and John went, Zelda just sighed.

"These are supposed to be the Hero's the prophecy said about but then again it could always be wrong."

"Hey Zelda, are these the guys the prophecy talked about?" Said a green in clad warrior, he was Link wielder of the Master Sword.

"Yes, yes they are."

"Their very interesting, just wait till everyone else get's a load out of these guys."

"Well we need their help to defeat the villains."

"Um yeah, we only have 4 of them to deal about, thankfully King Dedede is too busy trying to bust people for breaking the law."

"Seriously, Oh my..."

"It's not as bad as it looks, he caught this guy who kept throwing bombs at the people who would try to cross the bridge of Eldin."

** -Meanwhile at New Pork City- **

Meta Knight and Kirby, err I mean Ramiro and John were hopping from platform to platform, "Well this is a very large place, Danny could be anywhere."

"Well the sooner we find him the better, cause I have a feeling he's going to be causing trouble for people."

"Seriously, well you have known Danny longer than me John, so I guess so."

**-Meanwhile on top of a Pirate Ship-**

"Falcon Punch!" Danny said hitting Olimar off of it and knocking him into the ocean. "Well that was fun, time to see what other stuff there is." He then proceeded to go to a different place.

John and Ramiro were hot on his trail, at New Pork City they saw Ness and Lucas in the fetal position rolling around, apparently at the Kongo Jungle, which included a bar, he beat up Falco and Donkey Kong, while taking a stroll on the Rainbow Cruise he broke the ship and made Luigi, and Yoshi plummet downwards to their demise, and while taking a Pirate Ship cruise he beat up Wolf.

The trail of Danny doing stuff lead them to Delfino Plaza, Ramiro saw some chairs and umbrellas so he sat down at a table, "This place would be the last place Danny would go you know?"

"Yeah I know."

"Then why would he be here?"

"I don't know."

"Eh oh well it's nice to be two puffballs while relaxing, the only thing I don't like about being Meta Knight is that I'm so short." Ramiro replied picking up a glass of water, he was about to drink it when it got cut in half, "Hey, I was about to drink that!"

"Meta Knight, I want a rematch!" replied a stranger who had a blade pointed at Ramiro.

"No not you please let it be someone else, Bowser, Ganondorf, heck even Olimar, But not you!" Ramiro replied backing up again.

"That's right it's me Marth! And I want a rematch of our game of Chess!"

"Chess? Fuck that, I don't know how to play Chess, seriously I thought we were going to sword fight or something like that."

"Then why were you acting like you were surprised?"

"For dramatic effect, I mean we would've ended there but the story would've been too short."

"Um Ramiro, your breaking the fourth wall, you cannot break the fourth wall." John said whispering to Ramiro.

"Um…. The only wall is the one behind us, and I doubt it's the fourth wall we've been to…."

"Are you usually an idiot?" Marth asked slightly annoyed.

"No, no I'm not."

**-Meanwhile at the Batcav- Err I mean Final Destination-**

Two floating hands were talking to each other, which would surprise anyone who would talk to them. One was fidgeting his fingers around and moving around slightly agitated but he wasn't really agitated. The other one was just calm and floating in the air.

"So Crazy, do you think these guys have what it takes to beat the whole impending doom and stuff like that?"

"I don't know brother but still you want to read this magazine I'm reading it's a hoot!"

"Crazy, you don't have eyes, how can yo-"

"Well who says talking hands can't read a Magazine? (That's what I say!)

"Fine but crazy I think that Danny kid beating up everyone else is better than a magazine."

"Ooh seriously? That's even crazier than my dancing animal collection!"

"Crazy, I told you to get rid of that, what if the animals go on a rampage and attack the smashers?"

"Well they won't they'll annoy them to death!"

"That's still not the point Crazy the point is just watch what's going on."

**==== Flash Back time! ====**

After Danny had left Ness and Lucas mentally scarred he decided to go grab a beer at the bar in the Kongo jungle, unfortunately there was a line of two people, so he decided to cut in front of the person who was about to be next, Donkey Kong.

"Hey what do you think your doing Falcon? I'm first, and your last."

"Your Momma's last!"

"What did you just say?"

"Oh!" Falco replied trying to act like a crowd.

"Oh let me rephrase that, your Momma's so big that she's bigger and blacker than giant donkey kong!"

"Oh!"

"Stop that Falco before I knock you out!" Donkey Kong said angrily now acting like a real ape.

"Oh yeah punch out the guy who's giving me support, to bad your dad didn't give your mom support cause he decided to leave her!"

"That's it!" Donkey Kong said swinging his arm ready to do his signature punch when…. BAM! Danny used his Falcon Punch without even having to say the name which took up 5 seconds less time.

"Falcon Punch!" And that sent Donkey Kong flying into Falco, "Well I'm bored now, lets see what else there is." Danny said then looking at an ad for a cruise.

Danny's jaw dropped when he found out that the cruise was Yoshi's and Luigi's rainbow cruise, "I hate Rainbows!" He said getting several Bob-omb's and throwing them at the ship which when they hit the ship made it drop to the ground below because most of it was destroyed in the process.

**-Back to the present!-**

Master Hand sighed while Crazy Hand laughed like the maniac he was, "Whoever got Captain Falcon's body is one funny person."

"I'm glad to see you're amused, so what do you think will happen when they see us?"

"Um let's see… freak out, they'll freak out even more because of my invisible person museum!"

"Crazy, your just making up stuff so that you can make yourself more crazy aren't you?" Master hand said floating and hitting an invisible wall, "What the hell is this?"

"Um my invisible person museum….."

"Why is the museum invisible too?"

"Cause then it wouldn't be an invisible historic person museum!" Crazy hand replied laughing while floating off.

"Sometimes I just don't understand my brother…" Master Hand replied then heading off as well.

**-Meanwhile at Delfino Plaza-**

Surprisingly Ramiro was doing better as Meta Knight, he kept blocking all of Marth's attacks and then kept slashing at him as well, they continued their battle until they were almost tired, so John grabbed Marth jumped up into the air and slammed down on the ground sending Marth flying, all while saying, "Kirby Hug!"

"You just had to turn his awesome grapple into a gay name didn't you John?"

"What do you expect it's me….."

"You make a good point…."

"Well at least Marth is out of your hair."

"I don't think I have hair."

"Um well your mask, you have a mask."

"Okay, besides how many other Swordsman would dare take me on, I mean I'm one of the best!"

"I will take that indirect challenge!" Said another Swordsman, this one was Ike, and at his sight Ramiro groaned.

"This is going to be a long day…"

-Meanwhile on top of the Great Fox-

"Well thankfully I have this sweet ride to find everybody in…. now if only I could find out how to get in it and change it's course instead of it just flying through this same Area over and over again….." Carlos said trying to get in but realized it was smaller than what it was supposed to be, "Wait this is a freaking scaled down model!"

"Hello Fox…." Said a familiar voice to which Carlos turned around to see who it was.

"Not you, anyone but you, I mean Marth, even Pikachu, or Mario, even R.O.B., but not you!"

"Yes it is I, Wolf, now I shall tell you why I have come here…."

"Is it going to be something stupid or serious?"

"Serious…."

"Okay good then I should run!"

"You won't be escaping anywhere!" Wolf said about to strike at Fox when Marth fell down from the sky and landed on him.

"Curse that Kirby….. Why'd he have to ruin mine and Meta Knights fight…?"

"You saw those two?" Carlos said pulling out his gun.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Marth asked.

"Where are they?"

"Delfino Plaza…."

"Okay good, to the Arwing Mobile!" Carlos said jumping over them, getting in his Arwing and flying off.

_**Will Ramiro get a break as Meta Knight? Will Danny stop being crazy on steroids? Will John actually use one of Kirby's cool powers? And does Carlos even know how to fly an Arwing? Stay tuned for the next Chapter of Super Smash Bros. Mayhem! **_

_**

* * *

**_

Me: Well that was the first chapter.

Crazy Hand: Oh I do love my craziness.

Me: Well you're probably going to be crazier in future chapters.

Crazy Hand: True, I am Crazy Hand after all.

Me: Anyway Rate and Review! Hope you enjoyed.


	2. The true villain behind it all

Disclaimer:

Me: Today for the disclaimer we have the Evil Olimar doing it!

Olimar: I'm not evil okay.

Me: Dude if everyone looks from a different perspective of what you did in the picman games then yeah your evil.

Olimar: Okay fine I guess I'm evil, and I will rule the worl- *He would get kicked by Bowser and sent far away*

Bowser: He's not evil material.

-Meanwhile on a random soccer field-

An unidentified object landed in a goal scoring for the home team, everyone was yelling "Goal!"

-Back at the studio-

Me: Okay Bowser, mind if you do the honors?

Bowser: Why I would be happy to, LZM does not own anything Nintendo related, oh but he does own the characters he made up in the story.

Me: Good Villain, now you get a Bonus in addition to your raise.

Bowser: Cool, now I can use the money to capture princess peach and beat Mario!

Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah, you do realize that we all know how it's going to turn out. Anyway on with the show!

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. Mayhem!**

**Chapter Two: The true villain behind it all.  
**

Ramiro and John were running away from Ike who kept wanting to challenge 'Meta Knight' to a rematch, "Remind me why I thought being Meta Knight was cool?"

"You said because you had a sword, a cool mask, and batwings, now keep on running!" John replied hopping in a boat while Ramiro jumped in as well, they then started the engine up and headed towards a small island outside of Delfino Plaza, "I think we lost him now."

"No we didn't!" Ramiro exclaimed pointing out that Ike had a boat as well and was right behind them.

"Damn it why doesn't he just give up."

"I don't know maybe because the only sane person here is Zelda."

"So you're saying I'm not sane?" John said not looking at where they were going and crashed the boat into the island. The jumped off, "Were stranded!"

"Fight me Meta Knight!" Ike replied crashing his boat into their boat and jumping up in the air and then landing on the ground in front of them, "Now prepare to face me in an honorable sword fight!"

"Oh boy, it'll take a miracle to stop this guy." Ramiro replied, and it was at that moment that his wish came true, because an Arwing crash landed on top of Ike.

"Oh God, I swear if it's Falco again…." John said but was interrupted by the fact that the person who was in it was coughing and opened it up, it was Carlos.

"Note to self, never fly these things again…" Carlos said dazedly while stepping out of it.

"Wow Carlos, you flew that screaming metal deathtrap?" Ramiro asked surprised that Carlos even knew how to drive.

"Yeah… but now I just want to lay down….."

"Dude you always lay down."

"Shut up." Carlos replied pulling out his gun and then shooting Ramiro into a tree, Ramiro hit the tree and a coconut fell on his head, "Order for two….. a heehaw yahoo….."

"Wow I just made him go loopy, cool."

"Well what do you expect that's what happens when a coconut falls on someone's head." John said walking over to Carlos while another coconut fell on Ramiro's head making him come to his senses.

"CARLOS!"

"Oh shit, we should run!"

"We? Dude you shot him into a tree, not me."

"CARLOS!" Ramiro said drawing his sword and running at him, when Ike got in front of him spinning his blade around.

"Hold on your fighting me first!"

"How the hell did he get out of the wreckage?" John asked puzzled.

"Get out of the way Mr. Blue hair sword fancy pants!" Ramiro flying towards him and holding his sword, he then slashed his sword sending Ike blasting off into the sky. "Now Carlos your mine, now I'll beat you up!"

"Um I would start swimming now or something." John suggested then backing up a bit.

**-Meanwhile Shadow Moses Island-**

Danny interrupted a brawl between Sonic, and Snake.

"Hey Captain Falcon move out of the way were trying to Brawl."

"Sonic, why are you a rip off of Sonic?"

"What do you mean I'm Sonic-"

"Your not Sonic the food restaurant."

"Um what's that?"

"Are you serious? Falcon Punch!" Danny said hitting Sonic with a Falcon Punch but Sonic dodged it cause he was Sonic, the insanely fast hedgehog.

"Your to slow."

"Get back here!" Danny said running after Sonic leaving Snake bewildered.

"Oh well, I'm out of here." Snake said putting his signature cardboard box over him so he wouldn't be noticed. Oh yeah like that is natural for a cardboard box to be in a battle ground.

**-Meanwhile back at Delfino Plaza-**

Carlos was running away from Ramiro who was flying behind him and chopping up stuff, "Get back here you freaking Furry!"

"Oh now what did you just call me?" Carlos replied turning around and pulling out his gun.

"You heard me!"

"Oh well the en guard!" Carlos said shooting at Ramiro while he dodge the blasts that's when both of them got into close range and started beating each other up with their fists, so much that they dragged John into it who was gasping for air and trying to get out of it, the rolled over to a dazed Falco and Donkey Kong who were looking for Captain Falcon, and well they got dragged into the fist fight as well, they kept rolling and rolling and rolling until finally they fell in the water.

"Gah! My feathers are all wet!" Falco said trying to swim, but then again he wasn't a penguin so he couldn't swim. Donkey Kong on the other hand was flailing around because he was sinking due to his body weight. John was floating on the water since he was Kirby, and even though Ramiro was Meta Knight he was slightly sinking cause of his armor.

"Gah! My wings are to wet and I never learned how to swim!"

"Dude your okay just puff up like John did." Carlos replied.

"Easy for him to say, I mean I'm covered in armor!"

"Um dude….. seriously do you want me to pick you up and rescue you?"

"Um maybe…." Ramiro said stopping the whole flailing around which actually made him float up. "Oh cool…. I can actually float even with this heavy armor on."

"You just figured that out?"

"Um… yeah, dude I do not know Video Game physics….. wait don't we need to find Danny?"

"Yeah, who knows what trouble he's causing with his Falcon Punch."

"You know that Captain Falcon guy?" Donkey Kong said flipping out of the water and onto the ledge of a walkway. "I'll kill you!"

"Oh shit, guys run!" Ramiro said puffing up and floating onto a building and then running away, while Carlos did a double jump to grab onto the ledge and get on the roof to follow Ramiro, while John did the same thing Ramiro did. Donkey Kong tried to jump to the other building but because of his weight and the fact that he was soaking wet he landed on the edge of the roof and fell off and hit the pavement below because he slipped.

**-Meanwhile at the Green Hill Zone-**

It was a peaceful calm day at the Green Hill area well until Sonic the Hedgehog landed on the ground because of Danny's Falcon Punch, "That's right you blue Hedgehog, I'm the fastest one here!"

"Dude chill…. I mean seriously Captain Falcon what's wrong with you today?"

"I shall not chill until I've had my revenge, I know you killed my father!"

"What the hell are you on?"

"Don't you lie to me you freaking Hedgehog, you stole my enchilada didn't you!"

"What the heck? Seriously man, I don't know what your trying to say."

"Vengeance will be mine Sonic!" Danny said Falcon Punching him accidentally to where Ike was blasted off too.

**-Meanwhile at Delfino Plaza Still (I mean seriously when will they move to another stage already?)-**

Ramiro, Carlos, and John were still running from the rampaging Donkey Kong, "It was supposed to be a normal day, hang out with some friends, and play some video games, maybe order Domino's new cool Pizza, but no I get stuck in a video game inside an armored puffball body!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know that my T.V. was a freaking portal?"

"It's not your fault it's Johns for bringing Super Smash Bros. Brawl!"

"Okay now I resent that, how was I supposed to know my Video Game was a portal to a video game world?"

"True, but still we need to get out of here or someone needs to help us and not Ike or Marth because they just want to fight me!" That was when a bomb flew over them and hit Donkey Kong exploding and making him fall to the ground.

"Whoa who threw that bomb?" Carlos said impressed by the bomb's explosiveness.

"Oh no… "

"What's with the 'oh no' Ramiro, were saved." Carlos asked not looking in the other direction.

"No I mean look at who's in front of us." Ramiro said pointing with his sword at their savior, it was Link, Carlos turned around and then sighed.

"Dude, why would Link be a bad problem, he just freaking saved us!"

"Yeah, but everyone who has a sword has challenged me to a sword duel…"

"Oh don't worry I know your not Meta Knight." Link replied sheathing his sword, "I only had my sword out because I didn't know Donkey Kong would be knocked out that easily."

"Oh okay, so let me guess your one of the only sane people here, including Zelda right?"

"Yeah that's right."

"Oh okay, good, so I guess your not that surprised to see us, are you?"

"No not really, where's your other friend, Zelda had other matters to attend to so she sent me to go get you guys."

"Oh um, were still trying to find him…."

"Let's just hope he doesn't run into any of the bad guys, like Olimar, or Bowser."

"How is Olimar a bad guy?" John asked puzzled by the fact that a cute little person like Olimar and his cute little plant people would be evil.

"Dude don't you know anything? He enslaved plant people to rebuild his spaceship, killed the animals of the planet he landed on, used the dead corpses to make more plant people to enslave, he collected the planets objects to make money, and he killed his species king, how could he not be evil?"

"Okay dude you got that from somewhere else didn't you?"

"Um….. no I didn't….."

"Yeah sure you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Both of you shut up already." Link said annoyed and ready to pull them both apart.

"Okay fine, but um where would we find Danny?" Ramiro asked curiously, even he didn't know what sick and twisted thing Danny was up to. Well that was until Jigglypuff fell from the sky and bounced around them.

"Let me guess he's probably at the Pokémon Stadium right now isn't he?" Carlos replied.

"Well that's where Jiggly Puff usually is so yeah, let's go!" Link replied running in the direction of where Jiggly Puff came from.

**-Meanwhile at Pokémon Stadium-**

"Charizard use your Flamethrower attack!" Said the Pokémon trainer named Red. The orange dragon Pokémon blew flames at Danny who jumped up and did his Falcon Kick to knock Charizard off its feet then when Charizard regained its balance Danny used the Falcon Punch on him which knocked him onto the pile of beat up Pokémon that included Ivysaur and Squirtle.

"I hate you guys, the other ones are better."

"Hey don't be talking down about my Pokémon!"

"Well maybe I should be talking down about you, in Brawl you never fight yourself, it's just those three Pokémon!"

"Danny come the hell down!" Ramiro said landing in front of him.

"Oh thank goodness, Meta Knight is here." Red replied but that was when everyone is the stadium yelled and screamed.

"Oh great, let me guess a match is going to start?" Ramiro asked Red who nodded and sent his Pokémon back to their poke balls.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Said the unseen announcer and both were off. Danny yelled his attack moves whenever he did them which gave Ramiro an advantage. He would either dodge by going up into the air or using his cape to teleport him behind Danny, when he did that he would hit Danny with his sword and teleport out of the way. He kept doing this rinse and repeat cycle until finally Danny got tired.

"Hold still you bastard….." Danny said lazily throwing a punch.

"No way if I do that you're going to hit me!" Ramiro said dodging it, he then spotted a smash ball that just appeared behind Danny, he jumped up into the air, landed on Danny's head and jumped off of it slashing rapidly at the smash ball. Once he broke it Danny turned around and Ramiro said in a deep voice, "Behold….." He covered Danny in his cape the field was darkened and a single slash was heard before it cleared and showed Danny getting K. by Ramiro.

"The Winner is Meta Knight!" The Announcer said as Ramiro twirled and slashed his sword around and said one of Meta Knight's signature victory phrase. "Victory is my destiny."

"Wow that was awesome Ramiro, didn't think you could beat one of us at a brawl." John replied floating down in front of Ramiro while Carlos just walked up to Ramiro with Link.

"Um okay but I didn't want to knock him off the stage, now we won't know where he is now."

"No not really." Link replied, "See here's the deal, whenever your outside a brawl and hit someone far away then that's when they go to a different stage, when there's a 1 on 1 match then you get sent to the waiting room, if it's 4 people then they get sent to either Heaven or Hell, and when you agree to a trophy match then that's when you get turned into a trophy, the only way to revive someone is by touching the base of the trophy."

"Oh okay that makes sense, to the waiting area then!" Ramiro said jumping off the stage followed by John, Carlos, and link.

**-Meanwhile in the Waiting Area-**

It's just a U shaped stage with two thin platforms at the ends of the U to allow people to go to other places. Danny just woke up from his nap and remembered that Ramiro kicked his ass, "Damn, note to self do not mess with him anymore."

That was when Link, Carlos, John, and Ramiro fell from the sky and landed on their feet in front of him.

"Oh hey guys what's up? Oh and what is this place?" Danny asked slightly confused at to why they were in a U shaped area.

"This is the Waiting Area for when you just want to relax."

"It looks a lot like a custom stage." Ramiro said looking around.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Oh cool, I wonder though…. Why were we even called here, everyone seems to be a bit cuckoo crazy, with some exceptions, but it seems like it's how they act usually."

"Yeah, well see let me explain to you we have a bigger problem than a bunch of villains banding together."

"Oh no please tell me Tabuu has been revived and he wants to do the whole subspace army again?"

"No not really, I mean we have a bigger problem than him."

"Well what is it?"

**-Meanwhile at another Custom Stage made to be a giant base-**

Bowser was quite upset that Wario refused to go with him to go attack the Hero's so he and Ganondorf called a meeting. "Okay so were here today to tell you all that we have humans from the other world inside of this game, apparently they've taken the forms of, Meta Knight, Fox, Kirby, and Captain Falcon."

"So um….. Why should we worry about this?" Replied the sly Wolf who was still sore from getting hit by Marth earlier today.

"Okay Wolf, we already know you failed to kill one of them so shut up." Bowser replied with an annoyed voice, "Anyway we as the Evil League of Villains need to do something about these guys before they mess up our plans."

"And would those plans have anything to do with defeating them and turning them into trophies." Replied a mysterious person who floated downwards near the group of villains, "So this is your army, an overgrown Koopa, a Warlock, an obese Mario, a knock off of Fox, and Olimar? Wait why is he even here?"

"You don't want to know." Replied Bowser getting even more annoyed, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"Bowser, Bowser, Bowser, so hasty aren't we? Allow me to properly introduce myself you may recognize me as someone who was cut out of Brawl." The figure said stepping forward revealing himself to be none other than Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo? How are you even in here? You're not supposed to be in Brawl!" Ganondorf replied angrily, he didn't like the idea of a Melee character entering the Brawl universe.

"Now, now, now, allow me to show you all my power." He said holding his hand forward in a clam motion as he opened his palm and closed it slamming every villain into the wall using his psychic powers. "What were you saying about me supposed to not being here?"

"Grr, I'll beat you up!" Bowser replied getting inside his shell and spinning around, he flew at Mewtwo who didn't even use his psychic powers to stop him. He grabbed onto the shell and Bowser immediately stopped spinning, he threw him up into the air, jumped upwards and slammed Bowser downwards with his tail, sending Bowser towards the other villains and making him slam into them which sent all of them flying.

"Now what were you saying about beating me up? As you can see my power exceeds all of yours, so now I'll be taking control of this organization now." Mewtwo said calmly walking over to them.

"No you won't, come on guys if we team up on him then we can beat him!" Bowser said standing up with the others following his lead.

Mewtwo sighed as he pulled out something that shocked them to the very core of their beings; it was a smash ball, "So you all wish to see the full extent of my power?" He said then crushing it and glowing different colors, a fire was now in his eyes. "I'll show you what my Final Smash is, and you will fear me from this very moment onwards."

_**Will the Heroes find out who the big threat is before it's to late? What is Mewtwo's Final Smash? And what happened to Zelda? The answers to questions 1 and 3 might be answered next time. So all the more reason to stay tuned for the next Chapter of Super Smash Bros. Mayhem!**_

_**

* * *

**_Link: So the big threat is Mewtwo? Really, cause um he was ranked 3rd to last on the Melee Tier list.

Me: Link, Tiers are for queers.

Link: So why did you put him in the story?

Me: Well because…. Well I mean Tabuu is mostly overdone, and the other villains don't have that leader feel, and well because they didn't put Mewtwo in Brawl I decided it's time to have him shine and be as bad ass as possible.

Link: Oh okay.

Me: Yeah, just wait till the other chapters, their going to be good, oh yeah Review people, suggestions are appreciated.


	3. The true intentions of the evil Pokémon

Disclaimer:

Me: Today for the disclaimer we have one of the stars of Super Smash Bros. Mayhem doing it.

Carlos: Yeah that's right I'm doing it.

Me: Okay now do the disclaimer.

Carlos: Right, LZM does not own anyone besides, Ramiro, Me, John, and Danny, and any other characters that might pop up later that aren't really part of Nintendo.

Me: Great, now on with the-

Carlos: NO! This Disclaimer is to boring, let's give them spoilers!

Me: No spoilers man.

Carlos: Yeah Spoilers!

Me: NO! Now on with the show!

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. Mayhem!**

**Chapter Three: The true intentions of the evil Pokémon**

The evil layer that the villains were in was in shambles, and then below or on top of any rubble were the Trophies of Bowser, Ganondorf, Wolf, Olimar, and Wario. In front of them was Mewtwo who smiled at his victory. "I guess I'll free you all soon…. But now to check of phase 1 of my plan, now that they know my power I can easily get them to join me, and now these washed up villains will actually be a force to be reckoned with, now phase 2, to get the fighting alloy squad on my side, then I'll have an army." Mewtwo said walking off to face the leaders of the fighting alloy squad, he would de-trophify he others later.

**-Meanwhile at Mario Kart-**

"Okay so this was the last place where Zelda was, but she isn't here, why is that?" Carlos asked.

"She must've gone back to Hyrule temple, but were going to have to cross the road very carefully." Link said walking across the street after looking both ways followed by Danny, Carlos, and John who did the same, but Ramiro decided to run across the street after looking both ways. He surprisingly made it, well that was before he noticed the Atom Bomb next to him, he quickly jumped over it before falling on it. They then walked out of the stage. Meanwhile Pikachu was following them, and decided to run across the street to follow them, but he didn't see the atom bomb, stepped on it and activated it making a huge explosion and sending him flying.

-Meanwhile at Hyrule temple-

"Zelda!" Link yelled searching around for her.

"Yeah where are you!" Ramiro said flying around trying to see if he could find her, while Danny and Carlos were sleeping near a rock pile. John was trying to search in the lower area's but accidently kept coming up.

"Okay buddy, either she's somewhere else, or Ganondorf kidnapped her, again…." Ramiro replied coming down and landing next to Link.

"Okay first off why are you calling me buddy, we hardly know each other, and then why are you assuming the worst case scenario as the second option?"

"First off I'm just saying since were stuck in this game I might as well befriend a few of you guys, second off that's how stories usually happen, the worst case scenario is the second option."

"Um dude your breaking the fourth wall…" John pointed out walking next to Ramiro.

"You make no sense…. I don't see a fourth freaking wall!"

"Dude are you seriously playing dumb?"

"Are you calling me dumb?"

"I'm just saying you don't seem to know what breaking the fourth wall is."

"Dude I'm not breaking any walls."

"Okay its official, you're slightly stupid."

"That's it! Come here!" Ramiro said slashing at John who was running away. "Get back here!"

"Oh my God, why the hell do those keep arguing? Wait why am I talking to myself? Better yet why are those two sleeping?" Link said to himself while turning towards Carlos and Danny. "They do realize this is a video game and that we don't really need to sleep right? Oh God I have to stop talking to myself, it's getting creepy."

**-Meanwhile at Battlefield-**

Mewtwo was finishing off the last of the Fighting Metal Alloy squad, the last 4 were the leaders and they weren't too happy. "Why do you wish to disrupt the balance of power?" The green one replied.

"Yeah, you realize that the hands will know of your actions." The red one said in tune with the green one.

"You will suffer the consequences, so stop this foolishness." The yellow one replied walking towards Mewtwo.

"You believe that you can defeat me?" He said shooting a shadow ball at the yellow one but he jumped up into the air and kicked at Mewtwo, but he just grabbed the foot and threw him into the blue one that was sneaking up behind him, "I grow tired of this, will you ally yourself with me or not?"

"Never!" The green and red ones said at the same time.

"Then both of you will be eradicated." Mewtwo said holding out his palms and shooting shadow balls at the both of them, the shadow balls combined into a bigger blast that they couldn't escape from, the blast eradicated them. "Now Yellow and Blue alloy generals do you wish to suffer the same fate as the Red and Green ones?"

"You're a fool if you think controlling our army will help you get the power you need, the hands will see this and destroy you." The Blue Alloy replied.

"That's where your wrong, you see because I am originally not part of brawl they are unaware of my presence here."

"You won't get away with this."

"Oh I will, too bad you won't be around for my greatest achievement." Mewtwo replied shooting two shadow balls at the Blue and Yellow alloys that were eradicated by the blast as well. "Fighting Metal Alloy squad, I have defeated your leaders, now you must obey me, lest you suffer the fate that I gave them." Mewtwo said at the large group of alloys that surrounded him, they kneeled in respect or out of fear and Mewtwo smiled, "Phase 2 complete, now here comes the hard part."

**-Meanwhile at Hyrule Temple-**

Link sighed and sat down wondering where Zelda could be, that's when Carlos walked up to him, "So I'm guessing you miss your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Yeah but dude, you've rescued her like how many times? I mean you guys are already good friends so don't you think you should go up a step?"

"What are you all of the sudden? Doctor Love?"

"Doctor love? No that's Gene Simmons."

"Who's Gene Simmons?"

"Oh yeah, well that's another story, maybe you should tell her how you feel about her."

"Really? You think that'd work?"

"Well hey I'm just saying but you seem like a Casanova."

"Again who is that?"

"Again, that's not important right now."

"Okay, so you really think that will work?"

"Dude just save it for the right moment okay, you don't want to screw up a relationship when you haven't really started one yet, well you know what I mean."

"Okay good to know….. Wait why am I taking romantic advice from you?"

"Well because I am awesome like that?"

"You people make no sense sometimes you know that?" Link replied getting up and looking at Danny who was yawning and getting up.

"Oh God that was a good nap, so have we found Zelda yet?"

"Um nope, while we were asleep John and Ramiro got into a fight so their currently fighting on the lower levels." Carlos replied heading down the steps and seeing the battle below. Both Ramiro and John were locked in epic combat, so epic that I'm not going to explain most of it. Anyway they were kicking and hitting each other before they both got shot by Carlos' laser and they stopped what they were doing.

"Dude Carlos what the hell was that for, I didn't even do anything!" Ramiro said angrily swinging his sword around.

"Yeah man! Do you want me to Kirby hug you?"

"Kirby Hug?" Carlos asked scared by the thought as to what the attack was. "Wait why aren't you using any of his cool moves?"

"Do you want me to turn into a stone and fall on you?"

"Um good point, so I think we should try looking on more levels where we think Zelda would go…. Link where do you think she would be besides this level Link?"

"Um she could either be on the bridge of Eldin, the waiting area, or somewhere else….. So I'm not entirely sure."

"Are you serious? You save her for a living and you don't know where she is?"

"Yeah that's what I'm saying…."

"Wow, you need to pay more attention to her if you want to be her boyfriend."

"Yeah I just realized that now….."

"Okay now off to go find Zelda!" Carlos said pointing his gun up in the air and then running off the stage. He was then followed by Link and Danny, and then by John and Ramiro.

-Meanwhile at the bad guy headquarters-

Mewtwo walked back in and turned all of the trophified villains back into their normal forms, "Well I hope you all realize that it is futile to defeat me, seeing as you have no other choice than to follow me I suggest you make the wise decision, so join me and my Metal Alloy army."

"You took control of the Alloy's?" Bowser asked still dazed but shocked.

"Yes, yes I did, now you can either obey me or become trophies forever, if you wish to obey me then cross this line." Mewtwo said pointing to the line next to him. Most of the villains joined him but there were two who were hesitant, Ganondorf and Bowser were thinking of all the positives and negatives, but then decided to cross the line and join Mewtwo. Mewtwo smiled phase 3 was completed the villains of Brawl pledged their allegiance to him, he turned around to see his army, it was decent enough, "Now on to Phase 3.5 of my plan, first you must get this place cleaned up and then onto phase 4."

**-Meanwhile at Yoshi's island-**

Carlos suggested they split up so Danny and Ramiro went to Yoshi's island while the others went to look at the Bridge of Eldin.

"So why did you say Yoshi's island Danny?" Ramiro asked looking around at the weird stuff and the shy guys flying by.

"Um I don't know I thought it would be a nice vacation spot, we should relax while were here." Danny replied laying down on one of the platforms.

"I still don't like the fact that there's ever changing weather here… I'm only used to one thing." He said looking around and then seeing Samus without her power suit on fall from the sky and land on a platform, she looked like she was running away from something. "Hey Danny I found you a girl to flirt with."

"Oh really and who would that be?"

"The hot blonde who fell from the sky just now, can't you see her?" Ramiro said floating up to Danny and picking his head up. Danny when he saw her immediately got up and ran towards her stopping next to her, "Hey Baby, how about you and me take a cruise on the Lylat Cruise?"

"No way Captain Falcon that girls mine, I saw her first and you stole my line." Snake said coming down from the sky behind Samus.

"Oh really I don't see your name on her."

"Oh well I don't see your name on her either."

"Well back off, I saw her first."

"No you didn't I saw her first, you just ran into her."

"Well then why would she be running away from you?" Danny said as Samus took control of this argument and snuck out looking at Ramiro.

"Yeah sorry about my friends behavior there, it's just that well when he see's a hot chick well…" Ramiro replied not knowing what to say next.

"God why does everyone want to ask me out….. I'm not even a chick, hell I'm not even Samus!" Said 'Samus' who's voice sounded more like a mans than a woman's

"Wait I know that voice anywhere." Ramiro said looking around and then back at 'Samus', "But there's no way that he could be in here."

"Dude who are you talking about? Wait you sound like someone I know named Ramiro."

"Um my name is Ramiro."

"Ramiro Is that you? It's me Anthony! You have to get me away from all these nut jobs who think I'm a girl!"

"Anthony? Seriously, you got stuck in Samus' body…." Ramiro said pausing for a moment and then laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing about?"

"I always knew you were a transvestite!" Ramiro said laughing still.

"Dude this is serious, I don't know how to change into another character."

"Well um I suggest you run because I think Danny and Snake are coming to an agreement."

"Oh God no, leave me alone!" Anthony said running towards the edge and jumping off of it with Danny and Snake in tow.

"Well that just made my stay here more enjoyable." Ramiro said still laughing and now rolling on the floor, he kept rolling so much that he fell off the stage, but before he did he yelled, "Oh God Damn it!

**-Meanwhile at the bridge of Eldin-**

"Okay this is only a bridge, we should've found her by now…." Carlos said looking around.

"Yeah, well oh hey it's Zelda!" Link replied seeing Zelda on the other side of the bridge.

"Well that was easier than we thought it was, um someone should get Ramiro and Danny from Yoshi's island."

"I think they went there because they just wanted to take a break." Link replied as all three of them started to walk towards Zelda when Anthony ran past them but they mistook him for Samus. Then Danny and Snake ran past them, Carlos grabbed Danny's shoulder stopping him but Snake kept up the chase. Danny saw this and got free of Carlos' grip and started to chase after Anthony again. While Ramiro landed next to them because he fell from the sky. He was still laughing.

"Why the heck are you laughing?" Carlos asked.

"Oh God, Danny and Snake are chasing after Samus." Ramiro replied still laughing. He grabbed all Link, Carlos and John and huddled them together and said, "See here's the deal, Samus is actually Anthony, and apparently he got sucked into a game, as Zero Suit Samus, and now Danny and Snake want to date him." Ramiro said then blurting out in laughter. Carlos and John laughed like hell as well while Link looked confused but decided to leave them be and head over to Zelda.

"Link why are mostly all of them laughing like they saw something hilarious, or something in that area?" Zelda asked slightly confused by the laughing and Samus running away from Snake.

"Oh apparently their friend got sucked into the game as well and he got stuck in Samus' body, so now Danny and Snake want to date him, though they don't know that Samus isn't really Samus right now."

"Oh I see, well this might be troublesome so we'll have to change his character, hopefully he wasn't Samus for to long, and I wouldn't want her to know anything about this."

"Yeah, have you ever seen a mad bounty hunter before?"

"No but I don't really want to see her going on a rampage, though I'm glad Danny stopped going on a rampage."

"Yeah, apparently Ramiro was able to stop him."

"Again that's good, were you able to tell them about the mysterious evil who's been predicted by the prophecy."

"Yeah, but they want to know who it is, but I don't have the slightest clue on who it is, do you know?"

"No I don't but we can't let them know that otherwise they'll not want to actually help, if this evil being is cocky then he should reveal himself in a matter of days."

"Good, because right now they think were the only two sane people."

"Oh that's not too good but then again they might be right."

"Yeah, but still there's just something about this whole evil thing that bugs me, I mean we don't know what it could be."

"Don't worry, we have 5 warriors plus ourselves what could go wrong."

**-Meanwhile at the Villains Layer (see this is what happens when you say that line) -**

Mewtwo was looking over his subordinates, wondering if they were truly evil.

"I've got a question, so you pride yourself on killing people." Olimar replied, "But all we've heard you do is kill the Alloy Generals, and their not really people in the sense, so what kind of evil villain are you?"

"Okay that makes slight sense now…." Wario said looking at Mewtwo questionably.

"I hate you all." Ganondorf replied crossing his arms.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Mewtwo said putting his hand on his face and shaking his head. "Anyway, so now that phase 3.5 is done we move on to phase 4, which consists of two parts, Wolf, and Olimar, I want you to take the Metal Alloy's, and your Plant people with you to take over the Halberd, due to someone controlling Meta Knight's body him not being there has put the crew in panic, meaning that now is the perfect time to control it."

"Sir, isn't that a little cliché, I mean Tabuu did do that already." Bowser replied to which he got sent back into the wall because of Mewtwo's psychic powers.

"I know what he did, but we still need a ship, and out of all the ships flying around the Halberd is the strongest one. Now the other part of phase 4, I want Wario, Bowser, and Ganondorf to start challenging the brawlers to trophy matches, now I want you to win at all costs, when you turn them into Trophies take them to our new mobile command center the Halberd, I want as many of the brawlers out of the way before I go on to phase 5 which is the second to last part of my plan." Mewtwo said with an evil grin, he knew his plan would work and there was nothing that could stop him.

"Okay so what happens if we get turned into Trophies?" Bowser asked slightly doubting that Mewtwo's plan would work.

"Oh here you go." Mewtwo said handing each of them a broach. "I reversed engineered King Dedede's, Dedede broaches; now they will detrophify you immediately after you teleport back to my location."

"Oh this plan might actually work." Boswer said putting on one of the broaches while the others followed in suite.

"Oh it will work Bowser, it will work indeed, and failure is not an option so move out." Mewtwo said as the villains headed out of the base, Olimar and Wolf with the Pikmin and Alloy squads. Bowser, Ganondorf, and Wario in the meantime went out to plan who their first targets would be. Once Mewtwo was all alone he mused to him self, "Little do the fools know that I'll have no use for them after phase 5, but I'll let them have their little fun for now."

**-Meanwhile at Delfino Plaza-**

Falco and Donkey Kong were still getting their heads together on what happened when they were approached by Ganondorf and Bowser.

"We challenge you two to a trophy brawl." Bowser said confidently.

"Oh really, and what if we refuse?" Falco asked.

"Then you both will be known as cowards than smashers."

"Then let's dance turtle man!" Falco said jumping up and kicking at Bowser who in turn blocked with his arm. While Donkey Kong was punching Ganondorf with all he had. And so Mewtwo's plan has finally started.

_**Will Bowser and Ganondorf defeat their opponents? What is Mewtwo actually planning? Will Anthony get out of Samus' body before Snake and Danny try to ask him out again? And where are Master Hand and Crazy Hand? The answers to most of those questions will be answered next time, so stay tuned for the next Chapter of Super Smash Bros. Mayhem!**_

_**

* * *

**_Me: Well that was a nice chapter, besides there's going to be more than one person from the real world popping up in this story.

Meta Knight: Oh that's so nice...

Me: Meta Knight what is Ramiro doing out of your body?

Meta Knight: Oh he needed to go stretch or something, something about my body being way to small for his own good.

Me: Oh okay, so how do you feel about your ship being attacked by flower guys and metal warriors?

Meta Knight: My ship is going to be attacked? Oh no this is Subspace Emissary all over again…

Me: -pats Meta Knight on the back- Don't worry man; you'll get a break one day. Anyways please review and leave any comments.


	4. PSA 1 What's a PSA?

**Super Smash Bros. Mayhem! **

**P.S.A. #1 **

**What's a P.S.A.? **

-Fade into Ramiro typing on a computer-

Ramiro: Um let's see…. Damn it why does he have to give me this job?

Danny: Hey man, what's going on? –Walks in-

Ramiro: Bwah! –Turns around- Why did you do that? Actually how did you get in here?

Danny: The front door….

Ramiro: There is no front door to the Meta Cave! –Batman theme plays-

Danny: Seriously? Just because your Meta Knight doesn't mean you need to name everything after yourself….

Ramiro: Anyway… LZM was too lazy to type the idea for the first P.S.A. so he wanted me to do it.

Danny: What's a P.S.A.?

Ramiro: A Public Service Announcement…

Danny: What's that?

Ramiro: Come here…..

-An hour of Red vs. Blue P.S.A.'s later-

Ramiro: Do you get it now?

Danny: Yeah that makes sense, I think. –A letter falls from the sky and lands on Ramiro, he opens it up and reads it-

Ramiro: Oh great now I have to work on chapter 4, God he's so lazy!

Danny: So this isn't chapter four?

Ramiro: Nope, why do you think it's not in the regular format LZM uses?

Danny: Oh okay that make's sense.

Ramiro: So um, you never told me why you were really here…

Danny: It's almost Labor Day!

Ramiro: Um Labor Day isn't for a while now, but now that you mention Holiday's I forgot to mention that LZM said that there will probably be Holiday Specials.

Danny: More Christmas Caroling?

Ramiro: I don't know… anyway you have no more reason to be here seeing as I answered your question.

Danny: Fine, fine….

Ramiro: So…

Danny: So what?

Ramiro: Get the hell out of my cave.

Danny: Fine, I'll go but I'll be back. –Walks out terminator style-

Ramiro: Sure he will….. Now to get onto working on Chapter 4

-Five Hours Later-

Ramiro: Any second now….

-10 Hours Later-

Ramiro: Ah screw it, I'm sending LZm an email saying that he can do **his **work! –Waluigi then comes in with a letter-

Waluigi: Message from LZM, Wah hah hah!

Ramiro: Okay let's see what we have here –Reads the letter and then sighs-

Waluigi: Would you like to send him a letter?

Ramiro: Nah that's okay…. –Waluigi walks out- I try to think of something but now he did the work and wants me to come up with a suitable ending for Chapter 4. Wow since when does he want one of the characters to do it…..

**The End**

…**Or is it?**

Ramiro: Nah it's not the end of the P.S.A. yet, see LZM decided to add a small contest for those who are interested. So you see Mewtwo's Final Smash was never revealed in Chapter 3, why? Well it's because LZM purposely left that out. He wants to see who can come up with a good Final Smash for Mewtwo.

Me: -Randomly pops out of nowhere- That's right! So now your wondering why am I doing this? Well because I want to make this story more interactive.

Ramiro: That's a first.

Me: Anyway… yeah just if you want your idea in the story post it on the review page or just Pm me, and in the case that no one does do this contest I already have formulated a backup plan. Oh also if you have any suggestions feel free to include them, but yeah that's the end of this P.S.A. and most likely the next Chapter will be up by next week, who knows.


	5. Who ripped off who?

Disclaimer:

Me: Today for the disclaimer we have another star from the story doing it, Danny!

Danny: Come on man I want to get this over with so I can chase Samus, I don't want Snake to get her.

Me: Then say the disclaimer…. –rolls eyes-

Danny: Um LZM... you know what, never mind this, cya! –runs off at lightning fast speed-

Me: I think what he meant to say was I do not own anything in the Nintendo universe except for the characters that I control. Okay so before I say start the show I'm pleased to say I have two contestants for the Mewtwo Final Smash contest.

Bob The Zombie

and

TdiBridgette

Me: The contest won't end until Chapter 7 is posted up. But that's a long way's from now so if you haven't entered the contest then just a heads up. And don't worry you can take all the time you need. Oh and also just letting you know, if I ever release a P.S.A. it doesn't interrupt the rhythm of the whole Weekly update thing. Though however once I get too close to the updates and the story drafts then it will go with Chapter then P.S.A. But yeah enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. Mayhem!**

**Chapter Four: Who ripped off who?  
**

While Bowser and Ganondorf were challenging Falco and Donkey Kong, Wolf and Olimar had just landed on the outside of the ship where the combo cannon was located, though it was not operational since no one was at the controls.

"This might be easier than we thought." Wolf said opening up a small hatch for the Pikmin to crawl into. "So your Pikmin will do the sneak assault while the Alloy's and I do the frontal assault." The Alloys and the Pikmin had landed on the ship by the time he was done speaking.

"Right, alright my troops, go inside the ship and temporarily disable the automotive defense systems, reactivate them when we have the ship under control." Olimar replied as several Pikmin went down the hatch.

Meanwhile Wolf and the Alloys found an opening and got into the ship, once the last of the inside troops were in Olimar was still backed up by his Pikmin and several Alloys that remained.

Inside of the ship Wolf was knocking out the crew that was trying to figure out what to do about the ship. By the time they got to the bridge most of the crew was knocked out. Once wolf got to the bridge he was confronted by Ax Knight and Mace Knight, "Really? This is all they have here now that Meta Knight is not around?"

"Surrender, or else you'll taste our automatic turrets." Ax Knight replied pressing a button but nothing happened, "The turrets are jammed!"

"That's right, now to deal with you two." Wolf said shooting them and knocking them out. After he did that several Pikmin came down from the ceiling, "Tell Olimar to take his team inside and knock out anyone on the ship, I'll begin to reconfigure the teleporter to teleport all of the knocked people out." Wolf replied then putting his hands behind his back and walking to the front of the bridge and looking outside of the window. "It seems part of phase 4 is complete, now all we need to do some waiting and see how Bowser, Wario, and Ganondorf are doing."

Several minutes passed before Olimar entered the bridge, "Okay everyone's knocked out, you can teleport them away from the ship."

"Good, Red alloy be a good soldier and activate the teleport device." Wolf said as one of the Red Alloy's pressed a button and all of Meta Knights crew was transported to some place in the middle of nowhere. "Now Olimar order your army to reactivate the defense systems, we need this place to be nice and neat for our master."

"Right, um wait what are you going to do?"

"Me? Oh I'm going to inform Mewtwo of our success so that he could arrive here."

"Oh right, come on my Pikmin army let's go reactivate the defense systems."

"Yeah good luck with that…." Wolf said sitting in a chair and pressing some buttons when the screen in front of him, after a while it showed Mewtwo's face. "Mewtwo, we have taken over the Halberd and got all of the crew off of it, were waiting for yours and the others arrivals."

"Good work at least you didn't screw up like I thought you would."

"You thought I would screw up?"

"No I just thought Olimar would screw up the mission for you, so I thought it would be a 50/50 chance to see if you would succeed or not."

"Oh okay, well everything is ready for your arrival, no word from Wario, Ganondorf or Bowser yet."

"Either their taking their sweet time or their not doing anything at all. I hope that's not the case, otherwise drastic measures will be taken."

"Don't worry I'm sure Ganondorf and Bowser are doing some work."

"You better hope so." Mewtwo said cutting the connection off.

**-Meanwhile at Delfino Plaza-**

Ganondorf was knocked into a wall while Bowser grabbed a nearby bat and started to beat Donkey Kong with it, "Come on go down you stupid monkey!" Bowser said angrily when he got punched into the wall by Donkey Kong's fist. "Ow….. Okay Ganondorf it's your turn…."

"My turn, don't make me laugh, Falco was too easy for you, and you do need to do more work, you attack him and I'll sneak up from behind and attack him."

"Okay fine." Bowser said retracting into his shell and launching himself at Donkey Kong who dodged most of the time but got hit a couple of times, meanwhile Ganondorf unsheathed his sword and climbed onto one of the roofs. Bowser then kept Donkey Kong busy with his fire blasts while Ganodorf came down from the roof and slammed his sword into Donkey Kong's back knocking him out. This in turn defeated him and got him turned into a trophy. "Well that took you long enough." Bowser complained.

"Shut up, we have 2 brawlers, now if only we could get another one." Ganondorf replied as R.O.B. wheeled past the alleyway they were in, he then noticed the something and went in reverse and stopped where they were.

"Uh-Oh…."

"He's on to us, quick! Grab him!" Bowser replied jumping at R.O.B.

**-Meanwhile onboard the Halberd-**

Mewtwo was on the bridge of the command ship sitting in the main chair they had set up a while ago. "Lock onto Wario, Bowser, and Ganondorf, and whatever trophies that are around them, I want to see if they actually did get anybody." One of the Blue Alloys nodded and started to press some buttons, that was when Bowser and Ganondorf came in first with the Trophies of Falco, and Donkey Kong, but they also had R.O.B. deactivated. Next Wario came who had the trophies of Luigi and Ness.

"Okay so that's 4 Brawlers out of the way, wait why did you not have R.O.B. turned into a trophy?" Mewtwo asked wondering what their reasoning behind it was.

"We think that he would make an excellent addition to the team, because if we reprogram him we can turn him into a villain." Bowser replied letting go of R.O.B.

"I'm glad you thought of that, I'll have the yellow Alloys take them to the brig." Mewtwo said snapping his fingers as Yellow Alloys came in and carried the four trophies out of the bridge.

"Well now we have one more member to our team, and hopefully he'll be useful to us." Wolf replied relaxing in a chair. "So what's phase 5?"

"Were not moving on to phase 5 yet, we need to still capture more of the brawlers, that way we'll be able to go on with phase 5 more smoothly."

"Oh so who should we target?"

"We take out anyone in our way and that we find."

"Okay, so now what?"

"We take a break and most likely the other smashers will notice that the guys we captured are not around anymore so they'll probably do the most likely thing."

"And that is?"

"They will split up into small groups to try and search for them, that is when we will take them out, and this time you and Olimar will be joining the fight, as well as R.O.B. once I reprogram him."

"Good to know."

"Yes, my plan is going along perfectly." Mewtwo said with a smirk.

**-Meanwhile at Hyrule Temple-**

"Okay so now that almost all of us are all together maybe we should starts getting some answers about why we're here and how we got here, because I'm not buying the whole we accidently got teleported here stuff." Ramiro said looking at Zelda and Link questionably.

"Well… um here's the deal…." Link replied, "We kind of lied to you…"

"Oh that's not new."

"Seriously, you're fine with us lying to you?

"First off, people lie to me most of the time, Secondly I just want to hear what's going on around here."

"Oh well the ancient prophecy said that 6 people from the real world would come to protect our homeland, each taking on a different persona."

"Okay what's the evil that you were probably going to mention next?"

"Um….. How did you know we were going to mention an evil?"

"Because every prophecy usually has an impending doom or evil that the heroes have to defeat, every good story has one."

"Dude your breaking the fourth wall again!" John replied.

"What is the freaking fourth wall you keep talking about?"

"Both of you be quiet already, why must you guys argue?" Zelda said intervening so that another fight didn't break out.

"I don't know, maybe because I don't know what the fourth wall is…."

"Let's just stop talking about the fourth wall entirely for a long while."

"Okay so Link, you were talking about an impending doom, or evil, please continue."

"Why of course, well we don't really know what the impending evil is, none of the bad guys here can put up that much of an impending doom threat, even if all of them are aligned."

"Oh wow, well we'll know later most likely."

"Yeah, but what bugs me is that the evil hasn't revealed itself yet."

"Oh well only time will tell, hopefully soon, otherwise we'll have to do some investigating ourselves." Zelda replied cutting in on their conversation.

**-Meanwhile at Final Destination-**

Master hand and Crazy hand were relaxing and enjoying their couple of days off. "So Crazy do you really think we shouldn't be watching the smashers, there could always be an impending doom that usually appears."

"Nah they'll be fine, brother you're too stressed, and that's why you need a vacation, which is why were relaxing right now, so now let's watch some good enjoyable Television I heard the Tofu channel has a new special on how to turn Tofu into any kind of food."

"What the heck?"

"What? Too crazy, you forget I'm crazy hand!"

"Actually that's not as crazy as your usual self, what's wrong you seem out of character today."

"Oh I'm out of character? Well what about you oh mighty hand that doesn't have a mouth and can talk, you want to know what I think punk, that your just scared and you don't want to have a break because you think that everything is going wrong, the worst that can happen is that pirate bunnies invade the world of trophies! And that we'll have to wear pirate hats and battle them with our giant swords, and then we will go drink some tomato sauce as we relax on the pirate bunny rugs we made when we skinned them, and then! Then we shall feast on the weird food that I just ordered for us, and after that we will watch replays of the soprano's and sing rubber ducky songs and then turn the Super Smash Bros. Brawl case into that of a goat! To make the change more neutral and then we shall replace all the human characters with animals and all the animal ones with humans!"

"Crazy…. I stand corrected….. That was crazy."

"Yes exactly and now I say this! We shall throw acorns at the acorn people who use acorns as bombs! And then we will rule the bunny animal population!"

"Okay Crazy you proved your point…"

"Oh not I'm not done just yet I'm just getting started!" Crazy hand said getting high and mighty and going into super rant mode.

**-Meanwhile at a clearing-**

Several smashers had gone to the stadium because Mario called an emergency meeting with most of the smashers, the only people who were there though were, Peach, The Pokémon Trainer, Yoshi, Jigglypuff, The Iceclimbers, Ike, Marth, Pit and Diddy Kong.

"Okay as you know several people have disappeared in the last hour." Mario said to the group that was in front of him.

"You think it has anything to do with Meta Knight, Fox, Kirby, and Captain Falcon acting out of character?" The Pokémon trainer asked.

"I doubt it, but still we must search for my brother, Ness, Donkey Kong, Falco, and R.O.B."

"I suggest we split into small groups of 2, we'll be able to search in a more wide area and then we'll be able to report back to the others." Ike suggested while the others nodded in agreement, and so the teams were, Mario and Peach, The Pokémon Trainer and Yoshi, Pit and The Ice climbers, Ike and Jigglypuff, and the last team was Marth and Diddy Kong. They each planned to search through the different levels and areas.

**-Meanwhile on the Halberd-**

Mewtwo laughed at what his spies brought him, "So they are doing just as I predicted, this is good, Wolf I want you to go after The Ice climbers and Pit, Bowser go after Marth and Diddy Kong, Wario go after The Pokémon Trainer and Yoshi, and Ganondorf go after Ike and Jigglypuff."

"What about Mario and Peach, are we not going to capture them?" Bowser asked wondering why he didn't assign anyone to them.

"They show no threat, besides all of you are to go after the weak link in the group, that way the 'noble warriors' will have no choice but to protect them, and that way you can beat them and take down the them without any problem at all." Mewtwo replied, he knew that the noble ones like Marth, Ike, and Pit would protect the weakest members they were paired up with.

"So basically we'd have double the people that we normally wouldn't have."

"If all goes according to this plan then we'll be able to proceed with phase 5 a bit quicker than planned, but if not then well were going to be set back, also I've decided to test out my newest member." Mewtwo said showing them R.O.B. but he wasn't colored like he normally was, he was colored black and red.

"So you were able to reprogram him?"

"Olimar did it, apparently you guys having him join made him turn out quite useful, he knows his way around technology more than most of you."

"So why isn't Olimar going?" Wolf protested, sure Olimar was the weakest member but that didn't mean he had to not work.

"The reason he is not going is because he is upgrading the ships artillery." Mewtwo replied in a calm and simple manner, "Now move out, I want at least 3 trophified smashers here when this is all over."

"Yes sir." All of them said before a blue alloy pressed several buttons and transported each of them near to their specific targets.

"Things are going all according to plan." Mused Mewtwo he chuckled for a bit and then resumed to ordering the Alloys around. The interesting part is that their course was headed for Mid Air stadium, though no one was there at the moment Mewtwo had to set up some stuff before phase 5.

**-Meanwhile at Hyrule temple-**

Zelda and Link left in secret to go find the other Brawlers while they left John, Carlos, and Ramiro by themselves which at first seemed like a bad idea but they decided it was best for now.

"So what do you think their up to?" Ramiro asked looking at his sword.

"No clue, they could always be discussing matters of national security." Carlos replied twirling his gun around his finger. That's when he noticed someone come up the edge of the temple, the figure was Black and Red, and he looked like a robot. "Hey isn't that guy R.O.B.?" Carlos asked pointing at the robot approaching them.

"Yeah it does look like R.O.B. but why is he here?" Ramiro asked turning around and facing him. "Hey R.O.B. buddy what are you doing here?"

"Initiating protocol #145.3-5B, Ramiro, Carlos, and John, you must be terminated." The robot said in a monotonic voice.

"Did he just try to copy Arnold Schwarzenegger's famous line from the Terminator?"

"I don't know, but I give him a 7.5." Carlos replied.

"I give him a 6.2." Replied John who walked over to R.O.B. but he just wheeled its way past him.

"Eh he had the gutsy so I'll go with an 8.0." Ramiro said as R.O.B. approached him first, "What you looking at?"

"Destroy, Terminate, recycle." R.O.B. said before grabbing Ramiro and flinging him all the way across the stage. Ramiro was able to recover and fly back towards the group.

"Whoa, killer robot, I've been waiting for something like this!" Ramiro said now gliding towards R.O.B. he slashed at him but the robot used its booster jets to dodge the attack. Ramiro saw him and then lunged at the robot while spinning around.

R.O.B. was able to lower himself but Ramiro was able to curve to where he was able to connect a hit with the robot and sent it towards the edge of the stage, it almost fell off but grabbed the ledge before it fell of the stage. It then got up and started shooting laser's at the trio. Carlos jumped upwards while Ramiro and John floated upwards.

"Dude this is the most fun I've had since I've been here." John said lowering himself to where he was above R.O.B. and then turning into a rock and smashing R.O.B. into the ground. He stayed a rock for a while when he suddenly felt himself being lifted up, he was then lifted up all the way by R.O.B. and was thrown at Carlos, he was fortunately able to change back to his normal self before hitting Carlos, it felt like a pillow hit him, he shrugged it off and started shooting his own lasers at the robot and R.O.B. did the same their laser blasts cancelling each others out.

"Okay for a fact I love Wall-E more than this guy, I mean seriously Nintendo why did you have to make a robot that looked like Wall-E!" Ramiro said floating above R.O.B. and doing his spinning drill attack, he was able to land a hit while John said, "Dude I think Disney might've copied R.O.B. since he was out before the release of Wall-E." John then sucked Wall-E- err I mean R.O.B. into him and shot him up into the air.

Ramiro ran from on top of a roof flew over to the air born R.O.B. and slashed downwards smashing his sword into the robots body and sending him downwards, that was when Carlos shot a beam from his laser and shot R.O.B. before he landed sending him off of the edge of the stage.

"I think were done…. Finally, though it was a fun fight, wonder what R.O.B. was doing trying to act as the terminator." Ramiro replied landing on the ground. "Well this was a fun match, hey let's go see what Zelda and Link are up to." So the trio headed to the more ruined version of the temple. At the edge they saw a red mechanical hand go up it grabbed the ground and flipped the wielder of it up, it was R.O.B. again!

"Oh come the hell on!" Carlos yelled looking at R.O.B., "I thought were done with that guy like a paragraph ago."

"Me too, oh well we'll kick his ass like we did a paragraph ago." Rairo said taking out his sword again and looking at R.O.B. menacingly. "This is what you get for being a somewhat Rip off of Wall-E!" He said running at R.O.B. and swing his sword, to everyone's surprise the robot caught his sword and threw him off of the stage.

**-Meanwhile at the waiting area-**

Ramiro landed on the ground with a thud. "Oh God my head hurts…." He said then getting up and looking around, "What the hell? I lost! Well at least it's better than heading to heaven or hell." Ramiro looked around and walked around for awhile before saying, "Damn I'm bored…"

**-Back to the fighting at Hyrule Temple-**

Carlos and John were locked in fierce combat with R.O.B., everyone kept exchanging blows even though they were tag teaming R.O.B. The robot put up quite the fight as well. R.O.B. and Carlos kept cancelling out their own lasers while John's attempts to flatten R.O.B. didn't work out that well, so he tried the Wind Cutter which knocked back the robot and looked like it had some effect on him.

That was when Carlos jumped up into the air and shot several laser blasts at the robot, most of them hit R.O.B. so it was pushed back but he was able to dodge the last one with his booster jets. Then the most inconvenient thing happened a smash ball appeared on the far side of the stage, John ran to go get it but was hit by the robot when trying to smash it, R.O.B. then grabbed the ball and smashed it in its hands.

"Oh shit! I forgot what R.O.B.'s final smash is…." Carlos said shooting lasers at the robot who activated his Final Smash before the first one hit him, he was invincible and kept had his continuous diffusion beam laser on, it ran at Carlos and John both of them jumping out of the way but R.O.B followed them landing a hit with his laser on both of them and sending them into a wall. R.O.B. was about to finish them off when its Final Smash stopped, Carlos and John new this was a good time to attack him so John floated upwards landed on the roof and ran to get behinds R.O.B.

The robot continued to charge towards Carlos when he kept shooting laser beams continually stopping him, and from behind came John using his wind cutter move knocking R.O.B. into Carlos he kick him into the air. Carlos then immediately charged up his fire fox move and then launched himself upwards punching R.O.B. up into the air at the same time and sending him to a far away land.

It was at the same time that Ramiro landed next to John. "So I see you guys beat the Psycho Robot, this time he shouldn't b-" He couldn't say what he said next because his mouth was covered by John.

"Don't say anything, you'll jinx us, and we don't want to fight again."

"Lazy people aren't we?" Ramiro replied moving Johns hand off of his mouth, "Anyway we should tell Zelda and Link about this."

"Yeah, I'm still wondering where they are. I mean they said they would be right back."

**-Meanwhile at New Pork City-**

Anthony still in Samus' body was running away from Danny and Snake, the chase lasted for quite awhile since New Pork City was a giant stage but that was when the ultimate Chimera popped up, Anthony confused at what it was went over to it and tried to pet it only to get bit by it and instant K.O.'ed. Danny and Snake were shocked by this.

"Are fair and gorgeous lady has been launched off the stage by the beast, come let us attack it!" Danny said running at the beast and doing a Falcon Punch while Snake jumped up into the air and kicked at the beast, unfortunately for them it turned around and bit both of them at the same time sending them flying off of the stage.

**-Meanwhile at the waiting area-**

Anthony just got up from the Ultimate Chimera's K.O., he then saw Danny and Snake land next to him and groaned, "Oh God why!" He then ran away from them with both of them hot on his tail, they then jumped off the stage and went to another level.

A few minutes later R.O.B. landed there broken and almost torn to pieces from the battle it was in, it was twitching and then said something, "Process…. Processing… D...d.d.d.….. Sending batt… battle recor…record….r. to… H.h.h.h…halberd…."

**To be continued… **

_**What will be the outcome of the ambush that Mewtwo has planned? Why was R.O.B. sent to attack our hero's? When will Anthony get out of Samus' body and stop being called a transvestite? And where did Link and Zelda run off to? The Answers of those two questions will be answer in the next couple of chapters. So stay tuned for the next Chapter of**__** Super Smash Bros. Mayhem!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Me: Well this is the longest chapter I've ever written for the series, and as you can tell it'll get a bit more serious the more it goes along, the next couple of chapters will be in parts so stay tuned.

Olimar: Or else you'll be left behind.

Me: Yeah so review and stay tuned for the next chapter. I also hope you enjoyed it.


	6. PSA 2 Don't Worry, Be Happy

**Lord Zero Master **

**Presents: **

**Super Smash Bros. Mayhem! **

**Short: **

**Don't Worry, Be Happy! **

**(Note: I do not own anything related to Nintendo, Avenged Seven Fold, Paintball, And Loony Toons, or any other stuff, but I do own the character's that I have created for this series.)  
**

Ramiro, Carlos, Danny, and John were walking to Delfino Plaza covered in paint. They were groaning and moaning and were sore all over. They then sat down from chairs with the exception of Danny who kept walking. "Why did we have to play the Kirby team in paintball?"

"Dude…. I'm a Kirby, and I didn't even realize that I could do what they did….."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we were already dead once we fired the first shots… so who agreed to playing them anyway?"

"Carlos did….."

"CARLOS!"

"Dude, I did not know that they would own us epicly!"

"Yeah I know…. Hey why have you been down so lately?"

"Well let's see family stuff…"

"Don't Worry….. Be Happy."

"Dude you are not going homo on me and singing that song."

"Fine I won't sing it then…. Hey anyone know where Danny is?"

* * *

Danny in the meanwhile was chasing Pikachu due to the fact he thought it was a cupcake. The reason he thought this was because he got a concussion from too many paintballs to the head. "FROSTING!"

"Pika Pika Pikachu!"

"Come back here you delicious looking cupcake!"

"PIKA!"

"Shut up Mr. Cupcake von frosting pants!"

"Hold on!" Said a voice from the sky, it was Ike pointing his sword at Danny.

"Ooh…. It's Mr. Club Sandwhich and he brought his shish kabob today!" Danny said pouncing on Ike and chewing on his head, "Nom nom nom!"

"Get the hell off of my head!"

"Nom!"

"That's it! Great Aether!"

"Oh crap!"

* * *

"So…. Um, well this is awkward…" Ramiro replied eating a sundae. Carlos just looked at him with a 'why did we do this?' stare.

"So exactly why did we buy sundae's?"

"We didn't more or less buy them we had the Hero's purchase so we didn't have to pay."

"Oh okay…"

"Dude stop being so glum, come on man cheer up!"

"It's not that simple man…."

"Listen I know your going through a hard time, but still cheer up!"

"Um…. Okay, I just find it hard to listen to you without your mask….. your like a Black Kirby…"

"BLACK KIRBY! WHERE IS HE?" Danny yelled jumping onto the table and then seeing Ramiro, "FALCON PUNT!" Danny replied punting Ramiro into the water.

"Gah! I forgot I still can't swim!"

"Do what you did in chapter two!" Carlos replied searching for a life jacket while grabbing Ramiro's sundae and eating it as well.

"Your eating a sundae while I'm drowning!" Ramiro replied sinking to the bottom.

* * *

**-Meanwhile in the afterlife-**

Ramiro had gotten there and started to sing some crazy song with several grey Kirby doing drums and guitars. There were also some microphones where the guitarists were. There had been guitar's and drums for the first part of the song and then Ramiro started to sing.

"Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen,  
So unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you.  
Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste,  
Of your afterlife here - so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway.

I see a distant light,  
But girl this can't be right...  
Such a surreal place to see,  
So how did this come to be?  
Arrived too early.

And when I think of all the places I just don't belong,  
I've come to grips with life and realize this is going too far.

I don't belong here, we gotta move on, dear.  
Escape from this afterlife,  
'Cause this time I'm right, to move on and on,  
far away from here!

Place of hope and no pain, perfect skies with no rain,  
Can leave this place but refrain, 'cause we've been waiting for you.  
Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste,  
of your afterlife here - so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway.

This peace on earth's not right, (with my back against the wall)  
No pain or sign of time... (I'm much too young to fall)  
So out of place, don't wanna stay,  
I feel wrong and that's my sign.  
I've made up my mind.

Give me your hand but realize I just wanna say goodbye.  
Please understand I have to leave and carry on my own life.

I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear.  
Escape from this afterlife,  
'Cause this time I'm right, to move on and on,  
Far away from here!  
Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you.  
This place full of peace and light,  
And I'd hoped you might, take me back inside  
When the time is right!"

That was when one of the Kirbies started to do a soft guitar solo with some violinists in the background. After awhile Ramiro started to sing again.

"Loved ones back home all crying 'cause they're already missing me.  
I pray by the grace of God that there's somebody listening.  
Give me a chance to be that person I wanna be.  
(I am unbroken; I'm choking on this ecstasy!)  
Oh Lord I'll try so hard but you gotta let go of me.  
(Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live!)"

Then Ramiro pulled out a guitar and started to do an awesome guitar solo even though he had no clue how to actually play one, his fingers moved so fast that people thought it was just a recording. He then started to slowly finish the guitar solo, then he started to sing again.

"I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear.  
Escape from this afterlife,  
'Cause this time I'm right, to move on and on,  
Far away from here!  
Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you.  
This place full of peace and light,  
And I'd hoped you might, take me back inside  
When the time is right!"

The song was then finished and afterwards he high fived everyone, "Great guys, good song, nice rehearsal." He then pulled out a bottled water and started to drink it. "Who knew the Afterlife could be so good." He then realized he started to fade, "Oh shit their bringing me back to life, quick give me a copy of the song we recorded!" He yelled as someone threw him the copy and he caught it before completely disappearing with it.

* * *

**-Back in the boringness of the thing we all know as life- **

"Is he alive?" Asked John who was standing over him.

"I have no clue….. wait why does he have a CD with him?" Carlos asked looking at it. Danny was on the floor having the after effects of a concussion.

"Could you parents my call and tell them not to me kill them?"

"Ugh… what the hell happened… wait what the hell is in my mouth!" Ramiro replied coughing up fur that was brown, he looked at it awhile and then at Carlos, "What the hell? You gave me mouth to mouth!"

"You would have died!"

"I was in the freaking afterlife! Singing and recording Afterlife!"

"You recorded Afterlife?"

"Dude….. It makes perfect sense, that's why I'm holding a CD."

"Oh….. That's cool."

"Yeah, happy 'getting over what you need to get over' present."

"Cool, who knew I'd get a present, that's awesome! I'd hug you right now but that would just look wrong."

"Well this seemed to have wrapped up quite nicely… well except for Danny having a concussion."

"He'll snap out of it by the time the next Chapter is posted."

"Good to know." Ramiro replied as Anthony ran across them in the background getting chased by Snake, but everyone was oblivious to both of them. "Well it looks like this is the end for now." The screen turned to black and a red circle came out covering most of it, out of the center of it came John waving.

"Th.. th..th…. That's all folks!"

* * *

**Me: Now your wondering, why have this P.S.A./Short, well the reason it came early was because well my friend is going to be sad in the next couple of days, I don't want to say why because well I want to respect his privacy, but still, this was mainly dedicated to my friend so that he could laugh. If your reading this my friend then thank you for being a great friend! And I'll see you at school on Monday! xD Oh and um this does not affect the Chapter coming out, but due to the fact that I want to space it out a bit I will have the Chapter come out on Sunday instead of Saturday. **


	7. Search, Smash, and Ambush Part: 1

Disclaimer:

Me: The Disclaimer for today is brought to you by the letter U.

Ike: So why am I here again?

Me: Just do the Disclaimer so we can get on with the story.

Ike: Okay fine, stop bugging me about it.

Me: Fine

Ike: Okay

Me: Just do the disclaimer already.

Ike: Fine, LZM does not own any Nintendo characters except for the characters he created.

Me: Good, now sit back, relax and enjoy the show!

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. Mayhem!**

**Chapter Five: Search, Smash, and Ambush, Part: 1**

(Note: both Search events in the chapter take place at around the same time as the battle that took place last chapter.)

The smashers split up into 5 groups, while the Pokémon Trainer and Yoshi were searching through Spear Pillar, Ike and Jigglypuff were searching through the forest to see if they could find anyone. Mario and Peach were checking through Luigi's mansion and various other places while Pit and the Ice Climbers were climbing up a mountain to see if they could find anyone there. Lastly Marth and Diddy Kong were searching New Pork City for signs of Ness and to see if they could find Lucas so he could help them out.

But right now we focus on the story of Ike and Jigglypuff, Ike was searching through the forest, while cutting up any foliage that got in the way of their route. He didn't like the idea of getting partnered up with a Pokémon that really didn't know anything, though because Jigglypuff was weak he decided to go with it, so that Jigglypuff would have a better chance of fighting off whatever it encountered.

Ike sighed and after awhile he sat on a tree stump, "Why must the others be so hard to find, maybe something bad is brewing behind the scenes, if that was really happening could it have something to do with the missing smashers? Ike thought about some plausible answers but knew that the villains of Brawl couldn't pull of something like this, they'd constantly argue, if they were part of this then they'd need a ring leader.

That was when Ike heard something snapping a twig. He turned his head in the direction of where it came from. He pulled out his sword and then ran towards it with Jigglypuff in tow. That was when Ike was attacked from behind by Ganondorf who pulled out his sword and slashed at Ike's back. Ike immediately turned around his cape getting torn up in the process and blocked the blade. "Ganondorf, how did I know you were part of this?"

"That's not the point but I challenge you and your companion to a trophy battle." Ganondorf said pushing Ike backwards with his blade.

"Fine then, if it will get you out of our hair then so be it, I accept your challenge." Ike said while tapping his blade on his shoulder, he then grabbed the hilt with both of his hands and charged at Ganondorf swinging his sword. Both of them clashed their blades and continued to slash at each other, though Ike used Ganondorf's size and slowness as an advantage, Ganondorf noted this and then started to push past Ike and striked at Jigglypuff which was just what he wanted to do, but Ike got in the way and got knocked back instead. He dusted himself off and glared at Ganondorf, sure he played dirty, but trying to turn an innocent bystander into a trophy was just too far. "Come on Ganondorf, just you and me, no tricks."

"Why Ike I thought you'd know by now, I don't play fair." Ganondorf said charging at Ike and slashing downwards, Ike blocked it but was getting pushed into the ground. Due to it having rained there earlier the ground was muddy so it caused him to sink in it. He tried to get himself pulled out while Ganondorf walked over to Jigglypuff, he was about to deliver a finishing blow when Ike got in the way of it and was struck down being turned into a trophy. After several minutes Ganondorf was carrying both Jigglypuff and Ike to try and avoid anyone that could be a threat to him when someone blocked his path, he was surprised to see the person especially here.

"Well, well Ganondorf I thought you'd try to kidnap princess Zelda, but here you are trying to take off with two smasher trophies. I'd say I like the change of pace but then again I'm not letting you take them to wherever you are going to take the." Said the person who was none other than Link, after a few glares were exchanged Link charged at Ganondorf who was forced to drop both trophies and draw his blade against Link. Link drew the Master Sword and the fight was on. After awhile Link ended up by Ike's trophy and touched the base of it reviving him.

"Ugh…. What happened?"

"You were turned into a trophy by Ganondorf, I'll need your help if were to defeat him." Link said spinning his blade in his hand for a bit before gripping it again.

"Sure thing, he's going to pay for what he did, and then maybe we can beat some answers out of him." Ike said getting up and taking out his blade as well. Both of them charged at Ganondorf, unfortunately for him he was outmatched by the two swordsmen's attacks. His size and speed didn't help either and that was when Ike jumped up from behind and Link jumped from in front of him he could only block one but he decided not to, he ducked making each of them clash blades and then slammed his fists into their stomach's making them both fly backwards and hit a tree.

"Did you really think you could defeat me, sure if you did it some other way yes you may have defeated me but you didn't really think the attack from both sides thing would work." Ganondorf gloated, "You should know me better by now keeper of the Master Sword."

"Oh great his newfound skill comes with a gloat feature." Link said holding his stomach in pain. Ike had the same problem but he took this advantage and slammed his sword into Ganondorf turning him into a trophy. But when this happened the trophies of both him and Jigglypuff disappeared.

"What just happened?" Ike said holding his stomach while looking at where Ganondorf and Jigglypuff used to be. He then realized Ganondorf got away with Jigglypuff, it made him angrier at him.

"I'm sorry buddy but your partner was captured." Link said walking up to him. "We should get to the others, because I think I know what's going on."

"We should head to where Pit and the Ice climbers are then, they should be at the mountain that's near here." Ike replied.

"No, don't worry Zelda is heading towards where they are, we need to head towards Spear Pillar cause that's the nearest location here, come on." Link said sheathing his sword and heading in the direction of spear pillar.

**-Meanwhile at the Mountain-**

Pit was helping the Ice climbers up the mountain when they decided to take a rest stop at a cave inside of the mountain. The walked in but it was too dark, so Pit decided to make some fire with some sticks around the cavern. They sat on a rock while resting when Pit thought he saw something at the entrance so he picked up his bow and went outside looking around when he heard screams of Terror coming from the back of the cave. The screams sounded like the Ice Climbers so he was about to go investigate when he was knocked to the ground from behind, whatever it was took his bow and then grabbed his arms and tied them behind his back so that he couldn't fight back. There was some laughing from the cave, "Oh my, the great Pit so helpless like a kitten."

"Who is that? If you hurt the others then I'll-"Pit was about to say but was interrupted by more laughing.

"Oh you'll what? You can't do anything with your hands tied behind your back." The stranger said as the figure that tied him up pushed Pit forward into the cave, to where the fire was. The Ice Climbers were in their trophy form while the figure was revealed to be none other than the infamous Wolf. The figure was revealed to be a quick and nimble Blue Alloy who was able to subdue someone real easily due to her speed.

"Wolf? What are you doing here, and why do you want the Ice climbers?" Pit asked angrily trying to break free but before he could say anything else he was interrupted by his captor.

"Oh no I captured them to draw you out, see I want you, and you're useless without your bow." Wolf replied when Pit broke free of his bondage and kicked the Blue Alloy backwards, he grabbed his bow and started shot an arrow of light which Wolf barely dodged. Wolf then grabbed the gun in his holster and started shooting at Pit who dodged and countered with his arrows. The shoot out continued for several minutes until Wolf was able to get behind Pit and was able to point his gun at his head. The last thing Pit saw when he turned around was a bright light before he was turned into a trophy. "Well this was easy, now come on help me get these trophies out of here."

"You're not going anywhere." Said a voice that sounded like it came from multiple directions, Wolf was confused because he never heard that voice before.

"Whose there?" Wolf said looking around before getting kicked in the face twice by some unknown force. The unknown force was actually Sheik who came down from the ceiling.

"Your not going anywhere with these two smashers Wolf, now that you know your out matched maybe you should start talking and tell me who your working for."

"Like I'll do that, I don't want to make him angry and I at least have to bring back one of these." Wolf said taking out his gun and pointing it at Sheik. "So why don't you let me go with a warning."

"Sorry but I can't do that."

"Well then we hit a snag in our negotiations then, but lucky for you I don't do negotiations." Wolf said as several Blue Alloy's came from behind Sheik, she knew something was behind her so she sweep kicked them making them all fall down, she was about to run after Wolf who was lugging Pit's trophy but a Blue Alloy grabbed her leg and made her fall down.

Once Wolf got the two trophies near him he pressed some buttons on a device on his wrist and said, "This is Wolf, and yes I've got the targets, teleport us now." When Sheik heard this she kicked the Blue Alloy off of her and ran as fast as she could to try and catch Wolf but they had already teleported by the time she reached their location.

"This is bad, oh well, looks like I have some company I have to entertain." Sheik said running up to the 4 Blue Alloys and kick at 2 of them knocking them back, she then grabbed the one on her right side of he flung her in back of her and kicked the Alloy against the wall of the cave making the Alloy break apart.

Without a moments hesitation she ran towards another one and punched at it, the Alloy dodged and she ran straight towards the wall, the Alloy threw a punch, Sheik ran up the wall and did a back flip while the Alloy cracked the wall with its punch. She got behind the Alloy grabbed it and threw it into another one making them both fall apart. She looked at her last opponent, just one Blue Alloy standing in her way.

"Well this seems to be interesting, I didn't know the Alloy's were involved in this, whoever defeated the generals must be strong." Sheik said talking to herself while she made the hand sign for the Alloy to come attack her, the Alloy did as she predicted and threw a punch, so she grabbed the Alloys arm and spun around a bit before throwing it into a wall making it fall to pieces. Once it was over Sheik walked over to the entrance of the cave. "I hope Link had better luck protecting the two smashers than I did." And with that Sheik jumped out of the entrance headed towards the location Link was headed to.

**-Meanwhile near Spear Pillar-**

Link and Ike were discussing some of the current events that had happened when they realized they were near Spear Pillar, "Well here we are, let's just hope were in time to stop whatever's going on." Ike said running towards the ancient ruins as fast as he could with Link behind him.

"Yeah let's just hope whoever's targeting them isn't that bad."

"True, but then again who's worse than Ganondorf? Would it be Bowser because I've never really fought him before."

"Besides Ganondorf, Wolf, and Bowser, the other villains aren't really that threatening is what I've always heard."

"Yeah, but you know what I don't get?"

"What's that?"

"Who could be pulling this stuff off, I mean it couldn't be your rival because it seemed like he was working for someone, but who could he be working for?"

"That is what I don't know, whatever this new evil is it seems to be stronger than Tabuu."

"Oh boy, were going to have to stop losing smashers if were to ban together to stop whatever's coming."

"That's what I'm worried about."

**-Meanwhile at Mario Kart-**

"Okay so where is she?" Asked Snake looking around all he could see was Shy Guys racing around in Go-Karts and several different things.

"I don't know…." Danny replied searching on the ramp of the track. "It's weird we were right behind her yet I don't know where she is."

"Un-huh, where could she be?"

"I don't know but I think it's time I said something."

"And what would that be?"

"There's two of us and only 1 of her, so well um only one of us can have Samus to ourselves."

"Your double crossing me aren't you?"

"Well I was thinking of me getting her Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday, while you get her Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and we alternate every week for Sunday, but that would become to tedious and confusing so I would say we fight for her love."

"Are you serious? That plan you came up with before the fighting part sounded like it would work."

"It would work but then who would marry her?"

"Oh yeah I didn't really think about that part."

"Phew I'm glad I got away from those guys…." Anthony said from the other side of the road panting and sitting down.

"So we agree to fight for her love?"

"Yeah I agree."

"Good, 3, 2, 1, Go, Falcon Punch!" Danny said punching Snake far away from the Mario Kart track. "Ha, ha, stupid Snake, who says I play fairly." Danny then noticed Anthony resting but was still oblivious to the fact that he was Samus. "Oh honey."

"Why does he always follow me?" Anthony replied getting up and trying to run away but his arm was grabbed by Danny.

"Hold on baby, you know love can bloom on the battlefield."

"Back off!" Anthony said using his stun laser on Danny and then running off.

"Playing hard to get, I like that." Danny said shaking it off and then running after Anthony.

**-Meanwhile back at the Forest-**

Sheik had transformed back into Zelda and was walking through the battlefield. "Something tell's me Link didn't have that much luck either with whoever he was trying to save." She looked around seeing not that much of collateral damage but there were footprints indicating that they were here. "I better go after him." She said before two Red Alloys got in front of her, 2 green Alloys got on the sides and 2 Blue ones came from behind. "Well I guess they want a challenge." She said transforming into Sheik again, "Well if they want to get beat up, be my guest." She then ran up to the Red alloys and jumped over them while grabbing their heads and slamming them together.

She then ran off into the woods hoping the Alloys would chase her, as she predicted they did, the Green Alloys tried to attack her from above by floating above her. But she was able to counter by using her vanish technique to appear behind the Green Alloys and then kicking them towards the ground which made them fall apart.

She then grabbed onto a tree branch and jumped from tree to tree. The Alloys stopped chasing her when they lost sight of Sheik. The only Alloys left were the Red and Blue ones, they each split up which was their big mistake, because one by one Sheik was able to defeat them all.

With that done she headed back off towards the direction of Link and Ike. After awhile of running and dodging Alloy search parties she saw Link and Ike heading towards Spear Pillar so she used her Vanish technique again and appeared in front of them which startled them both.

"Zelda what are you doing here? Were you able to get to Pit and The Ice Climbers in time?" Link asked.

"Unfortunately Wolf got to them before I could, I tried to stop him but I got in a fight with some Blue Alloys."

"The Fighting Alloy squad, what were they doing there?"

"Their working with whoever's behind this plot, their not that tough to take down but I had to avoid them from being spotted in order to get to both of you in time."

"Well it's a good thing you weren't spotted, wait why are they searching this area? Shouldn't they be where they usually are?"

"That's what worry's me, someone must've destroyed the leaders and must have taken control of the Fighting Alloy Squad."

"If that's the case then we should get out of here and head towards Spear Pillar, if we don't then we'll surely be spotted."

"Yeah, come on let's go." Sheik said running towards Spear Pillar while Ike and Link ran after her.

**-Meanwhile on the Halberd-**

Mewtwo was waiting for something to happen that was when Ganondorf's and Jigglypuff's trophy were transported to the bridge of the ship, Ganondorf was immediately back to his normal self when he saw Mewtwo looking at him annoyed, "So you only brought me back the puffball? I thought you would do better than that Ganondorf."

"It's not my fault, Link appeared out of nowhere and revived Ike, I was able to severely wound them but I was not able to defeat them both."

"You make me sick, but at least you brought me one trophy, albeit that this smasher doesn't pose much of a threat but still, I won't punish you…. Too severely" Mewtwo said with a dark smile while some Red Alloys took the trophy out of the room, "But I can wait since I need you to do something else." But before he could say what he wanted Wolf's voice rang through the speakers, "This is Wolf, and yes I've got the targets, teleport us now." Mewtwo gestured to the Alloy in charge of the teleporter and Wolf was teleported immediately to the bridge of the ship with Pit's and the Ice Climbers trophies.

"I see you were successful in your mission Wolf." Mewtwo mused.

"Yes, unfortunately I almost hit a snag, Sheik showed up."

"I see, it seems that Sheik and Link are almost on to us."

"Yeah, but what should we do about it?"

"Nothing, either way by the time they find out what's really going on, it will be too late."

"Sir I know you're confident about this whole plan, but by some chance they might figure us out before phase 5 get's under way."

"Like I said I am not worried, if I could defeat you and the others easily then I can defeat them just as easily."

"Okay fine, I won't question you any more." Wolf replied as two more Red Alloys came in and took the trophies to the brig.

**-Meanwhile at Mario Kart-**

"Um….. Let's see their not here." Ramiro said walking across the street while followed by Carlos and John.

"Yeah, but someone was here, I think." Carlos replied looking around.

"Yeah, but I mean where could they be?"

"I don't know, so let's see if we can find an Arwing, I should be able to squeeze two puffballs in."

"Okay then, let us head to the Great Fox."

**-Now to the Great Fox!-**

"So what you want me to do, is jump on one of the Arwings force it to land on this small scale model, and then hijack it…"

"Yeah that's about it."

"You're so freaking crazy Ramiro, I can't do that."

"Okay fine be a pansy I'll do it." Ramiro said flying up to an Arwing and forcefully opening up the cockpit forcing it to land, he then threw the pilot out who did the Star Wars trooper yell for some reason. Carlos climbed in with a sigh while John and Ramiro were able to fit in the back. "I hope you know how to fly this thing Carlos."

"Yeah, I think I finally know how to do this, Tutorial activate." Carlos replied as there was some beeping and then a voice.

"Welcome to the Arwing instruction manual, please select English, Portuguese, or Japanese as the language you would like to be tutored in."

"This is going to be a long while….." Ramiro complained listening to the instruction program go on and on about what language it should be in, "Just pick a damn language already, so that way we can go find Zelda and Link!"

"Okay, fine, I pick English."

"English was selected as your primary selection, to learn how to Fly the Arwing press 1…." The whole pressing numbers thing continued until…. "If you would like to learn all of the above please press 11." Carlos pressed the button and then the program started up, "Welcome to lesson 1 Taking off."

"I swear if this thing takes us through hours of the same thing over and over again I'm going to punch it."

"This lesson will take awhile so please get some drinks or food if you are too impatient to wait."

"Okay… I am so going to freaking stab this thing!"

"Please do not stab the tutorial program, I am only a program."

"Okay it makes me want to stab it more."

"Do you want me to activate the ejection seats?"

"Um….. no that's okay."

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Will Link, Sheik, and Ike reach the Pokémon Trainer and Yoshi in time? Will Carlos ever learn how to fly an Arwing? Will Anthony ever get a break as Samus? Okay probably not but still stay tuned next time for the next Chapter of Super Smash Bros. Mayhem! **_

_**

* * *

**_

Me: Okay to clarify what happens at what time, the Anthony scene happens while this whole thing is going on, The Forest and Mountain cave scenes happen at the same time, while the Halberd scene happens right after both of the scenes finish, The second Forest scene with Link and Ike heading towards spear pillar takes place a few minutes after Sheik meets the Alloy's in the forest. While the main characters searching for Link and Zelda scene takes place while most of this is going on. I hope this helped you guys understand what happened at what time.

Link: I'll say, what was the point of that?

Me: To make it to where basically almost everything happens at the same time, but anyway Review, and suggestions are appreciated.


	8. Search, Smash, and Ambush Part: 2

Disclaimer:

Me: The Disclaimer for today is brought to you by the Bad ass Villain of the Story.

Mewtwo: Meh, I have plans to do, I can't waste my time on a silly little disclaimer.

Me: Just say it and you'll be gone, geez! What do you people think this is an hour long disclaimer?

Mewtwo: Fine, LZM does not own any Nintendo characters, including me, but he does own the characters he created.

Me: Good main antagonist, now enjoy the show!

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. Mayhem!**

**Chapter Six: Search, Smash, and Ambush, Part: 2**

Just like things had not gone so well for Ike, Jigglypuff, The Ice climbers and Pit, things weren't going so well for the Pokémon Trainer and Yoshi, sure they were putting up a good fight against Wario who had recently attacked them. Squirtle and Ivysaur were knocked out by Wario's bike when he rammed into them so Wario was swinging his bike around so that Charizard would back off. Unfortunately for Wario he got eaten by Yoshi and Yoshi spit him out and sent him into a pillar. That's when his reinforcements came, several Yellow Alloy squads, the started to overwhelm Charizard but the orange dragon Pokémon kept on fighting. Yoshi kept on swallowing them and launching them at the other ones and the Yellow Alloy soldiers were destroyed.

"Give it up Wario, you won't win this trophy battle!" Red yelled as Charizard moved closer. That was when the several defeated Alloys merged into a giant yellow one, it picked up Charizard with ease and threw him on top of Red and the other Pokémon. The Alloy monster stomped on them turning them into trophies.

"What was that about winning this thing?" Wario said laughing and then looking at Yoshi who charged straight at him when he wasn't looking and rammed him more into the pillar he was slammed into which caused debris to fall, Wario took this chance and pushed Yoshi into the falling debris causing him to get turned into a trophy after being defeated. The giant Alloy headed back behind the rubble until further notice.

Wario picked up both trophies and then turned to head out of there so he could see how Ganondorf was doing when he was confront by Sheik, Ike and Link in front of him. "Oh hello smashers…. And Goodbye!" He replied sinisterly.

"And what's that supposed to mean Wario?" Link asked, "Theirs three of us, and only one of you."

"That's because I want you to say hello to my little friend." Wario replied gesturing to the side as the giant Yellow Alloy came up from its hiding place, and to the three's surprise it dwarfed all three of them in size.

"Okay this will be harder than I originally thought it would be….." Link replied as Wario dropped the trophies down to several Red Alloys which carried them away, Wario ran after them and once they were in a secure area he activated his communicator. "Yeah, transport me I got both targets." Wario said standing next to all of the trophies and then disappearing as he had been teleported.

**-Meanwhile in the sky's above the world of trophies-**

After several minutes of the tutorial (which was so annoying John and Ramiro wanted to get out) Carlos finally got the hang of flying an Arwing. "Well I guess you don't need to get your pilots license anymore, but you still need to learn how to drive." Ramiro interjected.

"Just shut up, or do you want me to crash?"

"No that's okay Carlos, there's no need to kill us all just because I said something."

Carlos was flying without even crashing into anything that was until they almost ran into the Halberd by accident. "Hey Ramiro, isn't that Meta Knights….. I mean your ship?"

"Yeah I guess it is."

On the bridge of the Halberd the alarm sounded that they were under attack. "What's going on?" Mewtwo asked as a Green alloy walked up to him.

"Sir we have an Arwing approaching the ship."

"Shoot it down."

"Yes sir." And with that all of the cannons of the ships were firing at the Arwing, Carlos was surprisingly doing well and avoiding the bullets and cannons. He then shot the lasers at some of the machine guns taking them out and dodged the cannons taking some out as well. "I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Carlos said before the arm of the Combo cannon tried to knock them out of the sky. It scratched the wing and made them spin out of control for awhile. "Agh, I don't thing I'm getting the hang of this!"

"Captain we're going down!" Ramiro said in a pirate like accent.

"I know that!" Carlos said trying to level out the thrusters, he started pressing some buttons and was able to get the ship back under control. Though they were below the clouds the Halberd couldn't see them anymore, "So Ramiro, any reason why Meta Knight's ship would attack an Arwing?"

"Um how am I supposed to know, Meta Knight is friends with everyone here, so I don't know why the idiot crew would attack without me leading them!"

"Well come on, the sooner we find Zelda and Link the sooner we can figure out what's going on." Carlos said making the Arwing lean towards the right and having it closer to the ground so that they could find anyone. After several minutes of searching they saw something shining in the distance, upon closer look it was a giant Yellow Alloy, the very same Alloy that Ike, Sheik, and Link were fighting.

"Whoa mother of mercy! That thing is as huge as King Kong!" Carlos said looking at it, so they then used a scope to see that Sheik, Link and Ike were fighting it without putting so much as a scratch.

**-Meanwhile at the fight on Spear Pillar-**

Ike kept slashing at the giant Yellow Alloy's feet but nothing would work, he moved out of the way to avoid being kicked far away. Sheik was teleporting all around the Alloy kicking and punching it to no avail. Link was slashing at the Yellow Alloy but used a different approach he threw all of his bombs at one of the legs to hopefully weaken it, but even though it was in fact weakened it still kept on attacking.

Ike moved backwards while Link did the same and Sheik landed between the two, "It's too strong, even my bombs could only do so much and dent it."

"Yeah, whatever these Alloy's are made out of their strong." Ike replied then seeing something shine in the sky. "Hey what's that?"

"What's what?" Link asked seeing the object glistening, he then saw it was an Arwing, "That must be either one of two people, and I hope it's the one that I know it is. " The Arwing fired its lasers at the messed up part of the Alloy and destroyed it's footing, but the Alloy was still able to balance itself and hold onto the pillars near it. That was when three people ejected from the Arwing, it crashed into Alloys head causing a chain reaction of explosions which made the Alloy go down in a fiery blaze. The figures were none other than Ramiro, Carlos, and John, Carlos was holding on to John's and Ramiro's feet as a parachute as the two floated downwards and landed near the group.

"And we just killed the un-killable Yellow giant metal robot. Score two for the heroes." Carlos said looking at their masterpiece.

"Score two?" Link asked.

"Oh we um beat the evil R.O.B. in a fight, because apparently he tried to do some terminator line before attacking us."

"R.O.B. attacked you? Well this means that Ganondorf, Wario, Wolf, and R.O.B. are working together along with the Metal Alloy Squad."

"Yeah but what does this mean?" Ike asked.

"I'm not sure but whatever it is, it can't be good."

"Yeah, like the fact that Meta Knights crew attacked us without his permission." Carlos replied pointing up to the air, "The Halberd opened fire on us that's why we were here when you needed us."

"The Halberd, That's weird."

"I know, I'm Meta Knight, and my own ship attacks me! I do not like this one bit, besides I'm supposed to be the one saying, "Open Fire!" or some other term like that." Ramiro said jumping up and down.

"Calm down Ramiro." Link said sheathing his sword. "Unfortunately Wario got away with Red and Yoshi, meaning they have 2 more prisoners."

"Oh great, you know I bet they have them on the Halberd."

"We don't know what took control of the Halberd, but then again it's our most logical guess."

"Okay good. Well Carlos at least we know your as good as Fox when it comes to flying."

"Yeah, wait are you saying I'm not better than Fox?"

"That's not at all what I was trying to say, but I must admit your liking having Fox as your body now aren't you?"

"Heck yeah, I mean I get spaceships my own giant spacecraft, wherever the heck that one is, and all these cool gadgets, and can't you see that this headband eye thing looks like the one from Dragon Ball Z?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about all of that, but your still considered a furry you know?"

"I was forgetting that, but now you reminded me about that. Come here!" Carlos said trying to maul Ramiro but Ike got in the way and held him back.

"Whoa now….. Carlos….. You don't need to go mauling people."

"I am not a freaking furry!" Carlos said trying to break free of Ike's grip.

"Yeah don't maul me just because I speak the truth." Ramiro said backing up a bit.

"Grr, fine… so exactly what happened here?" Carlos asked Link easing up a bit so that Ike would let him go.

"Well let's see from what me and Zelda heard, Falco, Donkey Kong, Luigi, and Ness disappeared. Mario took charge and everyone that met with him split up into groups of two, so far we have bad casualties, The Iceclimbers, Pit, Jigglypuff, Red, and Yoshi, the only one in this area that hadn't been turned into a trophy was Ike."

"I see….." Ramiro replied looking around. "Um are there anymore of those Alloy guys you mentioned around?"

"Yes Zelda encountered several of them and had to avoid their patrols as Sheik." Link replied as Sheik transformed back into Zelda.

"Well then, either we cut our way through the forest to find the others, or we try to find an alternate route."

"I suggest an alternate route, Ike told me while we were heading towards here that Diddy Kong and Marth were at New Pork City so that they could find Lucas and find out what happened to Ness."

"Now there are six of us right now, we need to find some way to transport us all over there quickly, walking is to slow and running will use up most of our energy."

"That's going to be a problem, wait Ramiro, you and Zelda can teleport to New Pork City, and leave us here, don't worry we'll be okay." Link replied while Ramiro nodded and walked over to Zelda.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, besides we can handle these Alloys." Link said sheathing his sword as Ramiro walked over to Zelda.

"You ready to do this?"

"More ready than I'll ever be." Zelda replied turning into Sheik again, after which she teleported out of the area while Ramiro used his cape and covered himself teleporting out of the area. Not soon after there were several Alloy groups heading towards their position. There were several Green and Yellow, some blue in the mix and they were all lead by one Red Alloy. This prompted Ike and Link to draw their swords and for Carlos to draw his gun, that was when John ate Carlos and spit him back out making him get the ears of Fox on his head, because of this John had a gun as well. Link and Ike jumped down from the ruins and into the crowd of Alloys while John and Carlos were shooting at them from afar as back up.

**-Meanwhile at New Pork City-**

Marth and Diddy Kong were searching all over the place for any sign of Lucas. "Where's Lucas, he should be here, unless he fled in order to not be caught." Marth asked but Diddy just shrugged and pointed his guns at what he thought was an enemy but it was just the wind. "Don't be so on edge I'm sure we'll find something that'll lead us to them." Marth replied putting his hand on Diddy's head when a Waddle Dee passed them, actually make that several Waddle Dee's had passed him. "What the heck? Why are King Dedede's Waddle Dee's here?"

"I'll tell you why, I want to know why you're at the crime scene." Said none other than King Dedede, who was not only King of Dreamland, he was also the chief of police, well he appointed himself but still you get the idea.

"King Dedede? What are you doing here?"

"Don't get smart with me boy."

"Did…. Did you just call me boy?"

"Just answer the question, what are you doing here?"

"Oh Mario sent me and Diddy here to look for Ness and to see if we could find Lucas, you see Ness, Falco, Donkey Kong and Luigi disappeared."

"Oh alright, I'll allow you to help me investigate here, see me and my Waddle Dee's are trying to find Lucas, and Ness."

"Okay, hey King Dedede, have you noticed that a lot of strange things have been happening lately?"

"Yeah, like the fact Meta Knight invited the Fighting Metal Alloys on his ship and then got rid of his crew?"

"Wait what? Mind telling me where you were when you saw this?"

"Oh I was going to pay Meta Knight a visit but then I saw the Wolfen and several Metal Alloys land on his ship, that's when I thought that something was wrong, next thing I know Ness is missing and so is Lucas, and you say some other smashers are missing too? This could be bad, something's going on behind the scenes and I plan to figure out what's going on." King Dedede explained as Diddy got impatient and went to head off on his own.

"So your working on this case too, well I'm glad we can work together on this."

"Yeah, now let's see if my Waddle Dee's found anything." King Dedede said using his hand and making a whistling noise. That's when most of his Waddle Dee's came to him, "Wait where is group Omega? I specifically told them no horse playing. Well they should have been back by now, I wonder where they are?" King Dedede asked when they heard Diddy shriek, afterwards there was some fighting sounds and then three Waddle Dee's came back carrying Diddy's trophy that was when they were hit forward by a blast of fire, Diddy's statue was flung into the air and when it came back down it was grabbed by Bowser.

"Bowser," Marth said unsheathing his blade. "So you're the one behind Ness' disappearance!"

"Not really, Wario's to blame unfortunately, but I am behind this guy's disappearance." Bowser said grabbing what was behind him, it was Lucas' trophy. "This guy was too angry to do any real damage to me, and the chimp was too excited to aim properly, geez you smashers aren't doing so well lately."

"Oh yeah we'll see about that!" Marth said slashing at Bowser but instead he was intercepted by a Red alloy who caught the blade in it's hands, the Alloy then kicked Marth back as he was now back to back with Dedede, because there were several Red and Green Alloy's surrounding them.

"Don't worry, we have my troops to back me up!" King Dedede replied as the Waddle Dee's turned tail and ran away only leaving himself and Marth.

"Those are some really loyal troops you've got there."

"Oh be quiet…."

"Well….. we'll have to work together then."

"So how about we play whack an Alloy?" King Dedede said tapping his hammer on his shoulder.

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Marth said running up to several of the Alloys and slashing at them, he got behind them and the ones he slashed at fell apart completely. King Dedede on the other hand was ramming his mallet into the Alloys and sending them into one another. King Dedede and Marth cleared out the Alloy's only to be swarmed by more. Bowser laughed while the sky became darker and redder above them and the Halberd became visible, Bowser was then transported to the bridge of the ship with both the trophies.

Marth and King Dedede saw the Halberd while still fighting off the Alloys. "They just keep coming and coming, we can't hold out for much longer if we keep fairing like this."

"Yeah, but how exactly are we supposed to fight them? I mean it's not like we can call for help." King Dedede replied as two figures came from the shadows, one of them knocking the Alloys off their feat and the other one slashing each of them in two with his quick attacks. The two figures appeared by Marth and Dedede, they were revealed to be Ramiro and Sheik.

"Meta Knight, so I see you came. " King Dedede replied looking at Ramiro.

"My names not Meta Knight, I'm borrowing his body, the names Ramiro."

"Oh, well then you must be one of the four that came here."

"Yep, so what are we dealing with here? Oh wait, let me guess, there's Infinite reinforcements for our enemies due to the Halberd?"

"I think you guessed correctly." King Dedede gestured to the bottom of the Halberd, the hatch opened up and several more alloys came out of it. All four Smashers got ready to face the Alloys, with their teamwork they new they could bring them down.

**-Meanwhile on the bridge of the Halberd-**

Mewtwo was looking un-amused at this turn of events, "Bowser, so I see you brought me two trophies, excellent, take them to the brig." Mewtwo commanded as Bowser picked up the trophies and walked out of the bridge.

"Sir…." Olimar said walking in, "The rebuilding and Alloy modifications to Tank #1 have been completed, would you like us to use it now or later?"

"Now would be an excellent time, I'd like to see how they can handle an old enemy." Mewtwo said as Olimar walked off.

**-Back on the Battlefield below the Halberd-**

With their combined teamwork they were able to defeat all of the Alloys and were looking up at the Halberd, wondering what was next. Then their worst fears were realized as a big tank was dropped from the halberd, all four of them moved out of the way to dodge it, the tank then started to change as it started to transform.

"Oh God not a Megatron…." Ramiro said spinning his blade for a bit and then getting ready for battle. The robot was then recognized by Marth as Galleom.

"Galleom, how the heck can he still even be alive, I thought he was destroyed by the Subspace bomb?"

"Oh well no time for questions but it seems like they probably rebuilt him, or made a Moc copy of him by also using the Metal Alloys." King Dedede replied noting the pieces that looked like they were made out of Alloys. "It seems as though they must've thought he was a powerful warrior, so they tried to resurrect him as much as they could."

Galleom simply roared and launched several of his missiles at the four, which except for Dedede dodged them, but Dedede however knocked one to the side using his mallet. "That wasn't that bad." He said as Marth came from behind Galleom and jumped up his back, Galleom started to move around to knock him off but Marth was able to get to the missile launchers, and with two quick strokes was able to cut one of the launchers off before getting thrown down, luckily he was caught by Sheik. Ramiro then teleported up to the second launcher and did his spin drill maneuver cutting off the second launcher, and before Galleom could hit him in retaliation Ramiro used his teleportation again to get beside Dedede.

"Well this is fairing well." Ramiro said looking at Galleom, sure they knocked out his long range weapons, but now they had to worry about his short range attacks. Galleom stomped the ground, everyone fell off their feet except for King Dedede who puffed up and floated up to Galleoms head, he fell downwards and slammed his hammer into Galleoms head knocking out a few pieces of metal and bolts as he did so. While he was falling he slammed his hammer into the lower portion of the leg making it damaged, then Ramiro did he spin drill maneuver to make it even more weakened. After which Marth slashed at it weakening it further and then Sheik kicked it destroying the leg and making Galleom fall over lopsided. After awhile of just it laying there until both of its hands lifted up in the air and slammed onto the ground creating a shockwave that knocked everything (including the smashers) over. It got up and used one arm for its leg.

Ramiro and Marth ran up to it after getting up and slashed at its arm, they were only to get shallow cuts before moving out of the way to avoid being knocked to the side. King Dedede and Sheik continued the assault by launching attacks at its head, King Dedede slammed his hammer into the robot's head once again while Sheik followed it up with a spin kick making the beastly machine fall down. After awhile of standing next to the robots lifeless body it shocked everyone by opening up its eyes and grabbing all four of them, two in each hand. He then used his remaining jet boosters to reach the hanger of the ship. Ramiro and Marth struggled to get free while Sheik and King Dedede smiled at each other, as if they had planned this.

"Okay Dedede, and Sheik, why are you so happy about us being captured!" Ramiro said trying to get free.

"Because you poor excuse for Meta Knight…" Dedede replied first, "Think about it this way, this is probably where all the villains are, and if they are here, then maybe some of the trophified smashers are on the Halberd, now are you thinking what were both thinking?" Dedede asked and Ramiro thought for awhile and then nodded.

"Glad you're onboard with the plan." Sheik replied.

"Yeah, I just hope Carlos and the others are okay."

"Don't worry they'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

**-Meanwhile at Spear Pillar-**

Carlos, John, Ike and Link were at the front of a scattered group of alloys, all of them taken apart or sliced apart. That was when some blue, green, and yellow Alloy's showed up, with several red ones taking the lead. The red ones then all started to come together to make a giant red one.

"Um….. Why do they combine to make giant Alloys?" Carlos said running around in circles like a chicken without a head.

"Carlos calm down, we won't win if were all agitated and not focused." Ike replied pointing his sword at the metal alloy. That was when they could hear the sound of a vehicle, and it was none other than Danny in Captain Falcon's Blue Falcon! Danny sped towards the few Alloys' ramming into all of them but then stopping his ride as he ejected from it, he flew towards the Giant Alloy who had just turned around, "Falcon Punch!" He yelled as he performed his signature move on the Alloy's chest making it topple over towards the four, but they moved out of the way, Ike and Carlos on one side while John and Link were on the other side. Danny however landed right next to the Alloys head with a cool pose while everyone just looked at him and shook their heads. The Alloy then got back up after awhile, leaving a huge crater behind and then stood up tall again.

"Well that damaged some of it but we still need to find a way to defeat it." Link replied getting his shield and sword ready, "The problem is, I don't have any bombs so we can't kill it off that way by weakening it."

"Hold on, you guys hold it off I'll see if I can call the Great Fox here." Carlos said running off to the side pressing some buttons on a wrist collar he had.

"Well let's see how this thing can handle 4 bad ass heroes!" Danny replied as John swallowed him up and spat him back out getting Captain Falcons helmet all over his face/body. They both took their fighting positions after words while Ike and Link did as well.

**To be continued….**

_**Will our Heroes plan actually work? Will our other Hero's defeat the giant Alloy monster? And why isn't Danny chasing Anthony anymore? Find out next time on the next Chapter of Super Smash Bros. Mayhem! **_

_**

* * *

**_

Me: Now this is one of the longest chapters I think I have written….. Not sure, anyway…

Falco: Anyway? I mean you are going to have me revived eventually? Am I right or am I right?

Me: I don't know, aren't you supposed to be a trophy right now?

Falco: Um….. This is the place where anything can happen remember?

Me: Oh yeah forgot about that.

Falco: You're the writer of this story and you forgot?

Me: I've been busy with school and friends…. I tend to forget things easily sometimes.

Falco: Right…

Me: Anyway review and see ya next time!


	9. Search, Smash, and Ambush Part: 3

Disclaimer:

Me: The Disclaimer for today is brought to you by Anthony, who has now gotten his new character, but we've decided to hide him behind a black screen –points to the black screen-

Anthony: Hey, LZM does not own any Nintendo characters except for the ones he created.

Me: Wow this has got to be the quickest disclaimer ever!

Anthony: Yeah I know right….. I still can't believe you made me stand behind the freaking black screen.

Me: Hey you're going to be revealed in this chapter, probably not as you expected but still, you'll be introduced with another surprise.

Anthony: Oh come on, another surprise?

Me: Yep, also the contest for the Final Smash of Mewtwo has ended, unfortunately, but this was due to the fact that I got no other idea's other than the two from **TdiBridgette** and **Bob The Zombie**, now your wondering who won? Well to be fair to both of them and the fact that no one else entered is that I've decided to combine the two idea's together, now **TdiBridgette's** idea was he gains the armor from the first Pokemon movie giving him more refined control over his attacks, while **Bob The Zombies** idea was that he get's the black Poke Balls from the first movie captures someone in it and then has the Poke Ball explode. Now how will I combine those two together? Well you'll just have to wait and find out.

Anthony: But your giving us a cliffhanger...

Me: Yep aren't I just awesome? Looks like I was wrong about the disclaimer, oh well, anyway Enjoy the show!

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. Mayhem!**

**Chapter Seven: Search, Smash, and Ambush, Part: 3**

Galleom had arrived several minutes after he lifted off, then he dropped off the four smashers before falling back down to the city below the Halberd crashing and breaking into several pieces. Ramiro looked around the large hanger bay, but there were none of Meta Knights crew around, only Pikmin, and Alloy squad troops. Several of the troops were building up several more Galleom tanks, 3 of them were completed while 4 more were being completed. Then the four of them started to hear laughter, it came from Wolf who was on one of the walkways above them, "So the 1st Galleom brings us four smashers, but your not trophies, oh well you will be soon enough."

"So you're the one who took over my ship, who do you think you are?" Ramiro said acting like Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight, we're using this ship as a base, can't you see that, oh and I'm Wolf you nitwit."

"You're the nitwit, your outnumbered four to one."

"Who ever said I was going to fight you?" Wolf said walking through the exit nearby him as several Fighting Alloy troops surrounded the group, then everyone got in their fighting stances and faced four different directions, after awhile of staring down their opponents all four of them charged and were able to knock back the troops. Ramiro then headed down the corridor under the one wolf went with the others in pursuit. Throughout the corridors they took down any Alloy and Pikmin troops that got in their way.

"So would anyone know which way to go for the brig?"

"Um I have some idea of where the prisons cells are, remember I have been on this ship before." Sheik replied leading the way now.

"Oh right, take away the fact that I'm Meta Knight."

"Well you surely don't know your way around this ship."

"Yeah but I wanted to make the bad guys think that I am the actual Meta Knight."

"They probably already know."

"Then why didn't Wolf know?"

"I don't know maybe because they probably forget to tell him stuff like that?"

**-Meanwhile on the bridge of the Halberd-**

Mewtwo was smiling, because he was enjoying the whole 'pretend were captured and then counter attack' action that the four brawlers initiated just a few minutes ago. The ship was on red alert everyone was running around. "I know why their here, their not coming for the bridge, their heading towards the brig with all the captured smashers, Bowser, Wolf, R.O.B.!" Mewtwo called as the newly repaired R.O.B. came in with Bowser and Wolf. "I want you to head to the brig and to great our guests."

"Do we get to use any force necessary?" Bowser asked with a chuckle while cracking his knuckles.

"Yes, just make sure they don't free any smashers, or else we'll be behind schedule." Mewtwo said dismissing the three. After the villains left the bridge a Red Alloy came in and reported to Mewtwo, "So far the process on recreating Galleom as a tank force is working, however recreating this Duon you showed us is going not as good as planned."

"What do you mean?" Mewtwo asked shooting the metal alloy a glare.

"Well sir, the metal alloys can recreate it by mixing and blending, the problem is we need the substance that created Duon to make them stay together due to the complexity of the design."

"Oh I can provide that, check the research lab, I'm sure that they should have come up with something."

"Yes sir." The red alloy said walking out of the room.

**-Meanwhile at the brig-**

Several Alloys were just walking around guarding the cells even though no one could escape. They had the multitude of smashers in four different holding cells. That was when there was creaking on the northern entrance, that was when the door flew across the room and hit several of the guards. Ramiro ran in with Sheik while King Dedede and Marth stepped in slowly. That was when the other door was busted down and revealed R.O.B., Bowser, and Wolf. King Dedede and Marth ran in front of Ramiro and Sheik as a sign that they would handle them. But then several Alloys that weren't destroyed surrounded Sheik and Ramiro. "Go help them, I'll handle these." Ramiro replied as Sheik nodded, jumped over the Alloys and in the front lines with King Dedede and Marth. Then Sheik went towards Wolf kicking at him, King Dedede slammed his hammer towards Bowser while Marth jumped in the air and slashed at R.O.B., meanwhile Ramiro was slicing and dicing the Metal Alloys while humming a nice tune. Afterwards he watched at the battles taking place, King Dedede was pounding on Bowser's shell to try and break it, due to Bowser getting inside of it. Marth was deflecting R.O.B.'s laser blasts. While Sheik got every chance she could to knock any gadget Wolf used out of his hands, leaving him with only his gun, he started to shoot and Sheik dodged every one of the shots. Ramiro knowing that they could handle themselves that he would free some of the smashers, he slashed one of the cells open and went over to Falco's trophy, he touched the base but nothing happened, "What the hell? Why isn't he reviving?" He then realized that there must be some device in the room that's keeping them like that, so he grabbed Falco's and the next nearest one which was Pit and walked out of the cell. By then the battle was still going on Marth and R.O.B. had gotten up on the catwalks above them and were fighting very fiercely.

"I never thought I'd have to fight you again, but oh well, here I come!" Marth said slashing at R.O.B. who dodged each one of the slashes. R.O.B. continued to fire its lasers at Marth but Marth blocked them and this time redirected them at the robot damaging it. He then jumped up into the air when R.O.B. charged at him got behind him and then slashed at it smashing his sword into R.O.B. and sending him to the floor below, the impact of the hit turned him into a trophy.

Meanwhile King Dedede was still pounding on Bowsers shell which then started to spin rapidly and hit him knocking him over. King Dedede got up to see that Bowser was about to head but him, but that was when Bowsers head got kicked by Marth who jumped down from the walkway. The impact of the kick sent Bowser spinning into Sheik, but she back flipped out of the way so Bowser hit Wolf turning him into a trophy by accident. King Dedede then floated above Bowser and slammed his hammer down upon his head making Bowser yell in pain before turning into a trophy as well.

"Well that was easy, but then again if we had numbers on our side." King Dedede replied tapping his mallet on his shoulder.

"Um guys sorry to ruin the fun but I suggest we get these two out of here, I doubt we'll have enough time to carry everyone out of here, but I was able to snag these guys." Ramiro replied tossing Dedede and Sheik, Falco's and Pit's trophies, they caught them and then started to walk out of the prison cell. "Unfortunately I think were going to need to be outside if were going to revive them."

**-Meanwhile at the forest near Spear Pillar-**

Link and Ike's attacks at the robot were failing so they decided to fall back, meanwhile John and Danny were double Falcon Punching the giant monstrosity that was the Red Alloy, their attacks were breaking through the legs easily but that was when it moved backwards and sent a punch towards the two. Though surprisingly it was stopped when bombs out of nowhere hit the fist and tore most of it apart. The Alloy moved its left fist backwards and then hit with its right but that's when a giant blue ball of energy hit it and caused it to be partially destroyed as well. The culprits behind the attacks were two familiar faces, because it was none other than Lucario and Toon Link, or at least that's what everyone thought.

"Let's teach this metal guy whose boss." Said 'Lucario' except it sounded more like Anthony's voice than Lucario's.

"Yeah let's do this!" Said 'Toon Link' but this didn't sound like Toon Link at all it sounded more like a girl's voice. And so both of them ran at the Red Alloy, Toon Link shot the last of his bombs at the robot aiming for the legs and making it topple over, but no sooner did Lucario release an Aura blast which hit the chest of the robot knocking it down even more. Several minutes of waiting suggested that the Alloy was defeated but that was before it was able to get itself back up. Everyone thought it wasn't over until a giant beam of green energy blasted apart the left arm of the robot. Everyone turned to see the Great Fox heading towards the giant Alloy, its front lasers charged up again and launched a beam at the head, and the Alloy had just turned its head to see the blast and then BOOM! The Alloy's head was taken clean off because of an explosion, which in turn this caused several implosions in its body. It fell down and everyone made sure to get out of the way.

"Whoa Lucario, Toon Link we owe you big time." Danny replied while Lucario and Toon Link walked up to them.

"I'm not Lucario."

"And I'm not Toon Link."

"I'm Anthony, oh and by the way, next time do not chase me around!" Anthony said enraged by the fact that he was being chased around by Danny and Snake in Samus' body.

"Wait you were Samus?" Danny said pointing a finger at Anthony. "Ugh, why didn't anyone tell me that Anthony was in Samus' body?"

"You just shut up already." Anthony replied crossing his arms while John just sighed and shook his head.

"Okay so we know that Anthony is Lucario, but who's Toon Link?"

"I'm surprised you don't know John, it's me Katherine."

"Katherine? How did you end up in here?"

"I was playing Brawl online with some people and then I got sucked in here."

"Oh wow, just like us, except me Ramiro, Danny and Carlos got sucked in while we were at his house."

"Seriously, Now that's weird, so let me guess um Carlos is the one piloting the ship?"

"Yeah, he's Fox so it's predictable." That was when Carlos' voice rang through the speakers of the ship.

"Yo guy's looks like you all need a pick up!" And with that said he lowered ship down, starting to land near the others.

**-Meanwhile in the corridors of the Halberd-**

Ramiro, Sheik, Dedede, and Marth were running through the halls trying to find an exit, while fighting along the way as well. Once they reached an opening Ramiro flew out with one of the trophies and placed them on the deck near the combo cannon, then he came back in with another trophy and put it next to the other one. Afterwards Sheik jumped to the where the trophies while King Dedede was able to float and climb the ship and Ramiro went back to get Marth and grabbed him and took him up to the top of the ship like the others. That was when Ramiro touched both of the trophy bases again reviving both Pit and Falco. Both were sitting on the floor shaking their heads and figuring out what had happened to them, while Ramiro went to talk with Sheik.

"So how exactly do we get out of here?"

"Well I think Falco can help us with that." Sheik said gesturing to him as Falco looked up confused. "We need you to contact Carlos, you know the person that possessed Fox's body?"

"Oh yeah, sure of course, don't know why though." Falco said tapping the communicator piece on his head. "Carlos, are you there? Repeat are you there? It's me Falco."

"Falco… what the heck, how did you get this line?"

"Ugh, anyway…." Falco replied before being cut off by Sheik who put took off the headpiece on Falco and put it on.

"Carlos it's me Zelda, listen do you know how to pilot the Great Fox?"

"Yeah, I'm piloting it right now, where are you guys I'll be able to pick you up."

"Um that's the problem were on top of the taken over battleship Halberd."

"Oh it can't be that bad."

"It's twice as big as the Great Fox, even though you took out some of it's fire power with your Arwing the first time I doubt you'll fair against it well."

"Yeah I know but if I divert the cannons power to boost up the shields it should work."

"That's the problem though, wait does Danny know how to pilot the Falcon Flyer?"

"If he could pilot the Blue Falcon he should be able to pilot the Falcon Flyer."

"Good tell him to press some buttons on his glove to call it out, have him pick us up while you use the Great Fox as a diversion, try to divert as much power as you can to the shields but leave any of the necessary systems up, like the thrusters, you'll need those if we're to escape."

"Right I'll be sure to do that, don't worry we'll be there in a couple of minutes." Carlos said cutting off the connection as Sheik gave the head piece back to Falco who put it back on.

"I already know that this ship will tear apart the other ship, that's why I'm going to stall as long as I can." Sheik replied walking in the direction of the bridge.

"Let me guess….." Ramiro said looking at Sheik, "You're going to do one of those Heroic sacrifices for now. There is no way I'm going to allow that."

"I'm sorry but this is how it has to be, listen to me carefully, I need you to get all of the other smashers together to form a resistance, don't try to attack the halberd until you've defeated that tank army we saw them building. After those are destroyed then come after the other smashers."

"Fine, but you know Link will beat himself up for not going with us and blah, blah, blah, etc, etc. I already know he's going to do that because he loves you." That was when Sheik turned her head to face Ramiro who looked slightly annoyed. "Yeah I know you wanted to hear it from him but there might be a chance that we might not all win this thing, so yeah….."

"Well tell him that I share his feelings." Sheik said as the Great Fox was now in sight, she then started to walk towards the bridge again. "Tell Link that I'll miss him also." And with that Ramiro nodded heading back towards the others.

"Okay smashers this plan is short and simple, board the Falcon Flyer once it gets here, we'll head back to the Great Fox and then we head out to gather the other smashers, any questions?" Ramiro asked with everyone nodding their heads. "Good then let's get ready."

**-Meanwhile on the bridge-**

Mewtwo was annoyed that he had to go send Ganondorf to revive the trophified villains but he thought that he should anyway. That was when he saw the Great Fox in view of the bridge. He laughed at this but then yelled, "Battle stations! All fire power focus on taking out the Great Fox!" He said as the Green and Yellow Alloys that were in the room started pressing buttons no sooner had all of the artillery started to fire at the Great Fox, the artillery had a tough time getting through the shields though since Carlos' plan was able to work. They continued to press the buttons when from the window Sheik busted in and immediately destroyed the Alloys at the gun controls stopping the fire for awhile, that was when she saw the newly placed captains chair and who was sitting in it.

"Mewtwo? How are you even here?"

"So you've figured it out Zelda, I'm so glad you came, so what are you trying to do take me out? Because as always you heroes forget one tiny detail, I'm stronger than you." Mewtwo replied getting up from the chair and glaring at Sheik.

**-Meanwhile on the platform near the combo cannon-**

Most of the cannons and artillery had stopped firing for some strange reason, and everyone on the deck knew that Sheik was behind this. So once the Falcon Flyer dropped by with Danny waving for everyone to get on Ramiro turned to the bridge one last time hoping that Sheik would burst out and head towards them, unfortunately he knew that wasn't going to happen. So he knew would have to deliver the news to Link, after thinking a bit he got in and vowed to take Meta Knight's ship back, and to get back the Trophified smashers. Once he got in Danny closed the hatch and took off since Ramiro was the last one in. The Falcon Flyer sped off heading towards the Great Fox which was backing out of the range of the incoming fire once the Falcon Flyer got into the docking bay and docked the doors closed and the Great Fox turned around diverting most shield and all weapon power to the thrusters making them speed out of there at a decent speed. Once they landed Link ran towards the ship to see if everyone, especially Zelda was okay. Unfortunately for him he saw everyone except for Zelda, which was when Ramiro knew he was going to have to say the bad news.

"Listen Link…" Ramiro said walking towards him, "Zelda had to stay behind and head towards the bridge to stop the cannons and artillery from tearing apart the Great Fox."

"What?"

"I'm sorry man but I tried to stop her but couldn't."

"This is all my fault, I should have gone with you."

"No it's not."

"Then why isn't Zelda here, I would've stopped her if I had been there with you guys!" Link yelled at Ramiro which made him cringe.

"I know that's why I swore to myself there and then that I'd free the Halberd from its inhabitants and that I'd help you get Zelda back."

"Really, you swore that?"

"On my soul, I know how much you love her man, I owe you that much since you probably feel terrible right now."

"I can't believe it, you're actually willing to do that? Even though it mean's impossible odds and facing a strong enemy, possibly stronger than you?"

"Yes, I do anything for my friends."

"Thanks."

"No problem, oh and hey Zelda told me to tell you that she'd miss you, and that she shares your feelings towards her." Ramiro said then walking away leaving Link alone to think. He then made his way to the bridge of the Great Fox where Carlos was talking to Anthony and Katherine. Ramiro walked in looking a bit lost in thought.

"Oh hey Ramiro, it seems Anthony isn't a transvestite anymore, he's a furry." Carlos said when he saw Ramiro walking in, Ramiro chuckled a bit. "Oh and you remember Katherine right? Well she got sucked into the game too." At this Ramiro waved a bit and then stopped. "What's wrong little buddy you seem downer than usually."

"Eh, well I mean we got two smashers back, it's just…. At what cost, Zelda stayed behind to stall for us."

"Wait what? And you just let her go?"

"I know I know, but well I tried to stop her but she insisted, we wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for her, she was able to stop most of the artillery that was being fired at the Great Fox."

"I see, so what did she say? Anything we needed to do?"

"Yeah, rally the other smashers and get them on this ship, then we stop the Halberds tank army from invading the major area's of this world, and afterwards… then we go after the Halberd and save the others."

"I see, well let's get to it then….." Carlos said punching in the coordinates to find the other smashers.

**-Meanwhile on the Halberd's bridge-**

Mewtwo was waiting for the new Alloy's to get to the bridge so that they could continue to operate the ship. Once the Yellow and Green ones got on the bridge a Red one came in to retrieve something that Mewtwo asked it to retrieve, he pointed to the Trophy of Zelda and the Red alloy grabbed the trophy and walked out with it, it then proceeded to head towards the prison cells. When Ganondorf saw the trophy he immediately went to Mewtwo and once he got to the bridge he barged in, "Why didn't you tell me you captured the princess."

"Well because that was none of your concern Ganondorf." Mewtwo replied coolly.

"Well it is because I was supposed to capture her, not you."

"Does it really matter? We have one of the top smashers, we should be happy, sure they got away with Pit and Falco but with their small amount of smashers they can't hope to stand against the army of Galleom Tanks, as well as the Duon recreation which are all going to be lead by R.O.B."

"Why not me, I'm capable of leading an army."

"I am perfectly aware of that, but unfortunately your going to be in the commanders chair, because I know their going to plan a counter attack on the Halberd, when that happens I will be implementing the Final Phase of my plan."

"Oh really now, so you won't be here to defend the ship?"

"I won't need to be here, I have you, Wolf, Bowser, Wario, and Olimar after all."

"True, but still I find it oddly suspicious that you would leave once they plan a counter attack."

"It's the perfect timing, no one would ever expect it, for now we wait until our army is finished, and then we have them head out to conquer the lands."

"Yes my lord." Ganondorf said walking out of the bridge. "And once you leave, I will be in control of your armies, meaning that I will be the one ruling and you will be the one serving me." Gandorf muttered quietly to himself.

_**To Be Continued… **_

_**Next time on Super Smash Bros. Mayhem! The calm before the storm starts, will the Heroes gather all the smashers on time? What is Mewtwo's true plan? Does Ganondorf really think he can pull his plan off? And how will our Heroes fair against the tank army? Stay tuned to find out. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Me: I can't really say anything except for stay tuned next time to find out what happens! That and review! XD

Sonic: So when are you going to reintroduce me?

Snake: And me?

Mario: And me?

Peach: And me?

Samus: And me?

Pikachu: Pika Pika?

Me: Um probably the next chapter, but anyway yeah hoped you enjoyed! See you next time!


	10. The Calm before the Storm

**Disclaimer:**

Me: The Disclaimer for today is brought to you by Mario.

Mario: It's-a me-a Mario!

Me: Yeah that's nice, mind saying the disclaimer while you're at it?

Mario: Why of course, LZM does not own any characters except for the ones that he created.

Me: Thanks Mario, now enjoy the show!

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. Mayhem!**

**Chapter Eight: The Calm before the Storm**

The docking/hanger back of the Great Fox was filled with the few smashers that remained, among those there were Sonic, Snake, Samus, Pikachu, Mario, Peach, Ike, Marth, Falco, Pit, King Dedede, and Link. Along with the 6 Hero's, this included Ramiro, Carlos, Danny, John, Anthony, and Katherine. All of the brawlers were talking amongst each other while everyone was sitting on several crates as chairs. Ramiro looked at the brawlers, sure they had some heavy hitters, but would it be enough to go against the new evil that they were facing. He looked at Carlos who nodded and then cleared his throat as a sign for everyone to be quiet.

"Hello everyone, I know you probably know us but well me and my friends are inhabiting your friends bodies right now, my names Ramiro and it will be a pleasure to work besides each and everyone of you." Ramiro said while the smashers just stared at him.

"Okay so anyway…." Carlos replied sitting up now, "Enough with the chit chat we need to know what everyone can provide, right now all we've got to go against the Halberd and the Tank Army are the Great Fox and several Arwings, and the problem is that only two of us know how to pilot one."

"So why do you need our help?" Sonic asked in an arrogant tone.

"Because Sonic, we'll need everyone's help, all of those who have already joined step forward." Carlos replied and then Ike, Marth, Falco, Pit, King Dedede, and Link stepped forward which was already more than half of the group. "See these people know what's going on, and guess what they know that were not enough to stop the Halberd, and that Tank army of Galleoms." Carlos said slightly annoyed and saw that everyone was quiet.

"Now to reiterate my question, which of you will stand and fight for your homes?" That was when everyone that was left stepped forward signifying that they were with them. "Good now exactly who can contribute what to this group?"

"I can have my Waddle Dee's work as the repair crew and crew for the ship." King Dedede replied.

"So they'll follow mine and Falco's directions?"

"Yes they will."

"Good, we have a crew, now all we need are vehicles."

"I can contribute my space craft for the attack." Samus replied pointing to her own craft.

"Good then we can upgrade it to make it more battle ready."

"Now then, we need fighters who can stand against an army of Alloy's, Carlos and Falco can take care of the Galleom knock offs in their Arwings while I can use the Great Fox to push the army back, but once we reduce them all to their lowest possible number we need some warriors to volunteer to help fight against them." Ramiro replied when Pit, Ike, and Marth stepped up.

"We'll help, I'm sure with our skills we should be able to fight them back." Marth replied.

"Good, good."

"Now the rest of you will most likely be on stand by until we get ready to invade the Halberd, so Mario, Peach, Snake, Sonic, Link, and Pikachu I'm sure I can count on you all for that." Ramiro said explaining the plan while the others nodded.

"Okay good people let's get to work and do some montage scenes!" Ramiro replied pointing his sword upwards breaking the fourth wall yet again. Everyone just stared at him silently with a cricket chirping. That's when he was about to speak but a Waddle Dee got thrown at him with King Dedede yelling, "Get off the stage!"

**-Meanwhile on the Halberd-**

Mewtwo was smiling the final parts of his plan coming into fruition already. That was when a Blue alloy walked in and reported to Mewtwo, "Sir, the Galleom tank army is almost finished, the last 2 are in their final stages, Duon is half complete as well sir."

"Good, that is all." Mewtwo said dismissing the Blue alloy as he watched the Halberd head towards the first destination, from afar it was a lone temple near the desert. Apparently Mewtwo wished to use this as a starting point for his campaign, the first thing he would do was to start from there and continue through the desert, then heading through the forest before arriving at Delfino Plaza.

Mewtwo had asked his lead generals to come to the bridge, they were Bowser, Wolf, Ganondorf, and R.O.B., "As you four know the time is close for our invasion of this world, now R.O.B. will handle leading the tank army while Wolf will escort the Halberd in his Wolfen, then Ganondorf and Bowser will be the co-Commanders until I leave where it will be Ganondorf as Commander and Bowser as second in command, Wario and Olimar will be the regular infantry that will defend this ship as well." The four nodded and headed off. Mewtwo smirked at this and when they all left he thought to himself, _'The fools have no idea that I plan to usurp Master and Crazy hand…. Soon I will be God!'_

**-Meanwhile on the Great Fox-**

Falco was fixing up his Arwing with the help of a Waddle Dee. "No, no, no, if you keep adding more boosters sure it will go fast but it won't be able to maneuver around heavy artillery very well." The waddle dee then jumped on the Arwing and waved at the other ones to not bring anymore engines, so the ones carrying the large engines walked back to place them where they originally were. Falco saw this and sighed, "Let's see if this baby works well." Falco then got in the cockpit and started up the engine, the good news was it didn't stall and then the entire Arwing activated, he smiled at this and now was the time where he started to put in several upgrades to it.

Carlos meanwhile was scouting people to pilot the remaining Arwings, out of everyone Link and Ramiro were the only suitable pilots meaning that there were 5 Arwings left. This however gave Ramiro the idea on what to do with the remaining five. Ramiro then headed to Falco when he found him talking to a Waddle Dee, once that was over he confronted Falco, "Hey Falco I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"We have 5 Arwings left from the group, me and Link will be piloting one each which leaves 5 left, so I was wondering, how many of those could we use as mobile bombs?"

"Mobile bombs, are you crazy?"

"No, no, I would control them through whatever control was given to me, but I mean how many could we use?"

"Only 3, me and Carlos will probably need two more incase ours are damaged."

"I see, so is it possible to take out all of the weapon systems, load it with one explosive force, but while we take out the weapon systems we replace those with better shielding and speed."

"It's a long shot, but I think it's possible."

"Well that's good to hear, cause most likely were going to have to abandon the Great Fox once we fight the Halberd, most likely we can leave the shields on full power with the speed on full power diverting most power from the weapon systems to ram the Halberd head on."

"You want to sacrifice this ship to ram into the Halberd?"

"It's a long shot but I doubt it will work, but it would give us an excellent distraction, besides the Falcon Flyer, Samus' Gunship, and the two Arwings that me and Link pilot will be enough to carry everyone here, then we'll infiltrate the ship."

"That could possibly work, but you make a good point that we won't have enough fire power on the Great Fox to beat the Halberd, so you plan on taking it back?"

"Yeah, I have John titled with the job of taking out the combo cannon once we head towards it."

"Oh really, mind sharing that with me, I mean after all I need to be aware of what's going on."

"Why of course, but not right now, I want you to wait in suspense."

"You love torturing people don't you?"

"Oh no I don't torture I make you wait on the edge of your seat, just make sure your nowhere near the combo cannon when you see John."

"Okay…." Falco replied then getting back to work on the Arwings.

"So what are you improving on them?"

"Well with the help of the Waddle Dee's…." Flaco said turning some bolts on the ship with a wrench, "We're making them more maneuverable and faster that way they can dodge the heavy artillery, but at the same time keep their weapon systems intact so that we can do some damage."

"I see, and so you're going to use my idea for the other three?"

"Yes, also you're going to send the Great Fox on a collision course towards the halberd with Auto Pilot."

"Of course, now if you'll excuse me I need to talk about the infiltration crew." Ramiro said walking off to talk to the others.

**-Meanwhile on the Halberd-**

Olimar was ordering his Pikmin to finish up the Galleom tanks, and sure enough after several minutes the last two were completed wit the final touches. "Good Mater Mewtwo will be pleased." Olimar said then walking to see how Wolf was doing with the Metal Alloy version of Duon.

"Don't ask, it's 68% complete right now." Wolf replied as the Metal Alloys were slowly forming the monstrosity once known as Duon, while several were above the creation pooring several shadow bugs on it to hold it all together. These came from the captured Mr. Game & Watch from the science department.

"I see, the Galleom's are fully operational."

"Good, now it's time for me to upgrade the Wolfen, if I'm to escort the Halberd I'll need it to be in tip top shape."

"Really, you're going to upgrade it…"

"Why shouldn't I, your not trying to deliberately sabotage me are you?"

"No of course not, I'm just saying compared to my Rocket that things a sleek piece of work, while mine is just like a hunk of junk."

"Oh okay then, but I'm still upgrading it."

"Okay, you go do that… whatever makes you happy." Olimar replied walking away while Wolf did the same. Meanwhile in the brig of the ship Ganondorf was walking around thinking to himself, that was when Bowser walked in, "So I'm guessing you're still upset that you didn't capture the princess yourself?"

"No of course not, I'm just thinking about how to use her to my advantage when Link comes to the rescue in the battle coming shortly."

"I see, any good idea's yet?"

"Not yet, but I will have her trophy next to me once I assume command of this ship when Mewtwo flee's it."

"You think Mewtwo is running away?"

"Why wouldn't I think he would? I mean he has given no explanation on what he plans to do while we're fighting all of the remaining smashers."

"You make a good point, but still I know you, you're not a loyal dog, your going to take control of the army once he leaves aren't you?"

"Why of course, that would be the perfect time to, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah but still….. Something doesn't sit right about what he's planning."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's only told us part of the steps, I mean what is his real plan, what will all of this gain?"

"I don't know but I don't plan for him to be ruling over this world, I am the only one fit to rule, well with you at my side since you and Wolf are the only competent ones around here."

"I'm glad you think of me like that, all the more reason I don't try to go against you for the power."

"Now if it isn't too much of a problem to you leave me alone so that I may think."

"Hell no, I'm not going to leave just because you asked me too!"

"Bowser stop getting angry, your acting more like a child than the king of the Koopa's you're known for being."

"Oh shut up." Bowser replied walking out while Ganondorf smirked.

"The fool, does he really think I'll share my power with him, ah it's too bad I can't turn any of these hero's into villains, it's much harder than what we did to R.O.B." And with that said Ganondorf went back to pacing around thinking of what his next move would be.

**-Meanwhile on the bridge of the Great Fox-**

Carlos and Ramiro were chatting a bit about the coming battle. "So when you played this game… did you ever think that you would have to lead an army against another army?"

"Dude, I had no clue I was going to end up as a furry….. I mean seriously who lives through this shit?"

"First off….. It's better than the real world, second off, it's like I can finally be a hero."

"You do make some good points there… but you do realize your slightly dead to John right?"

"Why am I slightly dead to him?"

"That's because you're freaking Meta Knight, the ultimate spammer of all spamming."

"Yeah, yeah, you're just jealous because I'm a bad ass guy with a bad ass ship."

"Dude I'm the cool guy with the bad ass ship, your ship was stolen."

"So what if you have a ship right now and I don't?"

"Anyway….. Yeah so how's Falco doing with upgrading the Arwings?"

"I believe he's got yours and his ready for the battle."

"Yeah that's good, hey you know I'm wondering, I know this is like the video game brawl universe, but I'm surprised no other Star Fox members are here."

"Seriously, well they are viewable as trophies, but maybe if we went to the Menu and tapped the bases then maybe it would turn them into characters?"

"Hm interesting…. Though were not turning the frog into a character, reminds me to much of this guy I hate."

"Well let's go check it out then."

**-One failed trip to the Menu later-**

"Well that was the worse trip I've ever taken." Carlos said sitting back in the chair on the bridge.

"Dude I just found out the Menu was never meant for characters except for the trophy viewing part of it, I mean you can see right through me."

"Dude don't complain."

"Anyway now we know something…."

"And that is?"

"Other trophy people cannot be revived at all."

"Damn straight!"

"What the heck?"

"What I'm not allowed to say new words?"

"It's not that it's just… really? Usually only I say stuff like that."

"Oh yeah you're right…."

"Well I guess it's time for me to brief everyone on what we'll be doing, come on." Ramiro replied heading off of the bridge followed by Carlos, but in the shadows it seemed something was watching them. When they got to the hanger there was a screen in front of the brawlers that were gathered since they would be the attack squad. Ramiro got on a crate and pointed his sword at the screen, as soon as he did that the specs of the Halberd came up. "Alright people here's the plan, once we land on the Halberd were to dock the ships since none of the weapons can reach the deck of the ship. Now once the combo cannon is destroyed there will be an opening for you guys to head into, Link and I will not be joining you since we'll be going with a frontal assault to the bridge to disable the defense systems. Now once inside fight any enemy that gets in your way, if their powerful then retreat and go a different way, the main goal is to get to the smashers that are being held in the brig." Ramiro said now pointing at the lower area of it, and that was when Carlos started to talk.

"Alright, now if anyone can find the device that stops a character from being de-trophified then destroy it. That way you all won't have to be lugging around everyone's trophy."

"Now any questions?" Ramiro asked and everybody raised their hands, when Ramiro saw this he sighed and then looked towards Carlos, "This is going to be a long briefing….."

**-Meanwhile in the Ancient Temple-**

Mewtwo was walking through the ruins when he entered a dead end of the temple with a large interior, the roof was far above from where he was standing at and there was a bit of light shining from the hole in it. "Come out, I require you assistance." Mewtwo commanded at which a giant floating head with two hands came out, anyone could describe it, it was Andross, Fox's mortal enemy.

"Mewtwo, why have you disturbed my slumber?"

"I haven't, you see two smashers were hanging around the Menu earlier, apparently they thought they could revive some good guy trophies to help them in their fight against me, unfortunately it didn't work and they decided to just touch your trophy base for fun, what they didn't know is that due to the Menu's lag trophy characters just take a little longer to revive than the smasher counterparts, so you woke up here."

"Hmm, so I should thank those idiots for giving me a new lease on life?"

"No don't thank them, because I want you to help me take over the world of brawl."

"Oh really and why should I join you?"

"Because you old fool I am already one step closer to my goal, you see my plan is very simple to usurp Master and Crazy hand, but I will need a right hand man, and that's where you come in."

"So you plan to go against the God's of this game?"

"Yes, and I plan to win and make this entire game my domain."

"I like what your planning Mewtwo, it seems like we'll be great partners after all."

"Yes, indeed we will, indeed we will….." Mewtwo said smiling evilly and the chuckling.

"So what is it that you wish for me to do?" Andross asked curious as to what Mewtwo was planning.

"There will be a big battle against my tanks and the smashers, Fox and Falco will be leading the air attack."

"Fox?"

"Unfortunately he's not really Fox Mcloud. He's one of the heroes from an ancient prophecy that foretells that they will defeat the ultimate evil."

"Oh really, this is very interesting."

"Yes, I do not want you to interfere with the battle though, you are free to do what you wish after Wolf get's his turn with Falco and 'Fox'."

"So Wolf is involved in this as well?"

"Yes, yes he is involved, as well as Olimar, Wario, Ganondorf, and Bowser."

"I see, well count me in on this little parade."

"I'm glad you agree with me…. Now I'm off to put the final touches on my army, I'm predicting we'll be stopping near here but if we don't feel free to follow undetected."

"Right, very well then I will leave you to your affairs." Andross said heading back into the shadows. Mewtwo left the temple and was now outside of it, he smiled. He looked above to see the clouds start to darken red the Halberd was approaching and soon oh so very soon would his plan get into action.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Why did Mewtwo ally himself with Andross? Who was the mysterious person on the bridge? What is Ganondorf really planning? Can the Great Fox match up against the Halberd? Stay tuned to the next several chapters of Super Smash Bros. Mayhem!

* * *

**_

Me: I have nothing to say except for review! XD

Ramiro: Really?

Me: Yep, hope you enjoyed!


	11. The Storm begins…

Disclaimer:

Me: The Disclaimer for today is brought to you by Falco

Falco: LZM does not own any characters of Nintendo, however he does own the characters he's created. So sit back relax and…

Me: Enjoy the show!

Falco: Well that was easy.

Me: See and you didn't make it that hard on yourself.

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. Mayhem!**

**Chapter Nine: The Storm begins….**

The skies around the temple and mountain were covered in red, the Halberd was above them, but that's not where the story takes place. Passed the temple was the desert, there was a loud humming noise coming from a group that was beginning to cross it. It was the seven Galleom Tanks led by the Duon robot. Above each of the Galleoms were several Smash skiffs that had various Fighting Alloy members on them. The lead skiff was in front of Duon which had R.O.B. and several Fighting Alloy members on them.

They continued from their current destination without much of a hitch until the sound of an aircraft was heard the Alloy's and R.O.B. looked up at what was going on. The Great Fox was heading towards them at a reasonable speed. That was when 2 Arwing fighters flew out from the hanger bay of it and headed towards the army. R.O.B. then motioned for the skiffs and Duon to fall back while 3 Galleoms took the front and 4 of them took the back.

The three that took the front transformed into the robot Galleoms while the four in the back remained in tank mode. The two Arwings could now be seen being piloted Falco and Carlos, "Yeah let's kick some ass!"

"Carlos must I remind you to stay focused, we can't lose these two fighters too early in the battle." Falco said now diving in and firing his lasers at the Galleom tanks in the back, the front ones tried to grab it but Falco dodged the hands while firing at the tanks, the tanks received minimal damage but were unfazed, so Falco quickly did a back flip, flipped his Arwing back right side up and headed back before turning around and heading towards the Galleom tanks again.

Meanwhile Carlos was trying to get the Galleom robots to run into each other, it worked but even if they ran into each other they barely got scratched. "What the hell, why aren't these things getting owned like I thought they were supposed to?"

"Probably because their partially made out of Alloy fighter troops."

"Oh great, then maybe we'll have to own them harder!" Carlos said diving in and firing his lasers at the Galleom robots, un-noticed to him or Falco R.O.B. gave the signal to use the missiles against them any time so when Carlos fired his lasers at the robots they fired back with their own missiles. "Oh my…." He said doing a barrel roll along with Falco to avoid the missiles too bad for him and Falco they were heat seekers, each of them had 6 missiles following them.

Carlos started to have his fighter spin around in the air with three of them doing the same thing he then leveled out causing the missiles to collide, leaving only three of them left. Falco decided to swerve between the robots and caused 2 missiles to hit each one damaging them decently Carlos then decided it was time to take one out so he went straight passed the Galleom on the right.

That was when the missiles hit the Galleom robot they completely devastated it. Falco took this opportunity and shot at it several times before completely destroying it. Carlos then wondered how they were going to destroy the rest of the tanks.

"Hey um Falco….."

"Yeah Carlos what is it?"

"Um… it took 5 missiles and several laser blasts to take one down, how are we going to take seven more down?"

"Well I guess that it's going to basically be luck then."

"I hope your right, because if we don't have a backup plan besides blasting them then we'll be done for sure." Carlos said diving back into the fight.

"Don't worry we're ace pilots, what could go wrong?" Falco replied diving back in when the Galleom tanks released all of their missiles, Carlos and Falco grimaced, because now they had to avoid 16 missiles. Carlos and Falco split up each of them having 8 missiles behind their tails, the both then decided one thing could be done so they regrouped which made 2 missiles collide with each other only leaving 14 left.

Both of them then got as low as possible and sped past the Galleom tanks with all the missiles hitting a different target, dust covered the impact zone and when it was left it had revealed that there was only 1 Galleom Robot left while there were 4 of the tanks still out but 2 of them were heavily damaged, so both Carlos and Falco concentrated their fire on the two damaged tanks destroying them.

**-Meanwhile inside the bridge of the Great Fox-**

"Well it looks like their doing a good job of wiping out the last of the forces, all that's really left is Duon, R.O.B., the Fighting Alloys and possibly only a couple of Galleom tanks." Ramiro said talking to John but he then heard something in back of him, he quickly turned around but didn't see anyone there, he shrugged it off and continued working. "Once they round up most of those guys I'll let out the surprise…."

"Really, well that's good, should I tell the team that's going to be dispatched there that they should be ready?"

"Yeah, be sure to tell them that, Danny will drop them off and meet back with them after he drops the others off on the Halberd."

"Very well then I'll be taking my leave now to prepare for the upcoming battle." John said now heading out of the room. Ramiro still had this weird feeling that something was watching him but then he decided to just ignore that feeling and began charging up the Great Fox's twin barrel cannon.

**-Back to the fight-**

Carlos and Falco were still taking out the remaining tanks that now changed into the Galleom Robots, Carlos had gotten to close to a hand and his left wing got severely damaged, "I'm going down!" Carlos said about to push the eject button before Falco said, "Don't press the eject button yet, get what's in the glove compartment and then eject." Carlos then did as Falco said grabbing what was in it and ejecting out of the cockpit.

When he landed on the ground in front of the three monstrosities he noticed that the object was a Smash Ball, Falco landed his Arwing behind Carlos and came out of it with a Smash Ball as well. Falco got next to Carlos and motioned towards the ball, Carlos nodded, and both of them crushed it at the same time Carlos yelled out, "Land Master!" While Falco said, "Personally I prefer the air." That was when they jumped into the air and both of their land masters were summoned, the land masters soon landed on the ground. A Galleom got on Falco's land master but Falco used the jet boosters to make it fly up high into the air and the Galleom lost its grip and fell to its demise.

Carlos on the other hand rammed straight into both of them one getting crushed against another he fired a blast and it caused one of the two to be destroyed while the other one got knocked backwards. Falco rammed his Land Master against Galleom but that was when both of them were shocked when the Galleom robot opened its head up revealing a bomb inside of it, it was set for 1 minute.

Both Carlos and Falco's Final Smashes wore off and they both ran back to the Arwing as fast as they could. By the time Falco got in and Carlos got on the wing to hold on the countdown was already on 20 seconds, after getting it started up and Falco put in full throttle to the reverse, right when they went in reverse the bomb went off, they tried to escape the shockwave but the Arwing was pushed backwards due to it and smashed against the ground leaving a dazed Falco and an unconscious Carlos there.

What used to be the wreckage of Galleom's was nothing more than a shallow crater. R.O.B. then decided to speak, "Their pilots have been destroyed, keep launching forward!" He commanded to the troops, 3 skiffs went forward along with Duon when a green beam hit all 4 of the targets, the skiffs and Alloy's were destroyed while Duon didn't look like it took any damage.

**-Meanwhile on the Great Fox-**

Ramiro had just fired the twin barrel blast at them, and even though he defeated the infantry Duon was still alive and kicking, that's when he saw that Duon launched several blasts of energy at the Great Fox, and Ramiro acted quickly and raised all of the frontal shields causing no damage to the Great Fox. "Danny you need to get the team down there and get Carlos and Falco out of there now!" Ramiro said hastily through the intercom.

Upon hearing this Danny immediately got into the Falcon Flyer looking back to see if everyone was accounted for, sure enough Pit, Marth, Ike, Anthony, and Katherine got into the passenger seats as soon as they heard the announcement as well. Danny then closed the hatch and the Falcon Flyer flew out of the hanger bay.

The Smash skiffs and Duon were continuing there march to get to the forest. They were close to Carlos and Falco when out of the Falcon flyer the smashers got onto the three leading skiffs. Pit and Ike got on the one on the right, while Katherine and Anthony got on the one on the left, then Marth got on the lead one where R.O.B. was.

After he had left them to their battle Danny took off and headed towards Danny and Carlos with the army not to far behind. Once he had landed he took Carlos and hung him over his shoulder. While he helped Falco get out of the wreckage, "You guys alright?"

"Yeah…. I think so…." Falco said getting out and then heading towards the Falcon Flyer. Once Danny got to his ship he laid Carlos down and Falco sat next to him. Then they lifted off into the air heading back to the Great Fox. Right before they landed Carlos woke up dazed from the crash, "Wha…. What happened?"

"Well when we were trying to escape the shockwave we weren't fast enough so we got knocked forward by it. When that happened the Arwing was completely thrashed, you were unconscious and I was still trying to figure out what had happened."

"Oh seriously, Dang I was having the most awesome dream ever."

"Good to know, you can tell me about it later, right now I need you to answer me, can you still pilot an Arwing?"

"Yeah…. It's going to take more than a bump to the head to keep me from kicking." Carlos said rubbing his head while they landed. Both him and Falco got out and went to their respective Arwings. While the cockpit was closing on Carlos' Arwing he heard Falco say "Good luck," before taking off. That was when Carlos took off after him.

Once they were in the air they saw the smashers fighting aboard the skiffs. The two on the back though were not doing anything so they each respectively swooped down and fired their lasers at the skiff's destroying the two skiffs and leaving the 5 fighters with only their opponents on the skiffs they landed on, and Duon.

**-Meanwhile on the bridge of the Halberd-**

Mewtwo was getting reports like crazy, first the few several tanks were destroyed, and next thing was that all of them were destroyed. The next report he got was that only 3 out of the 8 skiffs were left and Duon was partially damaged. "Can someone tell me how a bunch of rag-tag soldiers were able to defeat my army?" Mewtwo said angrily at this.

"Well sir, um if we didn't make our missiles heat-seeking maybe the Galleom tanks would've survived….." Said the Blue Alloy that was next to him, he was angered and then threw it into the wall with his psychic powers completely breaking it apart.

"Well maybe if we had more tanks they wouldn't of destroyed the tanks." A yellow one said receiving the same treatment from Mewtwo like the Blue one.

"Oh well then again it interests me on how they were able to pull the remaining smashers back together to formulate a counter attack, full speed ahead, were heading towards the Great Fox." Mewtwo said as the Halberd began to make its way toward the battle field. Then on the deck of the Halberd the Wolfen took off escorting it.

**-Meanwhile on the battle of the ground below-**

**(Note: This is a back track in time to the point where they landed on the skiffs so some events may reoccur) **

Once the smashers had gotten on the skiffs Marth went straight for R.O.B. but as he was about to run at him and strike at him with his sword several Alloy's got in the way. He skidded to a stop to avoid running into them and looked around seeing himself surrounded. The Alloy's charged at him and managed to get him under a dog pile until all of them were pushed back. The ones in the inner circle were all cut in half while the other Alloy's remained unharmed.

Pit separated his bow and started to slash at the Alloy's knocking them backwards while Ike kept cutting them in half that was when Pit accidently knocked back an Alloy that hit Ike making him almost fall off the edge, luckily Ike was able to grab onto the edge with his free hand, that was when several Alloys got next to the edge one stepping on his hand making him slowly loose his grip.

Meanwhile Anthony and Katherine were having a fairly easy time. Anthony kept knocking them down with his Aura balls while Katherine was able to slice them up once they started to get up. Looking at their foes there was only a couple of them left. So Anthony picked Katherine up and threw her at the Alloy's, once she got near them she slashed at them rapidly slicing them up and defeating them.

The Alloy's continued to charge at Marth but they all met the same fate, they were all cut in half. He then turned to face R.O.B. "So we finally have a rematch."

"That we do."

"Then let's go!" Marth said running at R.O.B. and slashing at him, the robot moved out of the way. R.O.B. stretched out his arms and started to spin around rapidly like a tornado Marth blocked each of the hits but it knocked him back each time and by the last hit he was already on the edge of the Skiff. R.O.B. launched a laser at Marth causing him to block it but this caused him to fall off the Skiff, he caught the edge of it with his hand and was hanging on until R.O.B. came next to him and pointed his head down at him.

That was when Carlos' and Falco's Arwings swooped downwards and destroyed the skiffs to that were to the back of the fleet the debris went everywhere causing the skiff Anthony and Katherine were on to start to lose control, so the jumped off of it and onto the leading skiff. Then the debree hit R.O.B. causing him to get pushed backwards, Marth used this to his advantage and he was able to get back onto the skiff and the three smashers turned towards R.O.B. who was in the middle of them.

Meanwhile the debris hadn't gotten close to the skiff that Ike and Pit were on, Pit was pinned down by several Alloy's and was trying to get free. While Ike was about to fall off of the skiff entirely, Pit was then able to muster up the strength he needed to push most of the Alloy's off of him and then used his wings of Icarus ability to fly downwards and catch Ike who had just lost his grip. He then threw Ike back onto the skiff and then grabbed onto the edge lifting him back up, Ike and Pit then continued to slash at their opponents until they were no more.

The fight with R.O.B. was going not to well, Anthony had been knocked into Marth leaving only Katherine to defend herself, she slashed at him but that didn't work since he used his jet boosters to get out of the way. Once R.O.B. landed and was about to attack Katherine from behind he was hit and knocked over by a blue arrow which belonged to Pit.

Pit then grabbed Ike and flew him over to the skiff and they both landed on it. By the time R.O.B. got back up Ike had already charged at him and knocked him far away the robot now landing on the ground as a trophy. The 5 warriors then turned to see Duon roaring angrily at them, the monster smashed the skiff and the other skiff causing all 5 of them to fall to the ground, luckily each of them were able to cushion the fall through various means.

Duon then looked at the Great Fox heading above them, so it spun into its cannon mode and started to shoot energy blasts at it, unfortunately the just dropped back down to the ground. The 5 warriors watched as the Great Fox started to speed off to the closing in Halberd. And so phase 2 of the plan Ramiro put together was about to be put into action.

"So um….. You guys think we can take this guy?" Anthony said looking at Duon he then looked at the others and they nodded yes.

"Of course we can, if we could defeat R.O.B. and the others easily this guy should be a peace of cake." Ike said pointing his sword at Duon along with Marth and Katherine. Anthony got into a fighting pose while Pit pointed his bow and arrow at the gigantic monster.

**-Meanwhile on the Great Fox-**

Ramiro was holding a little control panel that he would use to control the three Arwings, he got in his Arwing and hooked it up while Link climbed into his they both shot out of the Great Fox and got behind it traveling at a decent speed with Falco and Carlos, next was Samus in her ship, Pikachu also tagged along with her.

Then Danny was last waiting for everyone to get in, he then sped out of the ship and got behind it with the others. The Autopilot of the ship then got into action and activated the boosters and shields on full power draining all power from the weapon systems.

The Great Fox then sped towards its target, the Halberd. But something was not right inside the hanger bay the mysterious person got into one of the Arwings and took off the bomb and the hacked it taking away the remote control function. That was when said person activated it as soon as the others had been activated.

All three Arwings flew out of the ship as planned. The person decided not to reveal his/herself yet so kept on the same course with the other two Arwings.

**-Meanwhile on the Halberd-**

Mewtwo had grown tired of the games that Ramiro wanted to play and then stood up when Ganondorf entered the room, "You may deal with these childish games now." Mewtwo said walking out of the room. Ganondorf smirked now watching the Great Fox and the two Arwings heading towards them,

"Wolf fall back to the back of the ship, everyone man your stations, and fire at will!" He said pointing towards the Great Fox all of the artillery shooting at it the shields were surprisingly able to hold up against the fire power.

The two Arwings maneuvered through the fire power while the third one just up and dive bombed to the ground below never to be seen again. Ramiro was confused by this but the two Arwings hit their targets, the artillery on each side was heavily damaged because of the impacts of the Arwings.

The Great Fox wasn't doing so well most of its shields were down and it was being heavily fired upon. The Great Fox continued its course but right before it could reach its target several shots to the wings and to the bridge caused it to fall apart and go into pieces, right when it reached the tip of the Halberd it exploded but damaged the forward cannons of it. The debris of it also hit several of the cannons and lasers limiting the Halberds fire power.

Ganondorf smirked at this the hero's had been destroyed. But then when the smoke cleared he grimaced. Out of the smoke shot four Arwings each being piloted by Falco, Carlos, Ramiro, and Link respectively, Samus' Gunship, and the Falcon Flyer containing everyone else. Ganondorf moved his hand forward for the signal to fire, thing is most of the turrets and cannons were destroyed so only a small amount fired on the fighters making the maneuvering much easy on them all.

That was when out of the sky something shining came, it was John! And he wasn't alone he was on the Dragoon! John was speeding through the air when Ganondorf saw this but it was too late, but to the surprise of him John went straight through the combo cannon and took it out in one fell swoop.

The explosions caused everyone in the bridge to lose their balance and fall over, except for Ganondorf, but this stopped basically all of the weapons from firing, thing was due to the destruction all the weapons near the combo cannon were destroyed. This left the Halberd with only a few pieces of artillery left.

Once the Halberd was in disarray everyone landed on the deck, Link and Ramiro landed and got out of their cockpits. While Samus landed next to them exiting with Pikachu, Danny then parked and everyone got out two at a time, once everyone was out Danny sped off heading towards the others that were facing Duon.

Carlos and Falco were in the skies about to land when they were attacked by Wolf in the Wolfen. Wolf sped past them and the followed in pursuit. Ramiro saw this and then turned to the others, "Alright everyone this is it, it's now or never, it's time to save our friends and go kick some evil butt!" Ramiro said as he raised his sword up while everyone cheered.

After the pep talk everyone except for Link and Ramiro went inside of the Halberd, instead both of them looked up at the bridge, Link saw Ganondorf and grew angry, but also weary at the same time.

"Well Link it's now or never, come on let's show this Gandalf rip off who's boss!" Ramiro said grabbing Link by the shoulders and flying into the air lifting him up above the bridge to where Ganondorf could not see them anymore. An alloy tried to see and got close to the glass but that was when Link came crashing through knocking the Alloy to pieces. Ramiro used his cape to teleport in and teleported all around the bridge destroying each and every Alloy. By the time he was done he appeared next to Link who had the Master Sword in hand ready to defeat Ganondorf with it.

"I see the Hylian Warrior and the Star Warrior have joined up to take me on. You were foolish to come here without more help." Ganondorf said mocking them with a smirk.

"Prepare to be defeated Ganondorf, once and for all!" Link said charging at him with his sword but Ganondorf simply blocked with his own blade. Then he did something that surprised everyone there, he pushed Link backwards causing him to hit Ramiro and both of them fell out of the bridge and onto the deck. They both landed with a thud and started to rub their heads, but that was when Ganondorf landed in front of them with his sword pointed at both of them.

"'_Prepare to be defeated?'_ Ha I laugh at your feeble attempt to defeat me, now get up and fight or else I will defeat you where you stand."

"Don't get cocky Ganondorf, whenever you do I always manage to defeat you." Link said getting up and pointing his sword at him, "Now let's get this started."

"Yes let's get this party started now." Ramiro said as both he and Link slashed at Ganondorf who blocked both blades with his own, he pushed his against theirs and vice versa, due to this sparks started to fly out of all three blades.

**-Meanwhile on Final Destination-**

Master Hand and Crazy Hand were not happy they got back from their vacation they looked on the view screen and saw everyone basically declaring all out war.

"This is why I'm never listening to you again brother, now we have to go outside of here and deal with these pests ourselves."

"There is no need to…." Said a voice that came from all around them, Mewtwo appeared before Crazy and Master Hand. "It's so nice to meet the two Hands that help keep this world together, too bad your not going to be around for much longer." Mewtwo replied hitting them both with shadow balls weakening them slightly but that was not enough Crazy and Master hand both knew they had to defend their world so they both flew up into the air like rockets and came at him delivering Mewtwo a double mach punch.

Then immediately the two opened up and started clapping throwing Mewtwo around. Master Hand got into the air and slammed Mewtwo down on the stage and then Crazy landed on top of Master Hand doubling the force, pressure, and weight, but that was when shadow energy started to leak from underneath them both, and then an explosion of shadow energy knocked both of them to their separate sides.

"Who are you? And how do you possess such power that rivals our own?" Master Hand asked putting himself into the shape of a fist and then charging at Mewtwo, who just simply blocked it with one hand, he then grabbed the giant hand, spun around, and flung Master Hand straight into Crazy Hand knocking them both down.

"Who am I? Why I am Mewtwo the new ruler of this world." Mewtwo said pulling out a Smash Ball. "Now you will see my true power and why you should fear me, even against two of you my Final Smash should be more than enough to defeat one of you and weaken the other severely." Mewtwo said crushing it, its power glowed around him, his eyes had a fire in them and he started to laugh evilly, that laugh haunted the entire place of where they were in.

Master and Crazy hand were wondering one thing when looking at him, how was he able to come into Brawl as a full fledged character? And why was he doing this?

**To Be Continued….**

_**Next time on Super Smash Bros. Mayhem, the battle rages on with the Halberd being taken back. What will happen to Link, Ramiro and Ganondorf? What will happen to the 5 warriors facing Duon? Who was that Mysterious person? And what will become of Falco, Carlos and Wolf? Find out on the next several chapters of this story. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Me: Yes that's right, most likely I will not tell you about Mewtwo's Final Smash until the final battle. Well nothing else to say but to-

Andross: Wait your not going to let me do the ending with you?

Ganondorf: Or me?

Bowser: Or me?

Me: We are not starting this again! All of you guys can do it at the same time.

All villains: Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Me: Until next time, be sure to review! -Waves-


	12. The Raging Battle Continues!

Disclaimer:

Me: The Disclaimer for today is brought to you by Wall-E

R.O.B.: For the last time I am not Wall-E!

Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah, just do the disclaimer.

R.O.B.: Fine…. LZM does not own anything Nintendo related except for the characters he created.

Me: See now isn't that better Wall-E?

R.O.B.: For the last time I am not Wall-E!

Me: Okay sheesh, no need to get cranky Wall-E….. Enjoy the show!

**Super Smash Bros. Mayhem!**

**Chapter Ten: The raging battle continues! **

All throughout the desert battles were taking place and the wreckage was immense. But now instead of the battles on the Halberd let us take a look at the battle between Duon, Katherine, Anthony, Marth, Ike, and Pit. Duon was getting hit by their attacks but just rolled back like nothing was wrong, he then moved his weapon arms back and unleashed four rockets from his shoulders at the 5. They all dodged each one of them very easily.

That was when Duon turned around and got into his close range mode. He readied his arms and then slashed them forwards creating a red shockwave that knocked everyone off of their feet. He then launched himself towards the others and slashed at them everyone dodged while Marth and Ike got on both of the arms they both ran up to the head of Duon and both unleashed their attacks scratching and denting it.

Duon roared and spun around rapidly knocking both of them off to opposite sides of him. That was when his Cannon side was active and he pointed his head cannon at them. He then launched several blasts of blue energy at the remaining three fighters. Pit got in front of Anthony and Katherine and pulled out his Mirror shield which reflected the blasts back at Duon slightly damaging him.

That was when Katherine pulled out her bombs and threw several of them at the wheel that kept Duon upright. Which knocked Duon back and damaged him, while he was trying to recover Anthony jumped upwards and charged an Aura ball while chanting, "Kame….. Hame…. Ha!" He yelled unleashing the blue ball of energy knocking Duon back even further. When the smoke cleared from the attacks it revealed Duon's cannon side to be damaged and cracked.

That was when it turned around and got on its close range side yet again. It charged at them but that was when someone yelled "Falcon Punch!" and after that there was a fiery blast behind Duon which sent him forward. He went past the others and landed on the ground face first, thanks to his wheel however the Cannon side now got up and started to roar and shoot lasers at everyone, thankfully everyone dodged the blasts.

That was when Danny came out of the air from out of nowhere and kicked downwards yelling, "Falcon Kick!" He then kicked the head of Duon making it crack, break, and then slightly cave in. This knocked it backwards as well. Danny stood onto of it flexing his muscles and showing off, "Yeah that's right, who's the man who's the man?" He said now doing a little dance on it.

"Hey Danny stop showing off and get off of that thing!" Anthony yelled running towards Duon, followed by Pit, Katherine, Ike, and Marth.

"Or what, I beat it simple as that." Danny said doing the Captain Morgan pose now but that was when he was thrown off of Duon by the monstrosity getting back up. Duon pointed its head cannon at them all launching more blasts of blue energy. But once again Pit used his Mirror Shield to deflect the blasts right back at Duon causing even more damage to Duon.

That was when Katherine and Pit both simultaneously aimed their bow shots at the cracked and damaged parts, what this caused were several cracks to connect and then caused pieces to fall off of Duon.

After Duon had taken a lot of damage Pit continued his arrow attacks while Katherine threw her remaining bombs at Duon which caused both of his hand cannons to be damaged to the point to where they would malfunction. Duon not thinking tried to shoot more laser blasts at them but this caused his own downfall, his arm cannons exploded which force the other pieces off leaving only a severely damaged head and barely anything left of the body.

Afterwords Duon collapsed and fell forward. Danny almost got crushed by it and moved back in surprise, "Oh come on its supposed to be the ultimate fighting machine, and the big bad robot kills itself? This was going to be a Danny attack!"

"Danny shut up already, I wanted to finish him off with my Aura ball but you don't see me complaining."

"Anthony be quiet, I feel like going on a rampage again!"

"Danny just calm the hell down."

"How can I be calm when there's nothing left of it?" Danny said as everyone facing him looked up when a big shadow started to come over them. "Oh great and now it's cloudy on a sunny day!"

"Danny turn the hell around!" Katherine yelled as Danny turned around and jumped backwards. It was Duon again but this time he was on his close range form. That was when something happened when it was going to slash at them. Green lasers came out of the sky and destroyed the top half of Duon.

The lasers came from an Arwing, but the window was so tinted that no one knew who it was. Everyone guessed it was Carlos or Falco but they were wrong since they were fighting Wolf near the mountain and Ruins. No one had any idea that it was the fighter that went rouge earlier due to it being piloted by the mysterious person. The Arwing then sped off towards the mountain.

"Damn it! Curse you Carlos or Falco!" Danny said waving his fist at the sky.

"Danny calm down already, we're alive, and that counts too." Anthony said before sitting in a meditative pose.

"Oh shush up Yoda."

"I cannot hear you right now, for you see I am at one with the universe…." Anthony replied with his eyes closed.

"Do you want me to Falcon Punch you?" Danny yelled but Anthony didn't say anything, "That's it you've got it coming anyway, Falcon Punch!" Hey yelled punching at Anthony who immediately caught the palm of his hand and threw him into the wreckage of Duon. He did this without opening his eyes and without moving from his spot. Ike sighed at what he just saw.

"Their supposed to be the hero's but they fight a lot and they act stupidly….. What are your thought's Marth?"

"Well I mean the only normal ones I can really see are that Katherine girl and Carlos, but then again I could always be wrong."

"Oh really, so how do you suppose we get to the Halberd?"

"I say we wait here until the others arrive."

"Or we could all go on my ship!" Danny said popping up next to them and pushing them towards the Falcon Flyer. Pit sighed and followed them while Anthony got up from his meditation and saw this as well. He calmly walked over with Katherine to the Falcon Flyer, they all got in and waited for Danny to take off. After awhile of just sitting in the ship Anthony got tired of waiting.

"Danny why are you taking so long, we need to get to the others!"

"Not until you apologize for throwing me into that wreckage and yelling at me." Danny said looking back at Anthony then immediately turning his head and crossing his arms. That was when Anthony muttered something inaudible Danny heard this and opened an eye but said, "Sorry I couldn't hear you speak up."

"I'm sorry…." Anthony said a little bit higher but it was still low.

"Please say it one more time and speak up."

"Okay I'm sorry." Anthony replied with his normal voice now crossing his arms and looking the other way, "Now are you happy?"

"Yes, yes I am." Danny said now activating the Falcon Flyer and taking off. Their destination was the deck of the battleship Halberd. This coincidently is where the next part of the story takes place!

**-Meanwhile on the Deck of the Halberd-**

Link and Ganondorf were dueling with their swords for awhile. Once Ganondorf got tired of the sword fight he gathered up dark energy in his hand and punched at Link releasing it. Luckily for Link he pulled up his sword and shield to block the attack but that didn't mean he wasn't pushed back. Link then took out his bow and arrow and started to launch arrows at Ganondorf who even though he was slow was able to dodge each on.

Ganondorf then charged straight at Link jumping up in the air. Link got his sword ready to attack thinking that Ganondorf was going to slash at him. But Ganondorf did his Wizard's foot attack which engulfed the impact zone of the hit when it cleared Ramiro could see Link on the ground with Ganondorfs foot crushing his chest.

Ramiro knew this was the time to act so he teleported behind Ganondorf and rapidly slashed at him causing him to get knocked back and releasing Link in the process. Ramiro got in front of Link with his sword pointed at Ganondorf, "Well Ganondorf it seems you will have a bad time fairing against both of us right now."

"Don't get cocky you arrogant little puffball in armor."

"Oh what did you just call me?"

"You heard me."

"Oh yeah well I'll kill you!" Ramiro said running at Ganondorf with Link looking up knowing it was a trick. He tried to grab Ramiro but failed because he was to in pain to move at that moment. He held his chest as he watched Ramiro jump up into the air only to get grabbed by Ganondorf, dark energy coming from the hand and then he slammed Ramiro into the ground making a dent in it.

"You two fools if you cannot defend from my simple attacks what makes you think that you can defeat me." Ganondorf said walking over to Link who got up shakily now only holding his sword due to his other hand holding his chest and not his shield.

"Not exactly….. We have one thing that you'll never have…." Ramiro said shakily getting up and walking to his Arwing, getting something out of the glove compartment. It was a Smash Ball. At the sight Ganondorf started to laugh, "You fool did you think that you were the only one who could use one?" He said reaching into his pocket and pulling one out.

"Oh no if he uses that ball then….. Ramiro get him with your Final Smash now!" Link said rushing towards his own Arwing expecting there to be a Smash Ball in it as well. That was when both Ganondorf and Ramiro crushed both of theirs at the same time charged at each other and activated their Final Smashes. Ganondorf turned into his beastly boar form Beast Ganon while Ramiro shrouded him with his cape the area around them darkening.

There was a single slash and Ramiro was on the other side of beast Ganon, now there was an X shaped wound on him, the first one was the slash he already had while the other one was from the Galaxia Darkness attack. Ramiro turned around to see if he did any damage only to be knocked into the tower that the bridge was on.

He roared angrily and Link saw Ramiro go down, he wasn't moving anymore and Ganon was closing in. Link despite all the pain grabbed the last Smash Ball and ran towards Ganon.

He yelled while he crushed it causing Ganon to turn around and see Link activating his Final Smash. A beam of light went out paralyzing his foe and Link rushed at him as soon he was trapped within the Trifoce. Link then rapidly slashed at his enemy, Ganon yelling in pain at the slashes. And then one final slash sent the monstrous Beast Ganon flying into the bridge, he broke through the rest of the window and the shockwave of the hit shattered all the glass in the command center.

Link then rushed over to the fallen warrior and turned him over, Ramiro's mask was cracked and he was dazed from the hit. "Ramiro are you okay? Speak to me."

"Uh…."

"This is bad….."

"How was that bad…. You did the best Final Smash I could've ever seen… that was so freaking awesome….."

"Oh you're alive! It's a good thing your okay, I was worried for a second that you were dead."

"Don't worry about me…" Ramiro said getting up and dusting himself off, "Let's worry about Ganondorf now." Ramiro then grabbed Link by the shoulders and lifted him up to the bridge by flying upwards once they got there they saw the throne chair completely wrecked glass all over the floor but no sign of Ganondorf. "Where the hell is he….."

"I don't know, I remember he got sent here after my Triforce Slash….. But why isn't he here?"

"I'm right here." Ganondorf said getting out of the rubble of the chair, now he was in his regular form with his armor and clothes tattered and torn. He then walked out of the room, Ramiro and Link looked at each other and nodded. Both of them followed him, that was when they saw that Ganondorf wasn't even trying to run away but when they got inside the room he entered that was when they had an expression of shock on their faces.

Ganondorf was standing next to Zelda's trophy with a small army of Alloy's in front of him. "In order to get to me you must make it past 'my' army!" He said as Ramiro and Link rushed to fight their enemies, they faired well at first but were too beaten up and tired to continue so they got their weapons taken away and were restrained by the Alloys.

Both struggled to get free but were unable to due to lack of energy. "Hah, I told you that you wouldn't be able to defeat me." Ganondorf gloated but that was when there was pounding on the door. "What…. What is that sound?" He asked himself but was greeted by the door getting blown up and the chunks of what was left getting thrown towards him. He ducked to dodge the parts as they hit and broke completely against the wall behind him.

Out of the smoke came two familiar faces, they were Samus and Pikachu who had seen the two Warriors come in the room and decided to back them up. Pikachu sent a thunderbolt at one of the Alloy's causing them to conduct and send it to the other Alloy's and because of that, the voltage of electricity caused them all to fall apart into pieces releasing both Ramiro and Link.

Ramiro and Link both picked up their weapons and jumped backwards next to Samus and Pikachu, "Thanks guys we owe you one." Ramiro said while Samus simply nodded and pointed her arm gun at Ganondorf.

"Alright Ganondorf give up!" Link yelled pointing his sword at him, "We both know that you're too tired to defeat all four of us in battle even if me and Ramiro are injured."

"Yeah so be prepared to be beaten by what you would call an armored puffball warrior, a green clad bastard, the yellow chinchilla of doom, and a… damn I can't think of anything for Samus… Anyway prepare to be defeated!" Ramiro said pointing his sword at Ganondorf as well.

"Fine if I'm going down I will go down with a fight!" Ganondorf said jumping into the air and using his Wizards Foot technique but everyone split up into four directions to dodge it. That was when he was suddenly grabbed by Samus' energy whip and then flung across the room where he got hit by Pikachu's thunder which sent him up into the air. That was when Ramiro used his Drill rush to knock him back down towards Link who shot his bow at him sending him forward.

Samus then shot him with her fully charged arm cannon laser sending him flying forward with an upward tilt, he slammed into the wall and fell on the ground, that was when Ramiro came down for the final blow using his Drill rush move. The last thing everyone saw was Ramiro attacking and Ganondorf yelling in pain, then there was a big white light and Ganondorf was now a trophy.

"We did it….." Ramiro said walking away from Ganondorf, "It's over…. Well for now at least." Ramiro then slumped down tired, Samus saw that they were both fatigued and pulled out two heart containers. She handed one to each of them and the broke it regaining their health and feeling refreshed and ready to fight again.

"Wow, who knew that these Heart Containers could be so good." Ramiro said looking at Link who nodded.

"Yeah, it was an honor fighting along side you Ramiro, thanks for having my back."

"The pleasure is mine, and it was an honor to fight along side you as well, now don't you have something you need to be doing right now?" He said gesturing to Zelda to which Link nodded. He rushed over to Zelda's trophy and tapped the base reviving her. She woke up and immediately jumped backwards thinking that she was still on the bridge with Mewtwo when she realized that she was somewhere else she stepped forward. "Sorry if I got startled I just thought I was still on the bridge with the mastermind behind this attack."

"You mean Ganondorf? He was on the bridge and me and Ramiro defeated him very easily."

"No not him, the true person behind this all is Mewtwo."

"Mewtwo! How is he in this freaking game anyway?" Ramiro exclaimed jumping up and down.

"I have no clue but he said he wanted revenge."

"Of course, cause he was excluded from Brawl."

"Yes exactly, I tried to defeat him but he was too strong, stronger than Tabuu."

"Oh well this is bad…"

"Yes it is, exactly what is going on?"

"Oh I'll explain it to you, but everyone should sit down because this is going to take awhile."

**-One explanation about what had happened in these past few chapters later-**

"Oh my, so where are the others?" Zelda asked while Ramiro shook his head.

"Um let's see the other smashers are somewhere around the ship, Danny, Pit, Ike, Marth, Katherine, and Anthony are somewhere on the ground dealing with the tank army. Carlos and Falco are having a dogfight with Wolf, and the rest of us are right here."

"Okay, and again thank you for rescuing me, usually Link does it alone all the time." Zelda said with a giggle as Link blushed.

"Well if it wasn't for Ramiro I would've been defeated easily….." Link said rubbing his hand on the back of his head and chuckling a bit.

"Right…. We make a good team, now if you'll excuse me… I think I'll leave you two love birds alone." Ramiro said with a chuckle as he walked over to Samus and Pikachu, "Thanks for the help as well, if you hadn't shown up when you had well we would've been goners."

"No problem, it's a good thing we saw you two when we did."

"Yeah, hey what were you guys doing anyway?"

"Well…. Here's the story, we basically ran into Wario and some Alloy's once the others and us split up, good news is that due to him being an idiot we were able to escape and took out several Alloy's as well."

"Nice, wait did you just say everyone split up?"

"Why were we not supposed to do that?"

"No that just means everyone is much of an easier target now."

"Oh great, looks like we'll have to teach these guys a lesson now won't we?" Samus said pumping her arm cannon while Ramiro chuckled and drew his sword.

"Hey Link, Zelda, are you guys coming or do you want us to leave you behind?"

"Huh? Oh we'll be right there!" Link yelled then turning back to Zelda, "I missed you…."

"I'm surprised since you save me so often that you'd get over that feeling, but then well Ramiro told me how you feel about me, and well I don't know if he said this but I share the same feelings…."

"Yeah, that's why I was determined to save you, because well I love you."

"And I love you too Link, but let's save this for later."

"Sure."

"Because right now, we have work to do."

"Right, let's do this." Link said drawing the Master Sword and running towards Ramiro and the others while Zelda transformed into Sheik and followed him.

**-Meanwhile at Final Destination- **

Master Hand was thrown backwards due to the impact of a shadow blast Mewtwo had used on him, now Crazy hand was already down and out lying motionless on the ground. Master Hand then punched towards Mewtwo who deflected him to the side, Master Hand was able to catch himself and launched himself at Mewtwo, to his surprise his opponent had grabbed one of his fingers flew upwards and then dropped to the ground slamming him on the ground. "Do you give up yet oh great and powerful 'God' of Brawl?" Mewtwo asked in a mocking manner.

"I'll never give up! Not as long as there's someone stronger than me, there will never be anyone stronger than me!"

"Fine then be that way, I will defeat you either way in the end." Mewtwo replied though it wasn't quite clear at first but there were some scratches on Mewtwo but he barely took any significant damage so dealing with the weakened Master Hand would be easy.

**-Meanwhile on the deck of the Halberd-**

Danny had landed the Falcon Flyer on the deck next to the two Arwing's and Samus' Gunship. Everyone was shocked to see all of the damage that the deck had taken.

"Whoa…. So you think Ramiro and Link were here?" Anthony asked remembering of the plan to confront the crew and leader on the bridge.

"Well I guess they were, this kind of damage doesn't do itself." Ike said looking at the wreckage and stepping forward noticing the entrance that was once the Combo Cannon. "Come on guys let's go see where everyone is." Ike said jumping down the hole, followed by Pit, Danny, Katherine, and Anthony. Marth just stood there sighing.

"Oh well looks like the reinforcements has arrived." Marth said then jumping down the hole as well.

**To Be Continued…..**

_**Next time on Super Smash Bros. Mayhem, the battle rages on within the Halberd and in the skies as well! Can Carlos' and Falco's teamwork defeat Wolf once and for all? Who is this mysterious person who knows how to pilot an Arwing? What will happen to the others inside of the ship? And now that we know Mewtwo's plan, will it succeed? **_

Mewtwo: Of course it will succeed, because I am the main villain after all.

Me: Sure it will… besides just wait till you see the other guests I have planned for there to be.

Mewtwo: So they dare to challenge my power?

Me: I don't know man, looks like you're going to have to wait and see to find out.

Mewtwo: I hate these cliff hangers you make to annoy people with.

Me: Really? Cause I love them! Anyway review people! Hope you enjoyed!


	13. The battle for the Halberd continues!

Disclaimer:

Me: The Disclaimer for today is brought to you by Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika pika… (No one will understand me….)

Me: Dang this has been my worst idea of all time…..

Pikachu: Pika pika, pika pika pika Pikachu, Pi! (LZM does not own any Nintendo characters except for the ones he created.)

Me: Thank you Pikachu, oh look I rhymed.

Pikachu: Pika…..

Me: Oops no translator, anyway enjoy the show!

**Super Smash Bros. Mayhem!**

**Chapter Eleven: The battle for the Halberd continues! **

Now we take a look at what happens when people split up. Very bad things happen that's what! Anyway Sonic and King Dedede had finished taking care of several Alloy's when Sonic kept walking faster than King Dedede, "Will you just slow down you overgrown hedgehog."

"Well it's not my fault that you're too slow." Sonic said walking, he was irritated that he had to walk, he wanted to run.

"Listen we just need to get to the hanger bay and then we'll be in the clear and then you can run as long as you want." King Dedede replied annoyed at Sonic, they kept walking for awhile until they reached the Hanger bay. Thing was they were on the second floor this time and were walking along the rail until the noticed that something was wrong. There were no Alloy's in this room, only Pikmin. "What the heck why are there flower guys here?"

"Aw their so small and harmless, what could the possibly do?" Sonic said bending down to touch one but that was when a heck of a lot of them teamed up on him and made a pile on top of him.

"Fools I will eat your entrails and feast on your guts!" Olimar replied on top of a platform in the middle of the sea of pikmin, "Your friend was a fool to try and survive the sea of my plant minions." That was when Sonic got up and punched the Pikmin off them causing them to disintegrate.

"Oh is that so? Well Olimar this is what I think about your plant minions!" Sonic said dashing left and right and destroying a lot of Pikmin in the process, that was when King Dedede slammed onto the floor creating a shockwave that destroyed several Pikmin and then he started to whack them with his hammer.

"Ha this is like whack a Kirby but even better, these guys don't even try to dodge!" King Dedede replied laughing.

"No, no! I was supposed to win, me, me, me!" Olimar said jumping up and down but then getting hit and knocked to the ground below the platform by a blue blur which was none other than Sonic who had decimated the forces of the Pikmin. King Dedede walked up to Olimar, "As chief of Police you are under arrest!"

"Never will I be defeated!" Olimar said plucking pikmin out of the ground and launching himself at King Dedede only to be pushed back by Sonic who wagged his finger at him. "Curse you Sonic the Hedgehog!" He yelled as the remaining Pikmin gathered all around him, the formed a giant Olimar out of Pikmin, and on the top of it was Olimar standing proudly. "This will teach both of you to mess with me and get away with it."

"We'll see about that Olimar." Sonic said getting in a fighting stance, "Sonic's the name speeds my game."

"Um he already knows who you are Sonic…." King Dedede replied getting his Mallet ready.

"So what it's one of my signature catch phrases."

"You don't have to say it all the time."

"That's the point of a catch phrase you dolt."

"Shut up, and get focused, even though he may be weak, I bet we're going to have a tough time getting rid of him."

**-Meanwhile in the halls of the Halberd-**

Mario, John, and Peach had gone together and had finally reached the brig of the Halberd. But waiting for them there was Bowser.

"Well if it isn't my arch enemy Bowser!"

"Mario, so glad you could join, I'll be taking the princess once I defeat you and that puffball of a warrior."

"We'll see about that." Mario said holding his fist out at Bowser.

"You don't scare me my foe, for you see I came prepared." Bowser said moving backwards and all in front of them Fighting Alloy's had taken the seen, but these were mainly Green and Yellow to match Mario and John. "I hope you won't be too tired after you beat them, because I wouldn't want to fight you like that."

"We'll see about that Bowser!" Mario replied punching at several Yellow Alloy's while John sucked one Green one up and launched it at the others playing bowling with them. Mario on the meanwhile started to shoot fireballs to weaken them, that was when John floated into the air and turned into a rock crushing several of them and knocking several of them back as well.

Bowser took this moment while the others were distracted and attacked peach by using Flying Fortress to slam her into a wall. Peach was then turned into a trophy and Bowser laughed grabbing her. Mario then turned around to see the princess captured, he ran at Bowser about to punch him but Bowser put up Peach in the way.

Unable to hurt her Mario moved back only to receive a punch from Bowser sending him flying into John which sprawled both of them on the floor. Bowser then walked menacingly towards his prey, wondering how he should defeat them.

**-Meanwhile in the corridors of the Halberd- **

Snake meanwhile was running through the halls of the Halberd when he heard someone coming, he then got in the corner and put his signature box above him hiding him. That was when that someone called his name, "Snake! Get out here, because you and I both know that you can't hide from me."

"Hold on is that….." Snake said getting out of his box and facing who called his name, "It's you…. What are you doing here….." The person who was standing in front of him was none other than the deadly Gray Fox. "Gray Fox…. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"Well see it's a long story but it all star-"Gray Fox was cut off because of several foot steps approaching them from all sides. Gray Fox and Snake got back to back ready to fight off their enemies which were several Red and Blue alloys.

"No time to chat, it looks like we'll have to deal with these guys first."

"Yes it seems like our confrontation has been prolonged, just like old times, Snake…" Gray Fox said holding up his sword.

"Right…. Like old times…" Snake said getting in a fighting stance, once the Alloy's got close enough they charged at them. Snake kicked several backwards while Gray Fox slashed several in half, which was when Snake grabbed a grenade and threw it at the ones in front of him causing them to be destroyed in the blast.

**-Meanwhile in the skies above the Halberd- **

It was a silent day near the mountain, ever since the boarding party had quieted down. The Halberd was already past the mountain when laser fire could be heard. It was when a red fighter known as the Wolfen sped past the mountain with two Arwings in tow. These belonged to Wolf, Carlos, and Falco respectively. Despite Carlos' and Falco's efforts to end the battle early by ganging up on Wolf the battle raged on.

"So Falco exactly how are we supposed to end this?"

"I don't know and stay on target."

"Right, right, don't worry I've shot womp rats smaller than this at home with my T36 speeder."

"Okay now I know you're making stuff up." Falco said getting a lock of the Wolfen but it moved out of the way right when he shot at it making it a miss. They circled around the mountain several times before the fight went the other way around and Wolf was able to fire at them.

Both of them dodged and Barrel Rolled to dodge the incoming fire, which was when Carlos turned around and fired at Wolf both fired at each other causing the blasts to cancel out and each to pass each other.

That was a mistake on Wolfs part because he was set up. Falco attacked from the front without him looking and damaged a wing of the Wolfen. This caused Wolf's fighter to head towards the ground near the hole in the ancient ruins. That was when he charged a laser blast and opened fire on the damaged ground causing it to collapse and make an entrance into the great hall.

Both Falco and Carlos saw this and followed him firing at him, though Carlos made a mistake that would soon almost cost him his life. Their blasts accidently hit an opening in the higher parts of the great hall. The dog fight continued for several minutes until everyone heard a roar.

"What the hell was that?" Carlos exclaimed following Wolf at a sharp turn and heading after him as he tried to escape.

"I don't know." Falco replied zooming past Carlos and firing at the Wolfen. Carlos proceeded to follow but that was when the most unexpected thing happened. His Arwing was hit and it was knocked into the wall. Carlos re-stabilized when he saw who knocked him into the wall, it was Meta Ridley!

He then realized that Meta Ridley must've been sleeping inside of the Great Hall. When they blasted at the opening and all around the place they must have awakened him, causing Meta Ridley to take out his anger on the nearest target which was Carlos.

That was when he flew towards the source of the hit and saw what he hated and despised the most. It was Meta Ridley charging towards him shooting fireballs now. Carlos Barrel rolled and shot several lasers at him destroying part of his chest's machinery in the process. This caused Meta Ridley to roar and shoot several missiles at him now.

"Oh you dragon son of a…." Carlos said spinning around to dodge most of the missiles while maneuvering around the hall. That was when the Wolfen fired its lasers at the same time Ridley launched his mouth laser causing Carlos to barrel roll, spin, and do any maneuver to escape this double threat.

"Falco a little help with Wolf would be appreciated!" Carlos said going towards the ground and then speeding back upwards shooting his fighters lasers towards Meta Ridley. Meta Ridley dodged them and swooped past the Arwing his tail scraping the left wing and causing it to become unstable. Carlos fought for control and was able to get on floating speed while still firing at Ridley who dodged most of the blasts from the Arwing.

Carlos made a turn and tried to head out of the Great Hall where he would have more maneuverability. Meta Ridley launched several fireballs at Carlos who was able to easily dodge them. Ridley got up close and personal by swiping at the Arwing with his claws and tail. Carlos was able to dodge all of these except for a tail sweep causing the Arwing to get slammed into a wall.

That was when Meta Ridley roared and slammed his claws against the Arwing pinning it to the wall. The more it held on the more it started to crush the Arwing. Carlos wasn't one for giving up so he took a few seconds to think and then decided to go with a non obvious choice besides eject.

"Oh great… you know what I'm blowing you up." Carlos said pressing several buttons, a timer appeared on the screen of the cockpit counting down from 5, right at 3 seconds he ejected from the Arwing but this was too close to call since it exploded at the same time sending Meta Ridley backwards. The explosion also caused several rocks to collapse upon Meta Ridley making him fall to the ground.

Carlos on the other hand jumped from rock to rock hoping to land on the ground not so hard, all the while shooting Meta Ridley with his laser. Meta Ridley's wings were hit by this causing him to be unable to recover. That was when a huge rock landed on him and made him speed towards the ground soon enough hitting it.

That was when several more rocks landed on top of Ridley crushing him even further. Carlos on the other hand was able to jump onto Falco's Arwing that arrived nearby. However Wolf took this distraction to his advantage and shot down Falco's Arwing. This caused it to plummet to the ground near the crushed Meta Ridley.

**-Meanwhile in the hanger bay of the Halberd- **

The fight between Pikmin Olimar and Sonic continued with Sonic not wanting King Dedede to help. Sonic hit a wall and still sped back towards his enemy. He ran right through the Olimar causing several Pikmin to die. That was when King Dedede got fed up with Sonic's heroism and slammed his hammer into the leg killing several Pikmin and sending it off balance.

The Pikmin Olimar landed on the floor with a thud killing most of the Pikmin. "Ah no my minions, their all gone, you've destroyed them!" Olimar said before getting hit by Dedede's hammer and getting sent into a wall, then he turned into a trophy due to the force of the impact.

"Oh be quiet you elf, seriously the nerve of some people."

"Oh come on Dedede why couldn't you let me have fun?"

"Because we're on a mission here."

"So, does that mean I can't have fun?"

"Listen here you funny colored hedgehog don't mess with me when I'm angry."

"Or what you'll get fatter?"

"What the hell did you just say?"

"Both of you calm down this instant you're acting like children." Sheik said walking out of a hallway with Samus, Pikachu, Link, and Ramiro.

"Ah Sheik it's glad to see that your alright, so who is really in control of this whole ship, well you should know right?" King Dedede replied happily.

"Well its Mewtwo…"

"Mewtwo? Are you sure you were looking at the right guy?"

"Yeah he's here, and he's planning something big."

"Well where is he?"

"I don't know, that's the problem, he said that he deserved to be in Brawl and that he wished to become the strongest fighter here."

"That's odd because Master and Crazy hand are the toughest ones here, he must've forgotten about them."

"Okay that makes one theory, he'd want them out of the way, you don't think he's planning on defeating them do you?"

"Yeah but even if he did he wouldn't become as powerful as them."

"That's what I'm worried about, what if he does find a way?"

"I seriously doubt it."

"Right, now how many other villain's are left? Link and the others defeated Ganondorf."

"Seeing as we defeated Olimar, the others were battling R.O.B. and his army, and the fact that Falco and Carlos are fighting Wolf leaves…" That was when crashing through the wall was Mario and John followed by Bowser carrying the trophy of Princess Peach.

"Farewell my arch rival and arch rival's friend!" Bowser said then turning to the many smashers on the side of him. "Oh you have got to be kidding me…"

"No leave him to us." John said getting in front of the others along with Mario.

"Leave me to you guys? Ha!" Bowser said before getting sucked up by John and getting launched into the air. He was then hit by Mario's Super Jump Punch and sent even further in the air. John jumped on top of Mario and off of him attacking Bowser with his Final Cutter.

Bowser slowly got up from the floor and ran towards Peach but got pushed in the back by Mario sending him forward and making a huge dent in the wall.

**-Meanwhile in the Hallways of the Halberd-**

Gray Fox had finished slicing up several Alloy's before moving forward, "That's 54, how about you?"

"I've got 49 so far."

"You're falling behind."

"Not for long." Snake said pointing back to the 14 Alloy's following them. He then pressed a button on a control he was holding causing explosions in the back of them destroying all 14 Alloy's. "That makes 63."

"Well Snake you always were resourceful." Gray Fox said cutting up more Alloy's. "That makes 59."

"Oh yeah, well watch this." Snake said throwing several hand grenades in front of them causing the 5 Alloy's heading towards them to blow up. "That makes 68."

"Oh yeah, well I'll just have to up my game." Gray Fox said running forward and taking the lead while slashing several Alloys in half along the way.

"Just like old times…" Snake muttered to himself before planting more C4 from before behind them to take care of any following enemies.

**-Meanwhile in another section of the Hallways of the Halberd-**

Marth and Ike were slashing through several Alloys when they got into a T shaped hallway front of a modified Red Alloy. Ike and Marth tried to cut in half but it was made out of some kind of resistive metal that they were not able to cut through. They tried several attacks but all it did was push them back.

"What are we going to do?" Ike asked.

"I'm not so sure, it can't be cut easily." Marth replied slashing at the Alloy again but it blocked with it's arms and pushed him back. "Yeah this is going to be tough."

"Tell me about it."

But that was when Danny stepped up his hand glowing, "This hand of mine glows with an awesome power! Its burning grip tells me to defeat you, so take this, my love, my anger, and all of my sorrow! Falcon Punch!" He said punching the Alloy out of the window in a fiery display. This actually took out a chunk of the wall with it.

"Whoa, repeating G Gundam lines actually works…" Danny said to himself rubbing his chin while Marth and Ike just sweat dropped. Then afterwards they headed past the hole in the wall and saw several C4 explosives set up ahead of them. Ike saw this for awhile and then realized that there was only one explanation for the use of explosives.

"What the….. Oh no, everyone run away from here!" Ike said running as fast as he could away from the C4 while the others followed him. That was when Snake and Gray Wolf turned around to face them thinking they were Alloy's.

"Oh it's you guys, we've been searching for the prisoners, so we've been searching for a way onto the lower levels."

"Well it seems that we have the same mission as well." Ike said in reply.

"It seems that is the case, come on we've got a lot of ground to cover." Snake said motioning forward as him and Gray Fox went deeper into the hallways before them.

"Right….." Ike said as him and the others started to follow him.

**-Meanwhile in the ruins Great Hall-**

Carlos was underneath some of the wreckage of the fallen Arwing. Falco was inside of the crashed craft once again dazed. He tried to push it off of him but found himself at gun point by no one other than Wolf. He was getting ready for Wolf to finish him off when the Arwing from before swooped in and launched several lasers at him causing Wolf to move back and fire at it.

That was when the Arwing quickly dodged and landed while the person ejected from the cockpit. There was a blue blur but Wolf wasn't able to follow it. That was when he was hit from behind by a staff that knocked him out. Carlos saw this and stammered, "You, I can't believe it's you!"

"Really, you know I'm surprised Fox, you still need some saving even though you're a great Star Pilot." The mystery person said in reply.

"I can't believe it…. I still can't believe it's you."

_**To Be Continued…**_

Me: Oops no preview for next time in the form of questions, note that I will probably not do that from time to time.

Carlos: I still can't believe you put that person in.

Me: Like I said before some Nintendo characters deserve recognition, besides look out for another one next chapter. Anyway, rate and review people!


	14. The rebirth of Giga Bowser!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:** The Disclaimer for today is brought to you by Wolf

**Wolf:** Aren't I supposed to be somewhere?

**Me:** Yeah, but do the disclaimer first.

**Wolf:** Fine, LZM does not own any Nintendo Characters except for the ones he created.

**Me:** See now that wasn't that bad.

**Wolf:** I hate you all.

**Me:** Anyway enjoy the show!

* * *

**Last time on Super Smash Bros. Mayhem! **

Carlos was underneath some of the wreckage of the fallen Arwing. Falco was inside of the crashed craft once again dazed. He tried to push it off of him but found himself at gun point by no one other than Wolf. He was getting ready for Wolf to finish him off when the Arwing from before swooped in and launched several lasers at him causing Wolf to move back and fire at it.

That was when the Arwing quickly dodged and landed while the person ejected from the cockpit. There was a blue blur but Wolf wasn't able to follow it. That was when he was hit from behind by a staff that knocked him out. Carlos saw this and stammered, "You, I can't believe it's you!"

"Really, you know I'm surprised Fox, you still need some saving even though you're a great Star Pilot." The mystery person said in reply.

"I can't believe it…. I still can't believe it's you."

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. Mayhem!**

**Chapter Twelve: The rebirth of Giga Bowser!**

"Well you've certainly gotten yourself into a bind this time Fox." Said the mysterious person, Carlos blinked several times until realizing the person who was standing in front of him really was Krystal.

"Krystal what are you doing here?" Carlos asked shocked, _'At least she doesn't know that I'm not Fox, maybe I can fool one person into believing I'm Fox and not Carlos.' _

"Oh and Carlos… I already know you're not Fox, I was just playing around with you."

"Ah I see that makes perfect sense….. Wait what? You knew I wasn't Fox?"

"Yeah I already knew, you forget that I'm telepathic, meaning I can read your thoughts."

"Oh yeah forgot about that…. Mind helping me out of here?"

"Why of course." Krytsal replied using her staff to ply the wreckage off of Carlos. "There is that better."

"Yeah of course it is." Carlos replied pushing the last piece off of him, "So it seems mine and Ramiro's plan to revive the other trophies worked."

"Yes it seems like it did, as long as you didn't touch anyone else's trophy base we should be okay."

"Um wait you said anyone else's right?"

"Yeah, what did you think I said?"

"No I was just remembering that I might've touched Gray Fox's trophy on accident."

"Oh well he'd be going after Snake not us."

"Again you make a good point."

"Yeah, come on let's go help Falco up."

"Nah! I'm fine I'm completely fine!" Falco replied sarcastically from inside of the Arwing.

"Oh okay me and Carlos will just let you get out on your own then."

"No, no, no! I was just being sarcastic!"

"Oh well you were always the sarcastic type Falco." Krystal replied heading over to the Arwing and pulling Falco out. Carlos walked up to him and before he could ask his question he heard laughing. This laughing seemed similar, too similar.

"No it can't be….." He said looking around. That was when from the entrance above came a giant head with two hands, known to Carlos and the others as Andross. "It's Andross!"

"Yes it is I, returned to the flesh thanks to your stupidity."

"Oh yeah….. I forgot I accidently touched his trophy base." Carlos said flinching as he got hit by Krystal's staff.

"You what?"

"Um….. Hey it's not my fault I didn't think anyone besides you would be revived."

"You're even more of an idiot than Fox! I swear!"

"Well how about we just kill off Andross like we usually do." Carlos said pulling out his laser as Falco brought out both of his guns, they both shot at Andross who simply blocked the fire with the palm of his hand. They continued fire as Andross yawned covering his mouth with his other hand.

"This confrontation bore's me…. Excuse me while I go and take my leave, I must get back to my business." Andross replied floating above to the opening, after awhile he was far out of reach from their regular blasters.

"That's it I'm going to fix this." Carlos said running to the Arwing Krystal had, he then got in it and activated it. He then flew straight out of there despite the protests of Krystal and Falco. Once he got out of there he saw Andross heading towards the forest so he zoomed off after him.

"What's this?" Andross said to himself turning around after hearing the Arwing. That was when Carlos started shooting at him, Andross dodged and his left hand got hit causing it to singe it. Carlos then zoomed past him scratching Andross' singed hand with the wing of his fighter.

"You'll pay for this you insolent pest!" Andross said swiping at Carlos when he shot past him, Carlos continued the firing and evading until on his last run he ejected and let the Arwing hit Andross in the head which soon enough exploded.

Carlos was then free falling to the ground wondering whether or not he would make it, when he was caught by a red blur. It was the Wolfen being piloted by Falco with Krystal on the other wing.

"Okay your definitely like Fox, both of you are idiots."

"Oh well I'm glad that I can imitate Fox oh so well."

"Oh be quiet."

"And what if I say no?"

"And what if I say be quiet before I whack you with my staff."

"Well what if I sa-"

"Both of you knock it off before I turn this Wolfen around!" Falco replied speeding towards the Halberd. They saw all of the ships on it and knew that everyone else must have been on it.

**-Meanwhile on the hanger bay of the Halberd-**

Mario punched at Bowser sending him slamming into another wall. That was when John walked up to Bowser swallowed him and spat him out sending him into the wall again this time tearing through it and sending Bowser outside of it. Bowser free fell while cursing at John and Mario that he would get his revenge and so forth. That was when they could hear nothing except the wind heading past the ship.

That was when the bottom hatch opened up and the Wolfen came in with Carlos and Krystal on top of it. The hatch closed and the Wolfen landed on top of it. That was when Falco came out and got out while Carlos and Krystal got off of the vehicle. They then went towards Ramiro and the other group.

"So I see your plan worked, even if it did cost the Great Fox, still I commend you." Falco said shaking Ramiro's hand as Ramiro did the same.

"Right, now I see you guys have everything under control, the only villain left is Wario, so fan out, search for him, and defeat him, I'm heading to the bridge to direct the ship." Ramiro said flying upwards and heading through the second level corridor.

"Alright guys you heard him, fan out and defeat any Alloy's along the way." Carlos said going down one corridor backed up by Krystal and Falco. Meanwhile the others split up as well, King Dedede, Link and Zelda went together, Mario, John, and the newly revived Peach went together, while Samus, Sonic and Pikachu went together.

**-Meanwhile in the Brig- **

Marth, Ike, Anthony, Katherine, Snake, Gray Wolf, and Danny had gotten to the brig, and they were confronted with the last member of the evil organization, Wario. He was backed up by several Alloy's of different colors. "Your all fools to think that you could possibly defeat me." Wario said rubbing his moustache and then pointing at the group in front of him.

That was when the Yellow and Red Alloy's shot forward ready to punch at the others when everyone saw that Gray Fox was nowhere to be found, there were few scrapes of metal heard. Then the Alloy's that were attacking were all cut in half, and in back of the Alloy's was Gray Fox with his sword in a position as if he had attacked.

Snake had already guessed that Gray Wolf wanted to show off. Wario's jaw dropped when he saw this happen. "Get them you idiots!" He said as the others charged at them, but now was when Marth and Ike got into action. They both shot forward and slashed at several of them, the ones that got passed them were the ones Gray Wolf dealt with.

After several minutes of fighting the Alloy army that Wario controlled was defeated by the three swordsmen. "Oh great, you've left me no choice then." Wario said pulling out an oddly glowing smash brawl. He then crushed it activating his Final Smash, he ate garlic and turned into Wario Man! "Now this is where the fun begins!"

Marth and Ike quickly acted slashing at him but they were knocked backwards by Wario Man's chomp attack. Wario Man was about to chomp everybody when his chomp was held back by Gray Wolf's sword, "Get out of here, I'll hold him off as long I can."

"There's no way we're leaving you here." Marth said getting back up along with Ike.

"No just go….. I know what I'm doing, I can't hold him any longer."

"I don't know what kind of morals you follow but were staying to fight." Marth said as him and the others all got in a fighting stance. "We're all in this fight."

**-Meanwhile in one of the corridors of the Halberd-**

Carlos, Krystal, and Falco kept traversing the different levels and hallways shooting down any Alloy's searching for the Brig. Luckily for them Ramiro loaded a map into Falco's and Carlo's head sets. They then came to a hallway with a heavily sealed door.

Infront of it were several guards, Falco acted quickly and grabbed both of his guns, he then ran towards the guards pulling them out and shooting at them. By the time he reached the doorway most of the guards had been shot down.

The last two guards launched punches at Falco who ducked for each one, he then sweep kicked each one. He got up quickly and aimed his guns for the heads and shooting each one three times defeating the guards. "The coast is clear."

"Good to know…. Show off….." Carlos muttered pulling out his gun and getting next to the wall next to the door. "Now guys, we do this the old fashioned way, we go in, and if we see any friendlies then we don't shoot. You see any Alloy's and Wario then shoot." Carlos said as both of them nodded.

After several minutes of pounding, the door finally gave way and both Falco and Carlos entered their guns pointed at anything, but they were shocked to see Marth, Katherine, Snake, and Gray Wolf turned into trophies.

They then saw Ike hit the wall next to them and the culprit was Wario man. Both Anthony and Danny were fighting him with all their strength but they could only do so much damage. That was when Anthony was knocked back and turned into a trophy after being pushed to his limits.

Danny was knocked back but then for some strange reason he started to glow. It was like he crushed a smash ball, but the odd thing was that he didn't. It looked like he was going to use his signature Final Smash, but that was when he did something no one expected.

"THIS HAND OF MINE IS BURNING RED, ITS LOUD ROAR TELLS ME TO CLAIM VICTORY!" Danny yelled as the glow turned into a fire around him, that was when the fire started going straight to his hand. He gripped his hand tight as a phoenix appeared around it, then he punched towards Wario Man.

"ERUPTING...BURNING...FALCON PUNCH!" He said punching at Wario Man with all his might, Wario Man responded with his Chomp attack but got Danny's hand in his mouth, that was when Danny let out a loud yell and fire erupted from his hand sending Wario flying backwards and sending him through the wall and through even more walls.

Carlos, Falco, and Krystal just watched dumbfounded. "What the hell just happened, you guys originate from this game so tell me what just happened."

"Dude I'm a main character and I don't even know, and Krystal's an assist trophy and she probably doesn't even know either."

"Okay….. let's just revive the others and everyone in here and get back to the hanger bay." Carlos said heading to unlock the cages.

**-Meanwhile on the bridge of the Halberd-**

Ramiro walked up to the wrecked bridge, the good news was that the controls weren't wrecked and the ship wasn't damaged that much. He then went to the captain's wheel and held it steering the Halberd away from the mountain and to parts unknown. "Well it seems like we did it, now all we need to do is find Mewtwo." Ramiro said to himself as two more people walked in they were Link and Sheik.

"Hey Ramiro, I just got a report saying that Wario had been turned into a trophy and that the others are getting to work on reviving the others." Link said walking up and looking at the wreckage that had taken place.

"That's good to know. So where do you two think Mewtwo is?"

"Well I have no clue, he could be anywhere, and we have to be careful, I heard Carlos accidently revived Andross and he might've survived the explosion Carlos caught him in."

"Really, well this is an interesting change, but I wonder what Andross is doing, who knows he could still be alive and allied with Mewtwo."

"Well who knows, also it seems as though we've defeated the entire group of villain's except for Wolf."

"I doubt he could even defeat us, we have the Halberd back under control, and the Alloy's on it should be defeated soon enough."

"Yeah, that's the good thing." Link said as Carlos rushed in panting.

"Good I found you guys as soon as possible, okay so here's the deal…. Danny did this weird move that was like a Final Smash but it wasn't….. but it had the power and everything, it's like he activated a Final Smash without the Smash Ball…."

"That must be the ancient power the prophecy talked about." Zelda replied while Ramiro walked up to them.

"An ancient power?"

"Yes it said that the warriors would unleash an ancient power unlike any other. By that I think it meant activating your Final Smashes without the use of a Smash Ball, and possibly channeling it into your other attacks."

"I see, that's interesting, so I can use Galaxia Darkness whenever I can, I just need to feel the right emotions and know how to activate it."

"Yes, it will prove helpful to you all when you face this ultimate evil, which I'm thinking is Mewtwo."

"Really? Well then we better start training."

**-Meanwhile near the Ocean- **

Bowser's lifeless trophy had washed up on the sands of a beach. A while later the modified Red Alloy from before walked ecstatically over to him, though it seemed to be leaking some kind of white gas. The Red Alloy touched Bowsers trophy base and Bowser woke up. He saw the Alloy and looked confused since it wasn't able to revive brawlers.

The Alloy then shakily opened up its chest and revealed another oddly glowing Smash Ball. Bowser knew what this was, this was a Permanent smash ball which would leave the user permanently in their Final Smash forms. This would only work on people who had Final Smash forms. Bowser grabbed it from the Alloy who then presented him with several 1up mushrooms, he quickly grabbed them and ate them all turning into Giant Bowser.

"Now I will have revenge on those who had defeated me!" Bowser said before easily crushing the smash ball. "Now come forth!" He said becoming enshrouded in dark energy. "I am no longer Bowser, I am Giant Giga Bowser!" He in a deep menacing voice that made the earth tremble. When the shroud of darkness dissipated Giga Bowser was twice the size of Giant Bowser. He then roared walking across the ocean, because his first stop was Delfino Plaza.

The Alloy started to laugh, "My plan is working, and will soon be coming into fruition, so watch out Brawlers, and Mewtwo, Once I gain my own ultimate power not even your plan can stop me!"

**-Meanwhile on the bridge of the Halberd- **

Ramiro was steering the Halberd towards the vast ocean that was in front of them. That was when they got an alert from the sensors on the ship. The computer started to speak, "Warning, Warning, Final Smash power source detected, power above regular Final Smash, 20 miles due east from here."

"What the hell? Large power source… it might be Mewtwo, Carlos get Falco and get to the deck of the ship, there's two Arwing's there that are operational, I want you and Falco to find out what it is and to destroy it if necessary."

"Right, I'm on my way." Carlos said running out of the bridge to go and find Falco.

"Whatever we've located, it must be huge, and its power level is off the charts."

"Well then, it looks like we have to do something about it then." Link replied crossing his arms, this didn't seem like it would be an easy mission, if something was permanently above Final Smash level then barely anything could scratch it.

"Right… setting course to whatever the hell is emitting this high power level." Ramiro said steering the Halberd and making it head towards the east.

**-Meanwhile at Final Destination- **

Master Hand was tired, he couldn't believe he was about to be defeated. He launched himself at Mewtwo one last time before being flicked away and getting slammed on the ground. He was now just like Crazy Hand, lifeless and motionless.

"And like all God's, you fall eventually." Mewtwo said to himself while looking himself over, he had sustained some damage, but he still had enough strength to enact phase 7 of his master plan. He then held out his hands as shadow energy started to pour out of them and into Master and Crazy Hand's glove holes.

"And now you shall lend me your strength as I become God." Mewtwo replied with a smirk as the final part of his plan was in action. He decided since it would take awhile to watch the events happening. He saw Giant Giga Bowser heading towards Delfino Plaza, and he saw the Halberd heading towards the humongous beast. He smirked as things were going better than planned.

**To Be Continued…..**

_**Next time on the next Super Smash Bros. Mayhem! The battle against Giant Giga Bowser starts! Who was that mysterious Alloy? Was Andross completely destroyed? And what does Mewtwo plan to do once he gains the power of 'God of the Smash universe'? These question's shall be answered later, so keep on reading!

* * *

**_

**Me:** Things are finally getting to the climax of it.

**Ike:** So it's almost over?

**Me:** No not really, the Climax is the giant turning point, then comes the resolution to it meaning we still have a ways to go.

**Ike:** That makes sense.


	15. Godzilla vs Mecha Godzilla

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:** The Disclaimer for today is brought to you by Falco

**Falco: **Shouldn't I be going I mean I need to kind of be somewhere.

**Me:** Just do the damn disclaimer before I blow your bird brains out with a shotgun. –holds up a shotgun menacingly-

**Falco:** -backs up- Okay, okay, LZM does not own anything Nintendo related except for the characters he created for this story. See you! –Runs out the door-

**Me:** Good, now enjoy!

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. Mayhem!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Godzilla vs. Mecha Godzilla**

**(You will understand soon enough) **

It was a calm and peaceful afternoon where the ocean was. The birds were flying around, heck even the sea was calm, until two Arwing's sped through it. Their location was heading towards the power source the Halberd's computer calculated. They sped through the water for several minute's before seeing some monstrosity in the distance.

"What the hell is that? Falco, you know what that is?" Carlos said activating his head set and calculating the power level of it.

"I don't know… wait is that Giga Bowser? No it can't be, he's not that big!"

"It could be he ate a 1up mushroom and grew bigger."

"Yeah but he should be out of his Final Smash by now, unless it's like Wario's Smash Ball!"

"You mean a permanent Final Smash?"

"Yes, the only way to get rid of Giga Bowser is to defeat him."

"You're kidding me right? I doubt we'll be able to dent him with the artillery we have right now."

"Right, oh well we need to report this to the others." Falco replied heading towards the beast and firing at the shell which took little to no damage. Giga Bowser then turned around and roared at both of them, Falco immediately swerved around while Carlos had finally gotten the power level readings.

"Okay I got the power level Falco….. Whoa!"

"What is it?"

"IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!" Carlos yelled shooting straight past Giga Bowser who swiped his tail at the Arwing. Carlos was able to spin and use his boosters to get out of the reach of the beast.

"Were going to need something very powerful to defeat that, that monster… come on we need to head back to the Halberd." Falco said speeding back towards the direction of the Halberd with Carlos in tow.

Giga Bowser roared at them both, "That's right, run away cowards! You cannot defeat Giga Bowser!" He then turned around and continued to head towards Delfino Plaza again. In the distance the Red Alloy was laughing with his arms crossed.

"Yes, not even Falco and Fox can defeat Giga Bowser, now all I just need them to do is to try and weaken Giga Bowser, that's when my true plan will come in."

**-Meanwhile at the ruins-**

Wolf had just woken up and realized that his ride was stolen. He grumbled walking out of the ruins when he was confronted by someone who he thought was dead. "Andross! What are you doing here?" Wolf asked the slightly scarred floating head. "What happened to you exactly?"

"An Arwing exploded in my face at point blank range."

"Oh I see, well at least someone else failed."

"I saw you fail defeating Falco and Carlos, now see I am also allied with Mewtwo but I plan to usurp him, but I need your special tracking skills to find him."

"You plan to usurp him? Really and why exactly should I help you?"

"Because out of all the villain's only you and Bowser are left, and someone is planning on using Giga Bowser for their own purposes."

"Oh really, well then this will be a good partnership then."

"Yes, yes indeed it will."

"So you saw this entire battle and didn't do anything? You could've helped us win."

"Mewtwo told me not to get involved until your fight was done."

"I see, so exactly how are you revived?"

"You see that idiot Carlos and his friend tried to revive the trophies from the menu, so when they did that they accidently touched my trophy base, several hours later I got revived and noticed several others who were revived already had left."

"Okay then who was the one hit me in the back of the head?"

"Krystal."

"Her….. Oh great now Falco and Carlos have another ally."

"Right, now come on let us go see the battle that is about to take place." Andross replied picking Wolf up and floating off towards Delfino Plaza.

**-Meanwhile at the ocean near Delfino Plaza- **

Giant Giga Bowser was near his goal at last, then that was when he heard a zoom and thrusters and turned around to see the Halberd heading full speed towards him. All of the slightly repaired weaponry fired along with the perfectly fine ones. Giga Bowser put his hands in front of his face so that he would take little damage. Apparently he took minor damage, this caused him to get angrier, and he roared at the Halberd while shooting several shadow fire blasts at it with some hitting but doing little damage.

The Halberd continued to zoom towards Giant Giga Bowser shooting all it had and flying towards it even faster. That was when the Halberd crashed into Giant Giga Bowser causing a huge explosion in the sea sending water end pieces of the Halberd everywhere. Giga Bowser came out scratched and burned with a scar on his stomach from the hit.

He laughed thinking the Hero's were defeated when in front of him, two Arwings, the Wolfen, Samus' Gunship, the Falcon Flyer, and the Dragoon were heading towards him, each carrying all of the smashers from inside. With the exception of Ganondorf, Olimar, and Wario who were all floating in the ocean along with some Alloy pieces.

All six fighters shot past him and headed straight for Delfino Plaza. Giga Bowser roared and then continued to head towards Delfino plaza. The Red Alloy saw this and laughed, "They sacrificed their huge battleship, and it barely hurt Giant Giga Bowser, this is going better than planned."

Ramiro got off of one of the Arwing's he was riding on and looked at the approaching monster, "Okay the sacrificing of my ship didn't work….. It looks like we'll have to go with plan B."

"And plan B is?" Carlos asked getting out of his Arwing and walking towards Ramiro.

"Quick what were we able to salvage?"

"Let's see…." Danny said getting out of the Falcon Flyer and looking at the stuff floating to the shore, which was when he saw a silver box. "I think there's this thing."

"Let's see what's in this thing." He said pulling out Galaxia and slashing it open. That was when out of it came several 1up mushrooms. "Okay we can fight Giant Giga Bowser with Giant someone else then."

"But with what? I mean we need to fight Fire with Fire, the giant size won't work for too long."

"That my friend is where John comes in."

"Wait what?" John said walking up to them.

"You heard me, now Giant Giga Bowser is too big for you to suck in and absorb his powers, but if you became Giant Kirby then maybe you could become Giant Giga Kirby."

"You're kidding me right? That plan will never work!"

"Sure it will now go out to the island and eat the mushrooms, then go fight giant monster battle!"

"No way, I will never do that!"

"Oh yes you will, or else we'll all be doomed!"

"Yeah but Mewtwo is a much bigger threat!"

"Yeah but we need to get rid of this guy first."

"Okay…. Maybe we could put aside our differences and I'll go through with your plan."

"Good so now go out there and eat those mushrooms!"

"Okay fine." John grumbled picking up all the mushrooms and floating towards the island. Once he got there he got to the shore facing Giant Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser saw John and then started to laugh, he wondered how a pink puffball was supposed to defeat him.

"It's time to digivolve! John the Kirby digivolve too…." John said gulping up all of the mushrooms and then feeling funny, in a flash of light he grew to where he was half the size of Giant Giga Bowser. "John the Giant Kirby!" He then rolled like a bowling ball towards Giga Bowser, the hit connected making Giga Bowser get knocked back. John then used this advantage and sucked up Giant Giga Bowser then spitting him back out making him crash into the ocean floor.

That was when a light enveloped John, and when it faded John had most of Giga Bowser's features and even had the tail as well. But he was also very close to the size of Giant Giga Bowser, "Let's rumble you giant ugly Koopa!" He said slamming into Giga Bowser and sending him down wards. He then puffed upwards and did a rock body slam on him causing water to fly all over the place.

Giga Bowser got up and grabbed John's tail, he then swung him around and sent him flying into the island causing it the sand to be scattered and causing the island to collapse. John got up and then opened his mouth shooting several shadow fire balls at Giga Bowser who got hit by a couple before retracting into his shell.

The shell then started to spin around rapidly and hover above the water. The shell then sped off towards John, the impact sent John back a little bit but he was able to grab the shell while it was spinning. Able to withstand the attack he threw it in front of him and started shooting Shadow Fire Balls at him.

The spinning shell flew across the water dodging all of the blasts and heading towards John. John then responded by tail whipping the shell which sent it flying again but this time hitting the ocean floor hard. This caused Giga Bowser to get out of his shell. John wasted no time, he puffed up towards him and use his wind cutter sending Giga Bowser backwards.

**-One Godzilla vs. Mecha Godzilla battle later-**

Danny, Anthony, Carlos, and Ramiro got out of the movie theatre that was near the battle talking about the Godzilla movie they saw. That was when they all saw that Giant Giga John, and Giant Giga Bowser were still going at it.

"Oh come on their still going at it? I mean Mecha Godzilla vs. Godzilla was better than this!" Ramiro exclaimed pointing his sword in the air dramatically.

"Dude…. Just don't do that unless you're really being dramatic…" Anthony replied with a face palm.

"Let's see I don't take advice from a furry."

"What the hell did you just call me?"

"Do you want me to go back to calling you a transvestite?"

"Why you son of a-"

"This coming from the guy who got turned into a trophy by a smelly, obese and ugly version of Mario with the M turned upside down…."

"Oh that's it I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Oh please, I doubt you can use your ancient power, so you'd be at a loss against me."

"Shut up!"

"I say make me doggy, oh wait do you want a treat, or do you want to fetch my sword?" He asked waving Galaxia around like a stick, "Here's the stick, here's the stick boy, you want the stick? Fetch!"

"Don't pity me."

"Pity has nothing to do with it; you're the one who chose to be a furry."

"I thought I said enough with the furry jokes!"

"Nope I was the one who said that!" Carlos said popping in and then popping back out.

"Yeah Anthony, stop stealing Carlos' lines."

"Shut up, come on let's just keep on watching the fight….."

"Don't you tell me what to do, but I will say this, we are going to watch the fight."

"That's what I just said…"

"Yeah but you didn't say it as cool as me."

"Dude your on meth…."

"There is no meth in this game, maybe in Grand Theft Auto, or the Godfather but not in Brawl, come on Anthony think! This is a family game! Anyway…. Let us watch the battle." Ramiro said walking to the other Smashers. They were all watching the battle, the waters kept splashing, and John and Giga Bowser were everywhere.

John grabbed Giga Bowser tail and started to pick him up and slam him into the ground, "Die you Koopa bastard!"

"I will never die!" Giga Bowser growled retracting into his shell and spinning around. This time since he was close to John he was able to land a direct hit on John making him stumble and fall backwards. Giga Bowser didn't waste a second, so he shot several shadow fire balls at the fallen John causing smoke and steam to cover the impact zone.

Everything was silent for several minutes though everyone had thought Giant Giga Bowser had won something happened. To everyone's surprise several shadow fire balls came out of the steam and smoke and hit Giga Bowser knocking him backwards.

John then ran straight at Giga Bowser slamming against him and causing him to fall down. This also caused him to lose his Giga Bowser powers and revert to regular Giant Kirby. Giga Bowser used this to his advantage and started and onslaught of attacks against John pushing him backwards and knocking him down.

"Oh shit…. John's losing, were all going to die!" Ramiro said running around in circles before getting Falcon Punched by Danny into the ocean close to the battle.

"Shut up Ramiro!" Danny yelled as Ramiro was floating in the water angry. He then began to swim backwards when from the corner of his eye he saw an eerie glow. He turned around and saw John glowing with Giga Bowser backing away, he gasped as he soon started to swim away from the battle.

John then yelled, "IT'S COOKING TIME WITH JOHN!" He yelled as a giant pot came out of nowhere and a chef hat appeared on top of him. "TODAY'S SPECIAL IS GIGA BOWSER GUMBO!" He yelled as Giant Giga Bowser got sucked in along with a heck of a lot of water. Ramiro screamed as he tried to get away from the suction but got sucked in the pot.

After letting the pot simmer and cook for awhile he opened it up and Giant Giga Bowser flew straight out of it. With him came out several giant vegetables and Ramiro who's cape was on fire. He landed with a thud next to Danny and the others, "Danny…. I swear I will get you for this….." he muttered, since his face was against the pavement, soon after John then sucked up the vegetables and got returned to perfect health.

He then walked away from Giga Bowser who had just landed with a thud on the ocean floor. Once he was close to the others the effects of the Mushrooms he ate earlier wore off. So he returned to regular sized john. "Well guys he won't be bothering us anymore."

"I hate you all!" Ramiro said in a muffled tone since he still didn't get up, soon he did get up and smelled something, "Is someone barbequing or is it just me?"

"Um I think it is you…." Carlos said pointing to Ramiro's burning cape.

"Someone put the fire out please….." Ramiro replied as Danny got a bucket of water and poured it all over Ramiro dousing the flames, "Thank you….."

"Well this turned out so well."

"How do you figure Carlos?" Ramiro asked slowly getting back up.

"Well we beat most of the villains, Giant Giga Bowser, and so forth! I say we have a celebratory party!"

"Not so fast!" The Red Alloy replied standing on a building next to the entire group. "You see I planned for this." It replied as it soon enough fell apart, what was left shocked everyone, and scared Luigi out of his wits. The Alloy was actually, King Boo!

"Ahhh a ghost!" Luigi replied cowardly hiding behind Mario.

"King Boo? What the hell is with all these villains all of the sudden? I mean first Mewtwo, now Andross, and now King Boo? I mean seriously!" Ramiro saw slashing his sword in the air.

"Oh come on, I'm not allied with Mewtwo if that's what your thinking, I want to destroy him, and now I can!" King Boo replied flying past all of the Smashers and possessing/fusing with Giant Giga Bowser, this caused the Koopa to yell in pain. Then he got up, his eyes were now black with red pupils, his skin and shell turned white, and he grew larger. He then started to menacingly walk over to the other Smashers.

"Oh shit, oh shit, were done for, I don't want to die!" Ramiro said running around panicking. That was when the sky darkened, and two familiar faces, or figures should I say came from the clouds. They were Master Hand, and Crazy Hand, though they did something different than usual, they formed a shadow ball and shot it at Giant Possessed Giga Bowser annihilating the area.

What came out of the water were the trophies of King Boo, and Bowser. Everyone stared at the hands for a few minutes. They wondered what they had done, because well neither of them had ever used Shadow Ball. Link and Zelda feared the worst, while our hero's wondered what was going on. The warm breeze had then turned to an icy cold wind. That was when everyone could hear laughing, but not just any laughter, it was maniacal laughter.

The hands lowered themselves and out of the darkened and cloudy sky came a familiar face that shocked everyone. It was Mewtwo, everyone thought they were dreaming, everyone thought it couldn't have been possible, but it was.

"Mewtwo, explain yourself!" Said a voice from behind, it was Andross, "You said you were going to usurp them, not ally yourself with them."

"Who said I allied myself with Master and Crazy Hand? I never did such a thing, I defeated them, and then took control of them, so now their power is my power, and I am now the God of this realm!" Metwo replied raising up his hands as the giant hands did the same. "As you can see they follow all of my movements, and even if I don't move my arms I can still control them, so there is no possible way you can defeat me."

"We'll see about that!" Andross replied charging towards Mewtwo who had Master Hand and Crazy Hand open their palms, then when Andross was close enough they smacked him like a spider coming down from a web. When they opened up it revealed that Andross was now turned into a trophy.

"Who else dare's to challenge my power!" Mewtwo said turning around and staring at the remaining smashers. "Now it's time to stop this prophecy, by turning you all into trophies right here before me." He then former a Shadow ball in each of the Hands, and then slammed them together creating a shadow shockwave.

Unfortunately for Mewtwo since he was just learning how to control this new power his shockwave turned most of the smashers into trophies but flung them all away from him in different directions, those that weren't turned into trophies headed towards the same place. Mewtwo grimaced at this, he wanted to have everyone out of the way.

"It's time for me to create my army once again." He said lifting up one of his hands as Fighting Alloy's appeared before him and started to multiply, "Go my army, go and find the Smashers and bring them back to me."

_**The End… nah I'm just joking. **_

**-Meanwhile in the Waiting area- **

Ramiro along with several others landed on the ground with a thud, "Ugh…. Damn Mewtwo's powerful, oh well looks like I'm going to have to be the hero, again." He said then looking at who had came with him, his smile turned to a frown, "Okay let the suicide mission begin because I don't think these guys can make the cut..."

_**To be continued….**_

_**Now that Mewtwo is in control who will stop him? Who can stop him? And who were the smashers that are with Ramiro? These questions will be answered next time, so stay tuned for the next Super Smash Bros. Mayhem!

* * *

**_

**Me: **Well this is nice, the story has reached its climax.

**Mewtwo: **Yes, yes it has indeed, and I shall destroy you so that you won't interfere in my plans.

**Me: **Yeah like you could destroy me.

**Mewtwo: **Well then I guess I have no choice.

**Me: **Me either, I have no choice but to lock you in the grumpy pants closet! –locks Mewtwo in a closet and runs away- See you guys next time! Oh and don't forget to review!


	16. The World Tour! Part 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Mewtwo:** Unfortunately LZM is nowhere to be found so I will be doing the disclaimer by myself today. LZM does not own anything, I own everything now.

**Me:** Okay now that was the lamest Disclaimer ever in the history of Disclaimers…..

**Mewtwo:** Why are you here? I thought I tied you up?

**Me:** And let you ruin the disclaimer, hell no! Now doing the real disclaimer is Ramiro. –Ramiro pops in knocking Mewtwo out of the room-

**Ramiro:** Hah, hah! LZM does not own any Nintendo characters except for the ones that he created, including me!

**Me:** See now that was a Disclaimer, so yeah on with the show!

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. Mayhem!**

**Chapter Fourteen: The World tour! Part 1**

"Okay so you're probably all wondering why you all are here." Ramiro replied looking over at the people who had landed with him, Danny, Katherine, Zelda, The Ice Climbers, Donkey Kong, The Pokémon Trainer, Diddy Kong, Marth, Peach, Pit, Falco, and surprisingly Wolf.

"Dude I think we all know why we're here… Mewtwo did some big bang thing that sent some of us here instead of becoming trophies." Danny replied looking at the others around him, there were only 13 of them, and well what were they supposed to do against an entire army?

"Yeah, which is why we have to find someway to find the others, thing is there's only 13 of us against an army of Alloys, if we're going to make this prophecy come true were going to need to find Carlos and the others."

"Yeah, that and the good news is we'll be able to use the Falcon Flyer as transportation."

"That's good, now all we need to do is figure out how we can track them."

"If I may be of assistance…" Wolf replied sitting down, "I can reconfigure my tracking device, I can possibly have it track trophified smashers, and if this does work we will be able to round everyone up quickly." That was when he was grabbed by his collar and slammed against the wall by Danny.

"And why are you helping us? Last thing I remember was that you wanted to defeat us."

"That was before I knew what Mewtwo was planning on doing, I thought I would be able to help him but the thing is that I didn't know he wanted us Smashers out of the way, besides you and me both know that we need as many people as we can for this."

"That's true but still….."

"Besides doesn't the old saying go, 'there's strength in numbers' or 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend' or something like that?"

"Danny let him go, we'll need him." Ramiro demanded pointing Galaxia at Danny.

"But…"

"But nothing, we need him and that's that, we're going to need all the help we're going to get."

"Fine…" Danny replied releasing his grip of Wolf who then went to a corner recalibrating his tracking device, Ramiro then walked over to Zelda.

"Okay so you're the expert on this kind of end of the world thing, what do we do?"

"The thing is….. I'm not so sure of what to do right now, I mean we lost mostly everyone."

"That's true, but hopefully fate will give us a sign or something, and then we'll be able to pull through this."

"I hope your right Ramiro, the chances of doing anything major right now is slim to none, how is Wolf doing?"

"Let's see…." Ramiro said running over to Wolf and talking to him before heading backwards, "He says it might take several minutes so that we should just get ready."

"Right, I'll go give a pep talk to the others then."

"And I'll be talking to Danny." Ramiro replied as both of them split up and went to go do what they each told each other.

**-Meanwhile in the middle of the desert- **

Mewtwo was sitting upon a throne he created. This was part of a large arena that covered almost half of the desert. Apparently using his new God like powers he was able to do this, he made this because he knew there would be someone to challenge him. Sooner or later there would be, but now he turned his attention to a screen that was on the floor in the middle of the arena.

His Alloy troops were searching for the smashers with little to no luck. The only ones he had were R.O.B., Wario, Bowser, Olimar, King Boo, Andross and Ganondorf. "They really believe they can defeat me… once they face me they know that they won't be able to do it. I will crush them and anyone who stands in my way."

**-Meanwhile inside of Carlos' mind- **

Carlos wad turned into a trophy and was inside of the Great Hall after the shockwave. He was trapped inside of his mind and couldn't move, "Okay… This is weird… Um I'm going to go insane aren't I?"

After awhile of being in his mind he started to sing, "He may be out of his mind, but someday you will find, the sanity's left us all blind, and dragged us all behind, a moment seen through those eyes, crystal blue disguise, they say that all beauty must die, I say it just moves on….. If you'd only opened your mind, then someday you will find, insanity left us behind, and walked right through the door, I can see the pictures clear as yesterday…."

**-Meanwhile in the forest- **

It was silent until there was a zooming noise, it was the Falcon Flyer zooming through the forest heading for their first four targets. There was a thumping noise as well, the Falcon Flyer comically kept hitting and knocking away the Alloy's and tree's in it's way, "Hit and run, hit and run, hit and run, hit and run, hit and run, hit and run, hit and run, hit and run, hit and run, hit and run, hit and run!" Danny yelled then swerving to a stop as they got to a clearing.

The smashers agreed that they would take shifts, some would stay at the waiting area while several of them would go for the rescue and would exchange each time. Ramiro got out first along with Zelda both of which were about to throw up. Katherine popped out like nothing was wrong as well as the Pokémon Trainer shakily getting out of the 'screaming metal death trap'.

That was when a large group of Red, and Yellow Alloy's surrounded the group. They came out of the forest like there were millions of them. But that was only for effect, once they all got together they formed a small circle around the smashers.

"So um…. Let's do this?" Ramiro said pointing his sword at one of the Alloy's. "So let us go and kick some Alloy ass! THIS IS SPARTA!" Ramiro said running as everything became slow motion to make things more epic. He flew upwards and knocked an Alloy back with his foot causing it to hit other ones. Alloy's came up behind him and he used his warp ability to get behind them and knock their heads together.

Then he kept warping and doing that before the Alloy's that were near him all had headaches. That was when the slow motion wore off and Ramiro glowed with a bright color, he then covered all of his opponents with his cape, there was darkness and a single slash could be heard. Ramiro turned around slowly as the entire group of Alloy's behind him fell apart. "And that's the epic power of slow motion for you…"

Danny was busy punching several of them and then kicking each of them rapidly as well. "Boy I do love kickboxing!" He said jumping up into the air and using his Falcon kick to knock a whole bunch of them away like bowling pins. The impact created a crater where he was standing, "Who's next." He said smiling and giving a thumbs up. That was when a whole bunch of Yellow Alloy's dog piled on him. They were soon lifted up and hurled everywhere by Danny and his fiery fist of destruction, "Falcon Punch! No one dog piles the danmeister!"

He then punched the ground and took a chunk of rock out of it, he lifted it over his head and through it at the Alloy's that were heading towards him. The resulting rocks crushed them. Meanwhile Katherine was jumping from Alloy to Alloy slashing their heads off. Zelda had transformed to Sheik and had started beating up the Alloys and disappearing like a ninja.

"Now Danny, let's do this!" Ramiro replied as Danny took a hold of him and then did his Drill Rush. Once Danny released him he went flying and piercing through Alloy after Alloy with Galaxia. Ramiro regained his balance afterwards because to him it felt like he was on an insane tea-cup ride.

"Okay, note to self: Never ever in the history of my life try that again." Ramiro said as a Yellow Alloy tried to kick him. Ramiro slashed at it resulting in cutting it in half. He then looked at the others seeing there were several more Alloys. That was when bubbles filled the air along with water. It was Squirtle pushing the Alloy's backwards. Charizard then came in and launched fire balls at the fallen Alloy which destroyed them. While Ivysaur swung several of the smaller Alloy's into the trees crushing them to pieces.

"Well this is going better than expected." Ramiro said with a chuckle before returning to the fray.

**-Meanwhile at the Peak of the mountaintop- **

The trophies of King Dedede and Anthony were sitting atop the mountain after being blasted away by the shockwave. That was when something glowed brightly and King Dedede was laying on the floor shaking his head. He then got up as one of his Dedede Brooch's fell out of his robe. "Talk about lucky, I forgot that I put that thing on the inside of my robe just incase something like this would happen." He then looked around seeing that he was at the top of a mountain.

"Hmm… well this is a real mess we've all gotten ourselves into." King Dedede said to himself again before looking at Anthony's trophy. "Well I guess I should revive him." He said walking over to Anthony and reviving the base of the trophy. Anthony got up shaking his head and cursing, only to receive a smack from King Dedede's mallet.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Anthony asked growling at him.

"That was for cursing, anyway listen up, we've been separated from everyone because of Mewtwo, and it's up to us to revive as many smashers as possible, at least that's how I did it last time, and to find your friends."

"Okay, even though I don't like working with penguins I'll agree to work with you." He replied crossing his arms and looking the other way, that was when the arena Mewtwo built caught his eye. He then turned completely to face it, "What the heck? Looks like Mewtwo did some construction while we were asleep."

"Your right, and whatever he did that for it can't be good, come on let's go." King Dedede replied grabbing Anthony and floating down the other side of the mountain and landing on a ledge.

"And who said I would let you grab me….."

"You probably weren't going to move sooner anyway."

"You make a good point."

"Right, now off to go search for the others!" King Dedede said landing and whistling, his Waddle Dee's came to him like ants to a picnic table. "Okay guys, you are to patrol the area, any trophies are to be brought to me, oh and don't let the Alloy's get to them." The Waddle Dee's nodded and scurried off.

"Waddle Dee's…. really?"

"What they'll help us cover more ground."

"Yeah but they are useless in a fight."

"Not when they swarm the enemy."

"Yeah but there's so little of them… and so many of the Alloys, how do you plan on beating them to the others?"

"Well let's see I'm sure they'll tell their buddies about my plan."

"Seriously, that's your plan? Hope?"

"Why you don't have faith in my army's abilities?"

"No I don't have faith in them." Anthony replied getting hit in the back of the head by King Dedede, "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"You must have faith young one, the force is strong in you so you must have faith if you're to activate your hidden power." King Dedede replied in a Star Wars like fashion.

"You realize you destroyed one of the most beloved series of all time because you said that right…"

"Oh shut up and come on, I don't have all day."

"Fine, Star Wars rip-off…"

"Come on." King Dedede replied grabbing Anthony by one of the ears and dragging him, Anthony kept cursing and yelling in pain much to King Dedede's Pleasure.

**-Meanwhile back in the forest-**

Danny had kicked the last Alloy into submission with a roundhouse kick to the face, "Hell yeah! This is the best fight I've had in a long while!"

"Stay focused Danny, so according to Wolf's tracking system there should be two trophies in the forest ahead of us, then two more trophies near Spear Pillar." Ramiro said pointing to the nearby mountain surrounded by the dense forest, he then started to look around, "Now we'll split up, Sheik and I will go in the forest while Red and Katherine go as well and we'll split up, meaning Danny you have to look after your sweet ride."

"Right-O Capitan!" Danny said saluting and then heading back to the Falcon Flyer. Sheik and Ramiro ran into the forest first followed by Katherine and Red who rode atop Charizard and headed towards Spear Pillar. Ramiro and Sheik were closing in on their targets, which unknown to them were Luigi and Diddy Kong. Though they were both separated from each other, one was in a tree, and the other was a bit farther away from it, stuck underneath a rock.

"Let's see, I think I see something in that tree…" Ramiro said pointing at the tree and then flying up to it, he was about to step forward when the branch broke off and caused him to fall down with Luigi's trophy hitting his head. "Ow that hurts!" Sheik just sighed and shook her head and then tapped Luigi's trophy base. The next thing that happened was a bright glow and Luigi was on the floor rubbing his head.

"Oh boy, all I remember is King Boo appearing and then Mewtwo shows up with Crazy and Master hand, and then after that the only thing I remember is blacking out…"

"Well let's see where to start…." Ramiro said rubbing his head, "Well Mewtwo has taken over Brawl for now, but well he didn't necessarily turn us all into trophies when he did that huge shockwave thing."

"Oh no, so where are we right now?"

"We're in the forest close to Spear Pillar, we're working together with several other smashers to recollect everyone and then to go after Mewtwo."

"Oh um okay, so where is everyone else?"

"We split up right now, but for now we need to find another Smasher that's near here."

"I think I found him!" Sheik yelled trying to get Diddy Kong out from underneath the rock. Luigi and Ramiro joined in on the pulling eventually causing all four of them to fall backwards and land on a tree. "Maybe it would have been a lot easier if you two lifted up the rock instead of us hitting the tree."

"Yeah that would have worked, oh God I think I sprained my cape wings..."

"You think you got hurt, I think I ruined my lucky Green cap."

"What kind of plumber carries around a lucky green cap?"

"Well what kind of Kirby wears this entire thing of bandolier you're wearing?"

"Okay smart guy, answer me this, why are most plumbers Italian, have moustache's and wear suspenders?"

"Oh now that's just prejudiced!"

"No I think I was being slightly racist."

"Yeah but what kind of Meta Knight are you anyway, you got your ship destroyed by Giant Giga Bowser."

"Okay that's it you taller green version of Mario you're going down!" He replied before both got knocked out by peanuts, they were none other than Diddy Kongs bullets from his peanut poppers. Sheik patted him on the head for doing that since she didn't want to hear both of them argue.

"Now come on Diddy Kong." Sheik said picking both of the two unconscious Smashers up and then walking back towards the Falcon Flyer.

**-Meanwhile near the bottom of the Mountain- **

King Dedede was smacking several Green Alloys left and right laughing maniacally. Anthony stared at the psychotic King Penguin for several minutes before the oversized Penguin said, "Come on in and join the fun!"

"What you call fun, I call insanity on the cuckoo express." Anthony said charging and aura blast and launching it at the incoming Red Alloy's toppling them. He then used his extreme speed to get behind several while charging an aura sphere, which was when he then released it causing the ones before him to break apart. "Okay we're going to need more help than just the two of us."

"You have a point, so we need to find something or someone." King Dedede replied smacking a Green Alloy down the rest of the cliff, which was when he saw something glisten as the light from the sun shone off of it. "Look! Over there! Only one thing glistens in the sun like that! It's a trophy!" King Dedede then tripped Lucario on purpose causing him to fall down the mountain so he could go see what the trophy was. "Are you alright?"

"You tripped me you freaking penguin!" Anthony replied getting up angrily but then looking at who he landed next to, "Oh come on, out of all of the trophies here we get this guy?"

"Who is it?" King Dedede asked landing next to Anthony by puffing downwards, he then took a look at the trophy. "Mr. Game & Watch isn't that bad."

"For someone to help us, yes he is!"

"That's it!" King Dedede replied chucking Mr. Game & Watch's trophy at Anthony, which Anthony caught but got hit by Dedede's hammer knocking him backwards and causing him to fall off of the mountain and hit the ruins below.

"That crazy penguin is so going to pay."

"What did you just say?" King Dedede replied standing over Anthony before knocking him forward and sending him into the giant hole that was in the ground. Anthony then free fell into the Great Hall where he chucked the trophy away from him and jumped from wall to wall to land on the bottom right before King Dedede floated down next to him.

"Not again!"

"Oh yes again!" King Dedede replied before Mr. Game & Watch's trophy landed on his head knocking him out.

"Okay now that proves my point, he is useless!" Anthony replied then slapping Dedede's face, causing him to wake up and smack Anthony in the face. Both of them continued their slap fight for awhile before they got tired, Anthony panting asked Dedede who was lying on his back, "Truce?"

"Truce…"

"Good now we can see if anyone is down here….."

"Let's see… All I see is a pile of rubble that's strangely moving." King Dedede replied as in fact the rubble was moving, that was when Meta Ridley busted out of it, still damaged from the last fight, and roaring angrily, he looked around before seeing off of the corner of his eye Carlos' trophy. He ran at it before getting hit in the foot by King Dedede, he roared as the penguin king moved backwards.

"You idiot you made him attack us now!"

"Well better us than your in-animate friend over there." King Dedede replied now seeing Carlos. Anthony tapped Mr. Game & Watch's trophy and saw the 2D figure come to life, it looked at Anthony, who looked at it and pointed towards Meta Ridley.

"Help us defeat him." Anthony replied as Mr. G&W nodded with some beeps, soon all three of them got ready to face Meta Ridley who roared at the sight of them.

_**To Be Continued…..**_

_**What does Mewtwo plan to do with that arena? Will Ramiro gain consciousness in time for the next chapter? Will Anthony and company defeat Meta Ridley? Am I forgetting about something? And why am I asking you all these questions? Stay tuned to find out on the next Chapter of Super Smash Bros. Mayhem!

* * *

**_

**Me: **People review I say, review! Nah I'm joking, but anyway yeah I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Mewtwo:** I'm back!

**Me:** Shut up! –locks him in a closet with C4 and blows it up- I'd like to thank Snake for giving me some of his C4. Anyway I'll see you next time! Oh and before I go I must say that instead of a chapter next Sunday I will be pulling out the Halloween Special, with Previews, Deleted Scenes, and a Halloween short.


	17. PSA 3 Halloween Special!

**Lord Zero Master **

**Presents: **

**A Super Smash Bros. Mayhem! Holiday Special **

**Halloween Special: **

Lord Zero Master was standing on Final Destination with his hands behind his back and humming something, soon he started to speak, "Hello! My name is Lord Zero Master, but you can call me LZM for short, anyway now is the time for our October Special, or more or less the Halloween Special! Now please welcome (in their brawl forms), Ramiro, Carlos, Anthony, Danny, Katherine, and John." He said pressing the applaud button as everyone dropped from the sky in Halloween costumes. Ramiro was wearing a Darth Vader outfit, so he looked like a Mini Vader. Carlos was dressed up as Vegeta, the only thing he did keep from his formal attire was the headset. Danny was dressed up as the Green Ranger from the original Power Ranger series. Anthony was dressed up as Goku. John was dressed up as Fire Kirby, no scratch that, he was fire Kirby. Katherine was, well Katherine wasn't there with them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what the heck happened here, isn't there supposed to be **six **of you, not **five**?" LZM shouted out.

"Well here's the deal." Ramiro said talking in a Darth Vader voice, "She's kind of sick so she couldn't make it for this Halloween Special, here's the other problem though, she won't be better until thanksgiving."

"Oh she is not getting out of making the rest of this Chapter and the Story! So Ramiro you take over for me now and I'll go get her!" He said handing Ramiro a whole bunch of organized note cards, before storming off of Final Destination.

"Okay, now to continue, anyway this special is probably going to be one of the longest chapters I-er I mean LZM writes, so now there are going to be sneak previews, deleted scenes, and a little Halloween short in this chapter. So sit back and enjoy the show, but first before we do the first sneak preview we have a guest joining us, please welcome Sonic the Hedgehog!" He said as Sonic speeded in and skidded to a stop next to Ramiro, he soon turned to the 'audience' and said, "You're too slow!"

"Ah nice to see you Sonic, now we're doing this scene mainly because your in it, we tried to get Mario but he wouldn't go anywhere near you, so anyway mind explaining what's going on?"

"Sure, but only if you beat me in a race."

"We have a show to do, you know what I'll just do it myself, Okay so anyway you remember how Mewtwo turned everyone into trophies right? Well several people including me are at the Battlefield Fortress fighting off Alloys after rescuing some of the Smashers."

"Yeah, and I am awesome in this scene so don't miss it for the world!"

"Now I present to you all, Skirmish at the Battlefield Fortress."

_**-Sneak Preview 1/Chapter 16-**_

The Battlefield Fortress was filled with the pieces and bodies of several hundred destroyed Alloys, there were only a couple of troops left. Samus was swinging them around with her plasma whip, Carlos was shooting the hell out of them with his laser, Anthony was doing Kung-Fu stuff to the others, Mr. G&W was hitting them with hammers, Link was helping Pit bombard the Alloys with arrows, and King Dedede was hitting them with his Jet Hammer attack.

Ramiro was slashing Alloys in half while also being back to back with Ike and Marth, while Mario and Sonic were competing against each other while fighting off the alloys.

"That's 25 for me! Your to slow Mario!"

"Oh be quiet you Blue Hedgehog!" Mario replied punching several of the Alloys into pieces, "That's 26!"

"30!"

"31!"

"42!"

"39!"

"50!" Sonic said now realizing that there were no alloys left, "Looks like I win since the others are handling the Alloys and we're the only ones left."

"No!" Mario cried, "That was unfair! You're to fast!"

"And you're to slow." Sonic replied blowing a raspberry at Mario.

"Well that's basically all of them." Ramiro said cutting down the last Alloy, "Alright men… looks like we've got to get to King Dedede's castle, but we don't have transportation…." Ramiro said when they all heard a roar, "Oh come on!" That was when something gigantic jumped down from the cliff and close to the castle, Ramiro got one look at it and sighed, "Not him again….." The gigantic figure was now seen as Galleom!

_**-Sneak Preview 1/Chapter 16- **_

"Ah nothing like a good old Mario and Sonic rivalry to start things off with right?"

"Actually I think it's been overused already." Carlos replied while Danny was busy trying to punch Sonic in the background.

"So Sonic- wait where is he?"

"Oh during the clip Danny got mad at Sonic and started to try and punch him."

"Rangers I need you!" Danny yelled out as a Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green Alloy came out of nowhere and assumed different poses. "Not you!" He yelled kicking the Green Alloy off of the stage. "Only I can be the Green Ranger!"

"Let's form the Megazord!" The red one said shouting and punching in the air as the other two Alloys and Danny nodded.

"Okay back to the show people." Ramiro said in a threatening voice, "Anyway we have a deleted scene coming up next, now this was supposed to be set right before and when the Hero's are introduced to Zelda in Chapter 1, it was originally a Link and Ganondorf fight, but due to the fact that it really had no relevance to the story it was cut out, along with this scene was Danny's try at Mario Kart."

_**-Deleted Scene 1/Chapter1- **_

Meanwhile on the Bridge of Eldin Link was facing one of his most dangerous, yet annoying opponents to date. It was his arch enemy Ganondorf, they were dueling on the bridge with their swords. It was the Master Sword vs. The Sword of Sages, "Give up Ganondorf, can't you see that your plans always fail because of me!"

"That's why I am fighting you, to rid myself of you and so I can take over this world!"

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Link said ducking under a sword swipe, another swing was sent at him and he retaliated by pushing forward with his shield. He was able to block it and lunge at Ganondorf with his sword almost landing a hit on him.

"You're slower than the last time Link, what's wrong, not working out as much?"

"Like I'd tell you." The Hero of Time said pulling out a bomb and throwing it in front of Ganondorf, soon the cloud of smoke enveloped him and he couldn't see a thing. Link soon struck from the front making a dent in his armor. But before Ganondorf could strike back at the Hero, the bridge in between them exploded due to a bomb dropped by king Bulbin. Each of them had to jump backwards in order to not fall to their doom. Ganondorf smirked and put his blade away and started to run away, "We'll meet again Link, and next time will be different."

Meanwhile at Mario Kart, Danny had trouble crossing the street, whenever he would try to go under the bridge he'd get hit, and then right afterwards he went on the bridge and got hit anyway. So he was getting angry and got in his race car the Blue Falcon, "I'll teach you Shy Guys to mess with me!" He said now laughing like a maniac. He soon drove through all of the Shy Guys, ran over a couple of them, and then went about his business of crossing the street with his racecar.

_**-Deleted Scene 1/Chapter 1-**_

"Ah yes, more Danny on steroids, anyway our next segment is a cooking show with John?" Ramiro said as a spotlight was on John who had a pot and a chefs hat. "He has become Chef Kirby, with the ability to make tasty gourmet meals for those who are hungry." Ramiro said involuntarily and slightly in a Meta Knight type of voice, he then shook his head and looked around, "Did I just say that?"

"Okay anyway let us begin cooking." John said pulling out a cookbook, "Today we will be making hedgehog stew."

"No more stew!" One nonexistent person yelled.

"Okay how about Hedgehog Gumbo?"

"NO!"

"Hedgehog burgers?"

"YES!"

"Okay good, now you're going to want to pick your kind of Hedgehog." John said pulling out a picture of Sonic, Shadow, and Silver the Hedgehog, "Okay so you have your choice of white meat, dark meat, or hippie meat, now warning the last one can make you delusional and make you think you can travel back in time and guess the future. Today we're cooking the white meated hedgehog, so come here Sonic!" John yelled running after Sonic who was too fast for him. That was when John sucked up Jason Voorhees and soon has the serial killers mask on.

"He has become Jason Kirby, with the ability to brutally murder someone, be invincible, but he is also a little baby like Sonic and afraid of the water." Ramiro said involuntarily again which made John and Sonic look at him.

"Truce on Darth Vader?"

"Truce on Darth Vader."

"Wait guys, sorry it's just that happens involuntarily! Don't blame me blame Meta Knight!" Ramiro yelled out throwing the cards to Carlos who caught them. He looked at Anthony and sighed.

"Okay while Ramiro is getting mauled I guess it's up to us Sayans to save the day by announcing the next Sneak Preview."

"Yeah Carlos, so anyway this is a preview from Chapter 15, which will not be out today unfortunately, anyway Zelda and the gang are at King Dedede's Castle searching for Smashers, but guess what they get utter insanity!"

_**-Sneak Preview 2/Chapter 15- **_

**-Meanwhile at Dedede's Castle-**

Danny had parked the Falcon Flyer out front and was looking at the incoming army while the others were taking their sweet time. He then decided to put the Falcon Flyer in first gear and charged towards the Alloys, using his ship he was able to swerve and smash his way through the Alloys knocking many of them to bit's and pieces. "Come on guys, hurry up, the others probably need our help and these Alloys are too much for just little old me."

Inside the group faced their own problems, because they were trying to find the two smashers inside of the castle, they forgot to be prepared to face what was inside. It was complete and utter chaos, there were Green Alloys and Waddle Dees fighting over the trophies of Snake, Lucas, and Krystal. It was classic cartoon violence all over again.

A Waddle Dee was running away with Lucas' trophy when the door to the bathroom swung open and knocked it out. The Green Alloy who did the caught Lucas' trophy and ran off with it, only to be stampeded by Waddle Dee's who grabbed the trophy from the lifeless corpse. The smashers decided to take part in this fun, Donkey and Diddy Kong went after Lucas and Snake while Falco and Zelda went after Krystal.

"Enough of this, Waddle Dee's stop right now!" Zelda said putting her hand infront of the Waddle Dee's that were about to run over both of them. Falco sighed and lunged at her pushing her out of the way of the stampede.

"I don't think their going to listen to you princess."

"Well it was worth a shot, come on we need to get Krystal."

"Right, let's see, if I were a Waddle Dee being attacked by Green Alloys where would I be?" Falco replied as they both thought, behind them Waddle Dee's and Green Alloys were fighting over Krystal's trophy.

_**-Sneak Preview 2/Chapter 15-**_

"And that is it for this Sneak Preview, now let's see before we move on, hopefully we have a longer segment than the last two, let's go too, wait are we really doing this?" Carlos asked Anthony who looked at it.

"I guess so, but where the hell is he?" They said looking around and then seeing a cardboard box Anthony lifted it up but there was no one under it, which was when Snake came from behind and kicked Anthony into Carlos.

"I'm right here, kept you waiting huh?"

"So exactly why do we have Snake here again?" Ramiro said coming out of the shadows.

"Oh, well if you read the note cards then you'd know that Snake wants to premiere his new video called Snake's Documentaries."

"Why do I have a feeling he's just going to be bashing us? And wait how did he get footage anyway?"

"Through hacking the game you idiot, how else do you think?" Snake replied then pulling out a remote and pressing a button, the background of Final Destination soon became a T.V. again.

_**-Snake T.V.-**_

"In a world where idiots are idiots," Snakes voice said ringing throughout the entire stage, "I secretly document them to see if they do anything worth while, our first stop is the Halberd." The pictures showed several stages before stopping at the Halberd, "We see Meta Knight doing nothing besides barking his troops around."

"I said put engines at minimum power, not maximum, do you want us to lose too much fuel you idiot!" Meta Knight said waving his sword around at one of the newer Meta Knights, he soon turned back and put his hands on the steering wheel. "Why do I have a feeling something is watching me..." He said then turning to see a camera, "I knew it!" He said spinning around and throwing his sword at the camera which cut off and turned to static. But before anything else could be done the entire video got cut off.

_**-Snake T.V.-**_

"Okay who here said it was okay for Snake to show his crappy reality show!" LZM said dragging Katherine onto Final Destination.

"Let go of me!"

"Will you stop playing sick then?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then." LZM said letting her go, he soon looked around, "So what happened?"

"Let's see, Sonic's interview went wrong, Kirby and Sonic tried to kill me after I involuntarily said something about Jason Kirby, because well I think Meta Knight's saying stuff about Kirby's different forms rubbed off on me now, oh and Snake tried to do Snake T.V."

"Did the Previews and Deleted scenes do well so far?"

"Yeah, we still need about say 1 more preview, and 2 more deleted scenes."

"Oh okay, then we can put the Halloween part in right?"

"Yeah, wait you're the Author!"

"Oh yeah I forgot."

"Anyway…"

"Okay now to go with the next Deleted Scene, this one was too explain how Anthony got from Samus to Lucario, originally I was planning on doing it before he appeared again but thought that would ruin the surprise, the next thing I thought was do it as him explaining what happened, but that already took a bit away from the focus of the story, so now here you go." LZM stated rolling the film clip.

_**-Deleted Scene 2/Chapter Unknown-**_

"Damn am I glad to have gotten away from Danny, what sucks though is that the Menu is the most horrible part of the game, characters weren't even meant to be in here." Anthony said then getting an idea, "Eureka I think I've got an idea!" He said going to the character selection screen, "Okay now if this works then I'll be able to change characters." He said activating one of the player controls which popped up showing nothing, he tried the other three and eventually found the one with the Samus Icon, it was under player 4, and he soon got hold of the hand clicker and started to move it around. "I think I'll go with Falco." He said but the hand moved on its own and chose Lucario. "NO! Wait I'm fine with that…." He said then thinking, "No wait I can't be Lucario!" He said trying to get the hand away from the start button, but it was too late the hand pressed start and Anthony was sent back into the levels, he landed on Pokémon Stadium 1 as Lucario. He sighed and looked around seeing Toon Link, "Toon Link?"

"My name isn't Toon Link, its Katherine, geez it seems like Lucario can't read my thoughts."

"Wait my name is Anthony, I got sucked in this game, let me guess, you did too?"

"Yeah," She said looking around, "So now what?"

"I have no clue." Anthony said looking around, "You want to fight?"

"Sure."

_**-Deleted Scene 2/Chapter Unknown-**_

Soon after the clip finished Danny Falcon Punched LZM only to go right through him, as if he was a ghost, "Nice try Mewtwo but you can't fool me that easily."

"How did you know it was me!" Mewtwo said from inside Danny's body.

"I am an expert in possession, trust me I should know about this stuff."

"Wait you're a ghost?"

"Duh, what do you think I dressed up as for Halloween?"

"You're kidding."

"No not really, it's better than the Mario outfit I wore to my friends Halloween part yesterday."

"Did someone call my name?" Mario asked walking onto the stage.

"No not really, I just mentioned your name, a huge difference, but anyway you need to stay here anyway since your part of the next segment."

"So you're going to ignore me now?" Mewtwo asked as he moved Danny's body to get up.

"Be gone demon!" LZM yelled smacking Danny upside the head with a cross drenched in holy oil and water, knocking him out, "Well that worked out better than expected. Anyway this next sneak preview is part of Chapter 16 also, I will also say that it might be the last chapter before the final battle, but you know I can always be wrong. Oh and this part brings back some good old comedy to the story."

_**-Sneak Preview 3/Chapter 16-**_

**-Meanwhile at New Pork City- **

Carlos and Anthony were looking for someone at New Pork City, hopefully they'd find John or one of the good smashers, but no, all they found was Ness.

"God damn it, we get the guy who yells big gay thunder…."

"I think you mean PK thunder Carlos…."

"No I meant what I said….. Come on let's go revive him." Carlos said tapping Ness' trophy base and reviving him. Ness looked around and then saw Carlos and Anthony.

"Oh hey guys, thanks for reviving me."

"No problem, now come on, we need to see if we can find anyone else here." Carlos said walking off followed by Ness and Anthony.

**-Meanwhile at Yoshi's Island- **

Katherine and Ramiro were searching Yoshi's island for anyone, thankfully they found Gray Wolf and Yoshi. But unfortunately the Shy Guys were carrying them away by accident. So they ran after them with Ramiro getting frustrated, "Why don't they understand that we need those guys!"

"Their Shy Guys, they don't really listen that well."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Nope I'm not."

"Damn… why the hell Nintendo did you have to make these stupid shy guys!"

"I don't know….. To piss people like yourself off?"

"Yeah…. That's probably it."

**-Meanwhile at Delfino Plaza- **

Carlos, Anthony, and Ness were searching Delfino Plaza for any sign of anyone. Unfortunately for them they had little luck, they had to hide in the shadows because Alloys were patrolling everywhere. Anthony meditated and looked for a trophy using his Aura vision. He was able to find one all the way across from where they were. "Okay guys, I found someone…. But he's across this little open space filled with Alloys….. We'll need a distraction."

"Right, so Ness, how about you be our distraction so go do whatever you do."

"Me? Why me? Why the heck do I have to be the distraction?"

"Because we are the main characters and you must do what we say otherwise we will destroy you with our awesome powers."

"Fine…" Ness said running out into the open and PK firing a lot of Alloys, then he did some PK thunder stuff to them too. Meanwhile Carlos and Anthony were searching around the area that Anthony had located that person. Thankfully they found him just in the nick of time. To their surprise and happiness it was none other than John. Carlos tapped his trophy base and revived him while John just looked around.

"Thank God, I knew someone would come rescue me now!"

"I know right, we got stuck with Ness…"

"He's not that bad."

"I hate him and his big gay thunder attack!"

"It's PK Thunder Carlos."

"I tried to tell Carlos that but no he wouldn't listen to me."

"That figures…."

"Would both of you shut up about me saying it wrong, I know what I freaking said okay!"

_**-Sneak Preview 3/Chapter 16-**_

"Now wasn't that great! Now anyway I have Mario here because the next segment has to do with the deleted scene, so I thought I'd get Mario to help us out since he's actually in this one, in this scene we see more of the battle between Mario, John, and Bowser, but we also get to see the conversation that followed after Falco spotted the Halberd."

"That's right, you will see me epicly destroy Bowser!"

"No not really, you just have a long fight with him."

"Oh."

"Yes now I would say role the clip but something is going to happen." LZM said as the background once again changed to Snake T.V., "Okay who the hell turned it on that channel?" He pointed at the group of five, who parted to reveal a cardboard box, LZM walked over to the box and lifted it up revealing Snake with a Television hacking device. "How the hell did I know you were going to do that?"

"How did you find me? I hid so perfectly!"

"Hiding in a box, in the middle of a battlefield is kind of stupid, I mean unless it's a battlefield surrounded by a lot of crap or boxes then it's not going to work."

"Okay anyway I'm filming the clip." LZM said kicking the device out of Snake's hands and off the stage. He soon pulled out his own remote and changed the channel.

_**-Deleted Scene 3/Chapter 12-**_

It was quiet inside of some parts of the Halberd, since there were no battle's going on there, well that was when Mario and John came crashing through the wall and into another wall. Bowser walked halfway out the hole and shot flames at the both of them, who simply dodged, Mario soon ran up to Bowser in an attempt to attack him, but that was when he pulled from behind his surprise, Princess Peach! Mario could not hurt her so he backed off, while John wanted to attack, but feared what Mario would do if he did hurt Peach. Both of them were slowly being pushed back, Bowser shot his flames several times, due to the fact that they were in an enclosed space and that any of his other moves could have damaged the hull and killed them all. So all he could do was shoot his fiery breath at the Hero's, slightly burning them from time to time, but that was when John sucked in the fire and became Fire Kirby! He was able to shoot out flames in order to protect them both.

**-Meanwhile on the Wolfen in the skies-**

"So Falco, why is it that I'm letting you fly the Wolfen when I can fly just as well."

"Because you idiot you don't even know how to fly an Arwing, you just started to learn how to."

"Well excuse me Mr. 'I can fly cause I'm a bird'."

"Who's flying this vehicle right now huh? I can tip it to the side and have you fall to your impending doom for all I care."

"Okay boys, that's enough talking, we're almost there." Krystal spoke up pointing out the Halberd. "It looks as though there's no room on the deck, so we'll have to go into the Hanger Bay." She said as Falco nodded and took the ship underneath the hull of the Halberd and got to the entrance of the hanger bay, the doors opened up and Falco lifted up the Wolfen to float up inside of the hanger.

_**-Deleted Scene 3/Chapter 12-**_

"Well wasn't that a nice little short, anyway before I'm rudely interrupted again." LZM said but was rudely interrupted again by Katherine.

"Why didn't you give me any speaking lines?"

"Um…. Oh boy I didn't think this would happen."

"Exactly, now pay up."

"Um… what do I owe you money now?"

"Yes."

"Greedy son's of Nintendo characters…" LZM muttered pulling out a 100 Dollar Bill and giving it to Katherine who walked off.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome…"

"Wow LZM just wow." Anthony said chuckling but got hit by a frying pan, "What the hell man?"

"That is for insulting me." LZM said pulling out some pocket knives, "And you don't want to make me angry, otherwise Mr. Killington will kill you."

"Okay man, just play the special already!"

"Fine you big chicken." LZM said pressing a button on the remote playing the Halloween special on the background of Final Destination.

_**-Halloween Special- **_

It was a nice day, well however nice Halloween could get, all of the Smashers were having a party on the deck of the Battle Ship Halberd. The way Red's clouds were always around it made it seem Mysterious, and there were various kinds of Halloween decorations all around. Ramiro was chatting with Carlos and Katherine. "So then I said, "Oh yeah? Who's the hypocrite now?" He said as they both started to chuckle. "But yeah, you guys got any interesting stories?"

"Well there was this one time where-" Carlos started to say but was interrupted by Zelda walking over to them.

"Ramiro we have a bit of a problem."

"What's the problem?"

"Well Marth and Ike are gone and Donkey Kong's on a rampage."

"What happened?"

"Well Donkey Kong dressed up like a Yeti, and he did it so well Marth didn't let him in cause 'Yeti' was not on the list."

"How does this-"

"Let me finish."

"Okay."

"So Marth ticked DK off and DK punched him into the sky, never to be seen again."

"What happened to Ike?"

"His fate was the same as Marth."

"What about Snake and Gray Fox?"

"Gray Fox's head is in the punch bowl don't ask where his body is, and Snake is who knows where doing who knows what."

"Okay, um what about Link."

"I think he's hiding under the snack table."

"Some hero of time he is, it's time to save the day once again." Ramrio flew over to Donkey Kong who simply Donkey Punched him all the way across the ship, "Not again!" He yelled out landing near a turbine engine with his wings turning into a cape, that was when he started to get pulled towards the turbine with the cape slowly pulling him towards it, "No, no!" He yelled out and then noticed Ike's and Marth's capes caught in the turbines, "NO!" He yelled out once more before getting his cape sucked in there pulling him in with it.

Carlos winced at this, "Well great, DK killed Ramiro..." Carlos said pulling out a gun with three needles in it, he shot all three needles into Donkey Kong's chest causing the ape to go beserk and attack him, Link decided to stop being a coward and tried to stop DK, only to get trampled over by him. Donkey Kong was about to slam his fists into Carlos when he was knocked back by a surge of blue energy. It was revealed to be Krystal who sighed at saving Carlos' life again.

"Hey it's not his fault he's a klutz." Falco said shooting several darts into DK causing him to fall over asleep. "Well that worked."

"Shut up Parrot." Carlos said pointing out that Falco changed his feather's color to look like a parrot.

"It's not my fault, besides lady's love the parrot look."

"No they don't, now get on Captain Peg Leg or whoever and scram." Carlos said as they started to hear moaning.

"Um who is that?" Link asked while Zelda helped him get up, the moaning continued, "Well this is weird."

"I am the ghost of Ramiro!" Ramiro said appeared, he was now translucent, and white shaded. "Now all of you feel my wrath!" He yelled out as the combo cannon activated it's claw and grabbed Donkey Kong and flinging him across the world. "The deed is done, and now I can finally rest in peace, oh and my mask is about to jam the engines any moment now so I suggest you all get off." Ramiro said disappearing as the Halberd slowly started to lose Altitude and fall to the side, everyone started to scream and head towards the Hanger Bay but that was before the mask flew out of the turbine and the ship regained its altitude. Ramiro then appeared again, "Happy Halloween/April Fools, I fooled you all so well, I'm not really dead!" He said disappearing as Ramiro came down from the Bridge of the ship, "I was in the bridge all along! I just made it look like I died!"

"But what about Marth and Ike, didn't they die too?" Katherine asked.

"No they did not, they were with me the entire time after they got knocked into the air."

"What about Gray Fox?"

"Oh that was actually him." Ramiro said as Carlos started to laugh.

_**-Halloween Special-**_

"That Halloween Special sucked!" Ramiro yelled out getting out a butcher knife and attacking LZM who teleported onto a platform hovering above Final Destination. "Well that's all for now folks, check out Chapter 15 next week." He said before the mob of angry characters ganged up on him and started to beat the pulp out of him.

_**THE END… OR IS IT?**_


	18. The World Tour! Part 2

Disclaimer:

Me: I am here again, due to the fact that I really don't want to slow down the story I shall do the disclaimer for once in my life. I do not own anything Nintendo related, except for the characters I've made up, and you all should know who those are by now.

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. Mayhem!**

**Chapter Fifteen: The World tour! Part 2**

From where we last left off Meta Ridley was facing off against King Dedede, Mr. G&W, and Anthony, and so the fight begun. Meta Ridley began to shoot fireballs and Anthony covered them while Mr. G&W pulled out a bucket, caught one and shot it back at Meta Ridley causing the great beast to get pushed back. This caused Anthony to let out an aura ball hitting it square in the chest causing more damaged to the already damaged piece. Then King Dedede floated up to Meta Ridley and hit him in the head with his mallet causing it to get knocked down.

"Keep up the work boys! And Anthony I told you Mr. Game & Watch was a good choice!"

"Fine, fine, you're right and I'm wrong! I hate being wrong though…." Anthony said before Meta Ridley got up and fired its remaining rockets at the three of them, Anthony easily dodged them, while King Dedede and Mr. G&W were nowhere near them when they hit.

"Boys it looks like he's down! Let's get him!" King Dedede replied as Anthony glowed, he then tapped Mr. G&W and caused the 2-D figure to glow as well. Mr. G&W firemen then appeared by him and launched him up in the air hitting Meta Ridley in the chin. That was when he turned into a giant octopus and started to beat Meta Ridley senseless with his tentacles, Mr. G&W did this for several seconds before the octopus turned back into Mr. G&W and then floated gently down the ground thanks to his parachute.

Meta Ridley was down for the count, or so it was thought, he then got out of his dazed state and started to charge up a laser, that was when Anthony started to charge up his Aura beam. They both fired at the same time but the unexpected happened! Meta Ridley's laser gave in to Anthony's Aura Beam causing it to slam into Meta Ridley and send him into a wall, several seconds later the beam died down and Meta Ridley was turned into a smasher sized trophy.

"Yeah, and that's why we kick your ass! Cause I am a legendary warrior and these are my homies!" Anthony said crossing his arms while Mr. G&W waved his arms and King Dedede spun his hammer around.

"Okay, so now do you doubt the power of our 2D friend here Anthony?"

"No, no I don't, now come on let's revive Carlos." Anthony replied walking over to Carlos and pushing the rubble off of him. He then tapped his trophy base which revived Carlos who was still singing, he then stopped when he realized he was alive.

"Yes! I'm not insane, I'm not insane!"

"What the hell are you talking about Carlos?"

"Oh nothing I went insane in my own mind."

"Wow…. You went insane inside your mind… seriously?"

"Yep, it's a lot more fun than I thought it would be."

"Then how are you sane now?"

"What I can't be sane and insane?"

"That makes no sense, but that means both would cancel each other out leaving no sanity."

"Exactly, that's how you're supposed to see it."

"But then that would mean you're insane, but your not insane cause your also sane…. And now my brain hurts….."

"Yeah, but then again you are a Jew so you wouldn't understand."

"Why do you call everyone you know Jew's?"

"Because you guys are such Jew's…. God….. Do you not understand that?"

"You realize that um we need to get going to find the others right?"

"Yeah I know, come on."

**-Meanwhile at Spear Pillar-**

"Okay so remind me why we're in this situation again?" Katherine asked cutting a Yellow Alloy in half.

"I don't know, Charizard use Flamethrower!" Red yelled as Charizard swept several alloys to the side with its tail and then burning the others. Once they separated from the others and landed they were searching when they were ambushed by several Alloys. They had spotted Sonic and Pikachu in the rubble of Spear Pillar and were trying to get to them. "Come on out Ivysaur!" Red yelled throwing a poke ball into the air and out came his second Pokémon. "Go get Sonic and Pikachu out of the rubble while we stall these guys." The grass type Pokémon shook its head and ran towards the two trophified smashers.

"Good job, now if only we could get rid of these Alloy's more easily." Katherine said then getting an idea, "Red, have Charizard round them all up!"

"Right, you heard her Charizard!" Red replied as Charizard knocked and blasted the entire group of Alloy's into one spot, that was when Katherine used her bombs to blow them up into small pieces. They both then heard the roar of an engine and saw the Falcon Flyer stop by them, Danny then got out and saw Ivysaur dragging the two smashers.

"Allow me to help." Danny said running over to them but that was before several Yellow Alloys came and knocked him out of the way. Then Green Alloys floated in from above and took both of the trophies, they then started to float away with them. Diddy Kong saw this and shot at them with his peanut poppers, but the only one it hit was the one carrying Sonic which fell into the forest below.

"Ah great, come on guys, the rest of you wait here." Danny said as he, Red, Katherine, and Diddy Kong went after the fallen Alloy while the Yellow Alloys closed in on the Falcon Flyer. Both Ramiro and Sheik jumped out of the and started to attack the closing in Alloy's, while Luigi slowly got out and started to throw several green fireballs in the way of the Alloys.

Meanwhile Danny and the group that was with him found another clearing in the forest next to Spear Pillar, apparently several Green Alloys were going to take Sonic away, but not before Diddy Kong had anything to say about it. He shot all of them away with his peanut poppers so that Danny could tap Sonic's trophy base.

"Where the heck am I?" Sonic said rubbing his head and looking around, "Last thing I remember was getting blasted backwards by Mewtwo."

"Yeah, apparently he turned most of us Smashers into trophies and scattered us throughout the land."

"Oh great… well where is everyone?"

"So far we've rescued you, Luigi, and Diddy Kong, the Alloys got away with Pikachu."

"Right, well I'm back in action, cause Sonic's my name, speeds my game." Sonic said zooming left and right knocking away all of the Green Alloy's around them. "Come on, let's see if we can find the others."

"Well right now we need to get back to the Falcon Flyer, the others are waiting there at Spear Pillar."

"Okay then let's get going." Sonic replied speeding off as everyone sighed and ran off after him.

**-Meanwhile in the desert- **

Carlos, Anthony, Mr. G&W, and King Dedede were walking away from the temple trying to see if they could find anybody. "Great, this is going to be hard….." Anthony groaned while walking.

"Well let's see I have a tracking device with me, maybe I could reconfigure it to sense everything around us, which includes the smashers and alloys." Carlos replied as he saw a Smash Skiff fly on by, that was when everyone except for King Dedede got trampled by Waddle Dee's in chase of the Skiff. King Dedede raised his mallet, "Go get them boys!"

"Perhaps we should go after them…." Anthony replied charging an Aura sphere and launching it at the Smash Skiff, Carlos shot some lasers at the Skiff which didn't help damage it, the sphere was what completely destroyed the engines of it, causing it to crash a long distance away from its target location. This location was the stadium that Mewtwo had built. "Come on guys, I shot it down with my sphere and now its easy pickings!"

"Don't worry my Waddle Dee's will do the work." King Dedede replied as they brought back the trophies of Link and Samus. King Dedede took both of the trophies and trapped both of their bases. When Samus and Link came through they immediately took out their weapons mistaking the group as the enemy, when they realized that they were among friends they looked at each other and put away their weapons.

"So I see you guys were trophified like the others, allow me to fill you all in." King Dedede replied. "We've formed a small group and are trying to turn everyone back from being trophies, and then we'll go back here to see if we missed anyone."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Link replied as Samus nodded.

"Come, let us go, we have no need of heading towards that location now." King Dedede said referring to the stadium, he then started to walk in the other direction followed by the others.

**-Meanwhile at the Waiting Area- **

Wolf was looking over everybody, "Alright guys, so apparently there are two castles, and some smashers located in each. So we'll need to teams since an army of Alloy's is also headed towards the two castles, they are King Dedede's Castle, and Marth's castle, so who will go?"

"I'll go, and I'll take Ramiro, Sonic, and Pit with me." Marth said walking towards Wolf.

"I'll take King Dedede's castle then, and take along, Donkey and Diddy Kong, Danny, and Falco." Zelda replied.

"Alright people we've got more smashers to find, let's get a move on." Ramiro said before Wolf took the stand.

"I must also say that there are several smashers in the wastelands near the temple and mountain, their searching for smashers also, so when we've gotten most of our allies back, we'll go after them."

"Right, now like I was saying before, let's go do this!"

**-Meanwhile back at the wastelands- **

Several Alloys were charging at our heroes but were soon blown up thanks to Samus' missiles. There were still others coming but most of them were taken out by Carlos' lasers. The others were dealt with by King Dedede and Link who slashed and smashed their way through, "Carlos, anything yet?"

"Sorry Link but I can't seem to find anyone with this radar, Samus what about you, that suit of yours getting any readings?"

"Not at all, wherever we are we must be farther away from the other smashers."

"Yeah, I thought so."

"Either way, we'll have to find somebody sometime, oh and why the hell aren't Anthony and Mr. G&W helping?"

"Well….." Anthony said with a sheepish chuckle as Mr. G&W massaged his back, "He's helping, but not with the fight per say…"

"You're making him give you a back rub? Will you two stop goofing around before I blow you to kingdom come with my arm cannon."

"Please….. Like that could do any damage to me….."

"Do you want to test me bub?"

"Who are you calling bub?"

"Both of you shut up already." King Dedede replied putting his hammer between the two of them, "Christ, anyone Anthony talks to causes an argument!"

"Yeah, and I think it's getting on my nerves." Link replied as he finished off the last Alloy, "We need to keep moving, who knows however many more we'll face if we stay here."

"Yeah, Link's right, now all four of you stop your squirming around, your moving around is messing up the sensors on my device." Carlos said recalibrating it. After about an hour of walking they finally reach the edge of a cliff they were on, ahead of them they saw a castle which belonged to Marth's. That was when they saw about 300 Alloy's marching towards it and several people destroying them. "I think we found life on this lifeless world."

**-Meanwhile back in time at the Battlefield Fortress about 30 minutes ago- **

Danny had dropped Marth, Sonic, Ramiro, and Pit on the top of the fortress before leaving to go drop off the other group.

"Nice place you got here Marth, though if I must say you should try hiring an exterior decorator for the castle to put in more defenses on it." Ramiro said looking around and seeing the first few waves of the army in sight. "Alright people, Wolf said that there should be some smashers inside of this castle, me and Marth will go search for them while you two stay here and hold the enemy off. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah, as long as I get to have fun with this then I'm cool." Sonic replied with his arms crossed, while Pit just nodded and readied his arrows. Marth and Ramiro looked at each other, nodded and headed downwards into the castle.

"Alright, now it's time to show those guy's why I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" he said jumping downwards and dashing towards the Alloys. Meanwhile even though Pit couldn't produce hundreds of arrows at a time his arrows were able to pierce through several of the Alloys, though this was not enough to push them back.

Meanwhile Marth and Ramiro searched through every room and every floor until they were in the main hallway of the castle, it was ruined and debris was everywhere. Ramiro then spotted something shiny under some rubble and slashed the rocks out of the way. That was when he discovered Ike's trophy, he immediately tapped his base and brought him back to life.

"Where am I?"

"We're at my castle, Mewtwo separated all of us when he tried to turn us all into trophies, though it didn't work out like he planned." Marth replied as Ramiro searched some more, "Right now there's a huge army of Alloys approaching the castle, soon they'll break down the gates and charge in, we need to help Sonic and Pit hold them off."

"Right, count me in on this little shindig then." Ike said drawing Ragnell that was when both of them heard crashing and throwing of stuff from a door nearby, Ike ran towards it kicked down the door and slashed at the inside, the slash was blocked by Ramiro's Galaxia.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa man! I'm on your side, I was just finding out that Mario is here too." Ramiro said tapping the trophy base of the famous plumber.

"Mama mia! What happened?"

"Long story short, Mewtwo tried to turn all us smashers into trophies but failed, so me and several other smashers who weren't trophified went to find you guys. And right now we're dealing with a huge army of Alloys outside of the castle, and possibly in a few minutes this castle will be over run, so we'll need to stand our ground."

"That was a long story, I mean it was even longer than my explanation to Ike." Marth explained before they heard the doors to the front of the castles start to creak, "Great their getting in already, come on, let's push them back!" he then ran towards the gate along with Ramiro, Ike, and Mario. They saw the gate creaking and getting hit, the hit's causing cracks to be seen.

"Okay guys, now I want to tell you, that you all are the best guys a person from the real world could ever have, and that it is an honor fighting along side you all, that and let's kick some Alloy ass!" Ramiro said lifting his sword up while everyone there cheered. That was when the doors were busted down and Alloys came running in left and right.

Meanwhile on the outside, Pit was on the ground level of the fortress now trying to push them back and to get inside so that he could push the Alloys back but to no avail. His arrows were able to pierce through them and hit several of them, but more took their place. Even Sonic's speed only reduced their numbers by a fraction of what they were now.

More Alloys marched and for a while it was the same routine, them destroying the Alloys while more charged. That was when out of the castle several Alloys came flying out and the others were pushed back. Mario came out sprinting forward and launching himself into the air, he then punched several of the Alloys when he came back downwards creating a small shockwave and destroying several of them. He then began to throw fire balls at them while pushing them back.

Marth and Ike sprinted forward while Ramiro opened up his wings and flew forward, they then stopped in front of the Alloys and continued to slice and dice them up. After awhile the whole group got the army down to half it's numbers but they knew they wouldn't be able to last.

**-Back to the present time- **

"Let's go help them." Link replied as they all jumped down the cliff heading towards the battle. All of the smashers were now grouped together in front of the castle holding off the hordes of Alloys, when all hope seemed lost that was when they heard the sounds of bombs and rockets from the back of the large group of Alloys.

Actually they could see explosions and Alloys flying every which way. That was when they saw an Aura Beam cut right through the Alloys and head straight towards them, the group split up and dodged the blast. They then saw it was the group of Anthony, Carlos, Samus, Link, Mr. G&W, and King Dedede in front of them and kicking Alloy ass, as Ramiro put it earlier.

"Great, it looks like Wolf was right about our friends being here, that must mean that now we have our own army, come on guys now we can take them on! For Sparta! I mean for Brawl!" Ramiro replied charging forward followed by his comrades.

**-Meanwhile at Dedede's Castle- **

Danny had parked the Falcon Flyer out front and was looking at the incoming army while the others were taking their sweet time. He then decided to put the Falcon Flyer in first gear and charged towards the Alloys, using his ship he was able to swerve and smash his way through the Alloys knocking many of them to bit's and pieces. "Come on guys, hurry up, the others probably need our help and these Alloys are too much for just little old me."

Inside the group faced their own problems, because they were trying to find the two smashers inside of the castle, they forgot to be prepared to face what was inside. It was complete and utter chaos, there were Green Alloys and Waddle Dees fighting over the trophies of Snake, Lucas, and Krystal. It was classic cartoon violence all over again.

A Waddle Dee was running away with Lucas' trophy when the door to the bathroom swung open and knocked it out. The Green Alloy who did the caught Lucas' trophy and ran off with it, only to be stampeded by Waddle Dee's who grabbed the trophy from the lifeless corpse. The smashers decided to take part in this fun, Donkey and Diddy Kong went after Lucas and Snake while Falco and Zelda went after Krystal.

"Enough of this, Waddle Dee's stop right now!" Zelda said putting her hand infront of the Waddle Dee's that were about to run over both of them. Falco sighed and lunged at her pushing her out of the way of the stampede.

"I don't think their going to listen to you princess."

"Well it was worth a shot, come on we need to get Krystal."

"Right, let's see, if I were a Waddle Dee being attacked by Green Alloys where would I be?" Falco replied as they both thought, behind them Waddle Dee's and Green Alloys were fighting over Krystal's trophy. The Green Alloys were playing a game of keep away with a Waddle Dee, which was when several Waddle Doo's came out of nowhere and landed on the Green Alloys, which was when a Waddle Dee caught it in the knick of time. But that was before he got tackled by a Green Alloy sending them both into another room.

Zelda and Falco turned around but only saw the wreckage of what happened, though Zelda pieced it together and after a few seconds she said, "Yeah…. I think they went this way."

"Right, now lets get going, who knows what Danny could be doing outside." Falco replied as Zelda nodded and they both ran through the door to the other room. Meanwhile Donkey Kong was swinging from the chandelier in the main throne room trying to grab Snake from the Green Alloys and Waddle Dee's that were fighting over it.

Diddy Kong was shooting his peanut poppers everywhere because of the fact that they needed to stop all of the chaos. That was when he was dragged along by a stampede of Waddle Dee's into another room. Donkey Kong finally slammed into the ground knocking everyone off their feet and causing Snake's trophy to land next to him.

He tapped the base and Snake came to life, "Ugh, where the heck am I?" He said then looking at his rescuer, "Oh come on, it couldn't have been Samus…" He said before seeing Donkey Kong raise his fist, "But Donkey Kong's okay….."

_**To Be Continued….**_

_**Will Snake get beat up by Donkey Kong? Will Falco and Zelda find Krystal in time, or will they go through another long chase? And will the next chapter be the last of this nonsense? Tune in next week for the next chapter of Super Smash Bros. Mayhem!

* * *

**_**Me:** I hope you enjoyed it, see you next time, and don't forget to review!


	19. The World Tour! Part 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:** Time for me to be lazy again and to have Snake do the disclaimer now, speaking of which where is he?

**Snake:** -Comes out of the cardboard box next to him- Kept you waiting, huh?

**Me:** Yes you did, now do the disclaimer.

**Snake:** LZM does not own anything that has to do with Nintendo, except for the characters he made up.

**Me:** Good, now on with the show!

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. Mayhem!**

**Chapter Sixteen: The World tour! Part 3**

The Battlefield Fortress was filled with the pieces and bodies of several hundred destroyed Alloys, there were only a couple of troops left. Samus was swinging them around with her plasma whip, Carlos was shooting the hell out of them with his laser, Anthony was doing Kung-Fu stuff to the others, Mr. G&W was hitting them with hammers, Link was helping Pit bombard the Alloys with arrows, and King Dedede was hitting them with his Jet Hammer attack.

Ramiro was slashing Alloys in half while also being back to back with Ike and Marth, while Mario and Sonic were competing against each other while fighting off the alloys.

"That's 25 for me! You're to slow Mario!"

"Oh be quiet you Blue Hedgehog!" Mario replied punching several of the Alloys into pieces, "That's 26!"

"30!"

"31!"

"42!"

"39!"

"50!" Sonic said now realizing that there were no alloys left, "Looks like I win since the others are handling the Alloys and we're the only ones left."

"No!" Mario cried, "That was unfair! You're to fast!"

"And you're to slow."

"Well that's basically all of them." Ramiro said cutting down the last Alloy, "Alright men… looks like we've got to get to King Dedede's castle, but we don't have transportation…." Ramiro said when they all heard a roar, "Oh come on!" That was when something gigantic jumped down from the cliff and close to the castle, Ramiro got one look at it and sighed, "Not him again….." The gigantic figure was now seen as Galleom!

**-Meanwhile at King Dedede's castle- **

The Waddle Dee's had taken Lucas into the cellar of the castle, they were running away from the Green Alloys who were chasing them. Falco and Zelda had accidently gone the wrong way and ended up on the other end of the room. "Great, looks like we took the wrong turn princess…."

"No I see Lucas, and Waddle Dee's and Green Alloys fighting over him." Zelda replied as one of the Waddle Dee's accidently knocked over a box which caused all of the Smart Bombs in it to go off. Then the Smart Bombs that the other ones hit caused them to explode and more and more until the entire room was filled with explosions. All of the Waddle Dee's were lying on the floor while the Green Alloys were in pieces. Zelda and Falco both coughed up smoke before dusting themselves off and heading over to Lucas' trophy.

"Well at least we got Lucas." Falco muttered tapping Lucas' trophy base, Lucas then woke up shaking his head and looking at the both of them.

"Um….. What just happened?"

"Zelda will tell you later because right now we need to find Krystal and Snake."

"Right, so I guess it's just the three of us now." Lucas replied, Falco was about to say something when Snake came running through the door being chased by an angry Donkey Kong.

"Will someone stop him already?" Snake said diving into boxes and putting a box on top of himself blending in perfectly for once. Falco walked up to Donkey Kong and kicked him in the stomach stopping his rampage.

"Donkey Kong, calm down man, we still need to find Krystal." Falco said walking out through the exit followed by the others except for Snake. Several minutes passed and Snake got out of his cardboard box.

"What the hell? They left me here!" Snake said running out of the cellar.

**-Meanwhile outside of the Battlefield Fortress- **

This Galleom was having the worst of luck, because its forearms were already cut off thanks to Ike and Marth. So it roared and shot several missiles at the group which dodged them. Link and Pit in the meanwhile concentrated their fire power on that of the missile packs, after several distractions and several lucky hits they were able to severely damage them. That was when Marth, Ramiro, and Ike started to slash it's feet, which in turn crippled the giant robot. That was when Galleom's head transformed into a bomb pulsating with blue energy, though the timer was stupidly set for 23 minutes.

"Oh shit its bomb! Run!" Ramiro said flying away as everyone started to run away in his direction away from the castle and Galleom, they were about a couple of miles away from it and were heading back up the cliff when Galleom's timer was already at 2 minutes. They were a good miles away when Galleom exploded, there was a giant blue sphere in the distance that grew so large that it was only about a mile away from them. That was when it quickly unexpanded and once it got back to the source it let out a large shockwave knocking everyone off their feet and destroying the remains of the battlefield fortress.

"Well looks like we need to get to the waiting area… now all we need to know is how to get to the waiting area…"

"Dude both of our giant spaceships are both dead… There's no way we can get to the waiting area anymore!"

"Yeah… looks like I'm going to have to teleport 2 people at a time with me to the waiting area… Oh boy this is going to be a long trip…"

**-Several minutes later of taking people to the waiting area and back- **

"Okay you're the last people Anthony and Carlos." Ramiro said covering them all in his cape teleporting them to the waiting area.

**-Now at the waiting area- **

"Well let's see… I am really surprised that the waiting area has grown in size….. okay anyway now all we do is wait for the others… and then we decide our next course of action."

"They will probably be awhile." Wolf replied messing with his tracking device, "Okay so apparently the remaining smashers other than the captured ones are at New Pork City, Yoshi's Island, and surprisingly Delfino Plaza….."

"Yeah…. So Carlos, Anthony, and I will be doing the searching while the rest of you prepare for the upcoming battle, because well that is how the plot is going to go, and John is not here to argue with me breaking the fourth wall so ha!"

"Dude… I may be a furry that can do Kong Fu but all I know is that either Carlos or I should kick your ass for not coming after us."

"Well Wolf told me to not go after you because he thought you guys could handle it on your own."

"WOLF!"

"Oh shit…. Wolf you better run!"

**-Meanwhile at King Dedede's Castle-**

Waddle Dee's were chasing after several Green Alloys that were keeping Krystal away from them by tossing her around. That was when some Waddle Doo's tried to attack them but their attempts caused the Waddle Dee's to epic fail with their attempts. That was when Diddy Kong came out from above shooting the Green Alloys with his Peanuts, which destroyed them and made Krystal's trophy fly through the air.

Falco rushed into the seen about to catch it but was knocked out of the way by a Waddle Dee. This Waddle Dee was knocked out of the way by Donkey Kong who in turn was knocked out of the way by a Green Alloy. This went on for awhile when Zelda tried to catch Krystal but was pushed out of the way by a Waddle Dee who tried to catch Krystal but was in turn squished by the trophy, thankfully the Waddle Dee also acted like a cushion.

Snake walked in and looked at everyone lying around, "You guys leave me and now your sprawled all over the floor… well that's nice. " He then walked over to Krystal's trophy and tapped the base reviving her. She looked around and then at Snake who helped her up.

"What the heck happened here? Last thing I remember was Mewtwo blasting us all into trophies."

"Well apparently these guys came here to rescue us…."

"Really, well that's good, and why am I stepping on a Waddle Dee?"

"Because it tried to catch you…" Falco replied getting up and dusting himself off. "You, Lucas, and Snake were here getting fought over by Green Alloys and Waddle Dee's, before me, Zelda and the others came to rescue your hides."

"I see, so how exactly will we get out of here?"

"Well if we can get to the front of the castle we should be able to get to the Falcon Flyer." Falco replied while helping everyone else up thanks to Snake. That was when the group of seven smashers ran out to the front of the castle seeing Danny run over the last of the Alloys that were heading their way. Unfortunately more were on the horizon but they couldn't waste any time going after them. All seven of the smashers rushed to the Falcon Flyer and hopped in, once Danny knew they were safe and secure he took off heading towards the Waiting Area.

**-Meanwhile at New Pork City- **

Carlos and Anthony were looking for someone at New Pork City, hopefully they'd find John or one of the good smashers, but no, all they found was Ness.

"God damn it, we get the guy who yells big gay thunder…."

"I think you mean PK thunder Carlos…."

"No I meant what I said….. Come on let's go revive him." Carlos said tapping Ness' trophy base and reviving him. Ness looked around and then saw Carlos and Anthony.

"Oh hey guys, thanks for reviving me."

"No problem, now come on, we need to see if we can find anyone else here." Carlos said walking off followed by Ness and Anthony.

**-Meanwhile at Yoshi's Island- **

Katherine and Ramiro were searching Yoshi's island for anyone, thankfully they found Gray Wolf and Yoshi. But unfortunately the Shy Guys were carrying them away by accident. So they ran after them with Ramiro getting frustrated, "Why don't they understand that we need those guys!"

"Their Shy Guys, they don't really listen that well."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Nope I'm not."

"Damn… why the hell Nintendo did you have to make these stupid shy guys!"

"I don't know….. To piss people like yourself off?"

"Yeah…. That's probably it."

**-Meanwhile at Delfino Plaza- **

Carlos, Anthony, and Ness were searching Delfino Plaza for any sign of anyone. Unfortunately for them they had little luck, they had to hide in the shadows because Alloys were patrolling everywhere. Anthony meditated and looked for a trophy using his Aura vision. He was able to find one all the way across from where they were. "Okay guys, I found someone…. But he's across this little open space filled with Alloys….. We'll need a distraction."

"Right, so Ness, how about you be our distraction so go do whatever you do."

"Me? Why me? Why the heck do I have to be the distraction?"

"Because we are the main characters and you must do what we say otherwise we will destroy you with our awesome powers."

"Fine…" Ness said running out into the open and PK firing a lot of Alloys, then he did some PK thunder stuff to them too. Meanwhile Carlos and Anthony were searching around the area that Anthony had located that person. Thankfully they found him just in the nick of time. To their surprise and happiness it was none other than John. Carlos tapped his trophy base and revived him while John just looked around.

"Thank God, I knew someone would come rescue me now!"

"I know right, we got stuck with Ness…"

"He's not that bad."

"I hate him and his big gay thunder attack!"

"It's PK Thunder Carlos."

"I tried to tell Carlos that but no he wouldn't listen to me."

"That figures…."

"Would both of you shut up about me saying it wrong, I know what I freaking said okay!"

"Yeah, yeah, you know what I should just leave you two furies here to die…."

"You son of a-"

"Nah I'm joking with you man."

"Oh… okay…..Well come on let us go fight these bastards!" Carlos said running out of the alleyway and shooting the Alloys that had pinned down Ness. Anthony was using his extreme speed to knock them away quickly. While John pulled out his hammer and started bashing Alloys all around him. Once Ness was free he barraged them with several PK Thunder and Fire attacks. That was when John started to glow brightly, he then had a chef's hat and a pot in front of him, all of the remaining Alloys were sucked into the pot and they were all sent flying after he cooked them all on medium rare.

That was when more came from the Alleyways around them, so they all got back to back and prepared to fend them off. But that was when out of the sky came Danny with his Falcon Punch, destroying the ground near some of the Alloys and knocking them off balance. Behind him came the Ice Climbers, and Peach. Danny and the Ice Climbers ran towards the Alloys battling them while Peach went towards everyone else, "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, me, Anthony, Ness, and Carlos are okay, thanks for asking." John said while Anthony, Ness and Carlos jumped into the fight. "So how did you guys get here anyway?"

"We got here thanks to Danny and his Falcon Flyer."

"Oh alright, well I'd love to chat princess but I've got to go help my friends." John replied jumping forward and bashing an Alloys head in with his hammer. The heroes fought their way back to Danny's ship. But unfortunately it was crawling with Alloys. "Oh you did not just scratch up my ride, my sweet, sweet ride! That's it because I will show you no mercy, Falcon Punch!" Danny said punching several of the Alloys off of the Falcon Flyer. John came from above floating and bashing any Alloys that got behind him. Carlos was quick draw shooting the Alloys away making them stand down. Apparently the Ice Climbers followed John's lead and started to hammer the smaller Alloys to pieces.

Danny had gotten in and started up the engine, everyone got in except for Carlos who was fending the Alloys away. He got in right when he saw something that made him grimace. "Oh come on!" He yelled as all of the Green Alloys formed a giant Green Alloy. "Danny come on, start up this ride and let's get out of here!"

"I would but the engines stalling…." Danny said trying to start up the engine, that was when it finally turned over, "Yes! Next stop the waiting area!" Danny yelled putting the pedal to the metal and racing away from the incoming giant Green Alloy. "Yee-haw, we made it, we made it!" Danny yelled as the Falcon Flyer flew away and headed to the now large Waiting Area.

**-Meanwhile at Mario Kart- **

Katherine and Ramiro were chasing the shy guys when they found themselves in Mario Kart. This time however there was no one racing or anything, "That's weird, the little guys must be afraid of Mewtwo…." Ramiro said before they heard a thumping sound, they turned to see a Giant Green Alloy (The one from before) land in the race track. It looked at them for awhile before it stomped at them. They both dodged and Ramiro looked around, "Okay let's see what we can use to defeat it, oh that works!" Ramiro said finding a Bob-omb and throwing it at the Alloy which slightly scratched it.

The Alloy roared and tried to squish both of them which was all it could do. All it had were feet and stubs for arms. So yeah, anyway it tried to squish them but they both dodged again, that was when Ramiro and Katherine threw a Gooey and a Smart Bomb at its left foot causing a major explosion to happen. It toppled over due to not having a foot but it kept limping towards Katherine and Ramiro.

"Damn, that thing took a major explosion to the foot and it's still up and moving, what should we do Ramiro?"

"Let's see… scream and run away!" Ramiro said running away while screaming which caused Katherine to run after him. She didn't want to face the Alloy on her own. That was when they ran into some shy guys holding the trophies of Gray Fox and Yoshi. Ramiro saw them and immediately tapped their trophy bases reviving them, "Okay guys, no time to explain what's been going on, you just need to know that we're all about to be squished by a giant Green Alloy and we need to destroy it." Ramiro said as Gray Fox took off immediately after the explanation.

Several slashes were heard and when they turned to see the Alloy they saw Gray Fox land next to them. That was when they saw the Green Alloy explode and fall to pieces. "Well that works too… thanks Gray Fox."

"No problem, now you can tell us what's been happening."

"Okay so Mewtwo gained the power of God, so-"

"We already knew that, he did some kind shadow blast that turned us all into trophies."

"Not all of us, but still your right on, so I banded together who was left at the waiting area and so we rescued most of the smashers including you guys, well except for Jigglypuff and Pikachu who we have yet to find, we fear they might have been captured."

"I see, well wouldn't they be on one of those skiffs then?" Gray Fox asked pointing to the slowly moving Smash Skiffs heading their way.

"Well let us go!" Ramiro said stretching his cape and covering everyone in it, that was when he wrapped everyone including himself up causing them all to disappear. That was when they reappeared at the tip of the lead Smash Skiff, they looked around and only saw Alloys on it, the two others that were back and on the sides were filled with Alloys while the main one in the middle of all three had the trophies of Pikachu and Jigglypuff.

"Okay guys, you handle these bozo's, I'll get the Pokémon." Ramiro said flying up into the air and disappearing. That was when he appeared on the other Smash Skiff using his Mach Tornado to draw Alloys in and destroyed most of them. He continued to Mach Tornado and Drill Rush his enemies until he got to a modified Red Alloy.

"Alright buddy, let's dance." Ramiro said as he and the Alloy exchanged blows, "Nice." He said then using his Drill Rush to knock it backwards. It ran forward kicking Ramiro backwards who responded by slashing at it. So it jumped up into the air and Ramiro waited for it to do something. When it tried to stomp on him he used his Mach Tornado to completely demolish it. "And that is game." He said then tapping both Pikachu's and Jigglypuff's trophy bases reviving him. They both looked at him and he realized that he didn't really need to explain anything to them since they didn't really talk.

He then looked over to see Gray Wolf and Katherine jump onto the Skiff, while Yoshi jumped onto the Skiff bombarding the remaining Alloys with explosive eggs. "Alright guys, I can only transport several of you at a time so let's get this started." Ramiro replied taking Gray Fox and Yoshi with him first, then Katherine and Pikachu, and then Jigglypuff and himself last.

**-Now at the Waiting Area with basically all of the characters now- **

When Ramiro had gotten back with the others there was cheering, apparently everyone else was there now, "Awesome we collected everyone except for the other bad guys."

"Yeah man, and now you know what we have to do." Carlos said being followed by John, Anthony, Danny.

"Yeah, it's time to cook that Mewtwo into a Gumbo!"

"It's time I Kamehameha him and show him why Lucario was brought into Brawl instead of him!"

"I'll crush him with my awesome Tank!"

"I'll falcon punch him as much as I have to!"

"And I'll use my sword and shield to beat the crap out of him also!"

"Great, it looks like we're ready, oh and I almost forgot, it's time I use Galaxia to silence this menace once and for all!" Ramiro said holding up his sword while everyone cheered. That was when everyone walked off of the stage getting teleported to the area outside of where the giant stadium was.

**-Meanwhile on the inside of the city sized stadium- **

Mewtwo saw the group of 32 smashers appear before his stadium. He smirked knowing that now would be the finaly battle, he knew that he would win, he had every reason to be confident in himself, so he turned to his spectators, Ganondorf, R.O.B., Bowser, Olimar, and Wario were chained up after he revived them. He had used his powers to keep Andross and King Boo dormant for a long time, and had explained his true plan and how he had manipulated them all.

Now he looked at them with a bored look on his face, having no other reason to keep them, "It's time you leave my residence." Mewtwo said as Master and Crazy hand appeared in front of him, he waved the right hand and knocked them out of the stadium. "Let's see how the six legendary warriors try to defeat me… but first they will have to get past my other obstacle."

**-Outside of the stadium- **

All 32 smashers were running to confront Mewtwo but that was when Ganondorf, R.O.B., Bowser, Olimar, and Wario landed in front of them in a pile. "What the heck?" Ramiro said ready to draw his sword.

"Don't open fire on us…" Ganondorf said groaning, "We'll help you….."

"Well that was easy." Ramiro said as the villains and R.O.B. (Who was reprogrammed to be good) joined the group. That was when before they started even to move, the heard rumbling, and then Duon came out of the entrance!

"You Six Warriors, go! We'll hold him off." Link said drawing the Master Sword.

"Alright, come on guys." Ramiro said flying past Duon while the others ran past him. Duon attempted to follow but was distracted by incoming fire from Luigi, Mario, Pit, Falco, Wolf, and R.O.B.

**-Meanwhile inside of the Stadium again- **

Ramiro, Danny, Carlos, John, Katherine made it to the main arena and looked around for Mewtwo who descended from the clouds, Ramiro decided to say what he thought of Mewtwo, "Show off." But that was not the case, Mewtwo laughed a bit and then Master and Crazy hand came into view. "I am glad you have come to face me legendary warriors, but as you can see, you are clearly outmatched."

"Oh yeah, we can beat you!" Katherine yelled but this caused Mewtwo to laugh even more, "Foolish girl, you must defeat Master and Crazy hand first if you want a chance at defeating me. So let the final battle begin!" He yelled as he gripped his hands, the giant floating hands now turning into giant fists. He pounded them together before having them rest at his sides. The sky above them grew dark and cloudy, surely this was going to be the hardest battle our Hero's have ever faced.

_**To Be Continued….

* * *

**_

**Me: **Well I don't have anything today except stay tuned for the Final Battle Part 1!


	20. The Final Battle Part 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:** Now it's time for the Final Battle! But first we have an important disclaimer that is brought to you by the character Ganondorf!

**Ganondorf:** I hate you all.

**Me:** Say the Disclaimer!

**Ganondorf:** I hate you all, and LZM does not own anything from Nintendo or relating too Nintendo, oh but he does own the characters he made, which I hope would die in fiery flames of death.

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. Mayhem!**

**Chapter Seventeen: The Final Battle Part 1: Fighting the Hands**

**Last time:**

Ramiro, Danny, Carlos, John, Katherine made it to the main arena and looked around for Mewtwo who descended from the clouds, Ramiro decided to say what he thought, "Show off." But that was not the case, Mewtwo laughed a bit and then Master and Crazy hand came into view. "I am glad you have come to face me legendary warriors, but as you can see, you are clearly outmatched."

"Oh yeah, we can beat you!" Katherine yelled but this caused Mewtwo to laugh even more, "Foolish girl, you must defeat Master and Crazy hand first if you want a chance at defeating me. So let the finally battle begin!" He yelled as he gripped his hands, the giant floating hands now turning into giant fists. He pounded them together before having them rest at his sides. The sky above them grew dark and cloudy, surely this was going to be the hardest battle our Hero's have ever faced.

**Now back to the story: **

Carlos drew his gun, while John drew his hammer, Ramiro and Katherine both pulled out their swords, while Danny and Anthony got into a fighting stance because they had no weapons. They knew they would have a lot of room to do this battle due to the fact that the stadium was as big as basically half of the wasteland around them.

"I will make the first move." Mewtwo said as both Master and Crazy hand resumed their regular stances. That was when they shot laser beams from their finger tips to try and damage or kill the hero's but were quickly dodged by all of them. Ramiro flew up into the air and slashed dealing minor damage to Master Hand. That was when Crazy Hand grabbed him and flung him across the stadium. Master Hand then put his fingers together like a gun and shot a bullet at Ramiro, who dodged several shots, he was about to get hit by Master Hand when Anthony saw this and used an Aura Sphere to knock Master Hand out of the way.

While Anthony was distracted Crazy Hand poked him once sending him back with a blast of darkness. He then tried to poke him a second time but Anthony used his super speed to get on top of Crazy Hand and pummel him. Though it barely did any damage, but Crazy Hand landed on the floor soon motionless with Anthony still trying to attack him. That was when he started to violently jerk around hitting and sending Anthony backwards.

Master Hand shot several bullets at the air born Anthony but they were blocked thanks to Katherine jumping up and blocking them with her shield. That was when both of the hands flew away like rockets and then both tried to punch away Danny and Carlos who were dodged in order to get away. Danny was also able to damage Master Hand with a swift Falcon Kick. That was when both Master Hand and Crazy Hand started to applaud creating a shockwave which put Danny, Katherine, and Ramiro to sleep, they then clapped 4 times, electrocuting each of them and then clapped one more time burning each of them as well.

"Ow!" Ramiro said putting his cape out. "God don't you know how much dry cleaning I have to do with this?" But he was interrupted by Master Hand about to sweep him across the stadium, well that was before Carlos used Fire Fox to stop him from doing so. Anthony then hit Master Hand with some Aura Sphere's. That was when John came in and bashed Master Hand with his hammer then floating up and hitting him with his rock form.

Mewtwo had it up to here with their childish attacks, he decided that he would end it once and for all, "Sorry but now it's time to end it." Mewtwo said, "And what better way to do it then to show everyone how you all have failed." He smirked as he projected an image of the battle above the stadium.

**-Meanwhile outside of the stadium-**

Thanks to the combined efforts of everyone they were able to beat Duon in a matter of minutes, but that was when up in the sky above the stadium they saw the image of the battle.

"I hope their alright…." Zelda said worried for the heroes when Link put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, like you said, there's Six of them, what could go wrong?" But that was when he saw what was about to happen, then he grimaced.

**-Meanwhile back inside the stadium- **

Now Crazy Hand punched at Master Hand who caught him, this released a powerful shadow shockwave and knocked everyone into the wall except for Katherine who jumped up into the air just in the nick of time. That was when she glowed and the Triforce appeared behind Master Hand trapping him. That was when she started to rapidly slash at him damaging him beyond belief, and when it was all done she did one final slash which sent Master Hand flying into a wall which surprised everyone even Mewtwo who thought only he could fling the hands around like that.

But unfortunately for Katherine Crazy Hand swept across the stage, she got hit by him and was sent flying across the stadium. Unfortunately she was also electrocuted which made the damage worse, and she soon slammed into a wall. Carlos worried rushed over to her but it was too late, "c…c…Carlos….. Please don't worry about me….. Go help the others….. Beat Mewtwo, for me….."

"No, don't go, I can't stand to lose a friend…. Please, please don't go…."

"I'm sorry… I really am…." She said then closing her eyes, and she was then transformed into a trophy, but couldn't be revived until after the fight.

"No….. She can't be gone… No, why the hell did she have to sacrifice herself to save us, why couldn't it have been me? Why?"

"I don't know why Carlos…. You never act like this, well I can guess why right now, But the only way we can revive her is by defeating the hands, so we have to leave her there…. Now come on! Let's not do it just for her, but for everyone watching us!" Ramiro said yelling as he charged and slashed at Crazy Hand dealing him some damage.

'_I don't know why I am here, hell I don't even know why my friends and I were chosen. But I do know now that I have a duty to finish off Mewtwo. At first I thought this was all fun and games, turns out this game is more dangerous then anything I've ever faced. But I know that I can win, why? I've faced thousands of Alloys, the dangerous Ganondorf, hell I even flew a freaking Arwing, but now I know that now my toughest challenge is at hand, I know that I can beat Mewtwo with the help of my friends, but first Master Hand and Crazy Hand, you two are going down!' _

Ramiro thought this while using Mach Tornado on Crazy Hand weakening him again. That was when Carlos used Fire Fox to slam him into Master Hand making their recovery slow down even further. That was when Carlos landed and looked at Ramiro, "Dude, do you really think we can do this?"

"I know we can." Ramiro said in a serious tone, he even looked like Meta Knight now, there was no way he was fooling around now. Carlos knew that Katherine getting turned into a trophy also sparked something inside of Ramiro, like a fire that needed to be lit.

"Yeah, let's do this." He said getting his blaster ready while Crazy and Master Hand slowly recovered. John ran up to them along with Anthony and Danny.

"Okay guys, we can do this, I mean seriously? How hard can this be?"

"Oh very hard I can assure you." Mewtwo said standing with his arms crossed staring at Ramiro.

"What is it with you? Why do you want to surpass their power?"

"Why? Even though my power exceeds theirs, I've always needed something to fill the void in my heart."

"You realize that kindness and love could've done that right?"

"I will not be controlled by such primitive emotions, besides that kind of stuff only works in the movies."

"You think that their primitive? Don't you realize that we're fighting because of those things, you don't realize that Kindness and Love do not hinder you, they help you grow stronger, and with that strength we will defeat you!" Ramiro said pointing his sword at Mewtwo but that was when Master and Crazy Hand got back into view. Mewtwo laughed at this he decided to say one more thing before he pummeled them.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, do you really believe that just because you possess positive emotions that you become stronger? That is ridiculous because you only become stronger by working for it."

"Well if you won't understand we have nothing to talk about then." Ramiro said charging towards the Hands and slashing at them weakening them slightly but nonetheless getting somewhere.

**-Meanwhile outside the Stadium- **

All of the remaining Smashers were heading towards the stadium when they were soon surrounded on three sides by the Alloys. Ganondorf hated every single second of this. Why? Well you see he always hated to play the Hero, and helping the Hero's was well making him be more like a Hero. That was when Link punched his shoulder and knocked some sense into him.

"Why did you punch me?"

"Because, first off stop being mad that your being a hero and stop loathing about it, do you really think anyone cares? I mean Bowser the big bad Koopa King is teaming up with Mario and Peach, how bad can it be to team up with me and Zelda?"

"You don't understand, I have a reputation to uphold."

"Okay secondly, shut up about your reputation already, Bowser made that excuse and it didn't work with Mario."

"Why you insolent little brat, you'll pay for making that comment."

"Be quiet and cut up some Alloys already." Link said slashing several in half, "Besides, Mewtwo betrayed you, then you have a reason to join us, and you're good with killing these things."

"Fine, but after this we'll be enemies again, you can count on that."

"I wouldn't have put it any other way myself." Link said while slashing an Alloys head off making it run around like a chicken without a head. While Ganondorf grabbed an Alloys head and crushed it, he lifted the body into the air and slamming it down into the other Alloys all while laughing evilly. Link just looked at him in a confused look while Ganondorf simply shrugged,

"What? I enjoy taking revenge on the idiots who betrayed me."

**-Back at the Stadium-**

Ramiro was thrown into the wall because of Master Hands punch, and he would've been a goner if it wasn't for John's hammer and Danny's Falcon Punch. They had taken the least amount of damage and had begun their offensive but that was when Danny got drilled into the ground by Master Hand and John got slammed into a wall because of that. But that was when he accidently ate a 1 Up mushroom which made him grow into giant Kirby. That was when he smiled and glowed brightly, next thing anyone knew he had his chefs hat and a pot with a fire underneath it in front of him.

He set the heat for very high and sucked both Master and Crazy Hand into it, and that was when he cooked them for awhile and then they were shot out sending them flying in opposite directions. The effect of the mushroom wore off and he grew back to his puffball of a size, he smiled but his victory was not meant to last. He was hit by a severely weakened Master Hand and sent flying into the ground causing smoke to appear around him.

When the smoke cleared he was now a trophy, everyone got angry now, because they had picked off two of their friends. They were not going to stand for this so that was when Anthony unleashed several Aura balls at Master Hand causing explosions on him and sending him down to the ground motionless. Mewtwo tried to get forced control but all he got were random spasms.

"No, this can't be, how could you have defeated Master Hand?"

"Like I said you arrogant Pokémon, we are fighting for everyone here including our fallen friends, and now we have two more things to go before we can do go through with our goal!" Danny yelled, this time he had a glow in his eyes and he knew that he couldn't let John down, or Katherine for that matter either.

"Do you really believe that you can defeat Crazy Hand and Me? Well let's see how you do then." Mewtwo said as Crazy Hand unleashed more continuous laser beams at our Hero's who were able to dodge each of them.

'_You know I've always been the random one of this group, but I knew that I could always do more. Thanks to this very muscular body I can totally do more. I remember my first rampage in this place. I kicked everyone's ass, but now that I see Mewtwo, and Crazy Hand, I know that I can't do it alone, but I'm not going to go into that whole friendship crap, everyone already knows that stuff. So I'm just going to tell it like it is. I'm going to avenge my fallen friends, and there is nothing, I mean nothing Mewtwo, or anyone else can do about it. Cause I am Mr. Bad Ass, and if you want my number for a doctor then your gonna get me, Mr. Dr. Bad Ass. So watch out Mewtwo because I am going to Falcon Punch the hell out of you!' _

Danny then ran towards Crazy Hand while he was still firing his lasers and Falcon Punched him in the palm. Causing him to get sent backwards, Anthony hit him with an Aura Sphere while Carlos shot him with several laser blasts. Ramiro used this distraction to fly towards Mewtwo and attack him but Mewtwo blasted his wing with a Shadow Blast causing him to land on the ground below after falling a ways down.

Crazy Hand then emitted sparks but nothing happened, which displeased Mewtwo, "Why does this fool have a useless attack?"

"Well let's see." Danny said doing a fiery uppercut to Crazy Hand, "You're a bitch, you temporarily killed two of our friends, you have no real reason for taking over, oh and did I mention that you're a bitch?" He said landing on the ground while Ramiro went up in the air and slashed at Crazy Hand damaging him more. When Danny and Ramiro met up below Crazy, he released several bombs causing them to fly to opposite sides of the stadium, but they landed on the walls (respectively) and jumped forward, Danny Falcon Punched Crazy at the same time that Ramiro Drill Rushed him causing him to be sent down to the ground.

Crazy Hand however went down in an angle and smashed Carlos and Anthony along with him. He had them pinned before Carlos shocked him with his reflector, and then shot him to get him out from underneath him. This caused Crazy Hand to get angrier than what it was already was. Crazy punched the ground and caused everyone to get knocked off of their feet. That was when it shot lasers again which everyone was able to dodge again easily.

Ramiro was getting annoyed at this so he tried again to attack Mewtwo, "Come on you coward fight me yourself!" Ramiro said doing his drill rush but was stopped by Mewtwo's disable move which caused him to be dazed and fall to the ground. When he landed he woke up and saw the ongoing battle between Carlos, Anthony, Danny, and Crazy Hand.

"Well this is going to be fun…" Ramiro said flying towards the battle.

**-Meanwhile back outside- **

The Alloys were losing and they weren't too happy about it, so the remaining ones joined together to create a completely metallic giant Galleom Tank. Everyone looked at it, the swordsmen got their blades ready, the marksmen got their guns and bows ready, while everyone else got their weapons ready.

"Why do we have to go up against these losers?" Bowser asked hating the fact that they had to go up against such weak opponents but that was before he was knocked on the head by Mario.

"Stop complaining you Koopa, aren't you the great Koopa King? Shouldn't you be saying "Oh this will be a breeze for me!" Or something like that?"

"Your right, I shouldn't be complaining, come here you giant piece of scrap metal!" Bowser said getting in his shell and spinning at the Galleom Tank damaging it slightly. The Galleom Tank then knocked Bowser upwards and transformed into Robot Galleom. Bowser then landed on Galleom's head with his Bowser Bomb moved causing Galleom to land on the ground with a thud, where he was bombarded by fireballs, arrows, and gun fire. Bowser then used this chance to get behind the Giant Galleom and bombarded it's with streams of fire.

That was when Ike and Marth ran up to the Galleom robot, they swiped at it's incoming hands to get them out of the way and then slashed at the weak spot on the left leg left by Bowser and damaged the legs.

R.O.B. used his boosters to fly towards Galleom and smash at it while shooting its lasers, Mr. G&W started to do judgment on its right leg, then when it got to the last one, the number became 9, and it totaled the leg making it seriously damaged.

And so the battle had begun against the last of the Alloys, but while the battle was going on, everyone couldn't help but glance from time to time at how the fight was going, they hoped that Ramiro, Carlos, Anthony, and Danny would pull through.

**-Meanwhile back at the other fight- **

Crazy Hand had finished doing his rocket drill move on Anthony who was thrown backwards after being electrocuted. Anthony had already had enough of this so he started to glow and then yelled the most idiotic thing ever, "KAME-HAME-DOCTOR OCTOGONOPUS BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He then released an Aura beam striking Crazy Hand right where it hurt. Apparently his beam knocked Crazy Hand out of the way and headed straight towards his puppeteer which caused Mewtwo to narrowly dodge it, because apparently it caused him a slight burn right when it touched him.

"You insolent little pest, I should've killed you when I had the chance." Mewtwo said forming a shadow ball and launching it towards Anthony who blocked it with his own aura ball.

"Please, no wonder I replaced you in Brawl, your shadow balls are too weak." Anthony said charging up another as Mewtwo charged one up for a long time, he shot one at him but Mewtwo dodged using teleport, that was when he appeared behind Anthony and let loose his stronger shadow ball, this sent Anthony flying backwards. Thankfully he was able to stop himself before he hit the wall.

"Well… looks like you were wrong." Mewtwo mused before letting out an evil chuckle.

"Oh yeah, well it looks like your about to go down." Anthony said before getting knocked to the side by Crazy Hand who went limp after his last attack. Anthony crashed into a wall and fell down, Ramiro and Danny ran up to him while Carlos held Mewtwo at bay.

"Anthony, are you okay man?"

"Oh yeah I'm just fine and dandy, No… No I'm not… Unfortunately I won't be able to kick his ass with you guys…. So I have to say this, I'm not going to die and turn into a trophy all sad like okay, because that's not what this story needs….. Anyway, later suckers…." Anthony said before turning into a trophy.

"Well he did always know how to go out in style….." Ramiro said with a sweat drop before turning to Carlos who flew past them. That was when three Heart Containers fell out of the sky.

**-Meanwhile a couple of minutes before this with the Galleom fight- **

King Dedede smashed Galleom's face in with his hammer causing him to fall backwards while sparking electricity. That was when he exploded and several contents that were in him were sent flying, including three Heart Containers, and they were headed towards the stadium.

"Well I hope that they get those gifts…" King Dedede replied tapping his hammer on his shoulder but that was when Marth walked up to him to burst his bubble.

"Um King Dedede your gift was more or less accidental, it wasn't really on purpose."

"Do not ruin my moments okay…."

"Okay fine, well what do we do now?"

"We wait, and watch to see how the three remaining warriors will defeat Mewtwo." Link said walking up to the two, he watched as the battle was now down three to one but now that their health would be mostly restored they would have a greater chance.

**-Back in the stadium-**

Ramiro, Danny, and Carlos each picked up a Heart Container regaining most of their strength and energy.

"Oh yeah, now that's what I call a power boost! Now I can Falcon Punch this guy all over again!"

"Yeah, prepare to feel the power of my lasers!"

"Well those too, but don't forget about Galaxia!"

"You three fools have no clue of my true power, but I suppose I can reveal it to you now, since this is after all your final battle." Mewtwo said swiping his hand to the side, soon he held it out as a smash ball appeared, he crushed it in his palm and in a blinding flash of light everyone gasped. Mewtwo was now in his psychic armor (You know the one from the very first movie) and there were three black Poke Balls floating above him. He then let out a strong shadow blast shockwave sending the three heroes back.

That was when the Poke Balls let out red beams that captured them trapping them inside those tiny balls. What a way to go, and at this Mewtwo laughed, "I have defeated the remaining ancient warriors! Now you all will have to bow down to me, for now I will absorb their energies and then destroy these Poke Balls, thus destroying them once and for all." He said lifting up his arms but that was before he noticed all of them were not giving any energy. "What's this?"

* * *

_**To Be Continued…..**_


	21. The Final Battle Part 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:** Today we have the last chapter for the month, now I planned for making sure you all have a good Christmas present, so instead of just the Christmas special I'm going to give you the last Chapter of the series that day and the Christmas Special. But now here's the deal, I'll release Chapter 19 next week, but then take a little hiatus and release Chapter 20 on Christmas day, after that well Sunday I'll be releasing the Epilogue since Chapter 20 is the last true chapter that's going to be released.

**Ganondorf:** Wait I have to do the disclaimer again? –Get's knocked into a wall from behind by Link-

**Link:** No way Ganondork I'm saying the disclaimer, LZM does not own any of the characters from Nintendo, except he does own the characters he made up just for this story.

**Me:** Thank you Link, enjoy the show!

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. Mayhem!**

**Chapter Eighteen: The Final Battle Part 2: Fighting Mewtwo**

**Last time: **

Ramiro, Danny, and Carlos each picked up a Maxim Tomato regaining most of their strength and energy.

"Oh yeah, now that's what I call a power boost! Now I can Falcon Punch this guy all over again!"

"Yeah, prepare to feel the power of my lasers!"

"Well those too, but don't forget about Galaxia!"

"You three fools have no clue of my true power, but I suppose I can reveal it to you now, since this is after all your final battle." Mewtwo said taking out a smash ball, he crushed it in his palm and in a blinding flash of light everyone gasped. Mewtwo was now in his psychic armor (You know the one from the very first movie) and there were three black Poke Balls floating above him. He then let out a strong shadow blast shockwave sending the three heroes back.

That was when the Poke Balls let out red beams that captured them trapping them inside those tiny balls. What a way to go, and at this Mewtwo laughed, "I have defeated the remaining ancient warriors! Now you all will have to bow down to me, for now I will absorb their energies and then destroy these Poke Balls, thus destroying them once and for all." He said lifting up his arms but that was before he noticed all three of them starting to shake. "What is this?"

**Now the thrilling conclusion you all waited a long time for: **

The three Poke Balls glowed red now, and then exploded before Mewtwo sending him backwards, fortunately he caught himself. Unfortunately what he saw amazed him, the three warriors before him were unharmed and not weakened in any way. "Impossible! You couldn't have escaped unharmed, because I was able to defeat several strong villains with it!"

**-Flashback 1- **

"Now what were you saying about beating me up? As you can see my power exceeds all of yours, so now I'll be taking control of this organization now." Mewtwo said calmly walking over to them.

"No you won't, come on guys if we team up on him then we can beat him!" Bowser said standing up with the others following his lead.

Mewtwo sighed as he pulled out something that shocked them to the very core of their beings; it was a smash ball, "So you all wish to see the full extent of my power?" He said then crushing it and glowing different colors, a fire was now in his eyes. "I'll show you what my Final Smash is, and you will fear me from this very moment onwards." He was then surrounded by a blinding light. When the light disappeared he had appeared in his armored form with five Poke Balls floating around him. They then sent out a red beam capturing each of them.

That was when they all sent beams of red light to Mewtwo giving him the energy of the five villains. When he was finished the Poke Balls exploded causing all of the villains to appear as trophies next to him. He then sent them all into a wall using his psychic powers, causing it to crumble down. Afterwards his Final Smash disappeared out of his own free will.

**-End of Flash Back 1- **

"And Crazy Hand quickly using it, I even heavily damaged Master Hand with it!"

**-Flash Back 2- **

"Who am I? Why I am Mewtwo the new ruler of this world." Mewtwo said pulling out a Smash Ball. "Now you will see my true power and why you should fear me, even against two of you my Final Smash should be more than enough to defeat one of you and weaken the other severely." Mewtwo said crushing it, its power glowed around him, his eyes had a fire in them and he started to laugh evilly, that laugh haunted the entire place of where they were at.

In a flash of light he appeared in the same armor he had before, two Poke Balls floated behind him, that was when they shot out and captured Master and Crazy Hand, though they were shaking and wouldn't hold them long, he was able to suck out all of Crazy Hands energy and had his ball explode causing him to land on the floor motionless. He was halfway done sucking Master Hands energy when the Poke Ball was destroyed and Master Hand shot out at Mewtwo using his Rocket Punch, but Mewtwo was able to deflect him easily thanks to his newfound strength.

**-End of Flash Back 2- **

"How could you have defeated part of my Final Smash?"

"Simple, we're the hero's, although this is usually typical and predictable for most stories, the Hero's win no matter what!" Ramiro said putting Galaxia to the side of him, "So Mewtwo, now the final battle begins!" He said slashing his sword in the air creating a shockwave which barely pushed Mewtwo backwards, "Do you have what it takes to defeat us?"

"Do I have what it takes to defeat you?" Mewtwo said seriously then laughing, "Of course I do, besides I control this Final Smash out of my own free will, meaning that I won't be getting out of this armor easily."

"Then I'll force it off! FALCON PAWNCH!" Danny yelled punching Mewtwo's chest plate with his fiery fist causing a small scratch on it. Mewtwo knocked him aside only to get bombarded by laser blasts from Carlos' laser. That was when the back plating of his armor was cut by Ramiro's Galaxia. He turned around and grabbed Ramiro using his psychic powers spinning him around before launching him at Carlos knocking them both off of their feet.

"Do you fools really believe that you can defeat me?" Mewtwo said floating towards them as he got an upper cut from behind by Danny. He turned around and shot lasers from his helmet disabling Danny and causing him to fall to the ground dazed. He was about to finish Danny before he was attacked from behind by Ramiro's Drill rush cracking the hairline cut that was made before.

Ramiro backed up and charged towards Mewtwo along with Danny and Carlos from three sides, "ENOUGH OF THESE FOOLISH GAMES!" Mewtwo yelled as he let loose a shadow shockwave knocking all three of them to the ground. "You really believe that all of you can defeat me? Don't make me laugh, I am superior than all of you in every single way possible."

"Then why are you not actually in Brawl?" Ramiro asked, "I mean sure you're here now, but you weren't originally in here so how did you come to be?"

"Perhaps…"

"Perhaps what, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Perhaps I should tell you my story, after all none of you will live long enough to tell this tale to anyone else you meet, and I know the other Brawlers are hearing me too so all of you listen up closely. As you might have not known I was partially programmed along with several other programs. But I was the strongest out of all of them, one by one they fell and I absorbed them, I was already programmed, moves and everything, I just needed a body, and what better way to do it than use the trophy of me in Brawl, and so I became who I am right now. Because of this I am stronger than any of you out here, so prepare to feel my wrath."

"The only thing we'll be feeling is your cold dead body once we're done with you!" Ramiro said charging at Mewtwo but he simply deflected him, that was when 5 shadow balls circled around him and shot out at their targets, Danny and Carlos, but Carlos was able to deflect all of them thanks to his Reflector but Mewtwo deflected his own spheres easily, and then that was when Ramiro attacked again with Mach Tornado but his sword was caught by Mewtwo's hand.

"Did you really think that could hurt me?"

"Your too cocky for your own good Mewtwo, you didn't realize that this was a diversion."

"Like I said did you really think you- wait a what?" Mewtwo gasped but was too late as the crack on his back chest plate was Falcon Punched by Danny, he was sent hurling to the ground dropping Ramiro in the process. There was smoke at the impact zone covering up what had happened to Mewtwo.

"Damn Danny, good job with the Falcon Punch, it looks like we actually did a good job with attacking him."

"Why thanks, well it was because of your diversion that I was able to Falcon Punch him as awesome as that."

"Don't get to full of yourself…"

"I know I know, it's just you can't keep manliness like this away!" Danny said doing several poses, "Oh yeah I am so awesome!"

"Please… Just stop that…" Ramiro said about to hurl before he saw the dust clear, apparently now Mewtwo lost his chest plate and only the rest of his armor was on. Though his helmet was cracked, behind it Mewtwo's eyes were filled with anger, he could not have believed that he could've been harmed so easily. "Oh great, arrogant von arrogant came back from the dead."

"I was not dead, you cannot kill me so easily!" Mewtwo yelled shooting a ball of shadow at Danny and Ramiro but it got disrupted and exploded thanks to several laser shots courtesy of Carlos.

"Dude, you really need to take a chill pill, I mean just because you weren't in the game doesn't mean you have to go all cuckoo cachou on us." He said pointing his gun at Mewtwo, "I mean really, you're just jealous because Lucario got in instead of you, just like Ridley is mad that King Dedede got in instead of him."

"Oh be quiet, if you knew my goals then you know that I am not doing this for some childish thing as revenge."

"Really, because my helmet is detecting that you don't know what you're doing and that you are in for a Falcon Punch."

"My power level device isn't even saying it's over 9000…"

"I really don't have anything to say because I don't have those cool gadgets… I used to have a giant ship but no… someone had to go steal it, and then someone had to go become Giant Giga Bowser… I still don't get that when Meta Knight helps the good guys, his ship always get's destroyed, I hate my luck."

"All three of you shut up, and now you will feel my true power!" Mewtwo said appearing behind Carlos and blasting him into Ramiro, he would've gotten Danny if only Danny hadn't jumped and Falcon Kicked Mewtwo in the face further damaging his helmet.

"This hand of mine is burning red!"

"Oh no not this crap again…" Carlos said before being shushed by Ramiro.

"Its loud roar tells me to grasp victory! ERUPTING BURNING FALCON PUNCH!" Danny yelled Falcon Punching Mewtwo but this was caught by Mewtwo's hand, unfortunately this caused a shockwave in which all of his armor got heavily damaged with most of it falling off, and some parts to the point of falling off. Danny then sent a roundhouse kick to Mewtwo's face before flipping backwards and facing him.

Ramiro and Carlos had gotten up and readied their weapons as well. That was when they saw Mewtwo's helmet slowly crack. Mewtwo's glare pierced their souls as they saw his eyes behind the slowly chipping helmet. They knew that this would haunt them for the rest of their lives, and they knew that they wouldn't be able to sleep this sight off.

"Well guys… Let's do this." Ramiro said jumping towards Mewtwo as Danny and Carlos followed suite.

**-Meanwhile outside of the Stadium- **

"I cannot believe what I just saw….. These newcomers did something that both we villains and the Hands could not do." Ganondorf said shocked by the three's display of power. Sure he had long since wanted to acquire the ultimate power the triforce but Mewtwo's power, to Ganondorf anyway, seemed to have rivaled it. But that was when he saw an even greater power trump Mewtwo's. "These newcomers are filled with surprises."

"That's for sure." Falco said with a reply, "I'm surprised that this guy is as good as Fox, let alone better than Wolf."

"Listen Lombardri and listen good!"

"Oh why don't you put a sock in it fur ball!"

"Why you feathered fr-"

"Enough of this both of you," King Dedede said slapping both of their faces, "Can't you all see that an epic battle of the ages is going on."

"You're not the boss of us, especially me the great Falco, and furthermore!" Falco was going to say something else but was threatened by a hammer to his face, so he decided to shut up and watch the battle.

"Good I'm glad you agree with me." King Dedede said before looking over and seeing Snake trying to seduce Samus, "Cut it out Snake, Jeez do I have to babysit all of you?"

"I swear some of them can be idiotic at times." Zelda said shaking her head while Link sighed. Marth and Ike watched Ramiro closely, basically they were at awe that he could use Meta Knight's moves so easily. So they decided that now they really wanted to face him after this was all over, and so they hoped that they would pull through.

Everyone else barely knew the three that were fighting, and so they just prayed that hopefully, through some miracle, that they would win.

**-Meanwhile back at the Stadium-**

It was basically chaotic, Ramiro got slammed into the wall, Mewtwo got shocked by Carlos' reflector by getting to close. Danny was jabbing at Mewtwo who was able to block several of the strikes but not all of them. And Mewtwo was getting annoyed every second, I mean seriously, these guys are awesome, they are annoying Mewtwo!

"Okay new plan guys... No more random attacks."

"What do you mean? You're the random one using your spam attacks, I use my fists."

"And I use my equipment, so basically you are a spam bot."

"Both of you shut up already."

"Do you want me to Falcon Punch you?"

"Falcon Punch Mewtwo, don't do it to me."

"All of you stop your bickering and take your beating like men." Mewtwo said a bit impatient, "You've used basically all of your skills against me… so tell me how it is you're going to defeat me?"

"Like this!" Ramiro said glowing as Carlos and Danny started to glow to, Ramiro ran up to Mewtwo and covered him with his cape causing darkness to fall around the two, that was when there was a slash and Mewtwo was sent backwards. During the cape bit Danny had gotten to where Mewtwo was going to land and said his main line as his fist glowed a fiery color.

"This hand of mine glows with an awesome power!" He yelled as he gripped his hand, with it burning with it's great and powerful flames, "Its burning grip tells me to defeat you, so take this, my love, my anger, and all of my sorrow! Falcon Punch! GO, GO, GO!" He yelled as he hit Mewtwo right when he got in close range, fire coursed through Mewtwo sending him flying backwards as Carlos got his Final Smash ready as well.

"Landmaster!" Carlos yelled and somewhere in the background Falco could be yelling, "I STILL PREFER THE AIR!" Carlos ignored this and had his Landmaster ram into the flaming Mewtwo sending him forward, which was when he shot him with the cannon shooting him even further. Ramiro the knocked him upwards with his charged sword slash. Then Danny came down from the sky Falcon Kicking him into the ground.

They were all closing in on Mewtwo but that was when they were all pushed back by several more shockwaves that destroy the upper half of the stadium that they were in but there was still a lot of the stadium left.

Mewtwo was now steaming mad, literally and metaphorically, he was burned and cut from all of the attacks and he was angry that he allowed himself to get beaten up by three insignificant warriors. "That is it, now is time to end this." Mewtwo said appearing behind Carlos and blasting him with a shadow ball sending him into a wall and turning him into a trophy.

"FALCON PUNCH!" Danny yelled hitting Mewtwo in the back causing him to stagger forward, but that was when he was met with Mewtwo's disable ray who then grabbed with his psychic powers and flung at a wall, then Mewtwo launched a shadow ball which hit him and caused him to collide with the wall even sooner and turned him as well into a trophy.

"This horrid battle is almost over, only one more stands in m-"

"Your right about this battle being almost over, because it's you who's going down for hurting my friends, I am going to make you pay for doing what you did!" Ramiro said appearing behind Mewtwo thanks to his teleporting cape. He then swung his sword which Mewtwo blocked with his hand, but this time it was scratched when this happened.

Ramiro knew only one thing could cause this, Mewtwo was running out of steam, and that meant that he only needed to push a little harder for him to break. So he continued his spam attacks to where Mewtwo was getting tired, "This is for my friends!" He yelled striking at his opponent and wounding him on the arm, "This is for everyone you tricked!" He drill rushed this time cutting his other arm this time, "And this is for everyone!" Ramiro said grabbing his cape and covering Mewtwo with it, "Behold!" He said as it became dark and then there was a single slash that was heard.

When the darkness cleared everyone gasped at what they just saw, Ramiro was standing in front of Mewtwo with his back facing him. Mewtwo's eyes widened as he fell backwards, and the most noticeable thing on him was a slash mark across his chest that was glowing purple. As he fell he turned around and tried to grab Ramiro but couldn't reach him and so he closed his eyes falling down to the ground defeated.

Ramiro sighed as he heard faint cheering outside of the stadium, apparently everyone was cheering that he had won, but no he had one last thing he had to do. He flew over to Katherine's trophy and tapped on her trophy base. She woke up slowly and saw Ramiro and sat up, "So did we win?"

"Oh yeah, we won."

"That's great, where are the others?"

"Well they kind of sacrificed themselves, I'm the last one standing, but the good news is that we can revive them now that the battles over, come on let's go get the others." Ramiro said as Katherine nodded, the then jumped down and ran up to John's trophy next. They tapped the base and he immediately stood up shaking his head,

"Oh God my head feels like I got ran over by the Halberd and Great Fox… Oh hey guys."

"Good news, we beat Mewtwo."

"That's awesome, wait do you know where the others at?"

"Like I told Katherine their in their trophy forms, come on Anthony is next." Ramiro said flying over to Anthony's trophy as John floated and Katherine ran over to it. This time John tapped the base of the trophy and Anthony got up looking at them.

"I'm guessing we won, well that and I think you interrupted one of the best naps I have ever had…"

"Dude stop your complaining, I'm not the one who left me, Carlos, and Danny to do all the work, I mean all you did was slightly damage him and defeat Crazy Hand, we took on and defeated his Final Smash, and I defeated him using Galaxia Darkness."

"Oh shut up, you do realize that I should have been the hero anyway."

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll get your chance next time."

"Right… So anyway, I think we should go get Danny and Carlos revived." Anthony replied as Ramiro nodded, he fist bumped with Anthony first and then flew over to Carlos, and then revived him.

"Okay I am so glad that you did that before I went insane again, oh I hate Mewtwo now….. cheap shot…"

"Well he's been defeated so he's no longer any much of a problem."

"Well that is good, goodbye and good riddance is what I always say."

"No you don't but you do have a point, come on let's go get Danny and get to the other Smashers." Ramiro said now flying to Danny's trophy with everyone in tow. That was when Carlos got ahead of Ramiro and tapped Danny's trophy, Danny got up and started to jump up and down, "I knew it! I knew he was going to cheap shot me!"

"Yeah, we all knew it…."

"Then why didn't you tell me? I could have defended myself so that I wouldn't have had to be turned into a hideous trophy."

"Because I knew you wouldn't like it."

"Oh yeah… but still you should have told me, well at least we kicked Mewtwo's ass! Now let's go back to the others and celebrate!" Danny said starting to dance and do all crazy moves, but that was when a chill went down everyone's spine.

**-Outside of the Stadium- **

Everyone outside of cheered when they saw that the six warriors were the victors, but that was when everyone even R.O.B. and Mr. G&W got a chill down their spines, something dark just happened. But what was it? That was when a black blur sped across the wastelands and past the group. This figure wasn't the cause of this but several smashers knew who it was, and if **'he' **was here then something must be wrong.

**-Back inside of the Stadium- **

Everyone turned around to face the source of this, and what they saw was something they didn't like, they didn't like it at all.

"Great, looks like I have to use Galaxia again."

"Looks like I'll actually be able to help since I was the first one out."

"It's time for Kirby time I guess."

"It's time for some Kong Fu fighting for whatever it is that's happening right now."

"I am so going to blast this guy into next week because I am annoyed with this whole thing already!"

"It's time for the Falcon Punch to go into Ultimate Falcon Punch time!"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	22. The Final Battle Part 3

Disclaimer:

Me: Well guys, truth be told this might be the second to last chapter, though don't worry cause I just thought of an even better idea, I'm going to continue this series with a second story! But anyway let's see I guess I'll have Falco say the Disclaimer today.

Falco: Roger that, so anyway LZM does not own any of us Nintendo characters, but he does own the ones he made up.

Me: Yeah I know short Disclaimer, but still long chapter and you'll be surprised at the guys who make a cameo for this chapter and this chapter only, what can I say there were so many different kinds of them that I thought I'd beef this story up a little bit. And I hope you know who I am referring to since I'm making the hints kind of obvious.

**Super Smash Bros. Mayhem!**

**Chapter Nineteen: The Final Battle Part 3: It's not over just yet**

_**Last time on Super Smash Bros. Mayhem! **_

"Oh yeah… your right, well at least we kicked Mewtwo's ass! Now let's go back to the others and celebrate!" Danny said starting to dance and do all crazy moves, but that was when a chill went down everyone's spine.

**-Outside of the Stadium- **

Everyone outside of cheered when they saw that the six warriors were the victors, but that was when everyone even R.O.B. and Mr. G&W got a chill down their spines, something dark just happened. But what was it? That was when a black figure sped across the wastelands and past the group. This figure wasn't the cause of this but Sonic the Hedgehog knew who it was, and if **'he' **was here then something must be wrong.

**-Back inside of the Stadium- **

Everyone turned around to face the source of this, and what they saw was something they didn't like, they didn't like it at all.

"Great, looks like I have to use Galaxia again."

"Looks like I'll actually be able to help since I was the first one out."

"It's time for Kirby time I guess."

"It's time for some Kong Fu fighting for whatever it is that's happening right now."

"I am so going to blast this thing into next week because I am annoyed with this whole thing already!"

"It's time for the Falcon Punch to go into Ultimate Falcon Punch time!"

_**And now the end of the cliffhanger you've all been waiting for! **_

What our heroes saw was something that would make them both mad and horrify them forever, Mewtwo had gotten back up. Surprisingly his eyes were now glowing a purple color, and his cut was glowing brighter as well. But that was when a black ball, with red streaks, sped across the stadium and punched Mewtwo in the chest. The figure was known to everyone as Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Oh come on! Shadow the Hedgehog saves the freaking day? I mean what kind of an ending is that?" Carlos said before everyone heard maniacal laughter it was coming from Mewtwo. Shadow had his fist in Mewtwo's chest and it looked as though it did some significant damage. But that was when Mewtwo grabbed Shadow's hand.

"What the hell? You should be down already and your not, oh well looks like I can destroy you with a fight after all." Shadow said now powering up, "Chaos Contro-" But before he could finish his sentence he was grabbed by Mewtwo and several point blank Shadow Balls hit Shadows face and then thrown down to the edge of the stadium. "What an annoyance."

That was when Mewtwo launched a giant barrage of shadow balls at him covering him in a cloud of dust, nothing happened for several minutes and everyone assumed the worst. Then Mewtwo got in the middle of the arena and a giant pillar made out of stone rose up and he stood on top of it. That was when dark spores started to come out of the cut in his chest, everyone knew what these things were and they weren't too happy to see them again.

The spores were classified as Shadow Bugs, something that only Mr. Game & Watch could produce, but now apparently Mewtwo was producing them. When the Shadow Bugs hit the ground they started to form Primids the dreaded grunts of the long lost Subspace Army. Ramiro and the others moved backwards when they saw Mewtwo turning transparent, that was when a Shadow Sphere appeared in his chest and started to slowly but unstably grow, it then grew faster and faster, it destroyed the entire stadium and soon it had sucked in almost all of the wastelands.

From the outside it looked too much like the aftermath of a Subspace bomb, except this one was growing, apparently it wasn't able to reach most of the smashers that were outside, however the ones outside entered shortly to go help the others. Inside of it was a different story, it didn't look like the inside of subspace, the inside of the dome had a red cloud tint. It was certainly different, but there were Primids running around everywhere.

In the center of this dome was a castle, there were four large stone pillars , they were holding a large platform made out of rock and in the center of it was an even thicker pillar of stone that had a platform at the top of it which Mewtwo was standing on. Though the path to this was easier said than done, there were not only Primids, but there were also Alloys from the scraps of the fallen Fighting Alloy army.

But now we take our attention to the wreckage near the giant castle where there was some rubble moving, and that rubble was soon knocked away by Carlos who was trying to get out, after several kicks he succeeded and then dusted himself off while looking around, "Well this is just great."

"You know what would be awesome, you getting me out of here too." Said a voice under the rubble next to Carlos, he then took the rubble off of that spot revealing Anthony. "That took you long enough."

"Oh be quiet."

"It looks like we weren't the only ones who made it!" Yelled a voice from the other end of the two, it was Ramiro and John who approached them, "I'm glad to see you're alright."

"Oh be quiet, I got stuck with freaking Fox over here…"

"My names Carlos… How would you like it if I called you Lucario?"

"Eh."

"Don't eh me!"

"Both of you be quiet already," Danny replied approaching the group with Katherine next to him, "Or do you want me to Falcon Punch you?"

"Nah I'm okay." Carlos said waving his hands in a defensive fashion.

"Alright, now what in Falcon's fist is going on here? All I remember is waking up and being confronted by this weird Sumo thing that grew larger the more I hit it." Danny said then looking ahead of them, "And now there's weird green guys, and their definitely not Martians."

"Those are Primids, the regular ones are easy to take down, but the other enemies however can be really annoying when they attack you in groups." John said getting his hammer ready, "Let's do this!" He said running up to one and slamming its head in with his hammer killing it. Ramiro glided up to several and slashed them all in half. That was when he ran up to some Metallic looking ones and tried to cut them in half. Unfortunately they just got knocked back and received little damage due to being Metal Primids. That was when Danny falcon kicked one of them and continued to punch it until defeating it after awhile.

"Okay guys don't bother with the Metal Primids, their too tough for us to go wasting our energy on them." Ramiro said before they heard a thumping on the ground, they feared that it would be a giant Alloy but no it was several Big Primid's, these in fact were three times larger than their normal counterparts.

"Oh great… we had to deal with Giant Alloys now Big Primids." Anthony said charging up an Aura blast and then unleashing it on one of the Primids. The blast caused one of the Big Primids to have a huge gaping hole in it, before disintegrating. Carlos was shooting holes through one of the Giant Primids with his laser. Once he was done the Primid it looked like Swiss cheese before it disintegrated. Ramiro and Katherine teamed up on the last one slashing its legs and cutting them in half causing it to fall. That was when Danny Falcon Punched the Primid causing it to burst into flames.

That was when several dozen Fire Primids started to make their way towards the group, but that was when each of them were stopped by water and Arrows of light, and the culprits of these attacks were Pit and Mario, and Red with Squirtle.

"We'll handle these knockoffs for you, you guys go get Mewtwo." The plumber said while Pit continued to barrage the Primids with arrows. The group nodded and ran towards the four towers that were holding the main part of the castle together.

"Who knew we'd have to face these guys again, eh Mario?"

"I know, I thought we were done with them a long time ago. The strange thing is how Mewtwo can produce Shadow Bugs just like Mr. Game & Watch."

"Oh well, we shouldn't keep asking each other questions because it won't get us anywhere, Squirtle use water gun!" Red said as Squirtle used his water gun to douse the fire balls that the Fire Primids were shooting, while Pit continued to shoot them down with his arrows.

"I'm not sure, but all I do know is that we're going to have to help the others once we're done here." Pit said as the Fire Primids surrounded them in a circle formation, soon the four got back to back. Mario and Squirtle were cancelling out the fire with with their FLUDD and Water Gun attacks and then turning around for Pit to destroy the Primids. They continued this for a couple of minutes until the Fire Primids were only down to ten.

Meanwhile Ramiro was cutting through weird flying eyeballs called Feyesh while flying. Danny and John were taking care of the Tickens. They laughed once a small harmless chick came out of the armor and ran away. Carlos was riding a Roader just like a cowboy would ride a bull. Well that was until he ran it into several Roaders, back flipping away from the following explosion in the process. Katherine in the meanwhile was taking care of the small but annoying mites.

Ramiro landed on the ground finished with the Feyesh and went to go help Carlos. They both saw Roaders charging towards them and expected the worst but the roaders on the side were cut by some unknown force causing them to spin out of control and hit the ones in the center. This caused a domino effect which caused all of them to crash and explode. Then two familiar figures landed in front of the group.

They were both well remembered by the two, it was the Mercenary Ike, and the Prince Marth, "Well it looks like we found you guys in time." Marth said sheathing his blade as Ike stuck his blade into the ground.

"Yeah, we have a message from Zelda."

"Oh really, what is it?" Ramiro asked.

"Well she said hurry up and defeat Mewtwo for good this time."

"Well we were just about to do just that, though I have a question, what is she doing that's so important that she couldn't tell us herself?"

"Well you see Her, Link, and Ganondorf are working together."

"Wow that's surprising for Ganondorf, I thought he hated those two."

"Yeah I know right, well more specifically their using each of their own Triforce's to stop the expansion of this shadow dome, thing is it didn't exactly stop it, all it is doing is slowing it down."

"Don't worry me and my friends are on the job." Ramiro said before Ike stopped him, "Your going to need more help than just your friends for this mission buddy, your going to need more friends." Ike said as Samus, Pikachu, and Sonic ran up to the group.

"So I'm guessing you found the slow pokes." Sonic said as Danny kicked him.

"Hey what was that for?"

"Well I'm still mad at you….."

"That gives you a reason to kick me?"

"Nah I was just bored."

"Okay anyway, Marth, mind explaining the plan, before this guy kicks me again!"

"Why of course, okay so here's the deal, we have to get to the top of those pillars, there you six will confront Mewtwo and defeat him, and it should be easier this time seeing as Mewtwo has become unstable."

"Well I'm guessing that's what is causing all of these Primids and Alloys to pop out of nowhere." Ramiro said then looking towards the tower, "We'll split up into two groups, you five and us six, we'll attack from different angles and meet up together at the top."

"That will work for us, so good luck." Marth said as Ramiro nodded heading out and moving his hands in a motion for his friends to follow him. Marth then went in a different angle than Ramiro as everyone else followed him. Luigi had an unusual partnership right now, he King Dedede, Bowser, and Wolf were fighting off several Primid's once they got inside.

"Come on you slackers, we need to go help Marth and the others!"

"Shut up King Dedede, I'm King of the Koopas so I should be leading this mission!"

"How about I shut you up with my hammer, which will make sure you can't talk."

"Both of you two come on stop it!" Luigi yelled trying to break them up.

Meanwhile Ramiro and the others were now running up the steps of the pillar, that was when they were stopped by Metal and Fire Primids, they were about to fire when they were attacked by green lasers, it was Falco in his repaired Arwing. The Metal Primids were destroyed but the Fire Primids were about to fire at Falco before getting blasted by water from both Mario's FLUDD and Squirtle's Water Gun. Thanks to that distraction Pit was able to destroy them with his arrows of light.

Apparently Mario, Pit, and the Red had decided to help Ramiro and the others get to the top. That was when Falco contacted Carlos on his communicator. "Carlos, I'll be able to take three of you on the Arwing with me to the top, find a way for the others to make it up."

"Right will do." Carlos said cutting the line. "Alright guys, who can make it up there without the use of Falco's Arwing?"

"Well me and Ramiro can, I can use my Warp Star to take someone if you want?"

"That works, so Katherine, and Anthony can ride on the Warp Star, Ramiro can fly up there using his wings, while Danny and I can hitch a ride on Falco's Arwing."

"Right, then let's do this!" Ramiro said flying up to the top it took a while but he finally got to the top, shortly after he did so he was joined by John, Anthony, and Katherine on John's Warp Star, as well as Falco, Carlos, and Danny. When Ramiro landed he gasped at what was in front of him, when John, Anthony, and Katherine landed they gasped as well, that was when Carlos and Danny landed behind them wondering what all the gasping was about.

They looked ahead and saw that the entire place towards the tower was covered from head to toe with Big Primids, Giant Alloys, Primids of all different kinds. "Okay guys….. Um…. I guess now is the part where we show no mercy and kill them all." Ramiro said drawing Galaxia again and then flying towards the Primids slicing them up. But this time they were more heavily armed, Boom Primids came flinging Boomerangs at Ramiro, he dodged them and narrowly dodged them when they came back. That was when he drill rushed them destroying most of them. Carlos was fighting against Primids that had Super Scopes so it was like having an old western shoot out. Danny was bashing and throwing the Metal Primids into each other. John sucked in one Primid and spat it out knocking the others in front of him over. It was just like playing human bowling ball. Katherine was sword fighting with several Beam Sword Primids while Anthony kept messing with the Fire Primids.

On the other side of the platform Marth, Ike, Sonic, Pikachu, and Samus were fighting their way through the Big Primids. Marth and Ike kept chopping up their legs while Samus kept bombarding them with missiles. They eventually were able to make their way around the center pillar and were able to see Ramiro and the others slowly fighting their way forward.

Ike and Marth ran towards them cutting up Alloys and Primids along the way. Samus covered them by shooting missiles at the heavy troops, like Roaders, and Greaps, while Pikachu used his thunderbolt to destroy several Primids. Sonic was just speeding through enemies knocking them over yelling out his lines like, 'You're to slow!' and such.

Ramiro however was able to get to Marth and Ike, "Bad news guys, there's too many of them, I don't think we'd be able to get to the top of that tower if they keep coming out like this." Ramiro said deflecting a laser blast from a scope primid as Falco swooped in shooting at the Big Primid that was behind them, he soon landed the Arwing and jumped out of it.

"Okay, so what's the situation here guys?"

"Falco we're going to need you to help me, Carlos, and Danny get up to the top of that tower, but there's one problem with that….."

"What's the problem?"

"Well let's see, the path to it is littered with too many enemies." Ramiro said looking at all of the Primids gathered in front of them.

"I can be of assistance." Anthony replied walking up to them and crossed his arms, "I just need John, Samus, and Pikachu for the job, and then I can go through with my plan."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, yeah I am, guess what though, everyone else needs to move back when I say 'Go!'."

"Right, gather them up and we'll be waiting." Ramiro said then turning to Marth, Ike, and Sonic, "You guys will be left with Katherine so you all will be fighting off whatever's left." They all nodded and Ramiro went to Carlos and Danny, he then explained the whole plan to Carlos and Danny, including Falco since he was taking them to Mewtwo. Anthony had gathered John, Samus and Pikachu soon and were waiting for Ramiro to get ready.

"We're ready now." Ramiro said hopping onto the Arwing with Carlos and Danny.

"Right, now everyone, use full power on your Final Smashes!" Anthony said as him and John glowed and tapped Samus and Pikachu them glowing now as well. "Ready, set, Go!" John got a chef's hat and a pot and sucked in several of the Primids that were approaching them, after a few minutes the pot exploded sending them everywhere, that was when Anthony used his Aura Beam in conjunction with Samus' Zero Laser. Clearing a large path in front of them, the Primids and Alloys were about to move back to form a wall, but not before Pikachu got in. He used his Volt Tackle to clear an even bigger path towards the Pillar. Meanwhile Danny, Carlos, and Ramiro had all gotten on the Arwing, Falco then yelled, "Hang on to your lunches!" He yelled and took straight off heading towards the Pillar. He then tilted the Arwing upwards with everyone hanging on.

Mewtwo had been watching everything, and saw their pathetic attempt to defeat him, "It's time I finished you pests off once and for all!" Mewtwo yelled launching several shadow balls at the Arwing. Ramiro grabbed Danny and flew out of the way and straight upwards towards Mewtwo. While the Arwing shot its lasers at the shadow balls causing a large explosion. Ramiro then flew up past Mewtwo and dropped Danny downwards, "FALCON PAWNCH!" He was about to punch Mewtwo but it was blocked by a Shadow Ball he made without his hands. He jumped backwards and onto the Far side of the platform Mewtwo stood on. That was when from behind Carlos and Falco used Fire Fox and Fire Bird to get up the platform quickly.

Mewtwo was about to turn around but Falco and Carlos used their Illusion/Phantasm moves to get right next to Mewtwo and grab him holding the Pokémon still. Mewtwo struggled but Carlos and Falco kept their grip on him. Ramiro then came down from the sky glowing while getting his sword ready, after which he yelled, "Galaxia strike!" He then stabbed Mewtwo in the chest, Falco, and Fox moved out of the way as darkness erupted out of the blade enveloping Mewtwo in it.

The top of the dome started to dissipate, the bright sun filled sky started to finally show. The dome slowly began to dissipate, and the Primids, and Alloys inside of it dissipated as well. Pit looked up at the center of the giant structure as he, Mario, and Red got to the platform. "Looks like they did it, wouldn't you say so Mario?"

"Yeah, it looks like they have."

Marth and Ike were about to finish off two Big Primids when they dissipated along with the others and the dome that was above them. "It looks like Ramiro did it." Marth said sheathing his sword while Ike sat down and yawned.

"Well that took them long enough, now we can rest."

"Yeah, now we can." Marth said as he noticed the rest of the dome dissipate until it was no more. That was when he saw the other Smashers coming in to most likely see where everyone was. He turned to thank Anthony for his great idea but Anthony had already sped off to go to the others.

**-Outside the dome- **

On the outside of the dome just as it had finished dissipating Zelda and Link sat down tired while Ganondorf slowly walked away, "Just where do you think your going?" Link asked.

"I'm leaving, there's no longer any reason for me to be here, just remember the next time we meet that we are enemies." Ganondorf said turning his head to look at Link, the two glared at each other for a while, all that could be heard was the sound of the air. Ganondorf then turned his head and continued to head off.

"Well it looks like they did it."

"I'm not so sure Link, something doesn't feel right still."

"What do you mean?"

"It feels as though Mewtwo is still alive."

"Oh great…."

**-Back at the platform- **

Ramiro, Carlos, Danny, and Falco saw Mewtwo still standing there, except his cuts and eyes weren't glowing anymore. He panted and looked at the four smashers, "You…" He said before Anthony jumped onto the platform in front of his friends.

"Anthony what are you doing?"

"I had a vision when I did my Final Smash, I know a way to end this Ramiro."

"Then do it."

"Right." Anthony said aura pulsating in his hands he then ran towards Mewtwo, Mewtwo saw this and floated towards Anthony, he had shadow pulsating out of his hands. They both struck at each other but only Anthony's attack was successful. His blue glowing palm touched Mewtwo's chest and healed all of his wounds. But it also caused Mewtwo to glow blue and slowly start to dissipate.

"Thank you…" Mewtwo said which shocked everyone there, "Thank you, all of you…"

"Wait 'Thank you'? For what though?" Ramiro asked confused as Mewtwo closed his eyes.

"For setting me free…"

"Setting you free?"

"Yes… Thanks to your friend here I am no longer being held against my will, and now I can die in peace."

"Being controlled….. Wait who was controlling you?"

"I can't remember, I'm sorry…" Mewtwo said as only the upper half of his body was now left, Ramiro simply sighed and looked toward the ground.

"It's okay; we'll find out later and avenge you."

"Thank you… and Good Bye…" Mewtwo gasped out before completely fading away. That was when from the mist came two new characters, they were the long lost Roy, Pichu and Dr. Mario. Ramiro looked at them for awhile but then felt the entire castle like structure start to shake.

"Oh boy, now that he isn't here it's going to collapse!" Ramiro said running for the edge but then they noticed that the rocks started to sink back into the ground. After about 10 minutes everyone was standing on flat ground. "Oh… looks like I was wrong, and it looks like Mewtwo is defeated."

"That you are right." Said a voice from out of nowhere, from the sky descended Master Hand and Crazy Hand. "Thank you for saving all of Brawl."

"Your welcome Mr. Hand…. But exactly why are you talking to me?"

"To express my deepest gratitude, isn't that right crazy?"

"Oh yeah, we're as happy as Cowboys raiding the tomb of the Pharaoh so that we can steal his cards and then play Duel Monsters!"

"Oh yeah he's back to normal alright, anyway I would ask you six to stay for awhile before you all decide to leave, since I will be able to open up a portal for you."

"Yeah, I think we should have at least a day to think about whether we want to stay or not." Ramiro said before Carlos looked at him funny.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to get out of here?"

"I thought you did?"

"Well I don't know, I'm not sure on what decision I should make either….." He said as Danny tapped him on the shoulder.

"You're Mashuginun, oh and I'm not sure whether I want to go or not, I still have something I have to do before I decide whether I want to go or not." Danny said while Anthony walked in on their conversation.

"Well any bets it's about Samus?"

"Put me down for some money." Ramiro said while Carlos nodded.

"Oh you guys are mean, I never told you what the reason was."

"But we could already guess what it was." Anthony said then looking at the incoming John and Katherine, "What about you two? Do you guys want to stay or go, as for me I don't know I could get used to this."

"Well for me this has always been a dream since I've been obsessed with Brawl, but then again I like what Ramiro said about having a day to think about this."

"It would be nice to hang out with you guys, but I'm not sure if I'd want to stay here…."

"Well then, I say we should rest and then spend our possible last day here." Ramiro said then looking at the sky, "Though I can't believe it's finally over….." He then looked at the trophies of Roy, Pichu, and Dr. Mario, "Okay I still want to know why the heck their here?"

"It's kind of my fault…. When I set Mewtwo's spirit to rest I must have completed their programming turning them into full fledged characters."

"Oh well, they'll certainly make this place more interesting….. though I hope they don't get carried away." Ramiro replied then looking at everyone that was scattered around, "Oh this next coming day will certainly be interesting." He then turned around and saw the sun finally setting.

_**To Be Continued…..**_


	23. PSA 4 Please Forgive me

**Lord Zero Master Presents: **

**PSA #4 **

**I am so very, very, very sorry!**

We now fade in to see someone on top of the Halberd, it's everyone's favorite person LZM, "So I decided to do this in a chapter, why a chapter? Because I am very sorry about what happened." He said looking down, "Anyway I guess I should explain to you what happened, see I was having technical difficulties with my computer a week before the 17th of December, my old computer screen died out, so we bought a new one, on Friday of the 17th it refused to turn on and on Saturday I only got it on long enough to tell the people I hang out in forums with about the situation, I thought my local computer tech support could fix it but unfortunately they couldn't so I went two weeks without my precious computer, I went insane in that time as well but I recently went to a psychiatrist and now I'm all better!" He replied with two thumbs up.

"Now for the bad part, I had to get a new computer, an old Dell computer, it works but it's kind of slow, but now here's the problem, it costs 85 dollars to get it out and because my mom is stubborn as hell she won't get it out yet... even though we have the money. Anyway in order to transfer my files to this new computer it costs freaking 50 bucks! They should freaking give it to me for free because they couldn't even do anything about it! Anyway so yeah, all my old files were on there as well as the Christmas special which was supposed to be finished, Chapter 20 which I probably will have to rewrite, as well as my rough drafts for Season 2, so yeah, like I said I'm really sorry and I suffered here... so wish me luck with the whole getting the files back thing, this LZM signing out for the first time in 2011."


	24. Saying Good Bye

**Me:** Well my friends, this is finally the last Chapter of Super Smash Bros. Mayhem, sorry for the delay but I had to use Word Pad due to the fact that my computer won't use Microsoft word anymore. Oh and also I decided to start implementing a new style that I'm going to be using in the next series, instead of putting -Meanwhile at etc.- I'll simply put a line dash. So without further interruptions, here is the final Chapter before the Epilogue. And guess who's doing the disclaimer! Everyone!

**Everyone: **-Crowds inside of the small studio- LZM does not own anything Nintendo related or Brawl related for that matter, he only owns the character's he created.

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. Mayhem **

**Chapter 20: Saying Good Bye**

It was a beautiful day at Hyrule Temple, Ramiro was walking from the left edge of the stage to see if Link was here, while he did that he took in the nice clean air. "What a nice day." He said to himself happily before he heard a crash on the other side of it, "Well there goes the nice day I thought about." He said as he winced at all of the crashing and smashing on the other side of it, he was going to guess who it was when he heard maniacal laughter and someone yelling, "Okay never mind with my assumptions... let's see what's going on." He said before he saw Ganondorf jumping up onto the same platform and running towards him, though he wasn't paying attention to him. "Never mind with that either.." Ramiro sighed before stepping to the side pulling out a banana peal, he threw it on the ground and the resulting collision with it caused the evil warlock to slide across the stage before falling off of the edge from certain doom. Ramiro soon heard clapping and he turned his head to see Link, "Hey Link, same old, same old?"

"Yeah, Ganondork trying to kill me again, but I showed him, that's why he was running away, to 'plot another evil scheme' that will finally destroy me once and for all."

"Um Link before I continue with what I was going to say, why did you call him Ganondork?"

"Well don't you think it's a fitting name to a villain who loses all the time?"

"True, so very true, anyway yeah, so he was running away, and then I caused him to slide on the banana, which brings me to another point, fear the potassium." Ramiro replied while Link laughed at his joke, "Why thank you, I'll be at the Kongo Jungle chuckle hut on Wednesday and Friday." He said with a small bow. "But all jokes aside you want to just hang out?"

"Sure why not? After all you did help me out with my villain problem."

"Then let's go see someone else who will probably have another villain problem!" Ramiro said triumphantly, surprisingly assuming a triumphant pose.

"Who would that be?"

"Well our good friend Mario, I'm sure Bowser has something up his sleeve, I mean remember all his failures?"

"True, this will be fun."

"Good, because I have a hunch they'll be in Delfino Plaza!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the middle of the Wilds or as everyone had nicknamed the Wastelands stood two structures, they were the outer frames of the Great Fox and Halberd, and there were Waddle Dee's, and Fighting Alloy's working on them, putting them back together after both of them were destroyed.

"Hey, be sure to be careful with that." Falco warned as a Waddle Dee almost dropped a plasma core being used to power part of the ship. "Why do we work with these guys?"

"Well your the one who didn't want to do it all by yourself, well you'd have me and Krystal but still." Carlos replied patting Falco on the shoulder.

"Yeah your right, it should be ready soon, I can't wait for us to have all of our technology back." Falco said as a Waddle Dee bumped into a Red Alloy causing it to drop the metal sheets it was carrying. "Hey watch that you idiot!" Falco yelled out in anger.

"Falco, you better watch out, you don't want Dedede hearing you mistreat servants." Carlos said warning his feathery friend about the consequences, to which Falco turned his head to the side and crossed his arms.

"I don't care." He said with a cool attitude.

* * *

It was a great day on the Isle De Delfino, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, sea was as calm as ever, the only thing not calm however was the fact that Mario and Bowser were doing battle again, except this time Bowser had an ally, Petey Pirahna. Mario was dodging the swinging cages that Petey was throwing around, he couldn't really damage them too much without hurting the people inside, yes there were people in those cages yet again. So for those of you who don't want to really hear the story for the hundredth time let me explain it to you as short as I can.

Mario and Luigi were both going to enjoy some fancy Italian lasagna when one of the toads called them and told them that Princess Peach was captured, yet again. They both sighed and went to the rescue except it didn't go as planned since Luigi ended up getting caught in Petey Pirahna's cage with Peach in the other one so this is where we're at right now. So Mario has been banging endlessly at the steel cages with Bowser laughing maniacally in his weird Koopa Clown Car, even though it's not really a car, more like a hovering device that he sat in.

"Whoa this seems like a good battle." Ramiro said sitting on top of one of the roofs with Link as well, they were both enjoying a bag of fresh popcorn while the battle was going on, now how was Ramiro able to enjoy popcorn with a mask on? Well he basically slid it from underneath the mask in order to eat it. "So who do you think is going to win?"

"Who else?" Link asked with a chuckle to which Ramiro responded with a chuckle as well.

"So true, so true, let's go back to watching then, shall we?" He asked as Link nodded and the both of them continued to scarf down popcorn. Mario dodged another swing and aimed a powerful kick towards the princesses cage denting it even more.

"You'll never win Bowser, as always you'll lose." Mario said with a fist in the air while Bowser simply laughed at him and sent him a glare. Wow I guess just made a rhyme, but back to the story since we're probably short on time.

"You fool, this time I'll win, because I actually thought through with my plan this time." Bowser replied before shooting a burst of fire at him, Mario dodged and sent a fire ball towards Petey which hit it's head. It roared in anger as it swung the cages, both captives trying to hold on. Mario ducked and sent a powerful double jump punch at princess peaches cage damaging it to the point of breaking.

"Yeah right, I'll actually win this time because it's proven!" Mario yelled out punching the princesses cage again and destroying it, the chain reaction somehow caused an explosion which burned Petey Pirahna but sent both Luigi and Princess Peach flying. Luckily for Peach she was caught by Bowser, which was unlucky but at least she didn't share the same fate as Luigi. He was sent flying towards Link and Ramiro and both of them ducked causing him to shoot past them and into a building through a window.

"Ha ha Mario, I win again!" Bowser replied with a laugh as his Koopa Clown Car took off towards the distance.

"You idiot, you never win!" Mario replied jumping onto a building and chasing after Bowser while jumping from building to building to building. "Princess, don't worry I will rescue you!" He yelled out as Link and Ramiro looked at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Link?"

"If your thinking 'run after them' then yeah."

"No I was thinking that this was the best popcorn ever." Ramiro replied, "Of course I was thinking 'follow them'! Now let's go!" He yelled unfolding his wings and taking off with Link running after him while having to jump from building to building. Ramiro of course stopped when two shadows got in his way as well. "Not them again..." He gasped seeing two human figures they stepped out into clear view on the roof top swords drawn, they were Marth and Ike. "Not you guys again! What part of I don't want to fight you two do you not understand?" Ramiro asked drawing his sword angrily.

"Well you see you misbehaved miscreant." Marth replied while Ramiro glared at him.

"Who the hell talks like that anymore?" He asked to which Marth shrugged, meanwhile Ike pointed his blade at Ramiro.

"What he's trying to say is that we want to fight you, you are a swordsman after all." He replied while Ramiro simply looked at him.

"Okay I get that I'm in Meta-Knights body, but does that really give you guys the right to just try and chase me around challenging me to sword fights?"

"Why yes good sir it does."

"Shut up pretty boy, me and the spikey haired dude are having a conversation here."

"I am not a pretty boy!"

"Hey, the name is Ike!"

"Okay anyway I don't have time to deal with you two."

"Well sir, you do realize that you aren't saving the world again right?"

"Okay Ike, since when did Marth get all into prince character?"

"I really don't know, maybe if you knock some sense into him then he'll stop doing it."

"Do you really think I'll actually do that? Really?"

"Okay so are we going to fight or not?" Ike asked getting ready to fight as Marth did the same, Ramiro sighed and then looked up to see Link ready to fight as well, Ramiro looked at him weirdly.

"Well I've got no choice but to fight, but what about you?"

"Hey your my friend, you think I'd leave you alone?"

"True, so let's teach these guys not to mess with an awesome tag team!" Ramiro said getting ready as Link did the same, they soon both charged at their opponents with a fierce battle cry, Marth and Ike did the same thing, it would be a battle for the ages! All that could be heard were yells until the first blades clashed on the roof tops.

* * *

On Battlefield Olimar was resting from all the constant attacks from Mr. Game and Watch, and R.O.B., he sighed as he looked around and soon saw the two he was trying to escape from behind him, he jumped back with a yell, "You'll never catch me!" He yelled flinging pikmin at them which did nothing. That was when Wario and Waluigi came by knocking R.O.B. and Mr. G&W out of the way before jumping over Olimar. Zelda and Samus ran past the two not even noticing them and continued their pursuit on the two Wario Bros. After they ran through, Snake and Danny ran through as well arguing about who should get Samus.

"I want Samus, she belongs to me!" Danny yelled out punching Snake in the face, he was soon elbowed in the gut but continued on.

"So what, Samus wants a man with class, and I'm secret agent material, secret agent's have class, race car drivers do not." Snake said avoiding a Falcon Punch, they soon ran off of the stage following the trail of Samus, while they were falling they were comically kicking and punching each other.

Olimar looked at the edge of the stage for a bit before turning to a... sobbing R.O.B.? Well he wasn't really sobbing but he was really down. "No one will ever think I am important... I am just another useless old school character."

"Beep!" Mr. G&W replied, though he only talked in beeps it could possibly be understood as 'that he hated being treated as unimportant as well'.

"My fellow non-important characters." Olimar said hopping up on one of the lower platforms of the stage, "We must put an end to the bigger more known characters from stepping on us and just plain ignoring us! Now is the time for an age of us, the non-important characters in order to win against the really important ones, we have the skills, but it is just a popularity contest! R.O.B. Mr. Game and Watch, will both of you join me Olimar? For together we will gather anyone who seeks to help us and then crush them, starting with the ones who have caused you pain!" Olimar said with an iron fist, "Master Mewtwo's bidding will live on through me, in Season 2!" He yelled out again, "Sure he tried to take over, but this time I will allow my subjects to rule beside me!" He said this now got R.O.B. and Mr. G&W optimistic and ready to go. "Good, you two will be rewarded greatly for joining the cause first."

"Hooray, but who do we get to join first?" R.O.B. asked as enthusiastic as a robot could get.

"First my robotic friend we seek out every assist trophy and every two-bit character and ask them if they want to join." Olimar said with an evil chuckle soon it turned into a laugh and he started to laugh before coughing, he pounded his chest and cleared his chest up, "Ugh, need to prepare my evil laughs better."

* * *

"So what are you going to do?" Asked Katherine, she was speaking to John as they sailed the sea's on the Pirate ship, the cool breeze was blowing in, the calm sea making it's usual noises, it was peaceful.

"Well, I don't know, I probably am going to leave since well I really don't think this place has anything for me really." John replied as Katherine nodded. "I mean this is a dream come true, but I don't know, I guess sometimes things get old."

"Yeah, I was sucked in here completely on accident, yet I was one of the chosen ones, it was really fun fighting with you guys but I really don't think that there could be more for me here."

"So yeah, I think our minds are made u-" But before John could finish his sentence Samus' gunship flew speeding past them with the Falcon Flyer in tow, "Was that just Danny chasing Samus?"

"Yeah, I think it was, does he really think he has a chance with her?"

"Well that's kind of-"

"Of course not!" Yelled a voice from behind both of them, soon Metal Gear Solid music started to play in the background creeping them out, they turned around to see Snake coming out from his cardboard box, it was at the edge of the boat.

"How the heck did we not notice-"

"Samus will be mine, now out of the way half pints!" Snake said knocking Katherine and John out of the way and grabbing hold of the steering wheel, he soon pressed a button on his wrist causing a small rudder device to activate that he planted on the bottom of the ship. The ship soon sped up and was chasing after the two flying ships while Katherine and John were screaming and yelling the same thing.

"Get us off this crazy thing!"

"No can do." Snake said to them over their yelling and shouting, "This has been comandeered by Solid Snake and there's no way I'm losing Samus to that muscle brained idiot."

* * *

Meanwhile with the construction sight Falco was yelling at more Waddle Dee's, "Gah, you guys are all idiots! The Green Alloys are even smarter than you! I don't care what Dedede says, you all are idiots!"

"Should we tell him about the impending doom?" Krystal whispered to Carlos to which he shook his head with the answer no.

"Nah, I want to see this anyway." He said seeing King Dedede slowly walk up to Falco and charging up his mach-hammer, Falco couldn't even hear the loud machine due to all of his yelling and ranting at the Waddle Dee's which were cowering in fear. Soon King Dedede let the hammer of Dedede justice hit Falco and with that sent him flying, but not without him yelling out.

"Curse you King Dedede! I'm blasting off again!" And soon all that was left was a small little twinkle in the sky, Krystal was hanging onto Carlos' arm the entire time, the both of them looked at each other and the two strolled off to one of the darker area's of the construction sight.

"Ah, that will teach him to mess with my servants, only I get to yell at them like that." Dedede replied rubbing his belly in happiness, "Plus Dedede Pwns!" He yelled out causing all the workers to look at him, he glared at them all and pointed his hammer at them, "Do you want to end up like Mr. Falco over there in the sky?" He asked as all of them started to work but more quickly, "It's good to be King, but more specifically, it's good to be King Dedede." He said as he noticed some large winged object heading towards the tall summit and a long snake like object flying towards Delfino Plaza.

* * *

Anthony was meditating on top of the mountain summit, just like Lucario would usually do, it gave him peace of mind, that and he was trying to figure out what his recent visions meant. "Is Lucario acting through me?" Anthony asked himself, "I mean, how else would I have known what to do with Mewtwo..." He said meditating some more when an image of him was shown in front of him, except it had darker fur, he opened his eyes and looked at it. "Lucario?"

_"Yes it is I, being at one with the Aura I am able to communicate to you like this, I was the one who told you what to do, you see, if you didn't realize by now, you purified Mewtwo, he was corrupted by some evil negative force, who that is I have yet to know, but what I do know is that I will help you learn the ways of the Aura, I have not truly been possessed by you." _

"Ah, I see, so what your saying is that you'll be like a teacher, say a mentor."

_"Yes, if that is what you wish then I shall be your mentor, remember this, when your life is truly in peril I will help you, when you are close to death I will take over to prevent you from dieing, not only for my sake but for yours as well, I feel that you have a great future ahead of you and that you can become one with the Aura as well." _

"Then teach me all you must Master." Anthony replied with a bow, before he heard voices, "Maybe we should save this for another time, I have visitors." He said as Lucario nodded and soon faded away, after that happened the Ice Climbers popped up and landed on the snow of the mountain hopping up and down. "So what do I owe the pleasure of you guys coming here?"

"Oh we wanted to see the mountain again." Popo replied in excitement while Nana nodded.

"Yeah, that and we're your biggest fans."

"Oh well I didn't know I had fans, that's good to know." Anthony chuckled while Popo smiled.

"Everyone thinks that Ramiro did the finishing move..."

"...When we know that your the one who actually did it, right brother?"

"Right sister."

"Heh, well I wouldn't be worshiping myself right now, I mean all I did was purify Mewtwo before he died, but i guess you could say that." Anthony said as the two continued to look at him as though he were an idol. Well that was before they all felt the mountain shake, it was Ridley who was destroying chunks of the mountain to get their attention. "He never learns..." Anthony said to himself before shooting an Aura sphere at Ridley who dodged it, Ridley soon landed on the spike on top of the mountain and stared down at his prey, he soon leaped toward them but was rammed into by a red blur, a closer look would classify it as the Wolfen, Wolf's personal transport. "Wolf?"

"That's right you furry, I just saved your ass." He called out through the speaker before blasting Ridley away with his lasers.

"Hey, who are you calling a furry you furry!" Anthony yelled out as Popo and Nana continued to worship him.

"You saved us!"

"Your our hero!"

"I could get used to this kind of stuff... maybe I should stay here after all." Anthony said while a transparent Lucario simply looked at him in an annoyed look, "What?" He asked as Lucario faded away with a sigh.

* * *

It was great night at Pokemon Stadium 2, well at least it was until there were some uninvited guests, so Jiggly Puff and Pikachu were having an extreme battle, singing was heard that put audience members to sleep, stray thunderbolts shocked some audience members, but it was cut short after Pichu came on stage and tried to tag team with Pikachu.

"Pika, pika, pika!" Pikachu yelled out jumping off of the stage followed by Pichu and an angry Jigglypuff who wanted to kill them both for ruining her first awesome solo. A few minutes later Bowser and his Koopa Clown car sped to one end of the stage while Mario landed on the other end of the stage, "Give up Bowser, I've got you now!"

"Give up? Yeah right! I've got you right where I want you, oh boys!" He yelled out as Waluigi and Wario both came from the sky and landed on the stage facing Mario, "Prepare to face the wrath of the Wario Bros!"

"Oh you think I didn't come prepared too?" Mario asked as a shadow dropped behind Waluigi and stabbed something at his butt, unfortunately for the skinny purple weirdo it hit and he was sent flying in pain while holding his hiney. The shadow was actually Dr. Mario.

"It looks like you could use a check up." He said holding a giant shot needle in his hand like a sword. "Dr. Mario style." He said with a smirk before Wario jumped backwards, Wario soon farted, gas covering the arena with both Mario's coughing and gagging, "What is that? Garlic?"

"Hey, don't make fun of my eating habits!" Wario replied as the gas cleared, soon it was seen that Wario was on his Wario Wraft, he charged towards Dr. Mario who summoned a mega-vitamin in his hand and threw it, unfortunately it didn't hit Wario, but fortunately it hit something even better, it got lodged in Wario's bike causing it to stop, it sputtered for awhile before exploding and sending Wario into the sky with his brother Waluigi.

"Good job Dr. Mario." Mario said shaking hands with his doctor counterpart.

"It's good to be of service cousin." The doctor replied with a nod and soon behind them Falco landed next to them bruised and groaning in pain. "Oh no, he needs serious medical attention!"

"What about the princess?" Mario asked looking at Bowser as he got away.

"Sorry cousin but your on your on." Dr. Mario said grabbing Falco and dragging him away.

"No wait, I'm perfectly fine, I don't want a shot!" The blue feathered bird called out as he was dragged off the stage, Mario sighed and ran off again, trying to catch Bowser.

* * *

Now the story is back to Delfino Plaza, and one sound could be heard, the sound of laughter, Link, Ramiro, Ike and Marth had just gotten out of a diner in the Plaza like nothing had happened, "Okay, and then here's the funny part about this, Danny was so angry that he even beat up Donkey Kong to cut in line." He replied as they all started to crack up, Ike smirked.

"You aren't that bad Ramiro, we could use a swordsman like you to keep the peace from time to time."

"I would love to stay, maybe I should, I'm still deciding, but I don't think I'd stay as Meta Knight, I want to give the old chum his body back, though because I love the sky maybe I'll posses Falco's body, I don't really know, all I do know is that I don't like being so short." Ramiro replied as they walked to the beach, soon they saw a serpent rise out of the water and glare at them.

"Roar!" It replied yelling that instead of roaring, "Who dares interrupt my vacation?" He asked angrily glaring at the four swordsmen, "So it's you four that are the cause of this racket, well I think I know what to do with you four!" He yelled out charging up a yellow beam of energy, Marth and Ike gasped while Ramiro simply had a deadpan look on his face.

"Rayquaza... seriously? This late into the story and we're bringing in Rayquaza?" Ramiro demanded breaking the fourth wall, "What is the fourth wall everyone keeps talking about?" He asked angrily as Rayquaza launched a beam of energy at the four swordsmen, they all jumped out of the way and dodged it. Rayquaza soon shot out of the water towards Ramiro, he soon jumped upwards as Rayquaza opened it's mouth trying to eat him, Ramiro soon landed on the legendary Pokemon's head and soon slid downwards onto it's back. It flew upwards trying to shake Ramiro off but the short stubby knight held on for dear life, Ramiro sighed as he knew this was one of the few times he would get to do this.

"Well this could be fun." Ramiro said with a smirk and soon started to glow a rainbow color, "Behold!" He said hitting Rayquaza with his cape and everything got dark around the two, then there was a single slash and a growl of pain. When the darkness cleared up it was now seen that Rayquaza was diving down towards the ground in pain while Ramiro was hanging on and, even though you could see it because of the mask, smirking. Ramiro soon jumped off of Rayquaza and flew towards the ground while Link, Marth and Ike jumped backwards so they wouldn't get hit, unfortunately when Rayquaza landed on the ground it sent the three swordsmen back and they somehow were piled on top of each other as a result. The legendary Pokemon slowly got up with a roar while Ramiro landed between the swordsmen and the beast.

"Your making this to easy, you know that right?" Ramiro asked as Rayquaza spun around and swung it's tail at Ramiro, he jumped upwards and flew towards Rayquaza, soon once he got close enough he dove upwards and soon dove down he soon started to spin around and used Drill Rush to speed up his momentum for his attack, he was spinning until he hit Rayquaza in the head, right between the eyes. He bounced off as Rayquaza groaned in defeat and fell to the ground, Ramiro landed next to him gracefully.

"And that makes Ramiro: 1-Enemy Bosses: 0" He said with a chuckle while Rayquaza stared at him through the corner of one eye. "What? And also Mr. Legendary Pokemon, so what if we made noise, get over it and enjoy the rest of your vacation."

"It's not that anymore... it was never that in the first place." Rayquaza replied slowly getting up again and looking at Ramiro who simply stared at him. "I wanted to test you, and you accepted the test, I wasn't after your friends over there." He said gesturing with his tiny hand at Link, Marth, and Ike who were looking at Rayquaza in confusion, "You see I wished to see if you truly defeated Mewtwo, I know that it was your friend Anthony who purified him but he didn't defeat him." Ramiro simply looked at Rayquaza.

"What are you saying, Mewtwo's back?"

"No not that, I am simply giving you credit where credit is due." The legendary responded, "I wanted to see if you were truly the one who defeated Mewtwo, and it seems as though you were able to defeat me." He soon straightened up, "Dialga and Palkia are most interested in you for sure, to defeat two legendary Pokemon is quite an accomplishment, we will keep a close eye on you my friend." Rayquaza replied soon taking off into the sky, "Oh and whenever you need help, I'll be there to help you." He said flying off towards the distance.

"Now that's something." Link replied walking over to Ramiro, "Looks like the Legendary Pokemon like you already." He said with a chuckle while Ramiro was still looking out towards the distance, "Ramiro, are you okay?" He asked as Ramiro simply pointed at the sea, Link looked towards it and sweat dropped. "Is that what I think it is?" He asked Ramiro.

"If you mean the fact that Samus is running away from Danny again and Snake probably hijacked the Pirate Ship then yeah that's what you think it is." Ramiro said with a sigh, "This is not going to end well for any of us." He said as Ike walked up to them.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well... let's just say Danny is going to mess things up... again." Ramiro said in fear.

* * *

Snake sighed, "This wooden scrap pile isn't going fast enough." He said soon turning the steering wheel and sending it towards Delfino Plaza, while he used his robot hover device named the Cypher, he used it to glide towards the Falcon Flyer and soon grabbed onto one of the wings, he soon steadied himself and planted C-4 on the wings before planting some on the engines as well, he soon slowly made his way towards the cockpit and opened up a panel revealing wires, he crossed some and the Falcon Flyer's top soon opened up and Danny looked at Snake in shock, "Sorry, but we're going down now." Snake said pressing a button and soon a large explosion occurred behind him, the next thing any of them saw was smoke and a whole bunch of buildings.

* * *

Ramiro and Link gasped as they saw the explosion at Delfino Plaza but Ramiro soon pulled Link away from the beach and both of them started to make a run for it along with Ike and Marth, apparently the ship was heading towards them full speed, but that's not all it didn't stop once it got near shore it kept going, soon Ramiro jumped out of the way along with his friends and let the ship head past them and crash into a building. Ramiro sighed, "Can this day get any worse." He asked as a stick bomb got stuck to his helmet, "Oh come on!" He yelled out as the explosions soon sent him into the air flying away from Delfino Plaza, "It was great hanging out with you guys!" He yelled out again, "Looks like I'm blasting off again!" and soon he was nothing more than a twinkle in the sky.

"Who threw that?" Ike asked dodging another one and seeing the culprit, "You!" He shouted pointing at the culprit, who soon revealed himself to be Roy.

"That's right, I'll kill you for taking my spot in brawl!" Roy replied charging at Ike with his sword while Ike ran away, Roy followed him while Marth looked at Link.

"It was great hanging out with you guys, we should do it again sometime, anyway I better go and make sure nothing serious happens." Marth said to Link who nodded as he took off, Link soon sighed and walked towards the destruction in the town.

* * *

Ramiro was screaming for dear life as he soon landed on top of several Waddle Dee's that were working on a railing, except there was one problem with this, he actually toppled them over causing them and him to fall off of the railing and onto the ground, and where was this exactly? Well if you haven't guessed it already it was the construction site of the Great Fox. Ramiro tumbled and groaned as he saw Carlos and Krystal making out in the corner, "Oh my eyes!" He yelled trying to close them but realizing that he never blinked, "Why Meta Knight, why must you not blink!" He yelled rolling to the other side, his back facing the two now, "That's better..."

"Hey get used to it, me and Krystal are a couple now." Carlos said walking over to Ramiro and helping him up.

"I guess your staying then." Ramiro replied as Carlos nodded, he was about to say something when Anthony walked over to them.

"I'm probably staying too, what about you Ramiro?"

"Well I don't know yet, we'll just have to wait and see, but I'm leaning towards the yes." Ramiro said soon looking out in the distance, "Is that what I think it is?" He asked squinting and seeing Ike running away from Roy who was shooting at him with a cracker launcher while Marth was running after them trying to stop them, he turned his head and waved to everyone there, who oddly enough waved back at him. "Okay yeah, with Dr. Mario, Pichu, and Roy here things aren't going to get easier that's for sure." He said as they all heard a roar and someone hopping.

They soon saw Bowser overhead with Princess Peach in his Koopa Clown Car, Mario was jumping through the railings and soon double jump punched the bottom of the hover device. This tipped it over causing Peach to fall out, Mario caught her and soon landed on one of the railings trying to straighten himself out so he wouldn't fall.

Bowser was screaming and yelling as the Clown Car was now smoking and spinning out of control, "I'll have my revenge Mario! Just wait till next time! I'm going to get you yet!" He yelled out before his Koopa Clown Car sped out of control in the distance, and just when you thought it was over an explosion happened. "Typical Bowser." Mario said jumping down to solid ground with Peach and letting her go, "Let's go back to the Castle." He said strolling her along when he passed Ramiro and the others, he waved at them and the two went off, into the sun set, okay so the sun wasn't setting, sue me.

"Again, if I stayed around here things would certainly be interesting." Ramiro replied looking at the two walk off, "I wonder how the others are doing." He said as Anthony, Carlos, and Krystal looked at Mario and Peach walking through the endless desert known as the Wilds.

* * *

There was somewhat chaos throughout the streets of Delfino Plaza, Snake and Danny were in a brawl to see who could beat who down more. "Falcon Punch!" He yelled out punching Snake through a building, Snake responded by throwing several grenades which sent Danny flying.

"Hey guys.." Link said looking on at the destruction with Katherine and John, "Guys?" He asked as Snake had Danny in a headlock, Danny grabbed Snake and threw him off, "Guys?" He asked again but all Danny did was Falcon Kick Snake into the same building. "Gu-"

"Oh let me finish them off." John said glowing and summoning a giant golden pot, Link and Katherine gasped while saying.

"John don't do that you idiot!"

"Huh?" John asked as he put on a chef's hat and got some utensils out, soon Snake, Danny, Link and Katherine were sucked into the pot of boiling hot gumbo, he put the top on and let it simmer for a while before opening the top and sending everyone flying, Link landed on top of a building with Katherine, Snake ended up landing in a fountain and Danny ended up flying through a window, to which a girlish shriek could be heard, after the shriek was gone Danny was sent flying out of the window and got sent through a building. "Well that went horribly wrong but at least everything's peaceful now." He said soon looking at the time, "Well it looks like it's almost time for us to leave or stay, I wonder what the others decided."

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

At the waiting area Master Hand and Crazy Hand, the two gloved brothers as some would call them, waited as the last of the Six Warriors arrived. Only two people were there to see them off, Zelda the Princess of Hyrule and Link the Hero of Time.

"Alright, people, smashers, we are gathered here today to send you back to your world, if you wish for us to do so, now I'd like Carlos to first come up and tell us if he'll stay or if he'll leave." Master Hand said gesturing towards Carlos, he stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Well, I've thought it through and well I feel that I would be more help here than if I returned to my normal life outside of here, I think you understand what I mean." Carlos said as Master Hand did what some people thought was a nod, he soon walked off as Danny came up.

"Well it's been really random, trippy, and stuff here but since I can't get Samus to accept my love then I'm afraid I must leave, besides real life is calling!" Danny said doing a salute while staying where he was. Anthony was next up and he looked at everyone before talking.

"I believe that there is a reason for me being here, and because of that I wish to stay." Anthony said walking back to the group while an apparition of Lucario appeared next to Zelda and Link, unknown to anyone, he simply looked at Anthony and smirked, truly he had gotten through to the boy. Katherine was the next one up,

"Well mine is short and simple, I was pulled in here by accident and well I just want to leave, that's about it." She said walking next to Danny, Ramiro was about to go up when John walked past him.

"Well this has been wonderful, it's like a dream come true, but to me all dreams must come to an end so I'm going to leave." John said walking over to Danny and Katherine.

"That just leaves you Ramiro, what will you choose, will you stay or-" But before Master Hand could finish Crazy Hand knocked him aside.

"Or you could choose duckies!" He yelled out and soon started to spout mindless dribble for a bit before Master Hand slapped his brother backwards.

"Okay, like I was saying you can choose to leave or stay."

"Okay well at first I was mad because well, since when does this stuff happen to a normal teenager? Well apparently it happened to me, all I'm saying is this, I wanted out, but now I've gotten the respect of several people and I wish to stay and to work on my skills." Ramiro said about to walk back when John glared at him.

"Oh I see what your doing!" He yelled out, "Your collaborating with Zero to kick us out of the story so you guys can stay in it!" He said pointing his stubby hand at the three, who simply gasped, as well as I the narrator, who the hell told him of my presence anyway? John soon decided to continue, "You three are all high and mighty so now you want to kick us out, and so I say we won't stand for this!" He yelled out as Danny nodded.

"Yeah, we'll make our Fan fiction!"

"That's right Danny, we'll make our own Fan fiction, with blackjack, and hookers!" John yelled out before being interrupted by Katherine.

"Forget the blackjack."

"What about to hookers?" Danny asked only to receive a glare from Katherine, "Okay fine I'll be quiet."

"Yeah, you know what, let's just leave already." John said marching off the stage followed by Katherine and Danny, Ramiro stared at them in utter shock while Carlos was too busy trying to figure out what happened, Anthony simply sighed,

"They didn't even say goodbye." He said as they fell from the sky back onto the platform, they all grinned at the three who looked completely confused now.

"You guys just got punked!" Danny yelled while John cleared his throat.

"And you guys just lost the game." He said as everyone groaned, even the readers who probably know what the game is. "Anyway yeah guys, we wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, Carlos take care, Ramiro be careful man, and Anthony, don't get mad at people calling you a furry."

"I'm not a furry!" Anthony snapped back as Katherine cleared her throat.

"Yeah guys, take care, oh and Anthony you really need to stop being in denial."

"Who's in denial?" Anthony asked glaring at the two when Danny cleared his throat.

"Okay yeah, Ramiro don't try to get the ladies cause your a short puffball, Carlos good luck with your furry relationship, and Anthony, despite pretending to be a woman I forgive you." He said with a salute to each of them while all three of them glared at him.

"Well let's get out of here." John said waving at them before jumping off of the stage followed by Danny and then Katherine. Ramiro sighed and looked at Zelda and Link.

"Well friends, looks like we're staying." He said but before he could get another word in Ike came through being chased by Roy, the two then jumped off of the stage, Marth landed on the stage and looked at everyone who pointed to where they left, Marth nodded, waved at them and took off after them. Now Samus came on the stage getting chased by Snake.

"Get away from me pervert!" She shouted as Snake continued to pursue her.

"Never, not until I express my love for you!" He replied as the two soon jumped off the stage as well, the next was as weird as the last, Pikachu was shouting in Pokemon while Pichu chased him, the two were still being pursued by Jigglypuff however.

"Well a hero's work is never done." Ramiro said opening up his wings and gliding after the three separate chases, Anthony smirked while running after him and Carlos simply sighed while running after them as well, they soon jumped off of the ledge, struck a cool pose and then continued to fall. Link and Zelda looked at each other,

"Maybe we should go with them to make sure they aren't hurt."

"That's probably a good idea Princess." Link replied as the two took off leaving only Master Hand and Crazy Hand who were both chuckling at the turn of events.

"Well brother things won't get boring around here anytime soon."

"Yes and the sea monkey's will grow into young adult dolphins!"

"Right..." Master Hand said snapping his fingers and warping the two back to their home, Final Destination.

**To be Con... oh wait it's not to be continued anymore? Well then I'm not sure what to say since there's still the Epilogue after this. Um, see you next time I guess. **


	25. Epilogue

**Super Smash Bros. Mayhem **

**Chapter 21: **

**Otherwise known as the Epilogue**

It was a quiet and peaceful day, the birds were singing and the sound of a saw cutting through metal was heard as the last finishing touches to the Halberd were being made, the next day it would be able to fly again. It had been at least a month since the whole Mewtwo catastrophe and both ships had surprisingly gotten finished close to the same time as each other. Inside of the Halberd one lone knight stood near the steering wheel. He turned slightly to see a crew member walk up to him, "Sir, he's here again." This caused the Knight to sigh, "Sir Meta Knight, do you wish for me to push him out?"

"No, I wish to speak to him." Meta Knight replied, he no longer sounded and acted like Ramiro meaning that he was no longer possessed. Falco walked in, a casual smirk on his face, the crew member walked out of the bridge. "So why did you wish to see me for the hundredth time?"

"Well because I want us to get to know each other a bit more." Falco said but he didn't sound like Falco he sound just like Ramiro. "Okay so like I was saying let me to fill you in on what happened so you aren't so confused."

**-One Recap of the entire story (minus the PSA's) later- **

"Okay, so is that all you wanted to really tell me?" Meta Knight asked looking at Falco who was resting on one of the control panels.

"Yeah, that was really all, and I was hoping we could be friends, since well they always say get all the allies you need."

"True and this is also because of the Ridley incident isn't it?"

"Yeah, see me and my team can't patrol the entire skies looking for him, but with your help we can help thin it out, but I'm worried about why Ridley has just disappeared recently, it's strange to say the least."

"Well I'd be happy to help." Meta Knight replied to Ramiro who simply looked at him and laughed.

"You, happy, don't make me laugh." He said getting a glare from the pint-sized knight, "Okay, okay, so we'll be in contact?"

"Yes, we'll be in contact."

"Good." Ramiro said extending his hand to which Meta Knight shook it, the both exchanged a smile, well in Meta Knights case one could assume it's a smile, but not and after that Ramiro walked off.

* * *

It was dark, shadows were everywhere and there were two figures, one looked like Tabuu and the other of a tall man in a cloak, "You are to buy me time, I will give you one of my backup reserves."

"Yes, don't worry I'll be sure to give them a real good diversion." The cloaked man replied to the Tabuu shadow, soon the scene changed to the cloaked man on top of the Subspace Gunship, it soon fired a blast of energy but before it could connect with anything the vision faded to a large looking man and something that looked like Sonic.

"My advanced robotics will be the end of you!" He yelled out as the Sonic look alike shot forward. The scene once again changed to show a man with spiky hair and a giant blade.

"Where is he?" He asked as the vision changed again to show a man with a large weapon.

"I'm afraid we have no further use for you, and it is my job to destroy you." The vision soon changed into one of Ramiro confronting Carlos.

"Why, why are you doing this?"

"Because it's my choice, you don't realize that you're on the wrong side!"

"Wrong side, what is the wrong side?"

"Listen, maybe their right Ramiro, maybe they are being treated unfairly." He said holding up his blaster and then shooting it at Ramiro, the scene changed to first person view as it abruptly ended. Anthony woke up from his nap panting,

"Whoa that is one trippy dream."

"_Is there something wrong?" _A transparent Lucario asked appearing at Anthony's side.

"Yeah, what's with that vision, why did it seemed so real?"

_"Because it was events that would transpire in the future, unless you do something about it then these things will come true."_

"But how will I know when it happens?" Anthony ask to which Lucario nodded with a no.

"Only your instincts can tell you, help your friends as much as you can, I sense we are going to be going into dark times." Lucario said before disappearing. Anthony sighed and looked around, he was asleep on one of the platforms in Sky World,

"For a place like heaven it doesn't really help against Nightmares."

* * *

"Alright time to take this baby up in the sky." Carlos said sitting in the captains chair of the Great Fox, beside him sat Ramiro and Krystal pressing buttons to get the ship ready to fly. "Are all systems ready?" He asked Krystal.

"Yes, all systems are a go."

"What about you Ramiro, engines fully operational?"

"Aye, aye Captain!" Ramiro said with a salute before pressing more buttons.

"Activate the ship so we can fly the hell out of here now!" Carlos said pointing forward as both of them nodded, the ship's thrusters soon activated and the ship lifted off the ground soon when it was high enough it flew forward, sure it was slow but it was still pretty cool, one they were soaring they moved above cloud level and were now soaring in the skies. "Oh yeah, new ship, this is great!"

"Tell me about it, now let's go find Ridley." Ramiro said with a confident look.

"Let's." Carlos said as the Great Fox soared towards the ocean, "Captain's log, Stardate 21/Omega 9:The Great Fox has been prepared and we are about to venture into the different area's of this strange world, we don't know what's going to happen but we will probably have some great adventures on this thing, I have a crackerjack crew of ace pilots, ready for anything that fate throws at us, Captain's log, en- Oh my God, look out!" Carlos said as the ship nearly missed a giant bird heading towards them, surprisingly it was carrying the Ice Climbers. "Where was I, oh screw it, Lieutenant Ramiro, set course for Earth."

"You realize-"

"Don't ruin my moment."

"Yes sir, setting course for Earth."

**-One Month Earlier in the poorly acted out real world-**

Now your probably wondering what happened to Danny, Katherine, and John right, well here's what happened, this look back takes place in John's room where his T.V. starts glowing and soon in a flash of light the three heroes are now seen on the floor unconscious but slowly waking up. John groaned, "That's it, no more playing SSBB for a while."

"Agreed." Katherine said holding her head.

"Yeah..." Danny replied, "Looks like Master Hand sent us to your place."

"Looks like it, so what do you guys want to do now?"

"Let's play some Super Smash Bros. Melee!" Danny replied excitedly, "I want to kick Mewtwo's ass again with my Falcon Punch!"

"Technically-"

"Don't ruin my moment." Danny replied while Katherine sighed.

"Well I guess it could be fun, and nothing should happen."

"Yeah, and after we finish that then maybe we can go even more old school and play some Kingdom Hearts." John replied to which Danny nodded.

"Yeah, now that sounds like a plan, let's order some Pizza while we're at it too!" Danny said as all of them cheered, will they ever learn?

**Remember, I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or any Nintendo, SEGA, or Konami characters**

**THE END**


End file.
